Deception
by Toyama-chan
Summary: Mai returned to Tokyo after 3 years, bringing a secret with her. She avoided her friends and colleagues from the past. But Ayako and friends found out and tried to help her
1. Chapter 1

This is my first English Fanfic, so I'm sorry for the incorrect grammar or spelling. I just typed as fast as I could so I wouldn't lose the story that was created in my head. And no time to edit, oh-hoo… forgive my laziness. Anyway, enjoy…. Well, I hope you enjoy it…

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt, of course.

* * *

**Deception**

**Part 1**

Mai rose from her lying position. She watched her sons in adore as one of them stirred in his sleep. She took a deep breath, and let her mind wandering. Yes, it's almost three years since she left this city. Mai closed her eyes tightly. The memory about that time was still too painful to remember, but she couldn't help it since the memory was permanently transplanted in her brain.

"Mai, are you awake?" a soft sound came from behind a slightly opened door. Mai left the bed and opened the door wide to let a middle aged woman entered. "Ah, they're sleeping. I guess it would be harder to send them to sleep after this long trip. But you manage to do it."

Mai grinned in triumph. "Well, if they didn't, I had a thought that I'll give them sleeping pills. Really, I have a headache to nap them today. They cried over almost about everything. We can't blame them, though. They must be really tired but still too excited to explore their new home."

That old kind faced woman smiled widely and tapped her head before left the room. Mai took a glance at her sons before followed her to the kitchen.

"It can't be help, then. We must cancel all these arranging things until they wake up." Said the old woman while poured some hot tea into two cups.

"Hamada-san, I can't say anything but thank you. You did anything for me." Said Mai in a slightly sad voice. "But I don't know… I mean, is it a good decision to return to Tokyo? We have a great life in Chiba."

The old woman, Hamada-san, laughed slightly to hear her words. "We have a great life in Chiba, yes. But Mai, you must think about your future. You have to continue your education." Hamada-san smiled widely, "Ah well, but if you want to return to Chiba and accept my offering, I'll be more than happy to leave this town."

Mai sighed and smiled bitterly, she knew she would loose to that kind-hearted old woman, "I think I'll stay and try as hard as I could to get into Tokyo University."

"That would be great. I know you can, you've ever passed the exam once."

"Well, I hope my brain won't crack."

They smiled and sipped the tea and breathed in relieve. It had been a busy day for them. After a long trip from Chiba to Tokyo, they also had to put and arrange their things in their new home. The twins were the additional work for them. Almost reached their 2nd age, they are very-very excited about their new surrounding, made Mai and Hamada-san had to put the extra sensitive radar inside their own head to ensure the twins' safety between those scattered box of their clothes and toys and books and everything. To put more to the other two woman's dizziness, they refused to take a day rest even though they were already tired. Cries could be heard from the room where Mai was fighting to nap them.

Hamada-san put her cup inside the sink and left to take a rest in her own room and advised Mai to do so. Mai nodded, but didn't move an inch from her seat. Instead, she walked and sat on the chair in front of the window and watched the street below. Years ago, she also lived in this city. After a painful tragedy of her mother's accident that left her as an orphan, she lived with her teacher. A normal life, if someone could say so. She attended a high school and supported her own life with her scholarship and her job.

She was an investigator at SPR or Shibuya Psychic Research. She found a family there. Hooshoo Takigawa, the monk that just like her father. Ayako Matsuzaki, the miko that was representing as her mother. A kind hearted priest, John Brown as an elder brother. The another cheerful brother Osamu Yasuhara, the scary uncle Lin Koojoo, Masako as a spoiled sister, and Naru. Yes, the narcissists Oliver Davis or Kazuya Shibuya or Naru for short.

The memory itself seemed to be refreshed after she returned to this city. A week before, she was accepted to work in a fashion magazine. So, she had to move to its headquarters in Tokyo. But the biggest reason of her return was because Hamada-san insisted her to continue her education. Hamada-san even had already prepared the fund despite of Mai's protest.

All of that Mai's commotion begun when Hamada-san wanted to open a certain account for the twin's education fund, and Mai objected. So she gave Mai two choices. One, Mai had to let her participate on the twin's financial needs. Or two, Mai had to get a degree from a good university so she could have a good job and able to finance their own life. Hamada-san also threatened her that if Mai didn't choose, she would make Mai her heiress.

Those options should be a blessing for most of the people, but Mai felt different. Because she didn't want to hurt her guardian's feeling, Mai chose the second option. Hamada-san knew that Mai had passed the entrance exam of Tokyo University, the prestigious university in this country, but did not enter it. She suggested Mai to retake that exam. So, they move back to Tokyo, and Mai tried to struggle with her past.

Mai wiped the tears that already fallen to her cheeks. She still remembered that time like it just had happened yesterday;

Mai started to go out with Naru since her last year of high school. She was his girlfriend, something she wanted since long before. She loved him and he loved her back. Naru was already at his 2nd years of Tokyo University, so Mai worked really hard to pass the exams to the same university. Yes, she succeeded, so they planned to live together in Naru's apartment.

The world seemed so perfect for Mai. Until one day Naru left her without explanation and broke their relationship. Naru shut himself in his office; ignore Mai's demand for answer. Not long after that, Ayako told her that Naru was with Masako. Mai didn't believe her. It was Naru himself who ever told her that he was annoyed by Masako's behaviour. Masako ever blackmailed him to go out with her when he still hid his real identity.

Mai still refused to believe in Ayako until one day she spotted Naru and Masako walked together, holding hands. But the scene when they kissed was the thing that splintered her heart. Broken hearted, Mai resigned from her job at SPR. The darkness still followed her when she found out that she was pregnant. So, she moved to live by herself despite of her former teacher's protest, and sought for a job. Mai chose to ignore her dreams to be a college student and kept the money she'd been collected years before, for the baby. She didn't dare to tell the father of her child, afraid to hear his rejection. She also cut off all her connections with all her colleagues and friends.

"Well, Taniyama-san. I believe you have twin here, "said Dr. Sato calmly, when Mai did her first pregnancy check up a month later. The doctor had told her that she was in her seven weeks pregnancy.

"Wh…what…?"said Mai, in disbelief. Wait the minute, no wonder that her body was bigger than the average pregnant women at the same month.

The doctor smiled to reassure her, "We'll do some test to check your babies' condition, just for preparations. Don't worry."

Dr. Sato told her that she was in good condition. Seemed that nothing to be afraid for that time. Yes, she had to be more careful, because twin pregnancy had more risks than the normal one. She wasn't allowed to get stressed.

And then, another question that made her worried;

"Taniyama-san, you're still underage. I'll ask you to bring your husband or your parents here for the next checked up."

"O…okay…" said Mai in undertone.

The doctor didn't miss her reluctantly, "Forgive for asking this, do you have a husband?"

Mai shook her head but tried to smile genuinely.

"So, where are your parents? To let their pregnant daughter alone for a medical check up…"

"They're still at their work." Mai lied quickly, she knew that if the doctor found out that she lived by herself, she would made her sent to the orphanage. "I'm the one who insisted to come here by myself. I'll bring them here for the next visit."

Dr. Sato nodded, giving her the test result and the medication prescription. Because she didn't have any insurance, she had to pay the visit in cash. She walked out the clinic in an awful feeling. She had decided that she would not return to this clinic. She had already lied to her neighbours that she actually had come to an age. The rent of apartment she lived in was her former guardian's last gift for her.

Mai walked to the nearest park and sat on a wooden bench, cried silently. She really wanted to raise her baby, but she didn't know how to raise twin babies. Her money was enough until they were delivered, but she scared and confused and needed someone. Mai contemplated to tell Naru, but once again removed the idea. When she still convinced herself to call Ayako, she heard a sobbing beside her. Mai turned her head to find an old woman sat beside her. Her eyes got swollen from crying.

"Excuse me, are you okay? Do you need some help?" asked Mai carefully.

The old woman raised her head and wiped her tears slowly, "Ah, I'm sorry. Do I bother you?"

Mai smiled and shook her head, "No. But why are you crying?"

That woman cleaned her nose before answered, "It's the 2nd anniversary of my son, my daughter in-law, and my three grandchildren's death."

Mai put her hand on her mouth in shock. Really, compare to that woman's sadness, her problem was really nothing. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"They died in an accident. They went for a company party, but being hit by a truck. I used to be there with them. But that day, I had a headache. I really…really wish that I was in that car. They're my only family, and they left me… I'm alone now…" She started to cry again.

Mai took a deep breath, waited until that woman calmed again before said, "I understand. My father died because of an illness when I was four. My mother also died in an accident when I was in junior high school. I know that feeling of being left alone."

"Oh…my child. You're so poor," that woman put her hand on Mai's back, "To be an orphan at a very young age. With whom are you living now?"

"Oh, I don't have other family. I don't even know how could that happen, but that's the truth. I am living on my own, now. Well, I used to live with my junior high school's teacher. But I left her after I got a condition."

"What…?"

"It's okay. I've worked since my high school time. I have a lot of saving right now. I have a job at the bookstore, too." Mai smiled widely.

That woman stopped her crying and started to sob again, she blew her nose to clean it and wiped her tears, "You said you have a condition, what is it?"

Mai scratched her head and blushed nervously, "Errr…that is… Well, my boyfriend left me, and I found out that I am pregnant. So, I didn't want to bother my teacher with my problem."

That woman stared at Mai, her eyes widened. Mai prepared herself to hear a scorn from her. An eighteen years old orphan girl who live by herself without any single guardian, that's so much reason for someone to express a rejection towards her. But unexpectedly, that woman hugged her and cried again. "Oh, you poor little girl. I'll pray that your ex boyfriend will pay for this. You must strengthen yourself. There's a life inside of you. For us that had already witnessed the death of our beloved ones, that is something so wonderful."

And then, they cried together and attracted everyone's attention at that park. They realised it after one of those viewer asked them what's wrong. Mai and the woman flustered in embarrassment, bowed their head to apologize and moved to the nearest teahouse. She introduced herself as Sachiko Hamada. After that, they become close friends.

"Mai, how are your twin? Do they kick already?" asked Hamada-san when she visited at her lunch time at work, about a months later.

"Hamada-san, it's still my 3rd month. Don't expect that so early." Mai answered while ate the sushi that Hamada brought for her.

"Okay. But what do the doctor's say? Are they healthy?"

Mai hardly swallowed her food, "I hope so."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mmm, last time I checked my babies was when I met you. They will send me to an orphanage if they find out that I am still underage and living by my own." Said Mai, more nervously still.

Hamada just nodded. She watched Mai with her serious expression.

"Mai, I want to ask something from you, "said Hamada-san, "I've been thinking about it for a while. May I be your guardian? I like you. With this, you may have a proper medical protection for your babies."

Mai stared at Hamada-san in an opened mouth. She never expected something like that from her. Hamada-san laughed to see Mai, "I already love you like my own daughter. You must considering my offer, Mai. Think about your kids, okay?"

Yes, Mai did thought about Hamada-san's words. It took three days for Mai to agree. Hamada-san sent the application as quick as she could. And a week later, Mai had a legal guardian. Soon after that, Hamada-san asked Mai to move to Chiba, her hometown. In there, they could live peacefully, left their dark shadows in big city of Tokyo.

Mai heard a cry and walked hurriedly to the certain room. She found one of her twin, Mamoru, had wake up already. The other, Makoto, was still sleeping. She checked up his pant, but it still dry. So, Mai carried him and sang a lullaby to sleep him. It only lasted for a while before Makoto woke up and asked to be hold, too. Mai rolled her eyes. Carried them together could broke her waist in an instant, so she offered them to sleep with them. She placed herself between them so they won't play instead of sleeping, and read a story. Maybe they really were tired that soon after that, they slept again. Mai huffed in relieve. She sat and stared at her sons.

They really were a representative to their father, she thought. Maybe, that's how Naru and Gene looked alike when they were small. Mai kissed their cheeks so lovingly. She hoped that she won't meet one of her friends or colleagues. Especially Naru and Masako, she didn't know how to react in front of them if they met. Before, she really wanted to punch his face and threw her a big pot, but she didn't want it this time. Because Naru was her children's father, and Masako, once was her friend. Mai stood up and walked out from that room. There's still so much things she had to put in place. Tomorrow was her first work day, so she had to get hurried.

To be continued…

* * *

So, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry for this long update. I got a holiday fever…no…a real fever… That's why I apologize. The good news is: I had finished two chapters and update them for you. And by mistake, I've deleted my previous chapter. Hics! I must repair it again... Okay, chapter 2 is here…

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own ghost Hunt. Do I have to repeat it every time I write this? _Sigh…._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It's been two months after Mai moved back to Tokyo. She was a field assistant at the magazine. That meant that most of her work was about gathering information, rather than staying in the office. One day, the fate brought her back to the place where she once belonged. She and the team were asked to collect information from high school girls about the latest model of bags, so they would rank the bags model from the designers in their 'youth spring' edition. Much from her hope, she was not placed in Shinjuku, but of any other place in Tokyo, Shibuya. To put her stressed on top, her team was choosing Dogenzaka as it had malls on it, and the 'fashion observer' girls would definitely gathered there.

The autumn October sky was really clear and bright. Although it just a little cold, but Mai wore a jacket, hat and put a scarf on her shoulder. Her friend, Yuki Nagano, laughed to see her.

"Hoi Mai, it's not that cold outside. Come on, we used to work in a fashion magazine. Don't look like a weirdo. Take it off…" She said and pulled Mai's hat away. Mai tried to hide herself by wearing those things, but also realized that she would like a weird lady that would draw more attention to her.

Mai sighed in defeat. She just hoped that she would not meet her acquaintances. They waited until the school time over, and tried to ask every girl they met about the newest model of bags that they liked. As usual, Mai found it very boring. She talked to the girl, showed them the picture of the bags, and asked their opinion. Mai remembered her school years. She had to admit that she didn't have time to do that window-shopping activity with her friends. She was very busy to work and saved her money for her live.

Two days had already passed. They already collected two third from their target number. With nothing happened so far, Mai became much more relaxed. She worked loosely than before

It was still afternoon when Mai still talked to two high school girls whom were on the way to go home from their part time job. Those two girls still chose the picture of bags that they like the most. Mai was ready with her question form, when a familiar voice was heard.

"Aaa, Mai…! You are Mai, right…?!"

Mai raised her head and looked at the person whom stood not far from her. Her body became tensed, she knew that person. He's Houshou Takigawa, the ex-monk, her colleague in the past.

That man approached her and smiled widely, "Oh, Mai-chan… I can't believe it. I meet you here, "He pinched her cheeks and rested his head on top of Mai's head. "We've been searching for you. Where have you been?"

"Bou-san…" she protested and struggled to release herself. The two school girls giggled to watch them, but Takigawa ignored them.

"Ow…ow…, Mai…you're still cute as always. Let me see, oh, you look thinner," Takigawa rapped her head like she was a five years old girl, "Do you eat properly, eh?"

"Bou-san…" Mai whispered, felt embarrassing already, "I'm still working…"

"Hee…?!?" Takigawa looked at her side, and his eyes met her co-workers whom watched at them in astonishment. He bowed and apologized for interrupting Mai's work. He grabbed her phone that was put inside her jacket's pocket, "I'll borrow your phone, okay?"

Takigawa pushed some number of his own, and checked his phone. After Mai's number showed up on the screen, he grinned and returned Mai's phone. "I've already have your number. Listen, I have a meeting at the SPR office, "he smiled weakly to see the dark shadow that was formed on her face, "I'll call you and we'll have some tea, okay! Ack! I'm late, have to go, bye Mai…!

Takigawa run and waved his hand so eagerly. Mai stared at him, speechless. Despite the fact that it was a big city, it was still useless to prevent this from not happening. Mai sighed and turned her body to her previous work, but her other co-worker had already replaced her and asked the girls instead. She eyed the girls who walked out from a café but Nagano approached her with a big grin plastered on her face.

"Oi Mai…who's that? Your boyfriend?"

"No, he's just my colleagues from my previous work. By the way, have we reached our target?" Mai tried to avoid the conversation about the monk. That unwanted meeting made Mai little uncomfortable.

Nagano checked her note, "Well, it seems that we have twenty two more girls to go. Heh, this job is boring, right?"

Mai laughed and tapped her back, "So, to end this boring situation, let's finish this quickly."

Nagano groaned and backed away. Mai was about to stopped three school girls when she suddenly remembered something. She took her phone and started to write an email to Takigawa: '_Bou-san, please don't tell the others that you've met me. Please…please…please…… I'm not ready to meet them right now_.' She hoped that Takigawa will read the message on time.

Time passed by, Mai and the team was already finished their job. They still organized their data in a small teahouse before returned to the office. Mai's worry was bigger as Takigawa did not reply her email.

"Mai, you don't have to return to office. I'll bring them by myself. You've worked overnight yesterday. So, it's my turn today. Beside, you'll meet again with your friend, right?"

Mai was about to say something when her phone rang. She got a reply from Takigawa: '_Aw, Mai. I'm sorry; I was kind of late to read your email. But it's okay, soon or later you'll have to meet us anyway. I bring Ayako and John. Let's meet in the place where we met before, okay? Don't say no or Ayako will track you down and skin you alive. And don't underestimate her ability, or the earth spirit will haunt you till death._'

Mai put her hand on her forehead. Suddenly, she felt dizzy. She was about to mail Takigawa that she could not meet him because she had to return to the office, but remembered suddenly that Takigawa had already knew where she worked. The probability of them stormed to her office was great, so she decided to mail him back and said 'yes'. After she and her team parted to their own destination, Mai stood in front of a DVD store, waiting.

It didn't take long until Mai saw that group of trio. She could see Takigawa's hand waved high in the air, the smiling John and the running Matsuzaki. Yes, that miko run and hugged her tightly. She still just the same, except that her hair isn't red anymore, but return to its black normal colour.

"Mai…you really are mean, you know. You vanished just like that and left us without a word. I miss you so much. I've been searching for you, everywhere."

Mai hugged her back. She realized that somehow, she missed them too. One and two of her tears dribbled to her cheeks.

"Now…now, don't cry here, you two. Everyone is staring at us." Takigawa whispered.

Matsuzaki released Mai and wiped her eyes. John patted Mai's shoulder and smiled widely. He seemed very happy to see her again. Takigawa led them to the nearest café. After they sat properly and ordered their drink, John was the one to speak first.

"Mai-san, I'm so glad we meet again."

Mai bowed her head and grinned apologetically.

"Where have you been?" asked Matsuzaki impatiently, "I always think that it was my fault that made you left. If only I didn't tell you about Naru and Masako…"

"Don't worry Ayako, it's not your fault. That was about time that I would know about them. And I wasn't leaving just because of that matter. I had other thing to do." She wouldn't tell them.

"I was looking for you. Your teacher guardian didn't tell me anything. I also searched you at Todai but you didn't register back. We lost your track. Where have you been living all these years?"

Mai stirred her juice slowly, "I met this kind woman, Hamada-san, and she became my guardian. She asked me to live in Chiba. So, there was the place where I've been living. I have a job here in Tokyo, so I must move back." Mai answered them in short explanation. She was afraid that if she talked too much, her biggest secret would reveal.

"Why didn't you register for your university acceptance? If that's because of what Naru had done, you're so silly, you know. You've worked really hard for that exam."

"Hmm, I'm afraid that would be the reason. I didn't want to see him anymore, so I needed to run away as far as I could. Don't blame me. That was my decision. And till now, I'm not regretting that. But Bou-san, does everyone know that you've met me?"

Takigawa ruffled his hair, smiling broadly. "Err…about that, I'm afraid so. You know, I was so excited so I blurted it out as soon as I entered the office. And I just read your email a couple minute later. What do you think should I do? Should I say: 'Well guys, I'm afraid I've mistaken something. That's not Mai, this girl just sent me an email and said that she was completely different person who looked like her although I've already hugged her and pinched her cheeks.'?

Mai raised her eyebrows and frowned. "I think, it can't be helped, then. So, what about you guys?"

Takigawa pointed his finger to Matsuzaki, "Be prepare, Mai. I know it's a miracle but she's already engaged to someone. Poor man..."

Matsuzaki punched his shoulder. Mai stared at Matsuzaki in surprised, "Wow, congratulation, Ayako… I'm happy for you. Who is this guy?"

Matsuzaki blushed slightly, "His family is an old acquaintance of mine. He is our hospital's new lawyer. That's where we met."

Mai clapped her hands after Matsuzaki showed her engage ring. "What about you, Bou-san? John?"

Takigawa shrugged, "My band just released our third album. Let's hope it will be a big hit."

"Any Mrs. Takigawa yet?"

Matsuzaki was the one to answer, "Oh, he's such a big idiot. His family planned several dates for him. And he screwed those…"

"Hey…! What's the fun of woman from a monk family too?" Takigawa snarled, "My father just did that so I would return to the mountain."

Mai laughed whole heartedly. It always fun to be with them. She glanced at John.

"I'm still a priest. There's nothing new about me." John answered her silent question.

"Well, if you want to know about the others, Yasuhara almost finished from University, I think... He wanted to come with us, too. But he couldn't, he had to prepare our next case." Takigawa explained, "Lin is just the same, so is Naru. Masako is busy with her university things."

Mai took a deep breath, "How are they? Naru and Masako? Are they still together?"

Matsuzaki nodded gloomily. Mai smiled again to reassure them that she was okay to hear about that, "So, you have a case. What's this about?"

"It's about a new restaurant in Osaka. We don't have much to tell, because we must wait for further observation. I guess we'll go there in the next five days."

"Oh, how I miss the investigation, "said Mai, reminiscently.

The conversation continued for another hour. They interrogated her about her new work, her life in Chiba and her guardian. It's almost dinner time when the conversation ended. Mai insisted to go home, didn't want to make her guardian waited for a longer time. They parted at the bus station.

"Well, why didn't you tell her that Naru and Masako had just engaged last month?" Takigawa asked Matsuzaki after they saw her off.

"Really, I can't believe you're asking that. You don't understand a girl's heart! Mai still love Naru, I can see it in her eyes. Let's keep her heart for another pain a bit longer, okay?"

"I think Mai-san also hide something from us." John added, "She didn't tell us where her house is. Although, I guess she agreed to meet us only because Takigawa-san met her by accident. I mean, she's been here for two months and not even trying to contact one of us."

Takigawa and Matsuzaki nodded.

To be continued…

* * *

Todai = short for Tokyo University.

Ouwww…thank to all the reviewers. I love you all. You make my world so wonderful.

And…about the errors… ehehe… please bear and forgive that sin. Oh, how irresponsible of me…

Is this a 'happy ending' story? Who knows… There's so much happy ending story here. Maybe I'll kill one of the main characters later. Perhaps Naru will be killed after he reunites with Mai? Ack! Ouch!! Things are thrown at me..!!! Whose slippers are these? Both are left!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt…!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Three days later, Mai worked at home. Hamada-san returned to Chiba and planned to stay there for three days to finish their previous home's selling business. Luckily, her office allowed her to do her job at home, as long as she sent them right on time. But ten minutes ago, Nagano called her to go to the office. There was a problem from other team that needed to get cleared. Mai hurriedly prepared her sons. She would take them to the public childcare not far from her apartment.

Mai was still fighting to put the shoes to her sons' feet when the bell rang. She sighed and walked to the front door and opened it.

"Ouw, Mai...! Finally, it's the right house! I'm not expecting you to be at home at this hour. I just want to check the address that I got. May I come in?" Matsuzaki chirped happily.

Mai stood still, dumbfounded. She never thought that one of her friend would actually found her home. Matsuzaki smiled widely and walked passed her. She stopped to see two little kids whom were succeeded to take their shoes off again and played with their toy cars.

"Mai, who are they? Do you have a childcare here in your place?" Matsuzaki was looking at Mai in high astonishment.

Mai closed the door slowly, swallowed hard, and looked sideways at the shoe-self. Matsuzaki was about to say something when one of the child run happily to Mai's side and pulled her hand. "Okaa-san, plane…plane…"

Matsuzaki opened her mouth in shock. Mai bowed her head slightly. She knelt down and pulled back his son's hand, "Mamoru, come here dear!" Mai called the other boy. Those kids stood and giggled happily. They watched at Matsuzaki curiously. "Mamoru, Makoto, this is okaa-san's friend. Call her Ayako oba-san, okay?"

"Oba-saaannn…!" Both of the kids shouted so cutely. Matsuzaki waved her hands and smiled. "Ayako, this is Makoto," Mai stroke one of the boy's head gently. "And this one is Mamoru. Yes, they are twin and they are my sons."

Matsuzaki stared straight ahead, still tried to calm herself from a sudden shock. The silence seemed so uncomfortable.

"Ayako, I know there are a lot of things you want to ask, but I'm in a hurry now. Can we talk in other time? I must go to the office, and I have to take them to the childcare first."

Matsuzaki opened her mouth again but no words came out. Once again, Mai tried hard to calm her sons to put their shoes on. "Noo…okaa-san, no school…!" They screamed between their cries.

"It's alright; okaa-san will come back soon. You'll play with Midori onee-chan there. Don't you want to play robots?" Mai persuaded them quietly. But the twin did not even listened to her; they were busy to open their shoes. Mai sighed impatiently.

"Makoto was pushed by an older boy until he fell from the swing in the childcare last week. That's why he refuses to go there, and of course the other one do the same." Mai explained. Once again she tried to persuade one of the boys, which one, Matsuzaki didn't sure.

"Mmm Mai, are you going to go for a long time? I mean, if they don't want to go to the childcare, maybe I can look after them here." Matsuzaki offered a help.

Mai looked at her in uncertain. She turned her head and held the twin's hand, asking them, "Do you want to play with Ayako oba-san? If you don't want to go to school, you must stay at home and be a good boy."

The boys nodded between their sob. "Okaa-san must go to Nagano onee-chan's place for a while. You'll be alone with Ayako oba-san, are you okay with that?" They boys nodded again, "So, be good with her, okay? Just do everything that she says, okay?"

Mai stood up, "Ayako, thank you so much. Hamada-san is staying in Chiba these days, so I don't have anyone to help me watching them. Don't worry, they're good kids. There's their snack in the kitchen, and if you want something, mmm…just make it your own home." Mai talked fast. "Ah, about them, Mamoru is the one wearing bracelet on his right hand, and Makoto wears it on his left hand. Can you remember that?"

"Right hand is Mamoru, left hand is Makoto. Okay, got it."

"I'll be back at lunch. Be good, boys…!" Mai tapped their hat lightly.

Mai smiled and grabbed her bag hurriedly. She stormed to the door and vanished just in the counts of seconds.

Matsuzaki put her hand bag on the couch and knelt in front of the still sobbing kids. "Okay, let's play here. What do you want to play? Do you want oba-san to read you a story?"

Like any other little child in front of a stranger, they just shook their head and watched her eagerly. Matsuzaki sighed inwardly, she didn't understand why did she offered herself to look after them. Maybe she just wanted to wait for Mai to explain herself. She would not let Mai escape easily.

Matsuzaki thought for a while, "How old are you?"

"Two…" the boys said in unison, but they showed a 'four' sign with their fingers. Matsuzaki laughed loudly.

Matsuzaki stared at their wrist and tried to remember their name. "Makoto, you said something about plane, right? Show me…oba-san will get it for you."

Makoto wiped her eyes with his arm and nodded, but stayed still on his place. Matsuzaki ruffled her own hair. "Hey, don't worry, I won't take you to the school. Let's play here…"

Makoto rose and took her hand and led her to a room, followed by Mamoru. The room was wide enough, and full with toys. Matsuzaki guessed that it must be the twin's room. Makoto pointed his finger to a plane toy on the highest shelves. Matsuzaki took it for him. Now, it's Mamoru's turn to point to another plane. Matsuzaki grabbed and gave it to him. The boys smiled and run to the living room, which was already had a lot of toys scattered on its floor. They played happily and chatted in un-understood able language. Matsuzaki sat close to them, and looked around.

It definitely was a upper middle class apartment, with luxury furniture. She didn't know that Mai was that rich. Matsuzaki pointed her gaze at the different coloured wall; the surface was plastered with a lot of photos. She stood up and examined them. Most of them were the picture of the twin, since they're baby until now. One picture captivated her eyes, it showed the pregnant Mai on hospital bed, with a middle aged woman. She must be that Hamada-san, Mai's guardian. Matsuzaki returned to her seat and watched the twin closely. They're so cute, no doubt that they would be handsome boys when they're grown up. Somehow, they remained her of someone. She was deep in her thought when her phone rang.

Matsuzaki took her phone and examined the caller, it's Takigawa. "Hello…"

"Oy, Ayako! Where are you…? We've been waiting here…"

"Who are those 'we'? What do you mean?"

"Oh God, do you forget that we have a meeting at SPR? It's about Osaka…! Naru will give us the result of pre-investigation. Come here quickly, or he'll kill you…!"

Matsuzaki thumped her head, she forgot about that meeting. She panicked for while before got an idea. "Monk, can you pick me up? I'll give you the address. I think it's just a fifteen minute drive from SPR, I have a surprise for you." She gave him the address and told him to hide it from the others before hung up the phone. She looked at the children.

"Hey, Mamoru, Makoto, want to take a walk with oba-san? We'll buy sweets and ride on a car. Who want to join oba-san?"

"Car…!" the boys shouted eagerly.

Matsuzaki took it as a yes sign. She searched for jackets in their room and put their shoes on. Then, she led them to the apartment's entrance to wait for Takigawa. Matsuzaki held their hands securely, to prevent them from running to every direction. Soon after, Takigawa arrived.

"Hey, whose apartment is it? Who are they? You're going to take them to SPR?"

"I'll tell you when we return. I guarantee it will shorten your life." Matsuzaki grinned while seated the twin on the back seat and sat between them. "Now, drive! But we must buy some sweet on the way. So, make sure to drop by some store."

Takigawa watched them in confused, but to see the smirk of hers, he sighed in defeat. They arrived at the SPR office twenty minutes later, greeted with a 'Huu…' from Yasuhara.

"Matsuzaki-san, with your brain capacity, I understand if you forget such an important meeting. But I can't understand why you bring children in this office." Naru snapped her as soon as she took the seat. Everyone's attentions were pointed to the boys whom she and Takigawa carried in their arms.

"Sorry…" Matsuzaki put one of the twins on her lap and seated the other beside her. "I was in my family's house. They're out for an urgent business, and I am looking after the children for them. Oh, give me a break, Naru… it's an emergency!"

Naru sighed and frowned. He read the result of the investigation and asked some question to Matsuzaki, Takigawa and John about some situation. But their concentrations were split into two directions: Naru's words and the twin. The two years old boys are not the patient kids. The first ten minutes, they would sit quietly and watched everything and everyone with high curiosity. Soon, they would be boring with those conversations and decided to explore the office. Occasionally, Matsuzaki had to run to grab them before they entered the kitchen or trying to climb onto the high chair. They watched Lin intensively whom typed on his laptop, which made Lin asked Matsuzaki to take them. They also run and shouted happily around them, which made Naru flinched. Yasuhara decided to take them to his table and showed them his ability in origami, the art of folding a paper into many form. He made them hats, fish, bird, star, swan, dog, and many others forms. Mamoru and Makoto played with their new toys. Sometimes, one of them would climb onto Matsuzaki or Takigawa or John to put a paper hat on their head. Their alien-language chatting was echoing through the office. They even brave enough to try to sit on Naru's lap or pull his sleeves to offer him their candies and chocolates.

An hour later, after everyone had some candy and chocolate which were given by the kind hearted twin, the meeting was over. Matsuzaki took a breath of relieve. Actually, she was afraid that Naru would kick them out because most of their time was spent to baby sit the children. Naru shooed them away after warned Matsuzaki to not bringing any child to his office again. Matsuzaki and Takigawa walked out the office, each held one of the twins in their arms, whom busy to wave their hands to John and Masako. Yasuhara joined them because he asked a ride to the train station.

"So, what kind of story do you want to share?" Takigawa asked after they sat properly in the car. Mamoru and Makoto seemed tired and sat quietly on Matsuzaki and Yasuhara's lap.

"Don't you want to know whose apartment I was in when you picked me up?" asked Matsuzaki enthusiastically.

"Just give me the name…"

"It's Mai's."

"What…?!" Takigawa and Yasuhara shouted together. Takigawa turned the machine off again. "How do you know where Mai live?"

Matsuzaki smiled triumphantly, "I asked her office. I said that one of her paper was left at my house. I asked them her address and one of her colleagues gave me the direction."

"Oh, how clever of you, Matsuzaki-san." Said Yasuhara in surprise.

"More important thing is, I was going to this address this morning. Unexpectedly, Mai was there, too. She said her guardian was in Chiba so she asked for a permission to work at home. What do you think that made her worked at home when her guardian gone?" Matsuzaki asked again, sounding quite delighted.

"Don't tell me it has something to do with these kids…" Takigawa said after a few moments.

"Now, prepare yourself, guys. This twin is Mai's sons."

Takigawa and Yasuhara winked in a couple second in shock, and then scream loudly, "WHAATTT…???"

To be continued…

* * *

Okaa-san = mother.

Onee-chan = older sister

Oba-san = aunt.

I use those honorific in Japanese because I think it would be awkward if I translated them in English. Onee-chan is not just used to call the older sister in family, but can be used to call every older girl in Japan, as a respect.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Matsuzaki gave them a scorn look. The twins raised their head and watched them with a fear expression.

Yasuhara took their attention by played one of their dog origami to the air and barked like one, which made the kids laughed. Takigawa scratched his head and tapped the dashboard with his fingers rapidly.

"Is this true, Ayako? You're joking, aren't you? I guess what you mean is that they're Mai's adoptive children?" asked Takigawa.

"Hey, I won't make a joke about this. When I was there, Mai was about to take her sons to the childcare because she must go to her office for an important meeting. I offered myself to look after the child because they didn't want to go to that childcare. I found the picture when she was pregnant, so I guess they're Mai's real sons."

"B…but…but…who's the father?"

"About that, I didn't have the time to ask her. But I have a suspicion."

"Matsuzaki-san, I think I know about him." Yasuhara said in a low voice.

"Hey, tell me…" Takigawa demanded.

"Use your own brain, monk!" Matsuzaki shouted.

"When… the first time I looked at them, I have a thought that they're similar to someone," said Yasuhara, sounding quite delighted. "I was still thinking who would that be, when suddenly I thought to myself that maybe boss would be like them when he was child. I just realize it now..."

"N…N…Naru?? Naru is the father??" Takigawa screeched.

"Can't you see their similarity?" Matsuzaki poked his head hard. "Think about this; Mai is a tough girl, right? I don't think broken heart would made her vanished. I thought she would fight, or she would stay to show Naru that she was strong. But, to run away like that…"

"I…if you said so…" Takigawa still shocked to hear their thought.

"Takigawa-san, I'm curious. Usually, you're the one who's thinking over everything about Taniyama-san and boss. But I agree with Matsuzaki-san." Yasuhara added.

Matsuzaki and Takigawa were deep in their thought. The twin still chatted and played with their paper doll happily, ignored the serious conversation about their mother and their 'most likely possibility' father.

"When I was there, I was a little scared, you know. I had a thought that Naru would kick me and the kids when they disturbed our meeting." Matsuzaki frowned, "but he did not. Do you think that's because of their linked chemistry?"

Takigawa shrugged when Yasuhara put his palm on his chin, thinking.

"By the way, monk, you must drive now. Mai will return before lunch and I want to be there before she arrives. So, hurry! And Yasuhara, watch Makoto! Don't let him sleep or I'll have problems to take them up to their apartment."

"I believe I have Mamoru, and yours is Makoto."

"No way! Makoto is the one which bracelet is on his right hand." Said Matsuzaki, looking puzzled.

"Hey, but on his bracelet…look! It has 'Taniyama Mamoru' written on it." Yasuhara waved Mamoru's hand.

Matsuzaki inspected the boy on her lap's left hand. There's a cute silver bracelet with a 'Taniyama Makoto' name carved on its plate. Not so big, you could read it if only you examined it closely. "O… my God. I've been mistaken. But they're so look alike. Do you think they're identical?" Matsuzaki stopped abruptly and clapped her mouth, "Wait a minute! If their names are carved like that…back then in the office, was there anyone else who read it?"

Takigawa frowned, "I'm not so sure. I don't think there's someone paid attention on their bracelet. But I think if there's anyone knew about them, he or she must have spoken about that, right?"

"Ohh, I guess you're right. Now, drive fast, monk! Don't let Mai arrive before us!"

Takigawa scowled but did what she'd ordered. Matsuzaki took the twin out of the car soon after they reached Mai's apartment, a little hard to do because they were almost falling asleep already. They walked sleepily, that made them tripped many times all the way to the apartment. She had to hold their hand tightly. Once, she tried to carry one of them, but the other asked the same, so she gave up.

Matsuzaki sighed in relieved after they got inside successfully. She put the kids in their room but much to her surprise; they only slept for a couple minute, then woke up and ready to spend the day again in a high spirit. Matsuzaki made some milk, and even though it was close to a lunch time, she gave them the cookies that was already prepared by Mai. She had to turn on the TV and searched a kids channel to prevent them from running while eating. She was listening and watching the twin's effort to imitate everything from the screen. Matsuzaki must admit to herself that she was already falling in love with them. She was teaching them how to sing a simple song when the front door opened.

"Hello, boys. Okaa-san's home." It was Mai's voice.

The twin screamed happily and run out to the door. They hugged each of her legs. "Oww, are you missing okaa-san that much? Let's prepare your lunch, okay?"

Mai walked difficulty as the boys were still clinging to her legs. Matsuzaki just smiled to watch them. It's so weird to see Mai as a mother now. She followed Mai to the kitchen. There, the kids showed their mother every candy and chocolate that Matsuzaki had bought for them.

Mai grinned at Matsuzaki, "Ah, you're being too generous, Ayako. You know, it's so hard to prevent Hamada-san from spoiling them. I hope you won't do the same, okay?" She bent down and pinched their cheeks lightly, "But who could resist you, boys? You are so cuuuteeee…"

Matsuzaki laughed, "They're so easy to baby-sit, and who wouldn't fall in love with a sweet kid like them."

Mai took a deep breath. "You know, when we still live in Chiba, all of Hamada-san's friends who knew them would occasionally came to our house to send them a gift. I did not buy most of their toys. We also had a special can to save their given candies, jellies or chocolates. If it became full, we would bring it to the childcare and share them with other kids."

Mai prepared the kid's food, tempura and two small portion of gyudon. For the adult, Mai have bought sushi along the way from the office. They brought the lunch to the living room, where Mai also could feed the kids.

"What's that?" Matsuzaki pointed at the tempura bowl.

Mai answered in a low voice, "That's vegetable tempura. I made it from carrot, eggplant and broccoli. They love them; well I hope that would stay for a long time."

They ate cheerfully; the twin would come to Mai for a spoonful. Matsuzaki thought that it was a perfect time to ask her. "Mai, I think you have an explanation that you must share."

Mai's smile faded. She shut her eyes tight. "I knew you'll ask. They…they're my sons. That's all that I can tell you."

"Is Naru the father?" asked Matsuzaki slowly.

Mai just stared at the bowl, and then took a deep breath, "What made you think so?"

"They have the same eyes, same nose, same mouth, same face and same hair. There's also a lot of question about your disappearance. I could connect all the points and tell you. But it will save our time if you just explain it to me."

Once again, Mai took a deep breath and smiled weakly. "Well, I never expect anyone else will realize that."

Matsuzaki and Mai sat in silent, while the twin munched the tempura with the tomato ketchup quietly, didn't know that those were vegetables, something that children used to hate.

"Okay, Ayako. I'll tell you. After Naru and I broke up, I resigned from SPR, I couldn't stand to watch Naru and Masako being together. It's not long after that when I realized that I was pregnant. What do you think should I do? I had only two choices. Telling Naru and he returned to me even though he doesn't like me. Or, telling him so he could reject me and denied his son. If he did that, I absolutely would hate him. And I don't want to hate him because he's the father of my kids, his blood would run through their vein. Hating him will make me hate part of my sons, too. I don't want that." Mai wiped her wet eyes. "So, I ran. I didn't want my pregnancy known by him that made him did one of those possibilities."

"Oh, Mai…" Matsuzaki whispered sadly, "You could tell me. You should trust me."

"I'm sorry, but I was so out of my mind that time."

"So, what will you do after you return to Tokyo?"

"I plan to take an entry exam to University again. Hamada-san told me to do that. Even though she is a rich woman, I don't want to burden her much further. I want to have a proper job to raise my kids."

Matsuzaki looked away, "Mai, I think I'll confess too. When I told you that I took the kids to the convenience store, actually I took them to SPR."

"WHAAATTT…???" Mai screamed and took the kid's attention.

"I'm sorry…sooo sorry… Takigawa called me that we had a meeting today. I totally forgot. And I didn't know what to do, so I just took them with me. Takigawa picked us with his car."

Mai stared at Matsuzaki in disbelief. "How could you – did they know…" Mai sputtered.

"Officially, Takigawa know although we still not sure about the father. Mai, soon or later we'll know…" Matsuzaki answered fast, to avoid her anger. "Do you think we will just stand outside like a strangers? You couldn't hide them forever."

Mai bit her lips, hard. "And how…how… Did they meet? Naru and…"

"Of course. Don't worry, nothing happened. If you want to keep it a secret, I won't tell anyone. But Takigawa and Yasuhara are suspicious. It's just not right to not telling us, Mai."

Tears run through Mai's cheeks. "Don't run away from us again, Mai." Matsuzaki hold her hands, tight. "We'll help you. I promise I won't tell him or Masako or Lin about it."

Mai nodded.

"So, you won't tell Naru about them?" Matsuzaki could see her frowning.

"There's no need to do that."

"Err…I'm sorry if I reopen your wound. But can you tell me from the beginning? But you don't have to do that if you don't want to. I just want to fill that empty space when you're gone."

Mai chewed the left over tempura and watch her kids whom watched the TV. She smiled to Matsuzaki and sighed, "That time, I felt something was wrong with me. I remembered I had felt that way for some times but I ignored it. I thought that was because of my stress that I felt sick every morning and tired all the day. You know, that was the time when I was chasing Naru for an answer of our breaking up." Mai shook her head. "My friend Keiko who got too much worry about me had bought medicine, every vitamins and health supplement. But she also gave me that pregnancy test pack just to tease me."

"So you did the test, and then what?"

"Not that fast. I just took the vitamins not the medicine, and thank God I did that. I was very busy to seek an explanation about the changing of my relationship with Naru. And then, at a certain day, when I went for lunch, I spotted him and Masako kissed. Well, that really was opening my eyes. I mean, Naru wouldn't do that with me on public, so that was a kind of proof that their relationship is something much meaningful than what everybody had thought. I went home and cried, and decided to give up. But I still wanted to stay because I wanted to proof you guys that I'm strong, so you didn't have to worry about me."

Matsuzaki waited patiently as Mai stopped to get a blanket for the twins whom already slept in front of the TV. Mai returned with two cups of tea.

"Ah, if only I knew that. I was off to Kyoto for my family business at that time." Matsuzaki sipped her tea. "So, what happened next?"

"Later that night, I felt sick. Really… really sick, I threw up a lot and couldn't get up from bed. I didn't know why, but when I felt a little better I did that pregnancy test, maybe because of my feeling, since I never thinking about the possibilities of me being pregnant. And the result was positive."

"Oh Mai…" Matsuzaki hold Mai's hand and pressed them gently.

"Do you know what I felt at that time, in the bathroom, holding the test pack which showed me that I'm pregnant? I'm scared, my future had gone. And then everything seemed to happen very fast. I told my guardian teacher that I wanted to move away. I didn't want to be their burden and just wanted to run from everyone. I sent my resignation letter to SPR and sought a new rented apartment. I convinced my guardian not to tell anyone about my whereabouts. And then, my new life began…"

Mai wiped her tears and then started to clean the table. Matsuzaki just gazed at the twins and forced herself to speak, "Oh I'm so sorry, Mai, that's horrible. It just like you were stabbed twice at just one day. Why didn't you tell me, I can keep secret, I can help you…"

"You must understand, Ayako. The first thing in my mind was to not letting Naru know about this. So, the only thing I knew was just avoiding all of you."

"And now, what can we do to help you?"

Mai took all the plate and walked to the kitchen. "Just simple, Ayako. Don't tell anyone."

Matsuzaki followed her to the kitchen. She helped Mai to rinse the plates and cups. "What will you tell your children when they ask you about their father?"

Mai sighed, "I'll think about that later…"

Matsuzaki was about to say something when her phone rang. She took it and read the message, "Mai, I must leave, but I hope we'll see each other soon."

Mai followed her till the front door, "Ayako, please don't tell anyone, OK?"

Matsuzaki smiled while put her shoes on, "Okay, I won't tell Naru and the others. So, give my kiss for your children. I'll call you later. Bye, Mai"

Mai stood still and stared the door in uncertain, when suddenly the door swung open and Matsuzaki's head popped up.

"And Mai, your kids get along with stranger so easily. Be careful with that, really…really careful; don't let them out of your sight. It's for their safety, okay?"

"Oh…okay...thank you." Mai stuttered, still surprised with Matsuzaki's sudden appearing. "I think I'll start to use that GPS device so I can track them easily…"

Matsuzaki smiled, waved her hand and closed the door. Mai was about to leave when once again, the door opened. Mai had to hold onto the nearest cabinet to prevent her from jumping.

"And Mai, tell your kids to call me onee-chan. It's so rude to call me oba-san. So, if next time I met them and they still call me oba-san…" Matsuzaki shook her head, "Fear me…"

"Onee-chan…right…not oba-san. I got it…okay…thank you…"

Matsuzaki smiled sweetly, waved her hand and closed the door. This time Mai waited till she heard the 'click' sound of the closing door before moved to the living room to check on her children.

To be continued…

* * *

Gyudon = rice with meat.

Ohh, thanks to all the reviewer. I'll do my best for this story...


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, chapter 5. Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I still don't own Ghost Hunt, as usual…

* * *

**Chapter 5**

A bright Sunday morning…Naru walked slowly to SPR, his mind was full with the facts about the case. But, there something invaded his concentration. It's been like that lately, since Takigawa had rushed to the office and screamed, "_Hey, guess what? I met Mai_!"

Naru cursed himself for thinking of Mai again. But, didn't he always thinking of her, all this time? Wondering about where she was? How she was?

He watched straight ahead, forced his brain to concentrate on thinking about the case again. It seemed that he must send Yasuhara to look for other information about the previous owner of the land in Otsu…_'well, that's Mai's favourite wagashi store_', his mind distracted by a shop sign in front of him… Naru couldn't prevent his eyes from peeking through the window when he passed it, and his feet stopped in an instant. Someone, between the selves, a familiar figure of someone he knew by heart. He just stood there and watched…

Mai paid the wagashi and left. She must have hurry; Hamada-san and the kids were waiting for her. Hamada-san was about to go to her family's cemetery. Usually, Mai would bring the kids and accompanied her, but the weatherman on TV predicted that the wind for the day was going to be stronger than usual. Mai and the kids would stay home, that's why Mai insisted to buy something special for the offering. Mai dialed her phone to call Hamada-san, and accidentally run into someone in the process.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I don't watch my way…I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Mai muttered fast, and then froze to know who she had run into. "N…Naru…?"

They just kept on staring each other, didn't move a bit. Mai tried to control herself and finally able to say something, "It-it's been long time s-since the last time we met…"

Naru took a deep breath and looked away, "Yes, indeed."

Mai bit her lip. Her heart ached. She felt so happy to be able to see him again, but in the same time, that really was so painful. She felt brave enough to go to this shop near the SPR office because she knew from Matsuzaki that all the SPR members were in Osaka, so why he was here?

"Where have you been all this time?" Naru asked in his usual cold tone.

Mai smiled weakly, "Just somewhere around."

Then, they just stood in silence. Naru stared at Mai again in a way that made Mai felt uncomfortable. Mai forced her self to speak, "Well, I'm so sorry to make you meet me again. I suppose you are still in Osaka with the others, I'm sorry. So, I'll go now."

Mai was about to walk away when suddenly Naru caught her wrist and stopped her from escaping. Mai stared at Naru in surprised. She waited nervously but it seemed that Naru wouldn't let her hand go. She watched her hand, trying to think what to say when her eyes caught something at his finger, something round and glistening. Was that a ring? Naru would never wear a ring, unless……

"Naru… my hand, please…"

Naru sighed and let her hand go.

That silence was, once again, engulfing them. Mai felt like she had to say something. "How is Masako? I hope you two are just fine." Mai asked nervously, ignoring the pain in her heart.

"We're just fine."

"Oh, okay… That's good. I…well…errr…congratulation on your engagement," Mai eyed the ring and forced her lips to smile, a happy wide smile, "I'm happy for both of you…"

"Why didn't you register in university?" For all of questions, Naru was still Naru for asking something like that on their first meeting.

Mai tried to relax, "Ehe he…maybe, because there's no one who said that I'm stupid anymore, so I felt cleverer... that's why……" suddenly, Mai felt a great impulse to hit her head on the wall, hard. What a stupid answer…

Naru didn't show any emotion on his face, he just frowned, which made Mai felt more like an imbecile and tried to defend herself, "But I try to take that exam next year, I'm studying again right now."

Mai looked at her watch and remember that she was in hurry. "Naru, I know this is not something important for you, but I want to say that I…"

"You know that it's not important… and still, you want to tell me?"

Mai sighed. "Just listen to me. Maybe you'll think of it as useless, but I've wanted to say this for a long time, it's something important for me. So, because we've already met, I want to apologize."

"What…?"

"At the last time…every time I met you, you didn't give me even a second to talk to you. So I'll use this chance to say it now. I apologize, for my mental capacity that made me didn't realize any mistake that I did. I know that would make you hate me, naturally. So, pardon for my stupidity. I understand why you want to break up with me, I'm sorry…so sorry. If only you told me what I have done wrong so I could fix it. But thank you that you ever became the best part of my life." Mai smiled, this time she did it from the bottom of her heart. "Oh…I'm relieved now. Well, I have to go. Bye Naru… I'm sorry, okay. I really am…"

With those words, Mai turned her body and walked fast, almost running. Naru just stood there, stunning. He still astonished to hear Mai's words. So, Mai must have always thought that they broke up because of her mistake. Naru clenched his fist. He wanted to say something but Mai had vanished between people whom crowded the street. He watched the ring on his finger and slowly put his hand inside his pocket. He had to force his feet to move so he could left the spot.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Osaka…

Matsuzaki sat lazily on a sitting pillow inside the base. John and Yasuhara read the files in front of her while Takigawa was sitting in front of the computer, replaced Lin whom was still sleeping in his room.

"So, what is your plan about Mai?" Matsuzaki's voice cut the silence.

"Umm…do we have to talk about that…here?" John put the papers aside.

"Well, Lin is sleeping, Naru is still in Tokyo, and Masako hasn't come yet. And there's nothing happened so far. I guess it's okay because we hardly ever have an opportunity like this to talk about this. So, do we have to tell Naru or not?"

"But you promised her to not doing so…" Yasuhara reminded her.

"That's why I'd like to know what we should do to make Naru know…but not directly from us…"

"Anyway, you've broke the promise by telling us."

"I'm not. I just told her that I wouldn't tell Naru and the others.' The others that I mean are Lin and Masako. So, I think I didn't break the promise, yet…" She stirred her tea and sipped it carefully.

Takigawa crawled and approached them. "The first step to do is that we have to make them meet."

"I guess so…"

"I still can't believe that Mai-san has children from Shibuya-san." John shook his head sadly, "I can't imagine her suffering, all this time… But at the same time, I understand her feeling and decision to hide them from us."

"Yeah, but I always feel that that's not right to hide them from their father. Naru has the right to know. If Naru refuse to acknowledge them, fine… I think Mai had already prepared herself with that reality. The life goes on, but at least she knows her position. But we must give him a chance, I think. What if Naru want them? What if Naru still love her?"

"Oy…! What made you think Naru still love her? He's with Masako…" Takigawa raised his eyebrow.

Matsuzaki smiled widely, from ear to ear, "With your poor romantic life, I can understand your lack of awareness of such a thing. Well, I just feel that something is not right, but I don't know what. It's just a woman's feeling…"

"Once again, I agree with Matsuzaki-san. I've tried to remember and analyzed what was going on at that time. And I think there's something…strange." Yasuhara said with an oddly twisted smile. "But Takigawa-san, if you want to improve your romancing senses, my hands are open wide…"

"Care to explain?" Takigawa glared at Matsuzaki, ignoring Yasuhara's comment.

"Well, I can't explain it clearly," Matsuzaki played her fingers on the table, "but I always feel that the way Naru look at Mai and Masako is different."

John raised his eyebrows.

Matsuzaki twisted her lips, frowning. "Umm…when looking at Mai, Naru was a kind of stared at her. But that's different toward Masako. He just looks at her." Matsuzaki caressed her cheek. "To put it simply, well…we know how Naru is, right? But Naru acted differently toward Mai, I guessed that's how we found out about them being together at that time, right? But, when he's being with Masako…errrmmm…we knew it only after Masako announced it. Understand?"

John nodded, and Takigawa sniggered, "I think I got it, but I'm glad you're not a teacher. Those poor little students of yours will all fail in society."

"Hey…!!!"

"So, what you mean is that there's something strange about Naru's relationship with Masako. Hey young man, what do you thing? Would you please describe your thought about this special case?" Takigawa asked.

Yasuhara put her serious expression, "Well, I'm the only one who was at the right place at that time. At those days, Taniyama-san had always bugged the boss to explain why he broke their relationship. Due to his 'famous personality', I guess everyone would think that he would do something to stop her annoying acts. Maybe he would just explain to end the topic, shut her up with his amazing sharp tongue, or maybe fired her. But he didn't do anything; he just ignored and avoided her. His action was something indecipherable. It seemed that he didn't know what to do."

Everyone listened to the young assistant carefully.

"And, just like what Matsuzaki-san said, there's something different between those two relationships. Being with Taniyama-san, sometimes boss would act normally like any other normal boys in the world. Note this 'sometime' word, okay? In other words, he seemed comfortable with her. But being with Hara-san, he treated her like he treated other people, but more polite than usual of course. Is that because of Taniyama-san and Hara-san's difference in behavior? Or other reason we don't know?"

Takigawa laid his back on the tatami and sighed. "I'd rather choose to exorcise the evil spirit then deal with something like this. So, do you think Naru had to leave Mai because of some certain reason we don't know?"

"I was there in the office that morning; the day Taniyama-san gone," said Yasuhara reminiscently, "I worked as usual that morning, we had some request I had to check. I just realized something strange that she hadn't show up yet, after the boss asked me about her. I thought she had some business with her school or the university. It was just a couple days after her graduation, wasn't it? But usually, she would ask for permission or just informed us. So I checked on her phone, but she didn't answer it. Boss opened her drawer and found out that her belonging wasn't there anymore. Ah, I remember…he looked so confused, and then I found an envelope on the coffee table. That was her resignation letter."

Yasuhara put his cheek on his palm and rested his elbow on that low table. "It is still fresh in my memory…that devastating look on his face, which was a rare expression of him. He just sat on the couch silently. I called Taniyama's teacher guardian, and was informed that she suddenly moved out the night before and that they didn't know where she was. I thought that was an irresponsible act as a guardian, until Matsuzaki-san told me that Mai had asked them not to tell us."

Everyone in that room sat silently to hear Yasuhara's story, like children who listened a bed time story.

"I searched for her, I contacted her friends that I knew and found nothing. I told the boss, but he just sat on the couch, staring at the letter until Lin-san showed up and asked what was going on. Boss only said '_Mai is not working with us anymore…_' and walked to his office and shut the door and never out 'till I went home. But the funny thing was happened the day after; I came to Taniyama-san's guardian's home and met the boss on the way. He just said that he was there to deliver Taniyama-san's payment for that month, but that was strange because we always had our payment sent to our bank account. But I didn't comment and walked back to the office with him. He was like a broken hearted boy, which I found it amusing if not because of the circumstances. I realize now that that used to be strange because he had already with Hara-san, and the one who should be the suffering one was Taniyama-san."

"Well, you didn't tell us about that. I remembered I asked you what was going on when we were searching for Mai. And you didn't mention about that." Takigawa narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry. As a mere employer, I have to protect my boss' image and I thought that was just my imagination or something because I was influenced with our disastrous condition later that day, with Matsuzaki-san constantly yelled at us and Takigawa-san's whine about Taniyama-san's guardian and I still had to protect you from boss' intention to call the police and reported you all as 'working ecological disturbance'."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. It just an act of an elder brother's instinct toward his stubborn little sister. That must be a hard time for you, thank you for taking care of us." Takigawa grinned and bowed deeply.

"But, that's not the evidences we need to explain why Shibuya-san shifted his feeling from Mai-san to Hara-san, although all those stories proved that he still care about her." John said seriously.

"Do you think Masako blackmailed him again? But all about Naru had already revealed." said Matsuzaki scornfully.

"We still need a deep investigation. Okay, young boy…we'll leave that all to you." Takigawa's smile broadened.

"Okay, sir…" Yasuhara saluted him. "By the way, I know something about Sachiko Hamada-san. If you forget, I came from Chiba too. Her late husband had a fruit plantation, fertilizer factory, and his latest business before passed away was supermarket. She had four children but the three of them died when they were little; only one son left, who married to a local news anchor, and had three children. But unfortunately, her son, daughter in-law and grandchildren all died in a car accident about…maybe five years ago in Tokyo. She sold the company and resign after that tragedy. So basically, she is a very rich woman and respectable due to story that I've heard."

Yasuhara took the paper about Sachiko Hamada from his file bag and put it on the table. Takigawa snatched it before the miko was able to take it.

"Ah, poor lady…I understand why she want to take care of Mai. At least, we know that Mai is in the right hand. Ayako, how old is Mai's sons?"

"They're two last September. Why?"

Takigawa counted fast, "That's mean that when Mai made herself disappear in March, she was 3 months pregnant? But I met her a week before and I did remember she didn't look alike someone who pregnant."

"In the case of twin pregnancy, the mother has a tendency to give birth earlier than the normal single pregnancy. Maybe she was still one or two months pregnant at that time." Matsuzaki tapped her fingers on her cheek, "And that remind me…I have to buy a present for them. And… while waiting for the next investigation, let's make a plan to make Mai and Naru meet." Matsuzaki chirped happily like a bee that was finding a new flower field.

Back to somewhere in Tokyo…

Mai entered her apartment in hurry; she didn't want Hamada-san waited any longer. Her children jumped happily to find out that their mother had bought beautiful sweets for them.

"Mai, you don't have to go that far just to buy these. The usual one is just fine. See, you are out of breath now. What made you had to run? I still have plenty of time."

Mai took a deep breath. "No, it's okay. I am the reason you move to Tokyo, that's why I want you to bring these for your family. Please tell them that I'll take care of their mother and grandmother like my own mother. So, they'll be able to live happily in the other world."

"Oh…Mai…" Hamada-san wiped her eyes. "I think they've already knew. I always tell them every time I pray."

Hamada-san hugged Mai tightly. She left ten minutes later, leaving the still troubling Mai with her sons. Mai led the twin to their room and prepared milk, tea and the raccoon shaped sweets she had bought, and then ate them together. After her sons played happily with their big block jigsaw, Mai sat motionless on the bed.

She never realized that the accidental meeting with Naru would affect her that badly. Her heart beat faster than usual, and it seemed that she always caught his image every time she saw around. Mai put her hands on her face, and rolled to the side. Tears leaked from her eyes no matter how hard she held them. That ring… Naru had already engaged. Mai clutched her chest, trying to ease the pain in her heart. It hurt so badly that Mai felt suffocated, until she realized that she had held her breath. So, she inhaled deeply and let it out, tried to minimize her body's tension. She wiped her cheeks and then hugged her knees while lying on the bed. Her body was still shaking, but she would not allow herself to cry at that moment, in front of her children. But maybe later… after they had already slept…after she was alone…

* * *

Wagashi = sweets, usually served with tea, and beautifully shaped. For more information, ask google.

Tatami = woven straw mat.

A boring chapter, maybe?

Thanks to all the viewer, I love you so much. But started from now, I can't replay one by one. I hope you understand, my parent cut off my 'online time'. Yup, I know, I have to study...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Mai opened her eyes sleepily and blinked. '_It's so dark, what time is it?'_ She stretched her hand to grab the clock, but met nothing. Oh no, Mai sat up and looked around, only to find the darkness surrounding her.

'_Where am I? Am I in the dream state again? But it's been so long since the last time..._' Mai stood and walked cautiously, '_will I meet Gene again? But where is he?_'

Mai wiped her eyes and yelped. Ah yes, she had cried all night, they must have swollen by now. "Gene...? Are you there, Gene?"

Soon after, the brightness started to spread. Started with a tiny dot in front of her and then getting bigger and bigger and then circled her with its warm light. And suddenly someone stood before her.

"Mai..."

"Oh God, Gene... It's been a long time. I thought I'll never meet you again. I thought you've already crossed over." Mai run to him and tapped his shoulder to ensure her that he was real.

"Well, here I am. I don't know why I still can not leave this state."

The same face, the same voice. Mai looked away and held the tears that threatened to fall. "Why can't you? I'm afraid, Gene…the longer you stay here, the bigger your possibility to change. And I don't want that. I don't want to hear from Ayako that they have to exorcise you because you've became an evil spirit."

Gene chuckled and followed her to sit. "Thank you for your concern, I'll keep that in my mind… So, how are you?"

Mai smiled lightly, "I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"You've been crying." He adjusted his hand to touch Mai's cheek. "He hurt you that much."

"It's okay Gene. But tell me, why do we meet again? It's been a long time since we did this. And all those times happened when we had case. But here you are, and no case this time…but I can see you…"

"About that, I'm not so sure. All this time, I felt like sleeping."

"Sleeping?"

"Yes, sleeping. I wake up only when my brother has a case. Here is my theory; because of our bond, I can feel his need of my help. It's always been like that when I was alive. We helped each other, we needed each other. Maybe that's what calling me. But I can't contact him. Instead, I can reach you. This time is the same…he has a case, right? That's why I meet you here."

"Oh, I got it. So, I can only see you if Naru has a case and need your help?"

"Well, it's not that he needs my help. He knows that I'm already dead. So, it just something we habitually feel of each other. I think that his feeling is the thing that can summon me."

"So, I can not see you every time I want to."

"Well, there was time when I could not see you either. I think because you didn't want to be contacted. You avoided him and everyone related to him. That why, under unconsciousness, you'd blocked me, too."

"Ummm…" Mai turned faintly pink, "So, what you mean is; right now I want to see him again?"

Gene laughed and ruffled her hair. "It's only you who know the answer."

Mai sighed helplessly and grinned, "Aarrghh, it's so complicated. But I guess you're right. I met him this morning. At the second I saw him, I knew that I still love him, very…very much. And love means that I want to see him again, right? But at the same time I really do not want to meet him."

"Because you want to hide them from him…" Suddenly, they were inside the twin's room. They were watching them sleeping. "They are so sweet…"

"Yes, they are. I think that, maybe…they're just like you and Naru when you were small. Ayako said that, too."

"Then, they'll be great men." Gene laughed to see Mai whom rolled her eyes.

"You really are Naru's brother."

"Maybe…" said Gene in a low voice, "maybe if I had had kid, it would be twin just like them, too…"

"Gene…"

"And if I had had kids…," Gene grasped Mai's hand and gripped it lightly, "I would not abandon or leave them."

"Gene…"

"Mai…" Gene cupped her cheeks and said in a serene tone, "Sometimes we have our own way to protect what precious to us. Maybe that would hurt them or even us. So, I suggest you to tell my brother about your kids."

Mai stared at him, her lips trembled. "But I'm afraid, Gene. Whatever his decision is, that would hurt me. Whichever he chooses to leave Masako to be with us or he just simply ignores us, I don't want that."

Gene's smiled faded, he put his hand onto her shoulder. His expression was solemn. "Who knows that maybe there's another option? If I am him, I'll choose to fight to be with you. Not because I have to, but because I want to."

"What do you mean? Gene, he's not you. Even though you are twin and has that telepathy connection, you wouldn't always know what inside his head, right?"

Suddenly Gene leaned down, kissed her cheek and smiled. Mai's jaw dropped as she stared at him, speechless, forcing Gene to chuckle. "I hope you won't hate me for doing that…"

And then the dark surrounded her once again, her eyes snapped open and found herself was on her bed. She checked the clock; it was only four in the morning. But her eyes refused to close again. She sat and rubbed her cheek, a blush crept over her face. If Gene did that to cheer her up, that really was worked. Now her heart bit faster because of embarrassment, not of intense sorrow again.

Finding that she wasn't able to sleep again, Mai left the bed to check her eyes in the mirror. Bad...those would cause trouble if Hamada-san found out. She wetted a handkerchief and put it on her eyes, hoping that tomorrow they would return to normal.

……

After days of pitying herself, finally Mai was able to rebuild her spirit and facing the day more cheerfully. At least now she would not stare at her children with teary eyes. She realized that Tokyo was just too small to avoid someone or some people. So, she had to prepare herself for another meeting with her ex-colleagues. The only problem was how to put her kids behind the stage and hid them from the spotlight.

A week after her accidental meeting with Naru, Matsuzaki emailed her. Matsuzaki asked her to come to their small reunion party that would be held that evening. She would pick her after work, so Mai had to contact her back to inform the specific time Matsuzaki had to come. And if Mai refused, Matsuzaki would order the others to invade her house and held the party there. Such a decent invitation…

Matsuzaki picked her from work a little late because Mai had a report she must finished that evening. Matsuzaki told her that they were the last to come and worried about other's choice of food. Mai apologized and assured her that she should not trouble herself because John was there. And Matsuzaki rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Like he can prevent a grasshopper from eating leaves."

They entered the restaurant. Mai grinned; Takigawa must be the one to choose that place. Sometimes Takigawa treated her here when she was just a poor high school student. Well, now she was one step upgraded, for being a poor working girl. Matsuzaki pulled her hand to follow her to the corner. There, she could saw Takigawa waved his hand.

Suddenly Mai stopped her feet and pulled her hand back. Matsuzaki turned her head, and raised her eyebrows as if to say, "What?"

"You didn't tell me that they would be here, too!" Mai whispered in panic.

Matsuzaki spun around to the direction where their group had already seated, and saw the source of Mai's anxiety. Beside Takigawa, Yasuhara and John, there were also Lin, Naru and Masako.

"I don't know they will be here. Maybe they're with Yasuhara, since he comes straight from the office." Matsuzaki held Mai's arm to stop her from backing away. "Don't run away, Mai. Maybe it's a good time to face them again. Show them that you're okay."

"I'm not okay…" but Matsuzaki ignored her protest and pushed her to walk forward.

"Hello, Taniyama-san…" Yasuhara greeted her, "it's our first meeting after so long. Ahh, I miss you so much."

Mai waved her hand. She plastered a genuine smile onto her face and bowed deeply. Takigawa pointed her seat between him and Matsuzaki.

"Taniyama…" Lin who sat in front of her, nodded slightly.

"Hello, Lin-san. I'm happy to see you again. Hi Masako, Naru…" Masako just smiled sweetly while Naru just eyed her slightly. Mai commanded herself to ignore the couple.

Matsuzaki pinched Yasuhara's arm and whispered dangerously, "Why are they here? It's not what we have planned…"

"Oh, don't blame him, Ayako." Masako interrupted, she smiled politely but not with her eyes, "I heard when Yasuhara was talking to Takigawa-san about this little party, so I insisted to join, too. Of course I bring my Naru along, and SPR wouldn't complete without Lin-san. I can leave if you feel displease with our presence…"

"No…no…we're okay." Matsuzaki waved her hand frantically. "It's just that we don't want to interrupt SPR's work. I believe Lin and Naru are still in the middle of something, well…they always in the middle of something. I remember you all seemed to have not time to attend our special little party."

"But of course they don't want to miss this special gathering, we want to celebrate Mai's returning, too."

"Women sure are scary…" Takigawa whispered in Mai's ear and then cleared his throat loudly, "I guess we don't wait other person here, so let's start with a toast…!" He clapped his hands, "Welcome back for Mai…! We're happy to meet you again, and I hope you'll success with your university entrance examination again."

Everyone raised their tea or sake bowl and cheered, "Kanpai…!" Takigawa shouted happily, "Why don't we ask the waiters to bring our food? We've already order something we hope you'll like."

Matsuzaki glanced at Mai and mumbled, "I doubt that…"

The chosen foods were not as bad as Matsuzaki had thought, which she had thought that they would order a regular meal. At least she ate them enthusiastically and just complained about the sake. The sake was just too light for her taste, and Takigawa argued that he needed to stay sober. Mai joined Lin, Naru and Masako's group by choosing tea.

"So, Mai…where were you all those time?" Masako asked Mai between their light conversations.

"I lived in Chiba."

"And what were you doing there?"

"Errmmm…" Mai tried to find a suitable answer, but only managed to say, "Nothing important or interesting enough to hear, just something that I liked."

"Like what?"

Like pregnant, delivered a twin baby and raised them? Mai chewed the shrimp slowly, taking her time to think. "Well, I just want to explore my other ability. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to play a role on a drama or become a takoyaki maker." She knew she had rambled by the way Lin and Masako was looking at her. She did not want them to think that she had a mental disorder after all this time. "Believe me, it's not interesting enough to listen to. You will be boring if I tell you the whole story…by the way, how about you?"

Great, in order to stop her from further interrogation, she had asked something she didn't want to know the answer.

"Well, I'm glad to tell you that we've engaged…" Masako smiled and showed her finger. "And we're in the middle of discussion between our parents to find the perfect time for the marriage. Well, I hope it would be soon. Right, Naru?" She put her hand on his arm and leaned at him with a satisfying look.

"Oh, I'm happy to hear that." Mai said cheerfully. She strained herself from crying and fled from the place.

"Mai-san, how is your preparation for the exam. I heard that Todai's screening point is really high." John asked from beside Lin.

Mai smiled thankfully, "I'm working on it, although I'm not confident enough with the result."

"Taniyama-san, maybe I can help you. I'll be your tutor. You've successfully got accepted in Todai once. With my help again, this time…it's going to be easy." Said Yasuhara hastily, "but I can't say the same for my English…"

"Thank you, Yasuhara-san. I need all the help, but I can't bother you again. I believe your jobs have already made you occupied."

"What are you talking about, Taniyama-san? I can handle everything. I can go to your apartment whenever we have the time. I'll bring the entire book we need. Don't worry, everything will be safe in my hands." He weighed every word in his last sentence. Mai frowned, feeling that something was wrong with his statement. Yasuhara place his hand on his chin, "maybe I'll hijack my friend who can speak English fluently."

"Surely Naru is an expert in English, but of course he will be busy with his works." Masako butted in.

In other words: '_Surely Naru is an expert in English, but of course I won't let him teach you_."

"Maybe I can be your English tutor, Taniyama," said Lin unexpectedly, followed with a shocking expression from others. Even Naru stared at him, "You may come to my place on the week end."

"Oh…" Mai didn't know what to say. "Thank you, but…"

"I'll give you my address or maybe you would like to come to the office?"

"Thanks, Lin-san. I'll think about that…"

"Okay, maybe I'll come to your place, too." Takigawa said eagerly. "So, when you and this young boy explore the magic world of science, I'll play with your k…"

In that exact same moment Yasuhara coughed loudly, John asked Lin about the newest surveillance camera, and Matsuzaki kindly offered the chicken rolls to Masako and Naru.

"…kick-boxing game…?"

"O-Kay…but I think I don't have that game." Mai eyed Takigawa suspiciously.

"Never mind, I'll play whatever game that you have… Or maybe I'll cook for you. Studying is sure a tiring activity, hah? Aha…ha...ha…ha…"

John gave Takigawa a disapproval look. Seeing that, Mai's suspicion became clear. She turned her head to Matsuzaki, fast. "Ayako…no you did not…"

"You know…' Matsuzaki cut Mai's threatening whisper, "I'm confident enough with my Japan History subject. I can help you if you want."

Mai frowned a little, and then stomped Matsuzaki's foot under the table. Matsuzaki hissed painfully, and tried to hide the pain by slapping Yasuhara's back, "Pour me the sake…!"

Mai felt a little angry. Yasuhara and the priest surely hinted that they knew about her sons, and the only source was…that miko. She remembered, that Matsuzaki ever told her that only the monk knew about her kids since he was the one who was driving them home. She would not let Matsuzaki escaped easily from this.

John asked Mai what salad she preferred and she refused it politely. She hoped that party ended as soon as possible. She could not stand it any longer. Nobody knew how hard she suppressed her tears from leaking out, how her heart lurched every time she saw Naru from the corner of her eyes, or how painful it was to witness the closeness between Masako and him. She was fully aware that Naru didn't look at her even at slightly. She would do anything to escape from this place, anything.

Mai was in the middle of thinking a reason which able to excuse her to go home when her phone rang. She frowned to see who the caller was, it's from home.

"Hallo, Hamada-san...?" Mai spoke softly. She bent her body to the side so she faced Takigawa.

Takigawa who heard the name tilted his head a little. He sharpened his ear to catch the conversation. Not purposely to eavesdrop, but he became worry to see the change of Mai's expression.

"Are they alright? Okay, I'll buy it. No, no…it's fine…" and then she made her voice louder, "I'll be there soon."

"Do you have to go somewhere?" Matsuzaki asked after Mai put her phone inside her handbag.

"Y..yeah… I'm sorry but I have to go. I have an important thing to do."

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything is alright, Ayako…" Mai smiled reassuringly, "Everyone, I have to go now. I'm sorry, and thank you for this welcome party."

"I'll drive you home…no…no…you can not refuse." Takigawa stood and wore his jacket.

Mai poked Matsuzaki's forearm and whispered, "How much should I pay for the bill?"

"What are you talking about? It's our party, you're free of charge."

"Eh, but…"

"Takigawa is waiting… Now go!" Matsuzaki pushed her arm and shooed her.

Mai bowed slightly before followed Takigawa to the front door.

"What's wrong?" Masako asked curiously.

"Nothing. Ah, now is time for the dessert…"

Later that night, that group of four held a conference call.

"What was wrong? Did something happen to Mai's sons?" asked Matsuzaki urgently.

Takigawa cleared his throat, "Nothing too serious. One of the twins, Makoto I think, played a caterpillar in the park. Well, of course you know the effect. When Hamada-san gave him that medicated talcum powder, Mamoru played with the bottle and poured and spread the talc onto the floor. He run, slipped and hit his head on the wall, but not too hard, thanks God. Mai had to buy the new talc, and when we got there, they were still crying in harmony."

"Poor kids. By the way, Yasuhara, how could you bring those three along?"

"Matsuzaki-san, I know you want to make boss meet Taniyama-san more privately, without the present of others. But today Takigawa-san called me at the office, and Hara-san was there. Of course I could not say 'don't' to her. She insisted, and I believe boss and Lin-san didn't come by their own will. She must have dragged them."

"I don't understand. Why would Masako wanted to bring Naru along? If what Ayako ever said is true, shouldn't she shut Naru in the office rather than let them meet?" asked Takigawa.

"Maybe, Hara-san thought that if Shibuya-san and Mai-san would have to meet one day, she must be there too. She has to make a clear statement that he belongs to her. Err, that's what I guess, it could be wrong..."

"John, I don't know that you can come out with an evil plan like that." Said Matsuzaki, sounded astonished. "Well, I guess Masako had hijacked my plan. We must think of another plan."

"At least I found something interesting," Takigawa said, "all those time Naru restrained himself from looking at Mai. He acted like she wasn't there. That must be meaning something."

"Yasuhara, is there any progress with your investigation?" Ayako's voice full with hope.

"Ouch! It's been only three days since our last case! So far, I don't find any mysterious or doubtable facts about boss. Well, I have a plan to ask Mori-san. I need times, though."

"Hey, don't tell her anything. Don't mention even the slightest bit about Mai and her sons."

"I know, Matsuzaki-san. Don't worry."

To be continued…

* * *

Takoyaki: grilled octopus ball.

Kanpai: that's how you saying 'toast!' in Japanese.

As always, thank you for all of your review. It's so much fun to read them all.

About Lin failed to track Mai down; well because he didn't search for her... He did not have any kind of unfinished business or such a close relationship with her. It's my own interpretation about him. Well, he did not interfere with Naru-Mai's nor Naru-Masako's relationship because that how he was. Well, maybe he gave Naru his thoughts once, or twice or maybe many times. About his strange behavior in this chapter, it will be explained in the next chapter, please wait patiently...

Sorry about those grammar mistakes, yeah, I do need help. Basically, I'm a reader, not a writer. And kids, that's why you should not sleep in class...!!!

Ouw, I know it's another boring chapter. Well, that because I don't want to push the plot that will make my story like a marathon contest. I want to let it flow in harmony. Ha ha, I guess that's just my own thought. For the next chapter: Naru found out that Mai had kids!


	7. Chapter 7

Ouww, long time no update, eh? I'm sorry, so sorry… (Bow very-very deeply) My parent gave me a project, and that was quite fun, but also took most of my after school time. But it's done and I have my leisure time back. So, here I am, with the new chapter. Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Naru walked aimlessly along the sidewalk. He wondered by himself what the hell he was doing there. He had said to the others that he would go looking for books, but there he was, in the other side of Tokyo, wandering around like he had a lot of free times. Not because it was so hard to find an English book in Japan, because he could easily order them via internet; also not because he wanted to broaden his knowledge about that city, because he didn't really care about it; nor because lately Takigawa, Matsuzaki and even John would come to the office to bother Yasuhara more than usual, because he would shut himself in his room like always. He didn't even sure why he was there, he only knew that this was the part of the city where Mai lived now. Was that why he was there? Once again, he couldn't be sure.

He glanced around, searching for a teahouse. There wasn't any. So he entered a family restaurant and ordered some lunch. He sighed and leaned back on his chair after sipping his tea, checking his phone and turned it off again. After the reunion party which he and Lin had been dragged into, Masako was being rather obsessed with his current activity. She would call him every hour to ask how he was or what he was doing or just say "Hi". He understood her somehow, but at this time he didn't need that overactive attention.

Maybe, taking one day off from work was really a good idea. Lately, his life stumbled into chaos. Beside of the never ending office's works and his fiancé's frantic attention, he also had to deal with his colleagues' hidden scheme. He did not blind or too naïve to realize that; those 'accidental meeting with Mai' that Matsuzaki and her companions had planned. During these days, whenever he went out for an arranged business, he would run into Mai, whom of course was accompanied by one of those peoples, mostly Matsuzaki. And the source of their information would only be Yasuhara, his precious but annoying assistance.

Naru shook his head in dismay. What were they thinking anyway? Did they think that he would return to Mai if they just met that often? Such a ridiculous and stupid idea. He knew that Mai wasn't involved in that plan; she looked so upset whenever she met him. It was so clear that her only instinct was to flee each time she knew he was around.

His lunch popped up like falling from the sky. The waitress who delivered them eyed him flirtatiously. Naru ignored her and started to check his shopping bag, which was, as always, book. He satisfied that finally he found the book he ever read at the library, about connection between superstitious beliefs and human behavior, which he found interesting enough because it was different with any other research he ever read.

The sound of laughter filled his ears as he was eating while reading. It had already passed the lunch time, so that restaurant was rather empty. He took a quick look at the table in the corner, where some of the high school waitresses were teasing two little kids. Naru frowned. He knew those kids; they were the kids who Matsuzaki ever brought to the office. He looked around warily, searching for the presence of the miko. He certainly didn't want to meet that woman here.

But he only spotted an old woman who sat with them. She definitely was too old to be their mother. She was looking at them adoringly, maybe she was the grandmother. Naru turned his attention back to the book. The waitress had already cleared his table and started to serve another tea. By the corner of his eye, he could see that the old woman was now leading the twin out. "Let's wait okaa-san outside. She'll be here soon. Say good bye to Onee-chan…" She held each of the twin's hands whom were busy to wave goodbye to the waitresses.

Naru watched them carefully, as they stood by the window; there was still a chance that Matsuzaki was with the mother. But the window's glass was dark, so even if Matsuzaki was there she definitely would not recognize him easily.

"Okaa-san…okaa-san…!!!" Naru could hear those kids' cheerful shout to someone far away. Naru watched them jumped and waved their hands eagerly. The old lady had to grab their hands tighter, preventing them from running away to the crowd sidewalk. Naru was about to return to his book again when a young woman approached them and hugged the twin, laughing.

Naru stood in haste, and then froze from a sudden shock. It couldn't be! His eyes widened, didn't believe his own eyes. That was Mai! He certainly heard that they were waiting for the twin's mother, and the one who was coming was… Mai! Now they were crossing the street, didn't wait for other person, which meant that the one they were expecting was definitely her.

"Do you need something?" the waitress had to repeat the question because Naru was completely ignoring her. She watched him in worry, as Naru just stood like a statuesque monument.

"What?" Naru glared at the poor girl.

"May I help you with something?" said the girl nervously, shrinking under his stare.

Naru looked at his surrounding, aware of couples of eyes that were staring questioningly at him.

"The bill…" finally he answered in his usual cold voice, before sat and packed his belonging.

Naru fled right after he paid the bill. He crossed the street and searched for any sign of Mai, but found nothing. There was a bus stop, so maybe they had already taken a bus. He stood motionless, tried to figure something out. He wondered himself why he had to be so uneasy to find out that Mai had already become a mother. That was Mai's own life, didn't relate to him at all. Naru examined the board to find the schedule for the bus directing to Shibuya, and then occupied some space on the bench.

While he was waiting for the bus, Naru calmly arranged his thought. But there was something still bothering him. Mai was not married; he felt pretty sure about that, she didn't wear a ring. Beside, if she had married, Takigawa and the others would surely have mentioned it. That would be the same if Mai had married and divorced already.

Maybe Mai adopted them? Wait the minute, there was something… He closed his eyes, trying to recollect his memory. When Matsuzaki brought the kids to SPR, John asked their age, and Matsuzaki answered that they were……two. He counted, and the result shocking him. That meant that when Mai left them, she had already three months pregnant. They could be his sons, right? What was their name again? Makoto and…Mamoru…

Panic rushed his mind. His body was shaking because of the emotion. Naru had to tighten his grip over the edge of the bench in order to control himself. He breathed slowly to relax his body's tension and little by little regained his rational mind. That would be impossible; she didn't look like a three months pregnant girl when she left, let alone for twin. But, he ever read that twin pregnancy had a big possibility of early delivery.

Naru shook his head to get rid of the confusion. No, no…definitely not! It couldn't be! Mai would tell him, so they couldn't be his. Maybe she got a boyfriend after they broke up. But, certain memory which had already been buried and sealed deeply in his mind rose to the surface, rocking his confidence. Those days, weeks before he decided to leave Mai, the days when he felt so angry, confused, hopeless…he had let himself making love with her with all those desperate feelings. Those passion times, the irresponsible act he did because of an outburst of his twirled emotions; he remembered those all.

Naru took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had to calm himself, and gathered all the facts and settled the conclusion. His busses passed by many times, but Naru ignored them. He was busy with his own thought. OK, if they were his sons, why didn't Mai tell him? If they were not his, then why no one had ever mentioned about them? If those children didn't relate to him, then it would be natural for them to bring up that topic freely, right? Surely Takigawa and Matsuzaki had said that they had come to Mai's place, even Matsuzaki had brought the twin to the office. Did they know nothing about the father? But that wouldn't explain why those 'precious' colleagues of him tried to set him and Mai up. They were not people who like to meddle in other's relationship. They didn't make a fuss when he left Mai to be with Masako. Yes they asked his reason, but then accepted it like it was a natural thing that loves could come and gone. One thing for sure, they were hiding something. And suddenly he understood those strange responds from everyone when one of them talked a little carelessly about Mai.

Naru massaged his temples with his pale white fingers. That would also explain why Mai seemed afraid and tensed around him whenever they met; because she hid something from him, not because she still had a grudge against him. She tended to talk cautiously, carefully avoiding or turned the conversation to other direction whenever they talked about her life. And the reason why she hid them? It must be because she was afraid he would refuse to accept them. She was thinking that he hate her, she said that when they met again for the first time. That was also the reason why she disappeared herself.

Most of the puzzles had already put on their exact place and the picture was clearer. Naru closed his eyes tightly. If his thought was right, oh…he didn't know what to think about himself. How stupid of him! How careless of him! How cruel of him! She must had hard times, keeping all by herself, put the whole burden on her small shoulders, as at the same time thinking that all the faults laid on hers.

Naru leaned back, slowly took out his cell phone and picked up one number. Matsuzaki. She was the one who could answer his question.

"Hello, who's this?" a lively voice greeted him.

All the communication between him and the SPR's colleagues was connected by the office's phone. That was why Matsuzaki didn't have his number. Yasuhara was forbid to give his or Lin's number to them.

"Matsuzaki, this is…"

"Ah, Naru! It's you, right?"

"Yes…"

"Wow, you call me! What is it? Do you want to ask me out? Well, I'd really like to, but…"

"Matsuzaki!" He cut off her ranting, "I want to ask you about Mai's sons."

"Eh, What?! Mai has sons?" Matsuzaki shouted frantically.

"Do not pretend you don't know. I've seen them. Just tell me about them." His voice was serene, but demanding.

"Eh? You met them? Where?"

"I don't need to tell you the detail. Just tell me about their father."

"Wha…what…?!?"

Panic was in her voice. Naru held his phone tighter.

"Naru, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Am I the father, Matsuzaki?"

"I can't tell you anything!"

"So, it's true that I'm the father…"

"You can't make me telling you anything about that, because I don't know. I think it's better if you ask her yourself. And if you are thinking about asking Takigawa or the other, you're wasting your time. They'll answer the same."

"Matsuzaki, I…"

"Oh Naru, I'm sorry but I must go. I have guesses here in my house, so I'm a kind of busy. I'm really sorry. But I do suggest you to ask Mai. Bye!"

She cut off their conversation. Naru gritted his teeth impatiently. All her refusal to tell him only strengthened his theory. He stood up, waiting for a taxi. He needed to return to the office immediately. Four days ago, they were busy on making the report for the SPR headquarters in England. Yasuhara had stayed in the office for two days and went home to get his change; the lack of sleep had made him careless and left his note mixed with his report on his messy table. That was when Naru found a paper with Mai's address and little information about her, including the phone numbers. That was how he knew where Mai lived, and he had made a copy and placed it deep in his drawer. He wanted to get the answer and he would get it from the certain person, he needed to meet her as soon as possible.

* * *

Later that evening, Naru sat patiently in one of the teahouse not far away from Shibuya. He has made an appointment to meet her there. By her voice when he called her, he knew that she was confused but also curious. He felt lucky that she agreed to meet him that soon.

A moment later, an old lady accompanied by the waitress approached his table. Naru stood up and bowed slightly.

"Kazuya Shibuya-san?"

"Yes. Hamada-san, it's the first time we meet. I'm so glad that you agree to meet me at this hour."

She just waved her hand and smiled kindly. She sat and ordered a lemon tea and some croissant. Naru followed her to sit on his chair.

"So, you want to know about Mai?"

Naru nodded politely. "Yes. But is it really alright for you?"

"Don't worry, I told Mai that I want to meet my old friend. So…please enlighten me, what are you to Mai?"

"I'm her former employer. She worked for my office when she was still in high school."

Hamada-san laughed. "So, that girl really is wrong, eh? She thought that all the people that were associated with her past would go against her. Well of course they would go against her if she just fled without a word like that. Hmm, of course you're the acquaintance of Matsuzaki, Takigawa, Yasuhara and Brown-san?"

"Yes. I believe they often came to your place."

"Ah…not that often. Yasuhara comes every week end to tutor her for that exam." She stirred her tea and pinched the tip of her croissant. "So, Shibuya-san. What do you want to know?"

Naru cleared his throat, "I want to know all about Mai, about her sons..."

"Mamoru and Makoto? May I ask why do you want to know?"

"Because she never tells us anything. And I do want to know."

Hamada-san stared at him carefully for a little while and then smiled. "I understand. Well…it's just so silly of her. There's nothing secretive, actually. I met her three years ago here in Tokyo. She was pregnant, and her situation was quite miserably at that time. Without a husband or parent to protect and support her, you couldn't hope much for life, right? But I admired her, even up till now. She never gave up, always lived her life cheerfully, especially for her babies. And then I made myself her guardian."

"You didn't know much about her and still, you agree to be her guardian?"

"You missed my words, Shibuya-san. I'm the one who forced her to accept me to be her guardian. It needed time to convince her though. She couldn't go to doctor to check her pregnancy. She was still underage and without a guardian, in her current condition at that time…the law would make the doctor informing the authority which would allow them to force her to let go of her sons to be put in the system. In other words, she would lose them. And she didn't want that, she want to take care of them. She would work herself to death before she willingly handed her babies over to others." She paused to sip her tea. "She was too young, with a high risk pregnancy, so that was the only thing I could do to help her."

"You're so kind, Hamada-san. Thank you for doing that."

"Why are you thanking me for? Truth to be told, I did that because I love her like my own daughter or granddaughter. And she also had saved me. I've lost my entire family in an accident, Shibuya-san, my only treasures. At the time I met Mai for the first time, I was thinking about suicide. But she showed me her spirit, her thought of this world touching me. Her boyfriend had irresponsibility left her, she had no one to rely on, not enough money to support her life, her planned future had broken into pieces, but she was still facing this world optimistically. Just like me, she also alone in this world. She had more reason to want to leave this world, but she wasn't. She had convinced me that being able to take a single breath is a great blessing. She's so tough."

That old lady took her handkerchief from her hand bag and wiped her eyes. "I really love her. But even after she was under my protection, she's still as Mai as ever." She smiled slightly. "I am rich, I have all that my husband and son had left me. But she wants to stand by her own, she never accept my offer unless if I forced her to. You know what? She still insisted to work even though she was pregnant. That was until her sixth month, when she almost had a miscarriage. Doctor ordered her to have a total bed rest. That was the only chance for me to take care of her."

"W…was it so difficult? With her pregnancy?" asked Naru, carefully not looking at her.

"Apparently…yes. She also overworked herself. Well, she said that her money was enough for the delivery and to live for the next few months after. She thought that that was her only chance to pile up her savings. An obstinate girl, she was. I guess her only plan was to push herself till she breaks. But I understood her somehow. The peoples she had put her hopes on were all leaving her, her parent, the man she loved… That was why she put barriers around her to prevent her from another broken heart. I had to work really-really hard to slide between those obstacles to reach her."

Hamada-san leaned back against her chair, observing him unobtrusively. The young man before her was staring at his cup in an unreadable expression. But when he looked up at her, there was remorse in his eyes.

"When were they born?" Naru asked quietly.

"In September, after they stayed securely in her mother's womb for seven months. The autumn babies, that's what we called them sometimes. Not in a sad term, they came to us after the heat of sorrow; they swept away all the pain and sadness like leaves fell from their tree. That was the first time I saw Mai actually smiled and laughed."

Naru sipped his tea to calm his nerves. But it tasted bitter and he had to hold himself from spitting them. His fingers were trembling slightly.

"Hamada-san, I'm not truly being honest with you." said Naru, in his slow voice, "Actually, I am Mai's ex-boyfriend."

"Ah, I've thought so too." said the old lady, her eyes glinting.

"You knew?"

"No, I just guessed. You're different from them, those Mai's friends. There's regret, guilty and sadness in you, when you listened to me."

Naru straightened his back, "Hamada-san, am I the father of Mai's sons?"

She sighed sadly, "The truth is, I don't know. Yes you could be, but I'm not sure. She told me just a little about him. I think it would be better if you ask her." She smiled reassuringly, "If you're really the father, then I guess it's time for you both to settle everything."

"I didn't know. If I didn't accidentally see her with them, I would never know." He looked at her questioningly, "But even though I could be him, you don't seem angry to me for abandoning her."

Hamada-san suppressed her laughter, "Why would I do that, Shibuya-san? I don't have the right to rebuke anyone." She smiled widely. "And I think Mai took part at this misunderstanding for didn't tell you. There…each of you has your own mistake. But I'm wondering, why don't you ask Mai directly? You could have the answer that you need from the main source."

At first Naru seemed to lost all his words, the confusion on his face was so clear. Then he conducted himself to his usual calm composure before timidly said, "Because I want to make everything clear before I confirm it to Mai. It always seemed like I drained all her happiness out of her life every time she saw me. That's why, if not for something really important, I think it would be better if I vanish from her sight... But maybe that's just my cowardice reason. I don't know…I'm not sure with my feeling or thinking." He squeezed his own hand and placed them on his lap, looking straight at the old woman, waiting for a response.

"Ah, I understood. It will also be a difficult thing for Mai, but there are always things that unavoidable." She reached her handbag, smiling nicely. "I think it's time for me to go. I want to buy something for the kids, and I'm afraid the shop would already close if I don't hurry." She stood up. "Shibuya-san, it's nice to meet you. I hope…I do really hope you and Mai settle this up wisely."

"Hamada-san..." Naru bowed. "thank you very much."

And then she walked away, leaving him behind. Naru was still sat silently on his seat, watching her back. Every word that was said by that old lady pointed out that he was right after all. So, the only thing that he had to do was to meet Mai straight away. He called the waitress to pay their food and then strode away to return to his place.

**To be continued**

* * *

Note: In Japan you will be under guardianship until you're twenty.

Ahh, Hamada-san really is a wonderful person. I guess this chapter is about the poor Naru. And if you are thinking that this revelation is not that eventful, I'm sorry. It's a kind of hard to imagine Naru in the other way. He will definitely think carefully about anything before make a conclusion. And I really-really want to write something about Mai in Hamada-san's point of view. But don't worry; I'll make him be more dramatic in the next chapter, when he confronts Mai.

And it was so silly of Naru to think that Yasuhara being so careless to left confidential information lying helplessly on his desk. The truth was: that was the chance Yasuhara has been waiting for to disguise that paper between his note and report, but must also easily enough for Naru to spot it without drawing any suspicion. Yay… applause for Yasuhara…! And I made Matsuzaki looked stupid with her 'easy to identify the meaning behind it' plan, because I think that was her role in the novels. Ah-ha! I'm sorry Ayako… please don't put a curse upon me… (Bows really-really deeply)

Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

I know, but please forgive this poor soul... I got stuck with my sister's wedding in June! Oh dear God, four long torturing months of preparation for just two days occasion! But don't worry, I'm still alive…more or less. So, between the hectic life that I own, and now that I'm finally alone, I may stay in my cave, typing. Ohh, how I miss my friends, class, teachers...yea I was there but not with my heart and mind....

Hmmm, enjoy…

Disclaimer: Not owning Ghost Hunt and Ultraman……

**Chapter 8**

The next day; in the cloudy Saturday morning, Mai sat quietly in her little guest room, enjoying the silence with a little bit of guilt. This peaceful feeling; free from the screaming, shouting, laughing, crying, whining…Mai munched her biscuit and smiled widely…it was a rare occurrence. Although that quiet moment was relieving, but it only just for a while; she would feel lonely soon. Hamada-san had said that she wanted to take Makoto and Mamoru for a walk. That wasn't just a walk, no doubt about that. They would return with mountain of shopping bags. Because whenever Hamada-san took the twins without her, she would change their apartment to a new department store. But today, Mai had made Hamada-san stated her promise that she would buy only one or two set of winter cloths for Makoto and Mamoru, and nothing else. But who knows…

Early this morning Yasuhara had called and told her that he wouldn't able to tutor her for he had a lot of assignment for next week. So, today she studied Japan history by herself, accompanied by a jar of chocolate cookies and two piles of books. She read the questions carefully; which war was happened in year 1184 in Harima? Hmm, was that Ichi no Tani or Dan no Ura? Oh yeah, of course Ichi no Tani. She smiled proudly but frowned on the next question, who was Oda Nobunaga against with in Okehazama War in Owari, 1560? Well, she was not sure, his enemy of course? Mai stuck her tongue out and reached a book from the first pile to find the answer. She didn't have enough confident to pass the examination which would be held just in the next couple of months. She had taken the trial exams, and her score was still half from what she needed. Well, not so surprising because she had started to study again a little bit late.

The bell rang unexpectedly, pulling her attention from the book. Oh well, who would that be? Hamada-san and the kids positively would return not until the lunch time. Mai pushed herself to her feet and walked to the front door. She opened it and gasped in shock.

"N…Naru?"

Naru just stared at her, as calm as ever. "Can we talk?"

"But h-how do you k-know my apartment?" Mai stuttered in panic.

"It's not that hard to find."

Mai froze like a fresh fish on the display, didn't know what to do or say. Her brain was too busy to thinking of the next action due to the shock.

"Mai, when will you let me in? It would be impolite if you let your guess wait for a long time."

"Uh…okay…" Mai stepped aside. After pushed his shoes off, Naru followed Mai to the guestroom. "Please sit down. I'm sorry about the mess, I was studying. Mmm…I'll make a tea for you, excuse me…" Mai grabbed her books and shuffled some storybooks from under the table; she also managed to kick one Ultraman doll till it was poorly stuffed behind the coach.

Mai threw her books onto the coach in the living room and hurriedly grabbed her phone; he had to call Hamada-san and told her not to go home until she called her again. It was an emergency situation, so today she would allow Hamada-san to buy the kids all things she wanted to buy, even if she bought them the department store itself. Her shaking hand pressed the phone onto her ear when a cold hand took the phone from her hand and pressed the off button. Mai stared at Naru, wide-eyed.

"W-what…?"

"Just let them go home anytime they want, Mai."

Mai felt like someone had poured a bucket of ice onto her. No way, she must have heard wrong.

"W-what do you mean? I-I just want to call Hamada-san to remind her to buy some meat for dinner. Uhh…we also almost run out of tea, I think…"

"Come, Mai…" Naru held her hand and gently pulled her back to the guestroom, "I don't need that tea, I just want to talk to you."

Mai gulped nervously, she glanced around and closed her eyes to realize that some of her sons' toys scattered around that living room. She was praying that Naru wouldn't aware any of it.

"Sit down…" Naru pushed her shoulder and made her sat on the little couch as he took another one beside her.

"Ah, I think I've been staying in the room for too long." Mai stretched his hands. "Err, why don't we talk outside? Well, it would be fresh outside and the park is quite beautiful at this moment…"

"No, it's cold outside."

Ah, yes…to think about it, it was the end of November.

"Oh. But there's one good nice comfortable café across the street. We'll have a cup of the best coffee in Japan and maybe some delicious shortcake…" Mai smiled unsurely. Well, she had really tried them once, and maybe drinking the water taken from the ditch was much better than their coffee. Not that she ever drunk that murky ditch water…

"No, I don't want coffee."

_Good answer, or you would have foams in your mouth_. Before Mai could think of another excuse for them to leave the apartment, once again Naru held her hand, looking at her so seriously.

"Mai, am I the father of your sons?"

Mai was agape for hearing the straightforward question. Her lips trembled. "W-what? I…I don't…what do you mean?"

"Don't hide anything from me, Mai. I've met them, in my office. Now tell me, am I the father?" asked Naru again slowly. Her panic was so obvious to see.

Mai shook her head frantically, "No…no… Did Ayako tell you? She lied…she lied…" She spoke with a voice as if she was about to cry, "She was joking, trust me…"

"Mai…"

Mai pulled her hand back and jumped from her seat. She walked to the window and stared at the road below. She was being careless. She thought that since it was clear enough that Naru hated her, so of course he wouldn't care about her being. That was why she never prepared herself for this confrontation, at least not this soon. Oh how wrong could she be! Mai twiddled her trembling fingers nervously, she had to think…quick…

"Mai…" suddenly Naru popped up beside her and turned her shoulder, forcing Mai to face him. "Don't be scared like that…please…just tell me, are they my sons?"

"I don't have time for this nonsense, Naru. Would you please go home? I need to study, the examination is getting closer. I don't want to waste my time." Mai fought as hard as she could to maintain her determined face.

"Don't say that, Mai…" said Naru quietly, "…just tell me, please..."

Mai bored one of the buttons of Naru's black jacket with her eyes, tears were threatening to fall. Naru bent forward slightly, looking into her eyes and whispering softly, "Mai…is it true? Is it true that they're my sons?"

And Mai lost, she knew she wouldn't be able to fight those pleading eyes. She chewed her lower lips and nodded, unable to hold her tears anymore.

"I'm sorry…I-" said Mai between her tears.

But Mai couldn't finish her words as Naru pulled her onto him, hugging her. "No, Mai. It's me…I'm sorry, it's me who should say sorry…" He whispered breathlessly, "Forgive me…forgive me…"

There, within Naru's embrace, Mai couldn't hold herself anymore. She cried hard, spilled out all of her feels that had been stored in her heart for all this time; her sadness, fears, worries, angers…all because of this man, the only man she loved with all her hearts. Naru hugged her tighter; Mai's sorrowful cry was piercing his heart, kicking his guilt up to the highest level.

They stayed like that for another moment, until Mai's cry was ceased. Mai pulled herself slightly, "I'm okay, Naru…" said Mai between her sobs.

"Really? Are you alright now?" Naru looked at Mai but didn't let go of her.

Mai took one deep shuddering breath and then nodded, smiling reassuringly. Naru reluctantly released her. He shoved his hand into his pocket and took his handkerchief out, giving it to her. Mai took it shyly and wiped her face, fidgeting on her spot, uncomfortable with their closeness. Well, she had hugged other woman's fiancée. No, he hugged her…but she hugged him back, right? Baaad Mai…

"I…I made your shirt wet…" her voice was still shaking.

"It's okay."

Mai stood awkwardly; she wanted to know what was Naru thinking about this surprising revelation, but also too afraid to ask it. There was too many 'what ifs' that fencing her courage. She looked up, and found him was still gazing at her in concern. Why would he do that? He just made her felt more nervous.

"Err…I'll make tea." She added when Naru was about to say something. "I need it. Why don't you sit and make yourself comfortable. It won't take long."

Mai had already fled to the kitchen without waiting any reply. She quickly washed her face on the sink, and cleaned up her nose. '_Ohh, what would happen? How in the world Naru know about us if Ayako or other didn't tell him?'_ Mai tapped her cheek in puzzled. '_What is Naru thinking about us……them?'_ Mai put the pot on the stove with a shaking hand. There was a faint sound from the living room, Mai took a slight peek.

There was Naru, he walked around pensively, checking and touching the toy that scattered in the living room. Mai couldn't read his expression at all; was he happy, confuse, angry or what? The whistle of the boiling water pulled her back to her cups. She busied herself to make two cups of fresh tea.

Mai returned to the living room with the tray. She found Naru was standing in front of the wall full with photos. There was a plane toy in his hand, he examined the pictures closely.

"This…" Naru pointed his finger at a certain photo. "…you were in hospital?" He seemed like he had found a time capsule, full with his parts which existences were just found out recently.

Mai put the tray on the table and approached him from behind. "Emm, yes. I was bed-rested by the doctor in my sixth month, just a month before they were born."

"You just carried them for seven months?" Naru raised his brows as he glanced at Mai, "Did you have a complication?" He already knew about that, but he wanted to hear it from Mai herself.

"N-no…it just that…I almost had a miscarriage before. My recklessness… But they were alright."

Naru stared at another picture, the newborn babies in incubator. Mai followed his eyes and smiled longingly, "They stayed there for almost a month till they reached the required weight. They looked so small, fragile and ugly with those withers; but they were my love at the first sight. The funny thing is that each time they looked at that picture, they would say 'Eww…they're ugly…' Ahaha, and they would scream if I told them that they were them." Mai walked around to tidy the room a little.

"It must have been difficult for you…" said Naru. "I'm so sorry…"

Mai stunned for a moment, and then she sat on the couch, gathering books and some crumpled papers from it. "It's okay, Naru."

"Is that why you left?" Naru turned his back around slowly and then took the empty space beside her.

"Mmm…didn't you the one who told me to leave at that time?" Mai tilted her head a little.

"What?"

"So practically, I just followed your order." Mai smiled bitterly. "You said that you couldn't stand me anymore, that I was just an obstacle in your life, that your life started to deteriorate with me around, that I was just debasing myself by bothering you all the time…" Mai's face was so red. Now if she thought back, how obstinate she was at that time. How could she has been so shamelessly following Naru around even after Naru had told her that he didn't love her anymore, even had insulted her for her stubbornness. "…Let's just say that I granted your wish."

Naru looked away. "You shouldn't take my words so seriously." He examined the little plane in his hand.

"Oh really…" said Mai sharply, "You, the famous Mister Oliver Davis, said something since like that just for fun? We would have had a frog rain back then…"

Naru just ignored her. "Why didn't you tell me that you were carrying my baby, Mai?"

"Let's not talk about that…"

"Why?"

"Mmm…because I don't want to?"

"But I want to know." Naru look at her deeply. "That was something important and you didn't tell me."

Mai chewed her lower lip, suppressed the tears that threatened to fall again. "What do you think I could do, Naru? At that time, when you told me that we were over and y-you…" Mai bit her lips and took a deep breath. Her face was so red, "…you even said that even if…if we've slept together, those really were meaningless, just to-to release yourself from your stresses of works and college." Mai locked her gaze onto her books. "So, of course I couldn't tell you that you had one worthless burden, right?"

Naru's eyes widened. And suddenly, he remembered. All this time, his memory about that day was a kind of blurry. It seemed that his brain refused to recall that specific moment. It was like a self defense from some unpleasant or painful memory; that was why his brain kept and locked it into the deepest storage of his mind. But now, he remembered all those words he had said. At that time, all he wanted was Mai to leave him. He couldn't believe that he actually had said something so harsh and cruel to her.

"I'm sorry, Mai…" Naru reached his hand out and caught Mai's, his voice was full with regret and guilt that made Mai's heart flapped. "I'm so sorry that I left you and let you went through all of those alone…" his voice was now shaking. "And I'm sorry for saying those unforgivable words."

Mai didn't know what to do. She really-really wanted to cry but she fought it as hard as she could.

"S-so, you aren't angry?" Mai whispered.

"Angry? Of course, I'm angry at myself…" Naru answered in a low tone.

"No, I meant angry at me! For keeping them, hiding them…?"

"Well, for some reason, no… I'm not angry at your decision to have them." Naru smiled slightly. "Naturally, I confuse that you hid them from me, but I understand your reason. You were afraid that I would refuse to accept them. That's…I would never forgive myself."

"So, you don't refuse them, then?" asked Mai breathlessly.

"Of course not. But, may I ask you something?" asked Naru, sounding worried. "Would you let me be their father? I mean, yes I really am their father, but will you let me take my role as their father?"

"Eh, if you wish so…" Mai smiled at him.

Naru nodded solemnly. And then they were engulfed by the silence. Mai took a little glance at him, she was fully aware that her hand was still in Naru's grasp. It has been so long time ago since the last time Naru held her like that, and that was enough for her heart to hop frantically for that intimate contact.

"I was looking for you…" Finally, Naru spoke in a low voice. Mai was stunned to hear the unexpected confession. "I was looking for you. Of course your previous guardian didn't tell me. But I managed to trace the apartment he had rented for you, also the bookstore you were working at. But you only lived in your apartment for two weeks only, and then I was too late; you've disappeared."

"Y-you were looking for me? But why?"

"I……I didn't know, I don't know…" Naru tightened his grip on Mai's fingers.

"Oh maybe that was because of your paternal instinct. Well, I actually don't believe it but I guess that would be the answer, right?"

Naru shrugged and smiled slightly. He knew the answer, but he wouldn't tell her. Mai nodded like a woodpecker pecking a tree, satisfied with that simple idea.

"So, their names are Makoto and Mamoru. You chose them really good names." Naru leaned his back, more relaxed. "Where are they now?"

"They're with Hamada-san. Buying some winter clothes."

"Mai, why are you like this?" Naru's question startled her. She turned her head, looking a little confused. "It's really okay if you mad at me; you may yell, punch, or even threat to sue me. Truth to be told, I didn't expect you to forgive me easily. A pan on my face was something I imagined before."

Mai grinned; she pulled her hand free from Naru's grip and took her cup, sipping the already cold tea. "I still can throw a pan to your face, want me to try?"

Suddenly there was the sound of an opened door, followed by the sound, "Okaaaa-saaann…we're home…!" Mai jumped from her seat, followed by the now nervous Naru. It was his first time to meet his sons as a father. And he wasn't sure how those little kids would react.

Makoto and Mamoru run to the living room, but then stopped at their track to find a stranger in their house, of course they've met him before but that was a long time ago; they've forgot him, naturally. Soon after, Hamada-san appeared behind them and raised her eyebrows to see Naru.

"Welcome home, emmm…Hamada-san, this is Naru, I mean Shibuya Kazuya, oh…maybe I should say Oliver Davis." Said Mai nervously, she didn't know that Naru and Hamada-san had already met the day before. "He…he's…" she couldn't finish her sentence. She wasn't sure whether she ever told her about Naru, so she worried about how Hamada-san would treat him. Naru bowed politely.

"Ah, yes." Hamada-san smiled and almost laughed to see the panic face of Mai. She turned to face him "Oh, I'm so sorry if it's a kind of mess here; with these little kids, it's hard to have a toy-less space in this house. So please, make yourself comfortable. Makoto, Mamoru…" she pushed the twins' back. "Go clean your mouth first, okay? And then show okaa-san your new jacket."

The twins run happily to the kitchen, and Mai followed them to help them took the water for gargling. Hamada-san put some of the shopping bags to the carpet and smiled at Naru. "So, how is it?"

"It is fine so far. But I don't know about the kids." said Naru.

"Don't worry. Makoto and Mamoru get along with people easily." Hamada-san clapped her hands happily. "Ohh, I can't wait to see you with them. I can judge that you're the one who don't get along with kids nicely, am I correct? Mai ever told me once, ah…a sort of…well, I can't remember…" she sighed dispiritedly. "But I guess it's okay, you're their father. You'll find a way to befriend them."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Just my advice, Shibuya-san. Ahh, that's a weird name, I'd prefer Davis-san. So, Davis-san, the first step to get close to them is…don't force them to accept you as their father at once. Play with them, understand them, just befriend them. If they get used to you being around, they'll naturally think of you as their father, not just a call. Maybe it would take long, but with them and their age, I guess it will only take a couple of weeks." She took her purse and checked something inside.

Mai returned to the living room with the twins, practically run for being dragged by them. Mamoru and Mamoru muttered something like 'bakuteria' to each other and giggled as if that was a funny word.

Hamada lifted his face up. "Mai, I have something to do. I think I won't return until evening."

"Eh…eh…where?" asked Mai, looking confused.

"You know Hirosue is hospitalized, right? I want to visit her, it will be impolite to see her after she return home. And of course I can't take you with the children." She bent forward and tapped the children's head lovingly. "And Makoto, Mamoru, be good okay?"

"B-but…" Mai reached her hand out, but Hamada-san had already fled from the place. Despite her age, she really was fast; leaving the dumbfounded Mai behind.

Makoto and Mamoru stood still behind their mother, stared at Naru with great curious. The only men who often visited their house were Yasuhara in the weekend to study with their mother, sometimes accompanied by Takigawa or John whom loved to play with them. The tall man in front of them was a complete stranger.

Naru knelt slowly and carefully, tried not to scare the little kids. He smiled slightly and said, "Hello…"

Makoto and Mamoru looked at their mother, as if asking whether that man was kind or someone they had to kick. Mai squatted down and then smiled. "Mamoru, Makoto, do you remember that sometimes Jun-chan, Chisato-chan, and Kazue-chan go to school with their father, not with their mother, right? Well, Makoto and Mamoru also have a father, but he had to go faaaarrrr away for work that you couldn't meet him. And now, father has returned, don't you feel happy that you have a father now?" Mai tried to explain in a simplest way, although the twins seemed to not understand that. Of course they still didn't know that a family used to consist of a father, mother, and children, and every child in this world used to have both mother and father.

Mai whispered to Naru, "What do you want them to call you? Papa, Otou-san, or something in English like daddy or father or what?"

"If they call you Okaa-san, then I'd choose Otou-san…"

Mai nodded. "Well, Mamoru, Makoto, why don't you call him Otou-san? Go on…" Mai smiled at them encouragingly.

"Otou-san…" The twins spoke sweetly; even Mamoru waved his hand slightly but then hugged Mai and laughed. Makoto tilted his head to the right and left, still staring at Naru shyly.

Actually, Naru wanted to touch, hold and even hug them. But he remembered what Hamada-san had said and held himself. His sons would think that he attacked them if he suddenly pulled them into his arms.

"Hey…why don't we show him what Hamada-san has bought for you? Did you buy something for Okaa-san too?"

"Sago…" Mamoru shouted and rummaged the shopping bags on the carpet. Makoto helped him to spill all the contents of the shopping bags in front of her mother. Mai smiled wryly to realize that Hamada-san really had bought the kids two pairs of jacket, a pair of cute sweater and some thick shocks as she has promised before. But she also had bought them some toys.

Mamoru showed her a bag of Lego, and couldn't wait for his mother to open it. Mai examined the transparent bag. "No, wait a minute Mamoru. Let's play this tomorrow, okay?" Mamoru shook his head. Mai pointed something that was hold by Makoto. "Oh look…why don't we play the big puzzle…? Look, it has an elephant picture on it…"

"No… I want this…" Mamoru put his hand on the bag.

"Eh, but it would be better if we play it tomorrow. Or maybe tonight…"

"No..." Mamoru shook his head again and now was about to cry.

Naru immediately took one scattered book on the floor and opened it. "Hey, Mamoru. It's an animal book. Here, it's a dog." Naru flipped it to another page and pointed the picture. "And this is tiger, tiger lives in the forest. Look, he has a long tail…"

Mamoru looked at the book; even Makoto crawled and sat beside Naru and pointed his chubby little finger at the picture. "Nyaa…"

"Hmm, that would be cat. The tiger usually says GRAWRRR…" said Naru again.

Mamoru and Makoto laughed. The Lego was safely forgotten for a while. The twins now checked the book happily, they shouted for the name of animal that they knew.

"Eh, why is that?" asked Naru slowly to Mai.

"Well, I must check it first. There might be some small parts that can be accidentally swallowed by them. I guess Hamada-san just bought anything they pointed at, she didn't check it carefully." Mai said in undertone to him. "And I have to do it behind a closed door, but I can't do it now for I have to prepare the lunch."

"Is it time already?"

Mai pushed the Lego bag between the couch and the bookshelves, hidden from the view. "Ermm…would you lunch with us here? I've cooked curry. I just have to cook the rice and make salad." Mai invited him nervously.

"Is that really okay? I would love to."

"It settled, then." Mai stood up slowly and patted the twins' head. "Okaa-san will cook for lunch, okay? You play with Otou-san…"

Mai busied herself in the kitchen. He put the rice into the rice cooker and fried some tempura. After prepared some vegetables for the salad, she heated the curry on the stove. Sometimes, she would take a peek to the living room. Naru was watching his sons closely as they run and hopped around him, rolling on the carpet or sat quietly as he read something from the book.

Naru watched his sons whom were fed by Mai in amusement. He smiled as his sons ate the tempura by themselves; ketchup was smeared on their face. He found out that Mai had taught them the manner of eating; she pulled their hand whenever they started to run or jumped around, patiently telling them to sit quietly or not playing with the food.

"Mai, what's that?" Naru pointed at the twins' soup bowls.

"Oh, that's meatball. You know, albeit their cute looking, they're normal children who don't like certain vegetables. So I made the meatball myself, but I also filled them with some chopped paprika and mushroom." Mai winked her eyes. "And the tempura aren't fully chicken, there're also carrot and eggplant. Well, as long as they eat them, a little cheating is allowed."

Naru smiled, almost laughed. At least he knew that Mai raised their children well. He was busy to watch the children that he missed the longing look on Mai's face. Oh how she missed that expression so much, the rare expression which once used to be hers only. That was the special treatment from him, to show his personality freely. Now, she had to share that position with Masako. Mai looked away and tried to concentrate on her own plate.

After lunch, the twins played with their crayons. Each of them faced a drawing book, where they made some bizarre shapes while chatting cheerfully to each other. Most of their conversation was unable to understand by their parents; that was like a new patented code they've invented for themselves. Naru watched in jealous as sometimes one of the twins would come to Mai, just told her something, hugged or even kissed her cheek. He wanted them to treat him the same as their mother. He was not a person who felt comfortable with any physical contact, but that was unrestricted for anyone he allowed to, such as his twin, his parents, a few people, and now her sons was added to the list.

Naru reached his hand out, tapped Mai's hand and whispered. "Do you think it's ok if I hug them?"

Mai raised her brows, she was almost laughing to see some doubt and uncertainty on his always confident expression. "Well, usually they'll get sleepy soon. I guess that would be a perfect time." Mai took a deep breath. "Mmm, they get along easily especially with woman. As you can see, they always live with female. It would take a longer time for them to get close to man."

Naru nodded. But Mai helped him by telling Mamoru and Makoto to come to their otou-san. In the end, even Mai succeeded to make Mamoru sat on Naru's lap while Makoto sat with her. He didn't miss the chance to smelt the scent of Mamoru's hair, caressed his cute cheek, run his hand on the sleek black hair. And then he couldn't hold himself anymore to embrace his son. Naru carefully crossed his hands on Mamoru's stomach and tightened them a little.

Mai watched him closely as his face was sunk in Mamoru's hair, his body shook slightly from the overwhelming emotion. That affected her too, she wiped her eyes and bit her lips to hold another tears from leaking. Mamoru seemed not to mind his father at all; he still played the little train in his hand. It took a little while until Naru loosened his hug and moved his thumb along his eyes. He smiled slightly and kissed the top of his son's head, watching him playing again. And just as what Mai have told Naru, gradually their chat lessened, and sometimes they yawned and rubbed their eyes. Naru held his son protectively from falling forward …until the little kid finally leaned back on his stomach, falling asleep. The other twin was just the same, Makoto slept soundly on Mai's lap.

Mai leaned forward and whispered to Naru, "Could you please carry him to their room?" She stood up carefully while carrying Makoto in her arms and walked to the largest room of that apartment. She put his son on the bed and gave way for Naru to do the same.

Mai left the room to wash the dishes in the kitchen. She tidied the living room for a little, and then took a peek to the twins' room. Naru was still sitting on the bed, held their hands and surveyed their peaceful sleep. He kissed each of their foreheads and slowly rose up. Mai hurriedly dove to the carpet and dragged the Lego bag. She spilled the content onto the carpet and sorted them into two piles. Naru sat on her side, helping her to rid the small part from the toy.

"They are lovely…" Naru spoke softly. Mai wanted to reply but it seemed to be something wrong with her voice, so she just smiled. Naru wanted to talk about everything, a lot of question about her and the children filled his mind but he didn't know why his tongue refused to let them out. Suddenly, his phone beeped. Naru let it out from his pocket; that was a message from Lin, asking his whereabouts and told him there was a request from a certain temple. Naru sighed, his expression changed from calm to upset.

"I bet Lin calls you back to the office?" asked Mai, grinning.

"Yeah, I have to go." Said Naru breathlessly. "Mai, may I come, well…like often? I want to know them more…"

"Sure. Just come if you have the time." Mai put the small parts of the Lego into the plastic can. "Even if I'm not here, working, there's still Hamada-san. I'll tell her later about you." Mai looked up and smiled. "Naru, just don't push yourself. I don't want us to be a burden for you."

"You're not a burden, Mai. You and my sons are the parts of my life." He wore his jacket and stood up. Mai walked him to the front door. He opened the door and turned his back. "And I'm not pushing myself. I'll come again, as soon and often as I can. I won't come only for them, I also want to see you and talk about everything. Bye Mai…"

Mai could only watch his back vanished behind the closing door. She clutched her hand on her chest, feeling the confusion of her heart. What he wanted to talk about? And what was this in it? There was happiness, but also mixed with anxiety, fear and sadness. Now that Naru knew about her sons, she wasn't sure where would this new relationship lead her life into......

To be continued…

Ichi no Tani, Dan no Ura and Okehazama war were actual wars that happened long-long-long time ago before modern Japan.

Ultraman is a uniformed Japanese superhero from another universe, who defend this world from monster's attacks. I lost count how many Ultraman exist in Japan, since there are Ultraman, Ultraman II, Ultraman Gaia, and others. The uniforms vary but surely follow a particular mainstream. Do I watch these kid's series and movies? Well, depend on whether the actor is cute or not, he he he…

bakuteria of course mean bacterium in Japan.

Nyaaa…. Oh, that what the Japanese voices cat's sound, not meow or miaw or else.

So sorry about the long break, so I made a long chapter here. I hope you'll like it. Psssttt…the long chapter is also a bribe so you'll keep on stick into this story, he he he… And again, I'm sorry if there's some confusing line or messy writing; my head is full with ribbons and clips and punch and recycled papers and dried flower and…everything.

Next chapter would be about Naru and the twins and Mai…… Let's play with Daddy Naru! Yay!


	9. Chapter 9

The longest chapter, because I don't have a heart to divide it into two chapter… And I release another story with my friend, so don't forget to peek a little, read and leave a review there...

Disclaimer: I don't make money from this… So, there's no way I own ghost Hunt!

**Chapter 9 **

Hamada-san returned just before dinnertime. He kissed Makoto and Mamoru who was busy watching children animated movie on TV. She immediately changed her clothes and help Mai in the kitchen who was busy pacing to the living room from the kitchen, making dinner while watching the twins at the same time.

"So, how was it?" Hamada-san said while she was washing the vegetables for salad.

"Since you left me alone to handle the situation, then I will not tell you..." Mai pouted.

"Ahh, okay." Hamada-san walked out of the kitchen and returned shortly later with a smile. "There's no damaged goods, no broken glasses and plates, chairs are also still intact. So I guess it seems all right. "

Mai looked at her with wonder.

"Because there is no sign of fighting, what else can I conclude but that your meeting with the father of your sons went well?"

"Hamada-san ...!" Mai protested while began to fry the potatoes. "We are not children who solve problems by throwing plates!"

"Well, did you not feel angry with him?" Hamada-san chopped vegetables thoroughly.

Mai stared at the plate in her hands. "I must admit, I've always felt it. The anger, disappointment, resentment, hatred; I really felt like I wanted to punch his face if I met him. But then Makoto and Mamoru were born. "Mai lifted the potatoes from the skillet and warm the curry in the pot. "I love Naru, no doubt about it. And the presence of Makoto and Mamoru had eliminated all those negative feelings in my heart. "

Mai sat across the Hamada-san, who now began to arrange the vegetables in the bowl, and talk quietly. "I've become a mother, so I had to think unselfishly. I do not want to drown in the past." She sighed and stared at the ceiling. "Am I so stupid? Other people might be shouting in angry, chasing him with a knife, dragged him to the police station or beat him with a wooden sticks. Instead, I smiled at him, spoke nicely, and forgot his mistakes so easily. Would love have blinded my eyes?"

Hamada-san smiled and clasped Mai's hands. "That's because you are Mai Taniyama, who is not easily be blinded by anger. Love is full of mystery, but love can make you become stronger; you protect your children from all the negative feelings that can destroy yourself and them. You should be proud of it, because I myself feel proud of you. "

Mai Hamada-san looked at her with great emotion. "You think so?"

Hamada-san nodded. "You're an amazing girl. Giving up to the feeling of anger is an easy choice, but you would prefer to act wisely. You will be a great mother for your children, Mai. For people like me, who've lived this long and also experienced tragedy in life, we will see the world and life in a different way."

Mai bowed sheepishly. "I thank you, Hamada-san. I learned all that from you. In a way, I've experienced the bitterness of life; loss of parents, living with fear, betrayal and disappointment... But I also have experienced the happy moments, too; good friends, people who care about me, about love and feel loved. I've learned that life in the shadow of my grief just makes my life more and more immersed into the darkness. So I kept trying to walk with great optimism, let alone there're two tiny people who clutch the back of my skirt."

"Clever girl... Well, now let's start our dinner. I'm very hungry."

Meanwhile, a few hours earlier, in Shibuya, SPR office...

Naru went straight to the SPR office after leaving Mai's apartment. He opened the door quietly and stepped inside. But instead of seeking Lin or scurried into his room, he sat on the couch and stared at the phone book on the table.

Lin came out from the kitchen when he heard the sound of the bell that indicated that the front door was opened. He stared at the young lad with raised eyebrows. Since his own room was soundproofed, then whenever he was alone in the office Lin would use Naru's room or Yasuhara's table to finish his job.

"Naru, are you okay? You're not sick, are you? Where have you been?" Lin asked cautiously.

Naru looked at him thoughtfully, hesitated to tell him or not. But one big situation like this would have reached him sooner or later. "I was in Mai's apartment." He said in a low tone.

"Oh..." Lin said in surprise. Usually an answer like that was enough for him, but he waited because it seemed that Naru has not finished explaining.

"Lin, what would you do if suddenly you know that you have sons whose existence you barely find out?"

Lin was about to open his mouth to answer when suddenly Naru spoke again.

"Mai has children, twins. And I'm the father. Mai never told me." Naru cast his face downward. His voice was so grim. "She never told me, and apparently did not want to tell me about them..."

The atmosphere became quiet. Naru raised his head after a long while did not get a response from the older man. Lin sat in front of him; his eyes looked calmly at Naru.

"You do not seem surprised..." Said Naru.

"So that's true?" Lin answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Actually..." Lin leaned forward. "I've heard that when we were working on the Osaka case. Matsuzaki, Takigawa, John and Yasuhara talked something like that secretly, they thought I was sleeping."

"What! And you didn't tell me?" Naru straightened up. He glared at Lin.

"That's because I wasn't sure. I didn't want to tell you something that I was not sure myself. And, with the amount of work lately, I think I was...distracted." Lin bowed his head slightly. "Sorry if it turns out not pleasing you."

"What the hell is this! It seemed that everyone knew and no one intended to tell me." Naru said in a cold voice, his eyes were full with upset.

"Naru, you can't blame them. You yourself said that Taniyama did not want to tell you. Maybe that's what happened; she has made them promised not to tell anyone."

"But Mai told them..."

Lin thought for a moment, and then spoke in a doubted tone. "You must remember that Takigawa met her only by chance, she never tells her whereabouts to anyone. I'm sure that Taniyama was not actually telling them. But they knew it somehow."

"Sometimes you will be surprised by their brain capacity." Naru leaned back onto the couch, folded his hands on his chest and sighed. "It's Mai... I've hurt her, made her suffer; she has every right to be mad at me, but she forgave me easily, as if my fault is just broke her pencil. I do not know what she is made of..."

"That's because she is Taniyama, that's the way she is. She will make a flood as a swimming pool if it will make her life easier."

"You seem to know more about her than me." Naru said cynically. "Is that why you suddenly volunteered yourself to be her English tutor? Because you feel sorry for her?"

"Are you jealous?" Lin chuckled and then rose from his seat. "Well, what would you do now? I mean about Taniyama and your children."

"I'm thinking about it."

Lin stepped into Naru's room. "I don't know what will happen in the relationship between you, Taniyama and Hara. But I hope you can solve your problems wisely. You must also consider about telling your parents. And about this temple case, I'll check it out myself. You'd better concentrate on your new family first."

And that was exactly what Naru did. Almost every day he went to Mai's apartment to visit his twin sons straight from work, even if that was just for a quick stop if he had a lot of work. Mai, who only worked part time so that she returned from work earlier than other workers, would automatically always meet him.

Much to Mai's surprise, Naru really tried to get involved in the lives of her two children. He learned to bathe them, cleaned up and changed their clothes when they wetted, and fed them. When Mai was studying for her university exams, Naru tried to keep Makoto and Mamoru away from bothering her. When Mai told Matsuzaki who always forced her to spill all the newest information about the new daddy Naru about that, Matsuzaki laughed uproariously.

"You know, it seems there are still things to be thankful even from a bad situation." Matsuzaki said one day.

"What do you mean?" Mai said as she looked around uncomfortably. They met in a cafe, and Matsuzaki has made them the center of everyone's eyes by laughing like a witch who has found the latest wicked recipe to poison Snow White.

"Just think about it, if Naru married you and you two have kids, would he become a father like he is now? I could easily imagine such a task would be handed over to you." Matsuzaki sipped her beer. "Now, maybe because he feels guilty and is trying to get to know his children and would do anything for them to admit him as a father instead of just a calling, he wants to do all those things. It's true what the ancestors said that all of things in the world have good side and bad side. And from what has happened to you, here's the bright side."

Mai tried to restrain her laughter. "Possibly, but I always remember what Naru ever said to me, about his childhood in an orphanage. He once said that if he had children, no matter how bad either his situation or his children's, he would not make them live what he ever experienced. Naru only had a vague memory of her mother. I think, he doesn't want Mamoru and Makoto only know about their mother."

And today, two weeks since the first time Naru came to her apartment and only a few days after the talk with Matsuzaki, Naru stayed for one night at Mai's apartment. Hamada-san returned to Chiba for a few businesses, and Naru requested permission to accompany them. Mai initially refused on the reason that she was okay being alone with her children, but Naru managed to persuade her. Actually the main reason of Mai's refusal was because she did not want to face Masako who might come to her in anger, accusing Mai of trying to steal Naru from her. Masako's wrath was the very last thing she needed right now.

Mai had asked Naru about what Masako thought about her who had kids from Naru. But Naru only said that at first Masako was angry and disappointed, but now she was okay. And that Masako would understand that Naru was only carrying out his role as a father. A scratch that wounded Mai's heart; somehow she hoped that Naru didn't come just for doing his duties as a father. But no matter what, Mai doubted that Masako would let something like that easily. She knew, sooner or later she would face her.

That day, in the cold weather that engulfed Tokyo, they gathered in the warm living room of Mai's apartment. Makoto and Mamoru who just finished their lunch were busy to play. Makoto was rolling around on the carpet while trying to stack the Lego blocks, while Mamoru was watching Naru who made a simple shape; several files of the latest SPR's case was lying in his lap. Mai snuggled on the couch working on the questions in her book for university entrance exams.

Mamoru piled the Lego blocks up high, and then slowly put it in front of Mai.

"Oww, this is wonderful. What's this?" Mai asked with a laugh.

"Cracker... I ate it at school..." Mamoru said while trying to climb onto the sofa and then climbed onto Mai's back and hugged her neck from behind.

"Hmm, looks tasty. So I can eat it?" Mai teased him.

"Nooo...your teeth will all fall if you munch it…" Mamoru replied, laughing.

"Hey, Okaa-san is still studying. Let's make something together..." Said Naru, patted Mamoru's hand gently. Naru was still unable to distinguish Makoto from Mamoru, he still relied on the bracelets on their hands. Mai told him that the doctor had said that they were identical, and she herself was sometimes unable to difference them. Mai made a joke that it didn't matter as long as those two still haven't able to open their bracelet nor had an idle thought on swapping identities. When they're older, then she had to think of some other ways.

Mamoru let go of Mai's neck and off of the sofa. He sat down next to Makoto, looking at Naru enthusiastically. Naru made the base first, and then gave each Makoto and Mamoru the block. He gave a sign where they could put the block. They continued to pile it, until it became a high square-walled building. Because Mai provided only basic big blocks, then they could just make a simple form.

"Well, it's done...!" said Naru after Mamoru stacked the final block. Mamoru and Makoto were clapping with wide grins. "Well, I wonder what this is..." Naru muttered and frowned. "It looks like a tower..."

"House...!" Makoto screamed happily.

"Then, we will need a roof." said Naru, and then he took a sheet of paper and fold it in two and placed them on top of Lego building.

Mamoru laughed. "I eat rice crackers here." He peeked through the paper roof and then pointed his finger. "Makoto was eating noodles here." He pointed his finger to another corner.

"Here is Okaa-san..." Mamoru pointed elsewhere. "Okaa-san was jumping up and down." He said with a laugh.

"What's Okaa-san doing?" Naru asked.

"Okaa-san is beating a mattress, Oba-san is catching a dragonfly..." This time Makoto was the one to answer. He demonstrated it by jumping up and down and waved his hands as if holding a rattan bat, followed by Mamoru.

"That's because you wet the bed when sleeping. So Okaa-san has to wash and dry the mattress..." suddenly Mai was stood behind them and ruffled their hair with exasperation. The twins screamed, holding Mai's hands.

"Then, where is Otou-san?" Naru asked, staring at them. He realized that his children didn't take him into account in that Lego house. They still regarded him as an outsider, a foreigner who used to come to the house and happened to be called Otou-san.

"Otou-san is here ..." Mamoru pointed the paper roof. "Otou-san wears shoes..."

"On the roof?" said Mai as she crouched down, examining the Lego building, while Makoto leaned on her back.

"Otou-san flies, get on a plane...wusshhh..." Makoto raised his hand. "High..."

Mai glanced at Naru, and then bit her lips with an uneasy feeling. She could see the disappointment in his eyes. She spoke to Makoto. "Hey, why don't you show Otou-san that you've memorized the Iroha. Get your book, maybe Otou-san will teach you how to write some."

Makoto ran to his room and took the drawing book and the crayon, singing along with Mamoru. "I RO HA NI HO HE TO..."

"They've already memorized iroha, the hiragana poet and even had memorized a few simple characters. They're brilliant, aren't they?" Mai said to Naru, who carefully moved the Lego building to the side.

"Really? So, in addition of inheriting my look, they also inherited my brain..." Naru smirked at her.

"Ah, that reminds me why I called you Naru. But luckily, I've prayed in temples..." Mai clapped her hands across her chest as she lowered her head. "I put a lot of offering money, and prayed earnestly as I also shed my tears for gods to grant my wish. 'Oh god, please don't make those two innocent souls to have the same manner as his father's; I beg you, really-really beg you. For the tranquility of the society, just one person in this world is enough...'"

Naru tapped her head slightly and smiled. Mai laughed as she stood quietly. At least, the fog was gone from his eyes. Mai went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea for Naru. When she returned to the living room, Naru was guiding the twin's hands to write the simple characters such as 'ku' く, 'i' い, 'tsu' つ, 'he' へ, and 'shi' し.

Mamoru and Makoto mumbled as they scrawled their books. They would scream loudly whenever they succeeded to make a letter that has been exemplified. But they were also busy drawing a blob then shouted 'duck', 'fish' or 'cat'.

"Hey Mamoru, Makoto, don't you have to take a nap? Come on, lie down in your room, we'll continue it again later..." Said Mai, patting their feet gently.

"I'm not sleepy..." said the twins in Unison.

"How about sleeping with Okaa-san? Okaa-san will read you the story." Mai tried to persuade them.

Makoto and Mamoru shook their head as they continued to draw. Mai sighed. Every time there was someone came to visit them, they always refused to nap. Well, today she would let them missed that scheduled activity. But she would make sure that they slept early tonight. Naru shrugged his shoulder, looking at her, as if to say 'Well, what can I say...'

Mai went back to her books while Naru leaned forward, examined whatever the kids made. Right now, Makoto and Mamoru were Naru's biggest mystery. Yes, he really loved mysteries and puzzles. Finding the answer would be the most enjoyment job in this world. And those two children have caught all of his attention, because he was so anxious to know what they were thinking. He has asked Mai all about them; their habits, as well as what they like and don't. But he was always impressed by everything that they did, even if they were just crying.

Previously when dealing with children, he would feel impatient and felt annoyed. In his mind, they were just little human beings who still didn't know anything, which was only a hindrance for his work, in most of his cases. But now it was different, was it because they were his own flesh and blood? Naru loved to touch them, holding their hand, stroking their hair and staring at their tiny teeth. They were so similar to each other that Naru now was trying so hard to find their differences, not just only relied on the silver bracelet. Naru examined the silver bracelet on Mamoru's hand who was now sat on his lap, listening to his twin who was blabbering something about the duck who met a frog. Sometimes Mamoru would lean on Naru. The bracelets... Makoto... Mamoru...

Naru rested his head on the couch and sighed. He murmured softly, "I feel like being offended by their name."

"Eh, how so?" Mai asked in surprise.

"Makoto..., its meaning is fidelity, but also meant sincerity, faithfulness, constancy, devotion... I was not being faithful to you. And Mamoru, its meaning is to protect. That's not what I did too. I left you; I did not protect you when you really needed it. I ever told you that I would take care of you and loving you till the end, but I betrayed my own words and hurt you. I guess you named them Makoto and Mamoru so they won't be like me." said Naru as he watched his two children.

"I..." Mai stunned at her place. "That kind of thought is not what I was thinking when I chose those names. I just wanted them to be a good boy."

"Just my own thought, Mai..." Naru looked up at her. "Don't worry, I'm not serious. Don't make that kind of face, the kids will get upset if they see you..." Naru tapped her hand. "Really, don't think about that. It just my guilty feeling, everything in this world will just remind me on how stupid I am."

Mai just looked at him doubtfully. She didn't know what to say. Naru looked at her again, smiling. "Have you ever noticed if they have special abilities?"

"You mean like yours or Gene's or mine?" Mai shook her head. "I don't know, there's no poltergeist-like incident here. But... but it seems they can read each other's mind. I'm not sure, sometimes I feel surprised when Makoto tell me what Mamoru was doing when he was not with him. Or they did something together when they did not say what their intentions verbally." Mai put her book down. "Do you prefer them having special abilities?"

"No. I'd prefer them to be just a normal kid. Having a special ability is just a trouble. I think I know now what Luella felt, I also don't want my children to be used as experimental subjects."

"Okaa-san..." Suddenly Makoto reached his hands up. "I pee..."

"Oh...stay where you are Makoto." Mai approached him quickly. She checked the carpet. "Naru, your pants also got wet. Just change your pants, I'll wash it. I've already started the toilet training, and sometimes they tell me when they feel like want to pee or poop. But they miss them a lot too." Mai pulled Makoto's pants off and wiped his legs, then carried him to the bathroom. Mamoru followed them from behind.

Naru put the drawing books away from the damped part of the carpet and took his handbag which was put in the kid's bedroom to retrieve his pants. He stood in front of the bathroom, waited his turn to use it. Mai rinsed Makoto while those little kids played with the water.

"Do you want to pee too, Mamoru? Hey, that shower is not a plaything! Put it or your clothes will get wet too. Oh my, see what I've said?" The children screamed happily. "Okay, now go to your room..."

Mai carried Makoto out, while Mamoru ran ahead of them happily. After changed Mamoru's wet shirt and chasing Makoto around for his pants, Mai cleaned the living room. Mai folded the carpet and put it in the sink and started to mop the floor below. She immediately put the rubber carpet of colorful shaped puzzles with the help of children. When Naru has returned, Mai went to wash his pants and the wetted carpet.

"You must be very busy, looking after two children alone." said Naru to Mai who had just returned to the living room.

"You forget that we have Hamada-san." Said Mai as she took one chocolate biscuit from the jar. "She's very experienced. Well, but it is really very troublesome when they've already started to crawl and learned to walk. The only chance that we had to sit our buttocks was when they were sleeping." Mai laughed slightly. "I also bought many books about children. You should see my room; I've even bought a book about teenager's problem. Hamada-san laughed when she knew that I bought it, but well...I read that there are some real problems of teenagers that can be prevented since they still at the young age. Well, that means I'm not too early to buy the book, right?"

"I don't remember you love to read."

"..." Mai scowled at him. Makoto and Mamoru were jumping off the couch onto the carpet. Suddenly Mai have an idea.

"Hey, it's been a long time since we played outside." Mai said to Makoto and Mamoru. "But because it's very cold outside, why don't we play ball catching in here? Let's move the table aside." Mai asked Naru to help her to lift the table to the living room so they get wider space. Mai went to the twins' bedroom to get the plastic ball.

Naru raised his eyebrows. Mai threw the ball to him. "It's a good game to train their motor skills. Just make sure you do not throw it too hard."

The ball is very light and very soft. "Mamoru...!" Naru called one of their names and then threw the ball to him. Mamoru squealed as he caught the ball with his small hand. His face sank immediately behind the ball, only his voice was heard.

"Makoto!" He yelled as he threw the ball, and it landed on the face of his brother who stood beside him. Makoto rubbed his forehead, but he laughed as he run to catch the ball which was rolling on the floor. He shouted, throwing the ball as hard as he could.

They were playing cheerfully, well... of course you couldn't associate the word 'cheerful' with Naru. But practically Naru looked more relaxed while playing with his children. Mai looked at him quietly, smiling to see when the ball bounced out of reach of her son's hand and they ran after the ball. If only...if only…plak!

"Okaa-san...!" Makoto screamed when the ball landed on Mai's face. The kids laughed out loud while Mai threw the ball onto the couch and put her hand on her waist. "Makoto! Hey...you did intentionally, didn't you?" Makoto shook his head with a worried face.

"Stay where you are because Okaa-san will come after you..." Mai walked on her toes, lifting her hands up as if she would catch them. "Mamoru...you too, you must be happy to see the ball hit Okaa-san's face right?" She walked like a cat while making a scary face. "Okaa-san will catch you, and then tie you with rope." Makoto and Mamoru ran away, screaming happily. "Okaa-san will hand you to the witch. And then she will boil you in a big pot..."

Makoto and Mamoru hid behind Naru's leg, laughing loudly. Mai tiptoed nearer, forcing Makoto and Mamoru to flee to the living room. Mai turned around and followed them. Naru just stood there while the voices sounded through the crowded living room. Soon the two children ran to him shouting, "Otou-san... help...!" They hug each of his leg and clutched his pants tightly, seeking for protection.

Mai grabbed Mamoru's waist and locked him in her arms tightly while tickling him. "So this is that naughty boy, eh ...?" Mamoru screamed while Makoto tried to climb on Naru's leg, so Naru had to bend down to grab and hold him tight in his arms.

Mai let Mamoru free and pulled the hem of Makoto's t-shirt. "Come here, Makoto...it's your turn now..."

"No...!" Makoto shouted as he hid his face in the crook of the Naru's neck.

Using her finger, Mai poked his back and waist slightly. Makoto chuckled while his little hand tried to swat Mai's finger away. Mamoru hopped onto Naru's thigh and swayed his legs around.

"Hey... hey... Otou-san will fall if you keep on doing that..." said Mai. "Come down here everyone… Oh hey, do you want to watch Pocoyo?"

Makoto wiggled his feet, asked to be put down and then together with his twin stood in front of the television hopefully. Mai opened the drawer and asked the kids to choose a series they wanted to watch. Mai went to the kitchen to make their milks, after they sat quietly on the couch.

"Are you tired, Naru?" Mai asked Naru who read his papers on the carpet. Naru shook his head. Mai smiled, "If you want to rest, you may use their room. Oh, by the way... I hope you don't mind if we have dinner early, so they can sleep earlier."

"That's okay."

They began to eat when it already got dark. This time Mai made chicken teriyaki. It seemed that the kids were getting tired because they ate quietly. After dinner Mai prepared the children to bath. But Naru offered himself to bath with them. Mai used the opportunity to wash the dishes.

"Ouww...you smell like a strawberry." Mai sniffed at them while putting on their pajamas. "Well, now it's Okaa-san's turn to take a bath. You sleep with Otou-san, okay? "

"Do you always sleep with them?" Naru asked, looking around. It seemed that the kids got the biggest room. The entire floor was covered with the rubber carpet, just like the one in the living room, a thick colorful rubber puzzles. Their bed was huge, with very low legs. Perhaps as a precaution if they fell during sleep. The walls were covered by shelves full with toys, books, and stuffed animals.

"Not really. That's depending on situation and their moods. But I used to get them sleep alone." Mai said as she prepared the pillows and blankets. "Come on Makoto, Mamoru, lie down now. Where do you want Otou-san to sleep? In the middle, near the wall or on the edge side?"

"Otou-san is here..." Mamoru pointed to the pillow in the middle.

"Well Otou-san..." said Mai to Naru. "Your place is in the middle and good luck to sleep them..." Mai patted Naru on his back and out for a bath.

After bath, Mai checked on her sons; she stood by the door and took a little peek. The twins were still jumping on the bed exhilaratingly while Naru was trying to persuade them to sleep. Mai leaned against the wall, listening. Just like what she had instructed him before, Naru read them a story. But instead of stories like Momotaro or Hanasaka Jii-san, Naru told them a story about one of his case. She could hear him clearly:

"...we must take a somewhat difficult decision at that time. Otou-san and Uncle Lin had to make dolls as the substitutes, the hitogata. We also had to make another preparation in the assembly hall and tried very-very hard to limit the movement of energy in the room..."

"What's hitogata?" One of the twins asked. The other said. "Where's Uncle Lin?"

"Hitogata is a simple wooden puppet which functions as the bearer of the souls. To put it simply, hitogata is the representative of a person's body. And Uncle Lin is in his house, maybe sleeping. Why don't we sleep too?" He was practically pleading.

"What is soul?" If they were allowed to, they could just repeat that word 'what' until tomorrow morning. At their age, their most favorite words were those 'wh' question words. Mai bit her lower lip, tried to suppress the urge to laugh. She could hear Naru sighed in despair. Maybe, it was time for her intervention.

"Hey...why are you still awake? You're not sleepy?" Said Mai as she stepped inside. She pulled Makoto's hand. "Come lie down, if you don't sleep now, you can't play tomorrow."

Makoto and Mamoru obediently lay down, but soon they were giggling while fighting for a flannel ragged doll that looks like a mix between a bear and a hippopotamus. Mai took a same kind doll that fell on the carpet and put it in Mamoru's arms. "Now close your eyes and be quiet."

"I've already read them a story but it think they're not sleepy yet." Naru said in his usual monotonous tone, sitting on the edge of the bed. There was a hint of desperation in his voice and Mai didn't miss it.

"They're tired, but they're too excited because this is the first time they'll sleep with someone other than me or Hamada-san." Mai said, patting their feet gently. "Besides…telling them one of your cases isn't counted as lulling them."

Naru scowled at her. He watched as Mai calmed their child. Even though their eyes now were half closed, but they seemed to not want to sleep. Now they began to whine and roll around nervously. Mai rolled her eyes and climbed onto the bed, lying on her stomach.

"Hey Mamoru, Makoto…close your eyes..." Mai whispered softly and started to sing. When she finished singing, the children were already fast asleep. Mai smiled, kissing their cheeks, and then slowly climbed out of bed.

"Well, they've fell asleep. Don't worry, they're a heavy sleeper. You may join them anytime you want." said Mai as she pulled the blanket over their chests. "Mmmm, I hope you won't be surprised if tomorrow you feel like your pajama is wet. Usually I turn the lamp off, but the door will be opened so there's still a little light from the living room. Good night..."

"Good night to you too, Mai..." and then Naru pecked her cheek, out of the blue.

Mai held her cheek with shock. She looked at Naru wonderingly, but Naru has turned his back and climbed onto bed. Mai walked to the door and turned the switch off before left the room, her heart pounded wildly. Suddenly she remembered, Gene had once kissed her left cheek, and now they were treated fairly even by his twin who kissed her left cheek. Mai's face reddened like a tomato.

Mai slept restlessly that night. She dreamt about pursuing something or someone she didn't even know what or who was that in an empty abandoned house. And then she was woken up in confuse by the alarm sounds. Mai sighed and stretched her body before scrambled out of bed. Slowly she walked into the twins' room. They were sleeping soundly; one of the twins put his head on Naru's chest while the other's foot just lay across their Otou-san's stomach. Mai looked at them with teary eyes. It shouldn't be like this, Naru shouldn't be just a guess in this house. Mai dragged herself into the kitchen in a heavy step. She would make breakfast and lunch for them, for herself, the kids who would spend their day in the childcare, and also for Naru.

"Good morning. Hey...you're early..." Naru greeted her sleepily about an hour later.

"Oh? You've awoke. How did your sleep? They don't get wet you, do you? No? That's good. What time will you leave?" said Mai while she was busy making onigiri.

"As early as possible. Today I and Lin will go meet the head of the temple, there's a little disagreement between him and the other priests about the situation. From the pre-investigation, we found out that that's indeed some interesting phenomena, so we want to take a record and analyze it. But because of that little problem I guess this case will take a longer time to start with." Naru took a glass and filled it with water. "You're going to bring them to the childcare? Will they be okay with that?"

"Don't worry. There's no child of their age in this complex. Hamada-san insisted to take them to the childcare so they can have a lot of friends to play with. Have some breakfast before you go. I've made fried rice. I'll wake them first."

"Isn't it too early for them?" Naru frowned.

"No. We wake them up early and they've got used to it already. So when they go to a real school it wouldn't be too difficult anymore. We'll just have to make sure that they got enough sleep."

Waking up Makoto and Mamoru was so easy. Mai just shook them lightly and carried them one by one into the living room. At first they just sat drowsily on the couch, but slowly life returned to them as they started on whining all stuff. Mai immediately gave them their milk and talked to them cheerfully to raise their spirits. Apparently they were a little cranky at breakfast, but Mai could handle them patiently.

Once he had done with the clean up, Naru prepared himself to leave the apartment. Mai put the onigiri box into the paper bag and gave it to him; she also made some for Lin. Mai and the children walked him to the front door.

"Where ...?" Makoto asked in a disappointed tone.

"Otou-san will go to work, just like Okaa-san. Today Makoto and Mamoru are also going to school right?" Mai explained.

"Let's play again later...!" Mamoru shouted, raised his hands up gleefully.

"Mmm..." Naru just looked at them, speechless.

"Mamoru..." Mai took over the situation. "Like Okaa-san, Otou-san also has a house. And Otou-san will go to his own house from work."

"Why?" Mamoru asked.

"Look...if Otou-san stays here for too long, Otou-san's house will be empty. And a thief will easily break the house. So, when Otou-san go home and found out that… ohhh, the sofa is gone, the table is gone, the plate is gone, lamps are gone, the money is gone... And then Otou-san can not eat or sit or sleep..." said Mai. She put her hands on her heads and shook it frantically to dramatize the explanation. "That's why Otou-san will stay in his house to guard it from the thief."

"The television will be missing too?" Makoto asked with a puzzled face. Mai nodded and soon the twins were busy making a list of items that might be taken away by the robbers.

"Come on kids, say good-bye to Otou-san, be careful on the way and keep on fighting with your work!" Mai ordered the children to cheer him after Naru finished with his shoes. Makoto and Mamoru immediately shouted to encourage him like they usually did together with Hamada-san every time Mai went to work. Such a noisy but endearing habit.

Naru stood for a moment in front of door, and then he leaned down and kissed them one by one. Makoto and Mamoru kissed him back on the cheek. "Hmm, you haven't brushed your teeth…" Naru said as he ruffled their hair. "Be a good boy at school, okay? I'll come again as soon as I can."

The kids were waving at Naru as he began to open the door. And Mai could only watch as his back disappeared behind the door.

谷 山誠 - 谷 山守

Taniyama Makoto - Taniyama Mamoru

to be continued...

Oba-san = Grandmother. Makoto and Mamoru called Hamada-san as Oba-san.

Iroha song = it's a song about hiragana (Japanese characters), so the kids could easily memorize them.

Emm, there was someone who asked me about why I made Naru and Mai OOC. Ah, yes... I ever mentioned that I would make them not too OOC. So, the answer is:

= Uh, I do not know... I mean, I've read both manga and the novels, and also have watched the anime. So maybe I have a different impression about their characters? Well, in my opinion Naru was not a totally cold hearted person, pure cynical and ill-mannered bastard. He was actually quite polite, well...that kind of cold politeness. He was so rude only to Mai and Matsuzaki (^_^), and to everyone who offended him. In fact, mostly he would just ignore and being cold to these people. Once in a while, he teased Mai in a cute way. And Mai..., I think she was not a hot tempered klutz. Ignorant, yes..., but she was so cheerful. She could bite back when Naru insulted her, but in a funny and cheeky way. In fact, she tolerated Naru's attitude and had fun with that.

So, in this story I made their characters based on my own interpretation about them. Well, of course I made them in an older version since Mai and Naru were already around 21 and 22 years old. And also, they were 'forced' to act like adult since they were 'accidentally' gifted with children.

And, I dedicated some scenes in this chapter to one of my reviewers **'naru-chan'**. Actually, I have planned to put the conversation about the 'Makoto' and 'Mamoru' meaning in the very last chapter... (Yes, I've finished the last chapter! A weird habit of me! Since the very beginning, I've written the first and the last chapter. And then filled 'the between' to prevent myself from stepping too far away from the plotline). It used to be a sweet and touching way to end this story, but since you've questioned it first, I changed and removed it to this chapter. Ah, now I have to think of another way to end my story...ehehe... T_T. (Don't worry I've already got an idea, a little funny one, I think).

Oh, by the way…Makoto is a unisex name, so if someday you travel to Japan and meet a girl named Makoto, don't be surprised.

I did a lot of research for this story, especially about what a two years old kid does everyday. You might say that I spied on my toddler cousins or nephews. So, I hope all about Makoto and Mamoru are cute enough, and they act like a two years old boy but smarter than the average.

Actually, I felt like an old lady with that Mai - Hamada-san scene. Well, truthfully…I do really wise, ha ha ..., but being the youngest child and to be taken away to 'everywhere' by my parents made me practically had to listen to all those 'wise' talks between adults. Even my brother told me that I am a sixty years old girl. Ah, whatever ...

Jaa ne, see you in the next chapter...mmmm, maybe next month, ahaha...my sister's wedding will be in the end of this month. Love you all...and thank you for reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

I know, it's been a long time since I last updated this story. But suddenly my laptop crashed. It was karma, because my brother's laptop was broken a week before and I was like 'putting my leg on his dead hopeless wretched fate and laughed evilly'. So, my recommendation for all of you out there, please don't laugh on other's misery because you may get your turn soon after. And because my dearest laptop now is still hospitalized, so I typed this chapter in my friend's.

And my sister's wedding was amazing…and frustrating. Aww, because June was used to be hot and dry season, so we planned the party to be held in our yard, but we had rain! So, in one quick emergency meeting, it was decided to rent the tent. By the way, father…you didn't use my college savings, did you? Oh, was that why you looked at me with such gloom eyes after that meeting?

Disclaimer: not a chance of having the original character of ghost Hunt.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

**Chapter 10 **

Mai and Matsuzaki sat in the office's cafeteria peacefully since it had already passed the lunch time. Mai called that woman this morning to change their appointment from tomorrow to today, Mai had an important work-related task tomorrow. The magazine where Mai worked ever reviewed about wedding and Matsuzaki has asked her to find that article a week before. The wind was howling angrily outside, sending most of the people out of its way to the warmth of their shelter called home, school building, office, movie theater and else.

"Hmm, it seems I should decide the theme first. Do you think the environmental theme will be dazzling? That's the hottest topic my friends talk about. But which event organizer should I contact? Ack! That would be troublesome..." Matsuzaki scrunched her nose. "Or maybe the traditional one, because I am a Miko so I had to get married in a Shinto way. But I think my families want me to get married in church. What do you think?"

"Do whatever you like." Mai answered simply as she stared at her miso soup. She murmured something like: 'too salty' before devoting her attention back to Matsuzaki. "I think getting married in a Shinto style is quite interesting, too. It seems that everyone is now married in church, sometime I'd like to see a traditional ceremony."

"A wedding in church is easier and simpler, I guess..." said Matsuzaki, turning the page and studied the page carefully. "You just stand at the altar and everything will be completed in a quick snap. And the wedding dress is less expensive, you know. Whether it's buying or renting, western-style wedding dress was not as expensive as Japanese bridal kimono."

"Cheap..." Mai muttered under her breath before sipping her tea.

"If you really want it, just have that your way when you marry Naru."

Mai choked on her tea. "Ayako!"

Matsuzaki looked at Mai with an innocence look. "What? Did I say something?"

Mai wiped her mouth and chin with a handkerchief and glared at her. "Who will marry Naru!"

"You will not?" Matsuzaki shifted her magazine to the side and lean forward with a curious expression. "But it would be better if you two get married; much better for your kids, don't you think so?"

Mai threw her hands upward in despair. "How many times should I tell you this? Marriage is for two people who loved each other. After all, if you've already forgotten, he's engaged to Masako!"

"Don't you two love each other? Beside, if a marriage can be divorced, the engagement can also be canceled. And as I said earlier, if you and Naru get married, your children will grow up in a better environment, right? Just tell Naru to be responsible by marrying you."

"Ayako!" Mai almost shouted. "You can't tell people who don't like you to marry you! After all, just to remind you…again, Naru is wearing his engagement ring!"

"You are right and I'm still not a senile! So what if Naru wear that damn ring?" Matsuzaki waved her chopstick in the air impolitely. Thank God Matsuzaki's grandmother wasn't there or else she would shove the chopstick up into Matsuzaki's nose. Mai ever heard her talking about her grandmother, that old respectful lady seemed quite strict.

"You don't know?" Mai glared at Matsuzaki angrily while the said woman munched her fish with wondering eyes. "Well, that's a story that I heard it first when I was still in high school. Just a silly romantic story which now I think it's not silly anymore. That's a popular belief among girls. It says if a man wearing an engagement ring that would only means there will be nothing stands against their wedding except death. In other words, Naru really-really-really loves and really-really-really wants to marry Masako and their marriage will still be held despite any obstacles."

Matsuzaki looked at Mai in amazement. "Really? Why didn't I know about that?" And for that, Mai replied "That's to be expected because you're way much-much older to be a girl anymore." And she got lettuces thrown at her in return.

"If that's true, maybe I should buy an engagement ring for my soon to be husband and forced him to wear it. But even I rarely wear my ring, I'd rather keep it." Matsuzaki watched her fingers sadly and then pulled their conversation back on Mai's matter. "So, don't you love Naru? Don't you want to marry him? You two already have children, you have more right over him than Masako."

Mai turned her head to the side. Some of her colleagues who also had a late lunch waved their hand and Mai smiled back. "We have children because of an accident. It's not about whether I have the right or not, but the issue here is about the feelings. No matter how much I love Naru, if he does not feel the same then everything will be in vain."

"What? Did Naru tell you that?" Matsuzaki continued to pursue the information she and her companions was dying to know.

"That's not need to be disclosed by words." Mai looked at the flan in front of her, loosing her interest to converse already. But the woman in front of her would never stop picking out some story.

"Did Naru ever say something so far? Like the reason why he suddenly turned his heart to Masako? I mean, Naru is not the type to do something on a sudden impulse. He's not a 'fall in love at first sight' type. He will think of everything and decide something in a careful way."

Mai just shrugged her shoulders. She felt enough with this question, Matsuzaki always asked her about these every time their conversation touched the Naru-topic. "You certainly know that act expresses the feeling more than just words. And Naru is not a reliable person to show the contents of his heart. I don't want to make a fuss about it anymore. Now the most important thing for me is about the future, Mamoru's, Makoto's, Hamada-san's and mine. Those are all that matters to me right now."

"I remember you told me once that you still love him. No...no... There's nothing between you and Naru..." added Matsuzaki quickly when Mai started to protest. "It's just that you still love him. Don't you want to fight for your love? Don't you want to win his heart back?"

Mai locked her gaze onto her folded hands on the table, and then she lifted her face to look at Matsuzaki before looked away again with a sigh. "No matter how much I want to get him back, I'm not entitled to and shouldn't do that." Matsuzaki frowned at her. "But you know, all this time...ermm…Naru treated me quite nicely. That indeed is a temptation for my heart. Does...does that mean that I'm a bad person? That I want something belongs to someone else?"

Matsuzaki leaned back onto her chair and stared at her empty plates with vague eyes. "I don't know. I don't know, Mai. I'm not telling you to snatch Naru away from Masako. But I want to tell you to know him more, we never know what's inside people's hearts. But I think as long as there is still time, you can still hope."

Mai just whispered without looking up. "You're right, hoping..."

Mai walked Matsuzaki till the front of the building, waving her hand cheerfully when the woman stepped into the cab. The cold air made her shiver. She smiled at the Christmas decorated mall across the street. Maybe after work she would buy a present for Makoto, Mamoru, and Hamada-san although that annual celebration would still be in two weeks ahead. And of course, besides Christmas, this also meant that exam day was running closer. She shuddered in horror; she really didn't feel so confident. It was really hard to concentrate on studying if you had two small children and a job that even though only part time but also consumed a lot of your time.

Mai walked up the stairs when suddenly someone called her "Mai!" Mai turned around and saw the last woman on earth she wanted to meet, Masako. Masako was waving and smiling as she climbed the stairs to catch up.

"Hey Mai, long time no see."

"Ah, ah, yes... How are you?"

"Just as good and boring as usual. Are you busy? I want to talk." Masako said as she looked at her with those beautiful hopeful eyes. "I just need a little of your time. Or maybe I can ask the permission for you. I know Nagase-san, your superior."

"Er...ah...no. It's alright, besides I've already done my work."

"Ah, very good. Then why don't we talk here..." Masako said, stepping into the lobby. She sat on one couch and stared at Mai. Still quiet bossy as usual, she was. Mai took a deep breath before taking her place beside the girl. More or less, Mai knew what she wanted to talk about.

"I contacted Ayako this morning, and she mentioned something about meeting you this afternoon. Has she come?" Masako asked casually. She looked around nonchalantly. Some people who passed their seats looking at her with admiration. Masako was now no longer a beautiful Japanese doll, she had become a goddess who had just come down from heaven to give people her bless. Mai held her breath while remembering that this goddess was now the one who had possession over Naru's love.

"Ayako had already come home. So, you want to discuss something with me?" The sooner it begun, the sooner it would be ended.

"It's about Naru." Masako said quietly. Mai smiled slightly, nodding her head. "I know that Naru is the father of your children. I don't know what your motives for returning back to Tokyo after such a long time. Do you want to use your children to make Naru come back to you?" Her expression was so serious, as if she was Mary who'd been told that her shepherd had stolen all of her lambs.

"W-what! I return…" Mai stopped her words to take a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I return to take the exams again. I have to go back to college so I will be able to get a better life for my children. I don't care about Naru at all."

"Calm down Mai, I'm just kidding..." Masako said, stifling a laugh.

_Ugh...then why don't I feel amused at all?_

"I know you're not going to steal Naru away from me." Masako continued, still smiling confidently. "I believe in you. You're not going to do that to me. You're a good person."

"You come just to say that?" asked Mai, looking puzzled.

Masako shifted slightly so she could look directly into Mai's eyes. "No. I came to beg you. Naru is a gentleman to the very core. He'll do anything to make amends for abandoning you and his children, even if it means that he has to sacrifice his own happiness." Masako reached her hand out and held Mai's tightly. "So I beg you not to let him destroying his own life. I do not want to see the happiness vanish from his eyes. Please...please don't let Naru do that..."

Mai stared at Masako's fingers which clasped her hand tightly. She sighed quietly, a question stirred in her mind. _'If three years ago I begged you something like this, will you grant my wish Masako?'_ But of course she couldn't say that Naru was happy with her because the reality wasn't like that. She was deluded by her own idea that Naru was content just to be with her.

"Why did you say something like that Masako? You don't need to beg me because I never have an intention to seize Naru from you."

"Really? Oh, you're so very kind..."she smiled with relief, she let go of Mai's hand and placed her palms on her own cheeks with a chuckle. "I do really stupid. I already know if you're a good friend, not someone who likes to break other people's heart. But why do I still say weird things like that, huh? Ah, I'm sorry. But I just want to make myself sure; I'm a person who got worried easily... Ha ha ha…"

Mai laughed and pinched Masako's arm, "I do always be a kind girl, you know. Ever since long time ago. But sometimes I forget how kind I am, thanks for reminding me." They laughed together. Mai tried to hide the bitterness and jealousy in her heart. They were chatting for a while until came the time for Masako to go, saying that she got some college business.

And the night after, when Mai sat on the soft rubber carpeted floor beside the bed to accompany the twins to sleep, Matsuzaki's and Masako's words rang in her head again. She felt like her heart was stirring in turmoil, the tears streamed down her cheek. What should she do? She knew that she had to let go of Naru, but why did her heart wanted to keep on hoping? Mai stroked Makoto's and Mamoru's hair gently. _'You're the resemblance of your father. That same hair, same eyes; as dark as moonless night's sky. The same nose, same mouth, same pale skin... Why don't you resemble me more? It would be easier for me to give up on your father...'_

Couldn't held the stress anymore, Mai cried softly. She buried her head onto her already crossed arms upon the bed. Mai just became fully aware of her surrounding after her ears caught the sound that was…unusual. What was that? Someone was crying? What happened? Mai quickly lifted her head up and discovered that her sons had awoken and sat crying on the bed. Eh, what? What happened?

"Mamoru, Makoto? What is it? Do you feel sick?" Mai asked anxiously as she automatically touched their forehead.

"Ugh...huuu...Okaa-san is crying...huuu…huwaa…!" Makoto and Mamoru's cries became louder, so perfect in harmony.

Oh, apparently they awoke to hear her crying. Mai mentally slapped herself. Children were very sensitive, although they didn't know what the problem was, they could quickly possess the sadness from the parents and felt it the same way too. Mai quickly embraced her sons.

"I'm sorry. Okaa-san fell asleep and had nightmares." Mai lied to calm them.

"Nightmares?" Asked them, still weeping.

"Yeah. Okaa-san dreamed that I became the youngest snail in the family." Lately, they were very interested in that slow-moving mollusk after finding one near the day-care. "The snail family took a walk into the woods while looking for something to eat. And the little snail was captivated to a beautiful caterpillar and then followed it; and that made her got separated from his father and mother. The little snail was very afraid and crying, but luckily her cry had made her brother found her. He brought her back to their parents. The father and mother scolded her, and the little snail cried louder."

"Naughty little snail..." murmured Makoto, wiping his cheek.

Mai chuckled. "Yes...yes...that's why the little snail was ought to be scolded. Therefore if we're going somewhere don't ever let go of the Okaa-san's hand, okay? You'll be lost like that little snail. And if you're not founded, you won't be able to meet Okaa-san again."

"I do not want to get lose..."

"I will hold Okaa-san's hand tightly..."

"If we're taking a walk, Okaa-san may carry us, so we won't go disappear..."

"I do not want to meet the caterpillar, they make us so itchy. Was the little snail also itching?"

"Okay...okay...now you go back to sleep. We'll continue the story tomorrow." Mai made them lie down again and patted them gently on their feet while singing softly. Soon, they got lost in a deep sleep again. Mai sighed quietly, still thinking. Perhaps, all this time she was carried away by Naru's kindness whereas Naru only being polite to her. Her hope of Naru actually had made her felt like she was treated specially. All right, Mai said to herself, so it would be best to make a further distant from Naru. Hopefully, her feeling to him would be lessened if not gone completely.

Three days after Christmas, Mai had to pick up the twins in daycare before going home. Her heart sank when she went into the room for children under 5 years old, Makoto and Mamoru was crying in the corner while the other children played cheerfully. A sitter girl was calming them.

"What happened?" asked Mai in worry.

The girl looked relieved when she saw Mai. Makoto's and Mamoru's cries grew louder after seeing their mother, they hugged Mai's legs tightly, burying their faces into Mai's skirt while the girl explained the cause of why they were crying.

Mai painstakingly put their jackets and shoes on, said goodbye politely to all the sitters and led them home. Mai held their hands tightly, half dragging them to move their feet as they were still sobbing. A handbag and lunch bag slung over her shoulders respectively. Some people who passed them smiled sympathetically to Mai.

"Hey-hey...look, people are staring at you. Don't you want to stop crying?" Wrong words. Mamoru and Makoto were now crying louder, they even refused to walk. Mai sighed and squatted down sluggishly, half wanted to laugh. Their apartment was only about 150 meters away, but if she had to carry them both... In the end, with Makoto and Mamoru were carried by each of her hands, two big bags hung heavily from each of her shoulders, Mai moved her legs staggeringly through the stinging cold. Well, at least it became warmer by hugging them.

Mai blew a relief breath after she landed the kids in front of their apartment's door. And miraculously, they still cried! Mai opened the door, greeted by Hamada-san whom scrunched her forehead when she saw the twins. "Oh, dear...!"

Half an hour later Naru rang the doorbell and waited patiently. He went straight to Mai's apartment from some of the local newspaper's office after he got the information that he needed. He just called to announce his arrival and received directly by Mai, which was unexpected. For some reason, he was rarely able to meet her lately. She said that she was busy at the office since it was the end of the year. The door was opened slowly, and he was greeted with the tired and desperate face of Mai and the twins who were following her, clutching the tip of her skirt.

Naru was one hundred percent sure that when he called her before, he did hear the crying sounds in the background. But they were still crying until now? Naru raised his eyebrows, indirectly asking her. Mai scratched her cheek, grinning. Her hand made a gesture for him to come inside.

"So?" asked Naru after Mai put a cup of coffee in front of him. Makoto and Mamoru were hiccuping in front of TV. All kinds of candies, biscuits and toys strewn around them but they didn't touch them at all.

"Even though the lunch and snacks is provided by the day-care, sometimes I bring them some snacks, also to be shared to other kids." Mai sat next to Naru and sighed. There was a frustration in her voice. "This morning I loaded their bag with jelly candy, the girl there also said that they had shared them to everyone else. But there's a kid, she's older... ermm...about 4 years old. She took Mamoru's jelly candy and threw it into the sandbox. That was their last jelly candy. Well..." Mai shrugged her shoulders. "Makoto hit the girl's hand and she pushed him until he almost fell. So, that is why we have the best members of Tokyo choir..."

"Evil kid...Is Makoto okay?"

"Makoto is fine. Hmm, but they never stop crying since then. You do something that's not pleasing them even if only a bit and they will explode again. I have heard from Hamada-san that bad mood like this usually lasts in a long time."

"Then what should we do? We can not let them cry like that, right?"

"Hamada-san is out looking for the same jelly candy. According to the people at the day-care, that girl is indeed quite bossy who acts as if she's the ruler of that place. Actually this is not the first time that girl makes Makoto and Mamoru cry." Mai frowned and then whispered, "if I take Makoto and Mamoru to the girl's house and then let them fight with her, do you think that's a good idea?"

Naru turned his head in shock. Mai just cocked her head slightly, grinning widely like a horse. Naru sighed quietly as he mumbled, "And you're wrestling the mother..."

Suddenly the front door open and Hamada-san came. She was clutching something on her chest, drawing a deep breath and said, "Ah, thank goodness they still have some there. Here, give it to them..."

Mai received the package and then kneeled in front of the twins. "Hey, look at these... Oba-san bought the same candy. These are for Mamoru..." Mai put some on Mamoru's hand and the other in Makoto's hand "...and these are for Makoto. So? Come on, say thanks to Oba-san..."

Makoto and Mamoru watched the jelly candies in their hands closely and tilted their head. Mai smiled, waiting for them to say 'thank you', but unexpectedly they burst into tears again.

"Oh my..." Hamada-san sat on the carpet next to them. "It seems that they want us to turn back the time to when they were still in the day-care and making that little girl stayed away from their candy."

Mamoru stood up and sat at Mai's lap, hugging her tightly. Hamada-san grabbed Makoto and sat him on her lap, stroking his hair lovingly.

"What's wrong? Mamoru cries because Erika-chan threw away your candy, right?" asked Mai softly, wiping the tears on his chubby cheeks. Mamoru nodded. "Well, now Mamoru already have another, then why are you still crying?"

Mamoru just shook his head as he buried his face in Mai's chest. Mai stuck her tongue out, hugging him tighter and kissed the top of his head.

"Why don't we take a stroll outside?" suggested Naru suddenly. "Although it's cold, but the fresh air might be able to calm them."

Mai looked at the Hamada-san, as the said woman smiled and nodded. "Maybe that would cheer them up. You might go out for dinner as well. I think it would be difficult to leave their side even for just a couple of minute to prepare dinner."

"You're not coming?"

Hamada-san laughed. "No. I'll be fine being home alone. I'll make a miso soup for myself. Anyway, don't worry about this old woman. Just get them to the park or anywhere and have fun."

Mai patted Mamoru's back gently. "Hey, you hear what Otou-san said, we'll take a walk…yay…! Are you two okay if we go for a walk?"

Makoto and Mamoru nodded. Mai handed Mamoru over to Naru and went into the kids' bedroom to retrieve the jackets and scarves. After washing their sticky face and put their cute ear protectors, they were ready to go. Mai carried Makoto in her arms while Naru stuck with Mamoru. Despite the cold, they were thankful that the wind seemed blowing lazily.

"Well, maybe my left shoulder will get arthritis sooner then the other." Mai muttered quietly. Makoto still crying softly, it was not that hard anymore but the tears still wetting her shoulder. Naru glanced at her, feeling amused. Mamoru that he hugged tightly to his chest also began wetting the front of his jacket.

They bought taiyaki and ate it together in the park. There were also some families who were enjoying the place, not surrendering into the freezing winter. Mamoru and Makoto seemed to calm already; they ate their taiyaki silently while watching their surroundings. Normally, they would be so noisy to ask this or that or even running around. Some elementary kids were playing soccer and some girls were sitting at the side, watching them play. Mai was trying to enliven the twins' heart by pointing all the interesting things around them, like "Oh look, that ani-chan fall after kicking the ball...that's funny. Oh he's not hurt, he quickly stand again to catch the ball. He's so amazing." or "Hey Mamoru, Makoto look at that branch over there. Its shape is like a dancing man..."

"Hmm, want to play?" asked Mai to the twins. They looked at her with a little sparkle in their eyes. "Let's play cat and mouse. This time Okaa-san will be rat, Makoto and Mamoru will be the cat..."

The twins scrambled off of their parents' lap eagerly. Mai looked at Naru, "You're not coming with us? You may become a mouse too if you want."

Naru frowned at her. Well, inviting Naru to play cat and mouse was an act that violated the Naru law. Mai grinned as she shrugged her shoulders, yet it never hurt to try. At first, Mai has always been the mouse, she ran slowly while the kids were trying as hard as they could to catch the big mouse. The laughter sound broke out when Mai ran to tease them or when finally they caught Mai.

Naru watched them silently. There were few things that could make the world around him was impossibly still: when he was analyzing an interesting case, thinking about a perfect solution for a difficult matter, learning something new and challenging, and the last was this current situation.

Makoto screamed happily when he became one of the mice and Mai caught his waist. Mai lifted him aloft and shouted, "I catch you, little mouse! Now what should a cat do to you, huh? Oh I know, I'll eat you...!" Mai opened her mouth and landed it on Makoto's stomach, pretending to bite him. Makoto laughed out loud when Mai tickling his belly with her mouth.

Mai ran and put him on Naru's lap. "Okay, uncle big cat...please watch this little mouse. I still have another to catch. We'll have them for dinner tonight." Mai turned around quickly; Mamoru was screaming as he ran away and hid behind a tree. Makoto clapped his hands, cheering his brother mouse enthusiastically. The cell phone vibrated in Naru's pocket, someone was calling him. Naru ignored it. That anyone should wait; his or her problem was something less important then his world right now.

Mamoru ran happily with his little legs while Mai chasing behind. Many times she purposefully put her finger on his head or tiny hand, as if the cat had almost pounced on the mouse.

And that phone was still vibrating annoyingly.

And Naru was still ignoring it resolutely.

Naru's hands held Makoto's stomach securely as he screamed and wriggled on his lap when he saw his mother almost caught his brother. After what seemed like forever, that someone finally gave up, his cell phone was now lying quietly in his pocket.

"Okay, the taiyaki power had already been depleted to zero." Said Mai as she sat beside Naru, Mamoru was hugging her neck tightly as he laughed after just like Makoto, Mai pretended to eat him. "When will we have dinner?" This time she asked Naru.

"Anytime is alright. But isn't it too early for dinner now?" It was still bright.

"Ah, based on the circumstances today, they would have fallen asleep soon. Crying is quite exhausting, you know..." Mai smoothed Mamoru's jacket and made sure they were warm.

"I want onoyaki..." Makoto muttered while playing with the zipper of Naru's jacket.

"Onoyaki?" Naru frowned, looking puzzled. He never heard the kind of food called onoyaki.

"Oh, he meant okonomiyaki," said Mai, half laughing. "Okay, okonomiyaki also has a lot of vegetable. Are you okay if we have okonomiyaki for dinner, Naru?"

"Okonomiyaki is okay."

"Okay, let's eat Okonomiyaki...!" Mai said as she rose from her seat. Makoto and Mamoru raised their hands, yelling "Yay...okonoyaki!"

"No…no okonoyaki. It's okonomiyaki… Say it once again, o-ko-no-mi-ya-ki." Mai corrected their spelling as they headed to the closest restaurant. They sat on the high stools in front of a long hot flat pan while the chef was showing off his cooking skill. Mamoru and Makoto were busy applauding him when he chopped the cabbage at the speed of light.

"Ahhh, I'm glad they had returned to their usual." Said Mai a moment later, chewing her food slowly. "I was afraid that I'll be drowned in tears by the end of this week..."

"I guess you're tired now. Beside, lately you're also very busy with your job…"

"Hmmm, ah..." Mai shifted uncomfortably on her seat. She wiped the sauce clean from Mamoru's chin. "And fortunately, they're not a sissy boys."

"Mai, these weeks…did you come home later than usual only to avoid me?" asked Naru in a low tone, regarding her with a mixture of curiosity and anxiety.

Mai choked and coughed slightly. She looked at Naru in shock and stiffened up at that. She didn't know what to say. Mai gulped nervously, this time she couldn't read his expression. Was he angry? Or sad? Or disappointed?

"I overheard Matsuzaki yesterday. She said something sounded like because you didn't have much work in office, so she planned her wedding plan with you too." He still didn't lift his gaze off of her.

_Ow, Ayako! Can't you shut your mouth? _

Mai hung her head. At least Naru's attention was now distracted by Makoto who asked for drink.

"Mai? Why?" Naru's demanding voice made her heart twitched.

Mai turned her head slightly, she still didn't dare to look straight into his eyes. "Well, the thing is...I think...you know, every time I see you I...my heart's hurt. So I..." Mai couldn't get her words out completely.

Naru looked at her who looked tearful. He turned his sights onto the Okonomiyaki slices in front of him, sighing softly.

"I understand..." he murmured softly.

Mai looked at him doubtfully. _Understand? What understanding that you mean? _They finished their food in silence. Now Mai regretted for telling him her feelings. If only she could reverse the time... She didn't sure about what Naru thought of her. Oh my God, that was so embarrassing!

They walked home with some-mixed feelings. Mamoru clung on Mai's chest. Naru never walked too far behind or beside her although the streets was crowded and bustled with people coming home from work. Mamoru and Makoto have actually forgotten the incident at the daycare. They didn't weep anymore, staying in their mother's and father's warm embrace.

One thing that Naru realized was how close his two sons were. He had forgotten how the interaction between him and Gene at that same age, although he felt that he actually was very dependent on Gene more than people think. Mamoru and Makoto were two inseparable souls. He walked as close as possible to Mai, so the two brothers could touch each other and communicated easily. Mai seemed to realize this too, because many times she teased them by walking zigzag behind Naru while Makoto and Mamoru screamed happily as they tried to grab each other's hand.

However just like what Mai had said, their voices gradually ceased. They started to feel tired. Makoto who was in Naru's arms suddenly muttered something and then buried his face into Naru's shoulder, hugging his neck tightly.

"What? What's wrong Makoto?" Naru asked worriedly.

"What is it Naru?" asked Mai as she widened her eyes.

"I don't know, he said something like 'Hige-chan' and then act like this..."

"Hige-chan?" Mai paused and looked around. Her eyes caught the sign of a certain store and observed its bright display. She smiled and patted Makoto's back, "It's okay, Makoto... So you haven't forgotten Hige-chan, huh?"

"Who is Hige-chan?" asked Naru.

Mai adjusted Mamoru's position carefully, he was now sleeping soundly. Saliva was soaking her shoulder from the slightly opened mouth. "He's our neighbor's cat when we were living in Chiba. You could say almost every day they got to play in our neighbor's house to visit that fat cat. I did want to have one, but when we moved to Tokyo, our haste had made Hamada-san forgot to look for an apartment that allows the occupants to keep animal. So it seems that the plan should be postponed. I think seeing the pet-shop made him remember about him."

Naru eyed the pet-shop not so far from them. "They like cats? They aren't afraid to be bitten or scratched?"

"Well, of course you know kids, they still didn't know what should and shouldn't be done. So sometimes they accidentally pulled its tail or touched the stomach so he would scratch them. But they're pretty stubborn, of course they were crying but that didn't stop them from playing with him again. Luckily he's an old and lazy cat. And they weren't afraid to hold or embrace kitten." explained Mai pridefully, they resumed their walk.

"That's my sons. They shouldn't be afraid of a little thing like a cat. But it seems that their stubborn natures are very similar to you."

"Eh, what the…?" protested Mai and hit Naru's arm jokingly. "Why for such character, you associate it with me?"

"Why should you feel offended by that? Aren't you the one who told me about their obstinacy with your nose up in the air?" Naru smirked at her.

"Yes, I guess. But why in the world then you always claim those specific traits which are highly revered by the society are inherited from you? And those characters which are rebuked by the society are inherited from me? That was so not true..." Mai began to argue.

"That's not my fault. Didn't you hear yourself when Matsuzaki and Bou-san said that they're smart like their father?" Naru defended himself. "They also said that Makoto and Mamoru sometimes are very careless just like their mother..."

"Man...it was you yourself who ever said that sometime we shouldn't take those two's words seriously." Mai was huffing.

"And then you must know that when there's the words _'sometimes-can not'_, of course there's also words _'sometimes-can'_. So, I trust them this time." As usual, Naru conducted himself coolly and stoically even in a super unserious arguing like this. The impression would make others thought that Mai was a quick-tempered person who was now arguing with herself.

"That's so unfair… Oh well, they're always cheerful. That is so me. That's the good one too, right?"

Naru shrugged his shoulder. "Depend on the situation…"

For the moment, the awkward situation was forgotten. Naru and Mai argued with each other until they arrived in Mai's apartment. And that was like a lullaby for Makoto who was now asleep in Naru's arms. Just like his brother, he also moistened the front of the Naru's shirt with his drool. There was no harmonic combination acts in this world stronger than the closeness and similarity of the identical twins'.

The time was ticking for sure, but for now there was no certainty in the relationship between these two complex humans. And surreptitiously, in the darkness behind them, there were people who continued on planning and scheming. It seemed that the thick and gloomy cloud would still hang above Mai's life, although hopefully, the sunlight might sometimes broke through and the beautiful rainbow smiled happily up in the sky. No body knew whether the cloud finally would be parted and swept away by the wind, or instead enjoying its stay to watch the human below. It was global warming anyway, no one could predict the weather.

**To be continued**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Hige = moustache. So, Hige-chan = a kind of Mr. Moustache. Weird name for cat? Yeah, I know. I ever named my cat 'Hige-sama', for he had a wise expression.

Oh dear, be careful with a very bad mood kid! I once helped my aunt to take care of her children when she and my uncle went to a wedding party in a far away place. The youngest one, still 3 years old was sulking because of it. And he was crying for three hours - 'interminably'! Oh my God! Well, a kind of a mix between crying, sobbing and hiccupping to be exact. And he just stopped crying only from exhaustion and fell asleep. I just so lucky I didn't getting suicide; it was so tempting, you know...

**- **Maybe you will be confused about Ayako and Mai's talk about that wedding argumentation. In Japan, most people get married in church although they're not a Christian. But if they dead they'd rather choose to be treated in a Shinto way. This is just a matter of trend for them. Same thing with Christmas, if you go to Japan by the end of December, you'd think all Japanese people are devout Christians. Big wrong! Christmas is just one of many celebrations for the Japanese people, especially families who have young children. It's just like a usual birthday party for family members. Even kindergarten run by Buddhist temples also celebrate Christmas. So don't feel confused. And no Halloween in Japan, but the girls and young women are so infatuated with valentine.

**- **This is the explanation about Naru's ring: In Japan, especially for the older generation, it isn't something considerable important for wearing a wedding ring especially among males, moreover an engagement ring. Most likely you will meet married women who aren't wearing their ring. For Japanese girls these days, most of them are not wearing their engagement ring but keeps it in their special place for they're treasuring it very-very much. Maybe they're just too afraid to lose or damage it.

**-** And the story about men who wear the ring here, I just made it up...he he he... I was inspired after reading the manga Kaze Hikaru. In ancient times, Japanese women have a lot of hairstyle, all was based on the region, status, age, married or not married and even geisha had their own hairstyles based on their ranking. The samurai's wife also had special hairstyle which was called _osafune_. At the end of the Edo era, the girl who arranged her hair in _osafune_ style was supposed to marry her man without any obstacle. I was very touched to read it and decided to make the same idea by making that story, that's why Naru wearing his engagement ring.

And yes…... I'm that someone who always does some research for the story so it wouldn't too far off from the habit of the real Japanese people. You may say that I'm a human who has a strong tendency to make my own life much more difficult, yea...yea...my bad habit... So, enjoy…!


	11. Chapter 11

"No excuse for the long update!" I know you're all will say that. I'm sorry. Just to let you know, lately there's some bugs inside my head that made me such a lazybones. Or maybe it was just because of the weather? (Nahh, all the blame is on me!)

Saa, whatever…started from the next chapter, we'll have a lot of drama. Since I'm not a drama queen, I must find a way to create my own overemotional heart. What should I do? Watch a teary-eyed movie or listen to some wretched songs? Just wish me luck.

Disclaimer: not the owner of Ghost Hunt.

**Chapter 11 **

Matsuzaki narrowed her eyes after getting off of the taxi in front of the building where the SPR office was located. She stared at someone's back who seemed familiar. She waved her hand excitedly, yelling, "John...hey, John!"

The man in question halted his step, turned his back and smiled kindly. He walked over to the miko and greeted her, "Matsuzaki-san. So you're here too… "

"Well, yeah…even though I don't know why they need me too. It was still the fifth day of the New Year; I should have gone with my friends to the hot spring," Matsuzaki grumbled as she fixed her gloves. "Besides, this is a Buddhist temple; why the monk isn't just enough? Or perhaps the boy doesn't trust him? Ha ha ha, then they did it exactly right by calling me too."

John just smiled politely. Despite the fact that he really acknowledged her capability on spirit purification, even with all the required conditions which were quite difficult, but he suspected that this time Shibuya included Matsuzaki in this team to take care of them.

"Hey, don't just stand over there. Come help me with my bags!" said Matsuzaki, pulling one of her suitcase. John didn't have a choice but taking the bigger one. It was so miraculous to think of the differences between man's and woman's survival needs. He brought only a backpack which was only a third of Matsuzaki's. He ever read somewhere that man only needed 6 items in their bathroom when woman needed more than 30 items that he couldn't even identify them all.

'_Dear Lord, no intention of being sexist here, but thank you that I'm a man.'_

They walked slowly toward the SPR office on the second floor. When John opened the door they found the monk, Takigawa, was discussing something with Naru and Yasuhara so seriously. Lin didn't appear at the background.

"...just ordinary temple. I can't guarantee we will get a comfortable place just like in my old place," said Takigawa as he turned his head to the newcomers. "Oh, you've here already. What the hell are those bags for? Do you want to open your own department store there?"

Matsuzaki ignored him and sat on the couch, casually asked, "What's the problem?"

"We have to buy few things," said Yasuhara, checking his notes. "Because basically we are the one who requested to investigate their place, so we practically have to take care of ourselves. They provide a place to stay so we had to bring our own food unless you are willing to eat just a simple vegetable soup and rice. And I'm not convinced by their heating system, so it seems we must equip ourselves with one."

"What? No heater? Not only we will be given a small hut but even its window or the door can't be closed? And…and we have to do our toilet things…in the wood?" Matsuzaki exclaimed in a worried faces, almost hysterical. She had already imagined the freezing wind that infiltrated through the dilapidated wooden walls, rats ran freely among their things to look for a little crumb of food and they had to sleep on the old futons that had already rotted and musty, and nonetheless…that toilet matters too. Such an incongruous imagination, if anyone wanted to know…

"We will be staying in their guest houses. They have two extra buildings for guests, still in good conditions," Yasuhara explained quickly to convince the Miko. "But of course we can't expect full support from them."

"Tsck, that's troublesome. So in this case we have to suffer," Matsuzaki muttered in dissatisfaction.

"No...no...please don't worry," said Yasuhara as he stood up. "Although I'm only a mere assistant, but I will make my greatest efforts so that all your needs will be met with satisfactory and you can all concentrate only on the investigation. So…this time, please be at ease and help us with the case...," he bowed deeply.

Takigawa clapped his hands, "Horra... good…good...you're just like to the perfect butler from England. Salute!"

Yasuhara straightened up, smiling. "And this humble butler will submit his entire life to his master. So please accept my loyalty, master Takigawa; I present my body and soul to you...," he lowered his head, lifted the tip of his T-shirt and bent his knees slightly just like the European noblewoman who met her queen.

"And what benefits do you expect from me?" said Takigawa, sitting up straightly and puffed out his chest.

"The pure soul of my master will be the cure of my lone life in this arid world...," and then Yasuhara covered his mouth shyly just like a countrywoman from hundred years ago, "And perhaps, a few hundred thousand yen per month, plus huge bonus at the end of each year and holidays as much as possible."

Matsuzaki and John giggled. Naru closed the files in his hands and stood up, automatically ending that soap opera, "We'll buy what we need as we depart."

Yasuhara smiled, "So, for how many days should I buy our food supply, boss?"

Naru frowned, thinking, "Just prepare it enough for three days. We still don't know the condition. Perhaps one week will be the longest."

Yasuhara nodded, opening a new sheet in his notebook. He asked Matsuzaki, "So, Matsuzaki-san. Please help me to make a list of anything that we need to survive for three days."

Yasuhara and Matsuzaki were making a list of items they want to buy while Takigawa and John discussed their new case. This was a mysterious phenomenon that occurred only in a specific period of every month. Therefore, their preparation became quite longer then usual, not to mention the difficulty from the head of the temple whom refused the investigation. About two months ago, by ignoring his objections, some the monks came to SPR to consult their problem. The initial investigation convinced the SPR to take the case, ignoring the head monk's refusal, so SPR tried to persuade him to allow an investigation. Although called as an investigation, the interest of SPR was actually on recording and collecting data about the strange phenomenon that occurred. Takigawa, Matsuzaki and John were the people that were hired by SPR as their backbone to overcome the problem when the data collection activity was completed, in return for the temple.

Takigawa suspected that because this temple had a plan to make some sort of tourist programs where ordinary people could have an experience for being a monk for a few days, then the head monk tried so very hard to prevent any news that could make their income prospective failed. And a rumor about the haunted temple would definitely destroy them. But Naru only commented that the refusal was only because of some shattered prides: them as the reputable monks couldn't solve some spirit.

Naru had asked Takigawa's help to ensure the head of the temple that if the strange phenomena continued, when their tourists came and experienced strange things, then they might say goodbye to their program with even greater losses. With Takigawa's reputation as a man who once lived in Mount Koya and also studied Buddhism as a monk but in the end have been polluted with worldly life by becoming a member of the band that automatically made him also understood all things related to marketing strategy, then by all at last the head monk himself reluctantly granted their request.

After completing her duty to make a shopping list, Matsuzaki went out to make a call. Naru and Lin had finished their preparation and now locking the doors and windows. Matsuzaki joined them a few moments later to help John carrying her luggage. Yeah, you read that right; she helped John to carry HER bags. As usual, John, Yasuhara and Matsuzaki were all in Takigawa's car while Naru and Lin drove with the SPR van. Masako would join two days later; she still had some university matters.

"Hey, where are we going for shopping?" Matsuzaki asked Yasuhara quietly.

"At the nearest place, but we must find a generator first."

"What chance do we have to make a stop at Shinjuku? Come on, there must be a place that sell generator somewhere."

"Not a chance," said Yasuhara while narrowing his eyes. "We will not go through Shinjuku, we will go through Nakano."

"Then make us stop at Shinjuku, if we could have lunch there that would be even better. How about that?" Ayako urged him persistently.

"Do you have other business that make you have to be in Shinjuku during lunch hour, Matsuzaki-san?"

Matsuzaki stroked her long hair. "Well, not really... It's Mai..."

"Hmmm... if you make me part of your plan, maybe I can think of something..."

"Okay." Matsuzaki said happily. They shook hands and clapped their own as a sign that they were now allies in a secret conspiracy.

They drove slowly to leave Shibuya toward Minano town of Chichibu District in Saitama Prefecture, a province which was situated at the north of Tokyo. Chicibu city was a tourist destination in Saitama. But their journey somewhat deviated from the normal route because they would make a stop at Shinjuku. John, who sat beside Takigawa was studying the map while Yasuhara sat in the backseat with Matsuzaki.

"Why do we have to go to Shinjuku just for shopping?" Takigawa lamented quietly, concentrating on the crowded road. "We can find everything that what we need in here."

"Because, Takigawa-san, a friend of mine works in a special shopping center electrical appliances and electronics, it's complete over there. We can get everything we need. Moreover, they still have the new year discount."

"How do you convince your boss that we must go to Shinjuku?" Matsuzaki said while checking her beautiful polished nails.

"Ah, that's because my friend is a camera expert. His father and grandfather own a camera store. And most importantly, they also rent out the camera too. So, if our equipment is not enough then we could rent, for now it is the cheapest and faster way than buying the new one. The boss seemed interested. You know, five of our cameras are still under repair."

"So it's Matsuzaki-san who wants to go to Shinjuku…" said John as he turned his head to look at the two.

"What business do you have in Shinjuku?" Takigawa still concentrated on the road ahead.

"Hnnn, I just wanted to see Mai's date..."

"What...?" Takigawa almost missed the red light. "Ma-Mai-Mai...is dating? B-but Naru is here with us, right?" Takigawa was very surprised that he spoke haltingly.

"What makes you assume that if Mai has a date then it should be with Naru?" said Matsuzaki sharply. "From what I heard from Hamada-san, Mai's friends set a blind date for her. I don't know, but I want to see them. And I really want to see Naru's reaction when he sees Mai met another boy. Beside, no Masako today. So maybe he'll act more freely."

"You're so mean...," Takigawa muttered while prepared himself for the green light.

"Ahhh... I'm very confused by both of them. Naru didn't seem to take the initiative to continue what he already has with Mai. But if Mai decides to continue her life without him, what else can we say?" Matsuzaki tapped the window lazily. The other men in that car nodded their head in agreement.

They arrived in Shinjuku an hour later and immediately shared the tasks. Matsuzaki, John and Takigawa would spread their wings to the closest supermarket while other members of SPR fled to the store where Yasuhara's friend worked. Takigawa and John obtained an additional knowledge about how wick this world was when you were shopping with woman. They didn't understand how in the world she could stand at the tofu section for fifteen minutes out only to choose which tofu she should buy. All Gods in nirvana, they were all tofu! What were their differences! They were all made from soybean!

One and a half hour later they met with Naru's group at the place that has been chosen. Naru's face looked so sour, he had stood for half an hour waiting for them. Takigawa quickly put the groceries in his small car.

"Hey, why don't we have lunch too? It's more practical than if we have to stop again later," Matsuzaki turned around. Well, where was the location of that Oguri restaurant? She remembered that that famous restaurant was near this place. From the corner of her eyes she saw Naru and Lin nodded to each other and stared at the nearest café. She became panic as Yasuhara raised his brows at her and pointed his chin at the two whom now started to walk away; that was when her eyes found a striking sign of Matsuya furniture store. Oh right, that restaurant was located in front of that magnificent antique store!

"Hey...hey...while we're at Shinjuku why don't we go to that famous Oguri restaurant?" Desperately, she pulled Lin's sleeves and pushed Naru's back toward the place she wanted, ignoring the furious glare from Naru. "That restaurant was featured in a magazine last month, you know? Some famous movie star even said that there's their favorite place."

Takigawa had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. That woman really was out of her mind! How dare she did that to those two! Oh, maybe he would have more free time later when Naru enslaved that miko to do all the investigation work as punishment.

Matsuzaki led the group to enter the restaurant she was pointing. In the doorway, she glanced around again; it was quite full even if this wasn't lunch time yet. Suddenly her mouth curved up and she pointed to a certain place. "Oh my, look! That's Mai. What a coincidence. Oh, she's with her friends. Why don't we join her..."

This time Takigawa bit his lips. Well, that was sooooo obvious; now her prey must have had a clear perception of her true intention. Yasuhara shrugged his shoulders as if to say that they had no other choice; he and John didn't dare to look at their boss as they stepped in to follow the queen bee. Naru who stood at the hindmost seemed like he wanted to kick that miko. He wished to go to another restaurant but Lin had already followed the others. Heh, he didn't bring enough money in his wallet, it was Lin who kept the money so he had no other option but joining them.

"Hi, Mai...! Wow, what a coincidence we met here...," screamed Matsuzaki, patting Mai's shoulder. Mai stared at her, wide-eyed. She checked that woman's back and saw other beings whom were standing right behind Matsuzaki; Takigawa waved his hand as John and Yasuhara smiled at her politely. There was also Lin, well…he was as Lin as ever for sure. And then she saw Naru. Heck, his face was so sour more like over-fermented sake. Ayako and Bou-san could get drunk just by licking his cheeks.

"Ayako? Bou-san? What are you doing here?"

"We're on our way to Saitama, there's a little business as usual. So we have our lunch here after preparing one or two things. Can we join you? I hope we don't intervene something…," Matsuzaki asked her. The two friends of Mai nodded enthusiastically. And then the SPR took their seat. Matsuzaki stared at the three girls in confused. If these girls had a date, then why didn't she saw other male humans with them? But they chose a family table which meant…what?

"Oh, they are my friends since high school. This is Michiru...," the girl with a fur jacket and half-curled hair bowed her head. "...and this is Keiko," the girl with a long ponytail waved her hand.

"Well, is this a reunion?" asked Takigawa while reading the menu.

"No, we were just strolling around. Keiko, Michiru, you still remember where I used to work, don't you? This is Ayako, and her next are Takigawa, Yasuhara and Naru. The next to Keiko are John and Lin. They're all the SPR members."

"Of course we do," the girl named Michiru spoke. "And, umm..." she whispered at Mai, staring at the boss who was sitting on the furthest chair. "That's your ex, right? You're still on good terms with him? Well, if he's still single, why don't you…"

Mai smiled at her nicely and whispered, "Shut up!"

"Mmmm, so…you're Mai's friend. John-san, right? John-san, maybe we can go play together next time. Does karaoke sound interesting to you?" said Keiko to John, giving him her sweetest smile.

"Oi Keiko, John's a priest...," scolded Mai as she nudged her jaunty friend.

"Eh, but I read somewhere that a priest can also get married and have kids, right?"

"What do you mean with that?" Mai and Michiru yelled. Keiko shook her head and swayed her hand. Suddenly Keiko's cell phone rang, she opened it and smiled.

"Ahh, it's an email from Igawa. He said that there was only small fire in their dorm; it seemed that someone was too eager to make a robot something till he blew the transformer up. He said they're sorry and we must meet again next week."

Mai shook her head as she said, "No, this is enough already, thank you. I have to study. If you forget, my exam is in the next ten days. Oh God, next week-next week…I'm doomed…," Mai banged her forehead onto the table.

Keiko cringed slightly, she turned her head to John and said, "That's the reason we kidnap her today. Hamada-san said that Mai was in a depression state these days. So, we dragged her here to have a little fun and lighten up her spirit before she breaks into pieces," she grabbed Mai's shoulder and straightened her up on her seat. "Okay Mai. You ever passed that hell once, so surely you can do it again. Relax and take a deep breath… Remember Take-san. You said that his smile is so cute and his eyes are gorgeous. So, remember Take-san's smile and eyes…picture them in your mind and you'll have a brighter day…"

Mai frowned, "What's the connection between him, the brighter day and my exam?"

"But Mai is hopeless. The first thing she had to say to her date was that she already has kids," said Michiru, munching her fries.

"Eh? Mai? Dating?" asked Matsuzaki eagerly. Finally, the train ran on the right railway. Thank God that Mai's friends were so talkative. Matsuzaki was so curious to dig in that 'dating' subject but too afraid to ask it. She had to maintain her innocent on the truth of their 'coincidental meeting', right?

"Keiko...Michiru..." the waiters returned with SPR's order, so Mai used that opportunity to warn her friends to shut up.

But Michiru ignored her; she turned her face toward Matsuzaki as she poured her heart out. "Yes, we had a date till half an hour ago. Unfortunately, they had to return to their dormitory after being called that their place was on fire. But Mai was really unreasonable. This is not the first time we set her up for a date, but every time was just the same. She immediately announced that she already had two children. The romance never has a chance to bloom, she had already destroyed its seed even before it was planted..."

'_OK, that's too much. And since when did they become close friends?' _Mai's face flushed, she didn't dare to lift her face to watch the others' reaction, especially the one who sat at the furthest. She pinched Michiru's waist so hard that made the girl yelped. "But that's the fact that I have two kids..."

"Yes, but at least you should give them a chance to know you," Keiko just kept on throwing another mud on her face. "Once they know that you have such a good personality and they fall for you, then your sons will be the cute bonus..."

"Shut up...!" Mai's face reddened. "My kids are not bonus for anyone."

"So you'll wait for the man who loves your sons more. And then, even if you don't love him, you'd still choose him. Ohhh...such romantic drama...," said Michiru teasingly.

Mai really-really wanted to flap her wings and flew away.

"Maybe she had already got one," uttered Keiko blatantly.

"Owww…who's that I wonder…," suddenly Michiru clapped her mouth, her eyes widened. "No way! Mai, have Asaoka-senpai called you? You know, my friend worked at his family inn during summer break, that's how I met him again. Sometimes we met again on accident, and he asked about you once…so I told him. And I remember I gave him your number!"

"Asaoka-senpai?" asked Keiko curiously. Mai groaned inwardly, her eyes searched the table. '_Where the hell is the knife when I need it? Umm, how many years will the prosecutor charge me for murder or maybe murders? Oh well, if I'm freed before my kids' marriage that's still in the limitation of okay.'_

"He's our senpai in high school," to see Keiko's blank look, Michiru added, "Hideki Asaoka-senpai. Oh God, really…he gave Mai his second button at his graduation ceremony, how could you forget him? He's my senpai at athletic club. You used to meet him when you and Mai were around to disrupt me practicing, which was quite a lot."

"Ah, him...!" Keiko exclaimed.

Mai glared at Michiru murderously. _'Shit, forget about Makoto and Mamoru's wedding; as long as I still able to see my grandchildren before I die that would still be very okay! Damn, but then I couldn't select their wives. Okay, so then…how about making a murder look like an accident?'_

"Yes, he's now a Keio University student, majoring in economics. At first, when we were still in high school I thought he looked so cool. But now after I met him again, he looked pretty cute," Michiru was ranting happily. "The last time I met him, he was kind of interrogating me about you. I'm sorry Mai, but he was threatening me with a lance so of course I had to tell him everything… I did really want to ask you whether he had contacted you or not, but I always forgot."

'_Oh, this is getting more interesting, so much better…,' _thought Matsuzaki expectantly, sparkles emitted from her eyes. Unconsciously, her gaze drifted to the one sitting quietly at the end of the table. But she couldn't tell whether Naru was affected or not. He just looked the same in her eyes. Matsuzaki frowned.

"Oh…oh…she's blushing…!" Michiru was still teasing Mai endlessly. "So that's true…! Usually she would just knock my head whenever I do that. Alright, I'll call Asaoka-senpai, asking him to join us here. Ohh, he will be here just in seconds, trust me." Mai couldn't believe her eyes as Michiru really took her cell phone out. She was so serioussss!

"Michiru...!" Mai snatched Michiru's phone and held it tightly. "We're just friend, nothing like that sort of, so stop this already!"

"Oh Mai, please. Come on, Asaoka-senpai really is a good man. And if he still called you even after he knew that you've already had kids, that must mean something. I heard that last summer he and his friends raised some money for scholarships for the orphanage children, so he really is wonderful person, right? At least he's way much-much better than that irresponsible asshole who abandoned you and your sons..."

Mai winced and grimaced. She didn't know how, but suddenly she could hear clearly the crackle sound of plates collided with spoons, the sound of glass which met another, the whisper of the people who spoke nearby, the waitress who greeted the guests, and she was shivering to feel the silence and tension in her own table even though Keiko and Michiru were still talking to each other. And from where did this chilly wind break through? She wanted to speak something but her voice stuck in her throat.

"The second button! Mmm, what's the meaning on giving the second button?" asked John quietly, breaking the SPR member's silence.

"Ah, I forget that you're not Japanese," answered Matsuzaki. "It's a tradition for high school boys during the graduation ceremony. They give their gakuran's second button to the girl they like."

John nodded but frowned slightly, "Why the second button?"

"Ah, you know high school kids," this time Takigawa was the one to answer, grinning. "When we were still in high school, most of our mind was only focused on to school activities, homework, exams, part-time jobs, extra-curricular activities and of course friends and all of that teenagers' romance life. Practically, four-fifth of our mind was attached to the school. That was the three years most valuable moment of our life before we face the complexities of the real world," Takigawa was being nostalgic. "And of course the uniform is the symbol of our high school life. And the second button from the top is the location closest to the heart. So, by giving the second button meant that we're giving our heart to someone we dearest most."

"Ah, I see…"

"Takigawa-san, to whom did you give your second button?" said Yasuhara curiously.

"Eh, I gave it to my parents. That was a symbol of my love for them..."

"Liar...," Matsuzaki and Mai muttered in unison.

"I'm sure you gave it to a girl who obviously had sense, so she refused it or even worse, she threw it away," Matsuzaki continued in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What about you?" replied Takigawa. "How many buttons did you receive? Don't say you had a lot, because I'm sure you got it by running around your school and threatened your friends with a knife to give their button."

And a slice of tomato landed at the monk's hair. But at least they all laughed and managed to dilute the atmosphere; ups...certainly, not all of them laughed. Naru and Lin obviously were out of the frame. Takigawa turned his head, "And you, young man. To whom did you give your treasured button?"

Yasuhara lifted his face up pridefully, "Since that's a very-very valuable item, I kept it for myself until now. Either it meant that I loved myself so I couldn't divide my heart, or indeed I haven't found the right one. But...," he glanced to his side. "Because there are three cute girls in front of me, maybe this is the right time to give my precious second button...," he touched his button playfully.

"No, Ayako, you're not included...," said Takigawa before he yelped when Matsuzaki sent her super punch into his arm.

"Ugh, no thanks," said Mai, wrinkling her nose. "That shirt doesn't have any precious memories other than the smell of your sweat, does it? That's so priceless that I don't have a heart to accept it."

"Taniyama, how could you say that?" protested Yasuhara in a slightly hurt voice. "This shirt stores the most complicated moment of my life. Just think about it, three cute girls before my eyes and I can't decide which one."

They all laughed.

"Oh gosh, I forgot!" Michiru shouted in sudden, she poked Keiko's forearm whom then nodded. "I have to go somewhere; it won't take too long, so wait for me, okay?" Michiru immediately rose from her seat and left them in a surprising speed.

"Where is she going?" Mai whispered to Keiko.

"I don't know, maybe to the bathroom...," answered Keiko, trying so hard to keep her innocent mask. Mai stared at her friend suspiciously. That was impossible; Michiru didn't go to the bathroom because she clearly ran toward the entrance area. But before she could interrogate her even further, someone poked her wrist.

"Hey, your friends…they don't know that Naru is the father of your sons, do they?" Matsuzaki asked in a very-very low tone.

Mai took a little glance at Naru whom seemed to be concentrating on his food, and then answered in an even lower tone, "No, they think that I broke up with Naru before I got pregnant."

Matsuzaki nodded. But she knew that the one whom felt like mentioned as _'that irresponsible asshole'_ was now surely misunderstood and felt like being rebuked. She must somehow made Naru knew that Mai's friends didn't know that the one supposed to be _'someone who abandon you and your sons'_ was him and that that girl just pointed to _'unknown person which was a really-really complete stranger they never met and knew'_. Because if she didn't, they would feel like living in a Nazi's concentration camps during the investigation….undoubtedly! And no one could guarantee they would come home in piece when the case ended.

They chatted casually during the rest of their lunch. Actually, Mai and her friends had finished long time ago and Mai couldn't wait to leave. But Michiru hadn't returned yet. Now even Keiko had a cozy conversation with John, Mai had to poke Keiko's head every time that girl started to show the symptom of flirting toward the poor priest.

A moment later Michiru returned, panting. A giant furry something perched in her arms. She threw herself back in her chair as she forced that mysterious creature onto Mai's lap.

"This is from me and Keiko for Makoto and Mamoru. Actually we want to buy each for them, but you know if I had just moved. So we're just able to buy one...," Keiko who sat on the other side of the Mai nodded her head vigorously.

"Hey...you don't need to do this," said Mai, looking stunned. She held the big stuffed panda uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, we surely didn't drain our purse. Let's just say this is a very belated birthday gift from Michiru nee-chan and Keiko nee-chan," said Michiru again, her smile broadened.

"Well, we really wanted to give them something since so long ago. And after that zoo incident, we decided to buy them a panda as commemoration of our unforgettable new year."

"But this is too expensive...," Mai glanced at the famous brands attached to its neck and it was also huge, its price surely was as pricey as the sky.

"It's okay, we still have our last yen. Beside, Michiru just got her New Year bonus from her part-time job. And there're still some unbelievable discounts at that toy store...," said Keiko quickly. "By the way, we only buy one panda. Won't they fight over it?"

Mai shook her head, "No, I've taught them to share."

"You went to the zoo in new year? Was there anything could be seen in winter? Weren't the animals huddled in their cage?" asked Yasuhara, sounding surprised.

"Actually we wanted to go to the shrine to pray her exam charm, but it was amazingly crowded and we were with kids so we had to cancel it. Since we were out already, so Hamada-san suggested that we spent the day at the zoo," explained Keiko, smiling from ear to ear. "That whole zoo thing was so funny; really...I still want to laugh if I remember it."

Mai could feel that Naru was now staring at her. Ah right, she didn't tell him that they were visiting the zoo at that time.

"Right, right, that was so amusing...," added Michiru, giggling. "When we passed the panda area, I don't know whether we should call ourselves to be lucky or not, but one of the pandas was outside. Makoto and Mamoru cried because they wanted to pet and hug them. They even insisted on climbing over the fence..."

"And then, what happened?" Matsuzaki was leaning forward.

"We had to forcibly transport them to another place. Luckily, the tigers and koalas were too lazy to show up. At least they didn't cry to bring an elephant and a giraffe back home...," Mai straightened herself in her chair. "What can I do? Cute things are their weakness, no wonder they're so attached to me…"

Those who were at the table laughed..., but again, not all of them.

"And because of that, we didn't go to the baby arena. There was a Siberian Tiger pup which we could pet. Surely they wouldn't want to go home if we went there…," said Keiko. "That's why we bought them this panda."

"Ah, I think it's time to go home. Ugh, I don't know how to bring this home safely. The train is so unbelievably full today," murmured Mai as she fixed her scarf, her other hand patted the stuffed panda on her lap.

"I'll go with you!" stated Keiko, suddenly. "I want to see Makoto and Mamoru again..."

"Then I'm coming too...," said Michiru as she stood. "And I don't know why you always so excited to go to Mai's place…"

"That's because every time I visit them, Makoto and Mamoru will always give all of their chocolate stock to their beautiful onee-chan. Those are my vitamins for a week, you know."

"You tricked them," said Mai. "So, start from today whenever you show up in my apartment, I will demand the pass-money."

Mai and friends politely bid them goodbye. Mai looked at Naru briefly and granted him her slight smile before she was swallowed by the crowd outside.

"Hnn…I don't understand them at all," Matsuzaki muttered sharply. They were again in Takigawa's car and headed to their destined temple in Saitama. "Maybe Mai was right, Naru doesn't love her anymore. I didn't see him reacted for anything about that Asaoka-thing. And I don't get her either. Has she given up or what? Even if her friends said that the date was just for fun, but the Mai I knew wouldn't come to a goukon if she still loved certain someone."

Yasuhara who sat beside her just nodded as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "But the boss was so cold and tense back there, like he was sitting on fire. And if you didn't sense it, he seemed reluctant when you mentioned Taniyama's name. If he just didn't care, usually he wouldn't act that way. You know, he would just behave like he only sat beside a president of some unknown country."

"So, does that mean something?" Takigawa shrugged lightly. "To sit beside a president of the unknown country, how would you behave in that condition?" Matsuzaki jabbed the back of Takigawa's seat that made the monk yelled.

"Do they have a fight?" asked John suddenly. "That would explain everything."

"Mai didn't tell me," Matsuzaki stared out of the window, frowning, evidently confused. Well, she frowned a lot lately. She was sure that her forehead would be decorated by wrinkles soon.

"Maybe it's time for us to let them live their life, to let them decide anything by their own judgments," added Takigawa calmly. "Beside, it's only them who know what they need or want. We will be there only if they, or she for the obvious possibility, need our help or advice. Let's not interfere any further. It's just not fair for them to do something just because we want them to, or because we think one thing is the best than the other."

In the afternoon, Mai's phone rang. She was sitting in the living room with Makoto and Mamoru whom were busy playing with their new stuffed panda. They had a sumo game with it, turn it into a pillow, made it a superhero which saved the Godzilla's cave, and the last time Mai peeled her eyes from the book, the twins were moping the floor with it. She checked her email.

**Received Mail**

**01/05, 16.24**

**From** : _Ayako_

**Subject** : _I'm soooo curious!_

_Who's that Asaoka guy? Are you really dating him? Why didn't you tell me? If he's really that kind, wonderful and really cute, you better get him. Just tell me everything or I'll strangle you!_

_And you know what? I'm so right; we have such very wonderful facilities here. Don't get it wrong, I'm being sarcastic right now. And the bathroom and the toilet are quite far from our building! Can't imagine what will happen if I need some business in it at night. Not to mention the hot water is…aaarrrrgggghhhh! I'll let you know more about our poor condition later. It's snowing right now. Wanna visit us here and play?_

- End -

**Received Mail**

**01/05, 16.37**

**From** : _Takigawa_

**Subject** :

_I really can't wait to throw her into that freezing river. We're all in the same boat and only her who complaining about everything. _

_Hey, do you need the lucky charm from me too? My self portrait and signature will be a very potent amulet for your exam. Just tell me if you need it. You may use it for your phone's strap or hang it on your bag, it would be pretty cute._

_No, on second thought, I will immediately give it to you right after this case is over. So just take it easy now. Say my hello to the twins, from their most handsome uncle in the world. _

- End -

Voicemail from Naru at 15:36. Ah, the phone was turned off accidentally when Makoto played with it at that time.

_"Mai, you didn't tell me that you took the kids to the zoo. Maybe you should buy them the video about animals before you take them to the zoo again." _

The reply from Mai's phone:

**01/05, 16.55**

**To **: _Ayako_

**Sub Re** : _I'm soooo curious!_

_No, I'm not dating him, we're just friend. Don't take my friends' words that seriously. And you're still the same Ayako I know. _

_So, that's still better than none at all. You're still lucky. Why don't you guys drag Lin to play snow war and please send me the picture? Maybe I can ask Naru for the recording when Lin hold a special cursing ritual. _

- End -

**01/05, 17.03**

**To** : _Takigawa_

**Sub Re** :

_Please be kind with her, she'll be the only chef for the event, right? But maybe you may tie her to a tree in the forest if you feel she's being too much. Don't worry, she'll be safe because there're a lot of the trees' old men for her friends and guards. _

_Aww, you're too kind. But, your own self portrait and signature? I need a written warranty which I can claim if I failed. _

- End -

Text message for Naru:

"_Sorry, I was a kind of forget that day. Beside, that was just a short visit. Okay, I'll buy them the video. Be careful on your investigation and good luck."_

**To be continued…**

- About the second button story, it is a true event up till now. The graduation ceremony of Japan's high school isn't so eventful. No prom, of course. If you're curious about that graduation ceremony, please read the Azumanga Daioh's last volume. Or for second button visualization, click on YouTube for Depapepe's Sakura Kaze.

- Goukon = arranged date

**The answer for krissy2lip: **

Yes, Naru was from England. And the official religion of England is Christianity, although not Roman Catholic but Anglican. Let's just say that Naru was Anglican too. But I follow Mrs. Fuyumi Ono's path to Japanize(?) him. You know, make him more like Japanese. I guess that's what the novelist from Japan likes to do, just create a story about some foreigner whose everyday life just the same as the Japanese. I do really laugh to read them sometimes.

Have you seen the anime? There's an episode where Naru didn't like to celebrate Christmas. And that would be odd for someone from England except if Naru was being an atheist or irreligion. Even though that wasn't originally from her novel, but I guess Fuyumi Ono approved the main story. So, Mrs. Fuyumi Ono had made him just like any average adult Japanese whom thought that Christmas just for kids.

So, nowadays…there're a lot of women who take the first initiative to marry their couple. And for the engagement rings that are wore by both the man and woman, they can buy them together or in some cases, buy for each other. (In my sister's case, they bought for each other secretly. That was really fun when each side was curious about their couple's choice. Not the wedding ring of course, it had to be the same.)


	12. Chapter 12

Oh well, after weeks of mountain of homework, tons of essays and stressful exams, this chapter is finally done. Yay….!

Disclaimer: Not the owner of Ghost Hunt!

**-OOOOO-**

**Chapter 12**

Mai had already known since long-long time ago that human could only hope and try their best, but they couldn't determine the outcome since this privilege didn't reside in their hands. It was her mother who taught her about that ancient wisdom when Mai asked about her father who died of illness when she was just four years old. Those were words she kept repeating to herself whenever she failed to get whatever she wanted, even when the doctor told her that they failed to save her mother.

Therefore, Mai didn't feel too disappointed when she didn't find her number between those who got accepted as Todai's student. From the very beginning she had already doubted her chance. She was sad of course, but surely didn't make her sank into grief. She would try again next year. Even Hamada-san had asked her to quit from work and join the cram school. And Mai complied, because she knew how difficult it was to divide her time between taking care of her children, working and of course squeezed her brain dry on studying.

Mai felt like she stood on a crossroad at the first time Hamada-san spoke out her thought. She knew that her job had bound her feet on the spot. Though it was just a small amount of yen, but it was her pride; at least she had her own money. Hamada-san had jokingly threatened her that if Mai didn't accept her money, then she would spend it on useless things, or maybe she would give it to an infamous drug addict who lived in a small house next to the fish seller.

And Mai eventually accepted it. Not because of that childish threat, but because of those tears; Hamada-san had literally begged to give her money. She would try to survive that uncomfortable feeling because since childhood she was so used to struggle alone with her poor mother without expecting help from others. Matsuzaki told Mai that she should be grateful to have someone who wanted to spoil her. And if she was Mai, Matsuzaki would grant that old lady's request without a guilty feeling; even she would sucked it dry if that could make Hamada-san happy.

And it came from someone who had money leaved tree at her backyard...?

Sometimes she felt so amused to get those ludicrous attentions from everyone whom seemed to think that she was deeply in shock and was almost destroyed in the gulf of disappointment just because she failed the college entrance exams. Her former colleagues in the magazine were still calling her even though she had quit the job. Even her ex-boss persuaded her to return to work if she had finished her 'mourning'. Michiru and Keiko repeatedly invited her to have fun together, like going to karaoke, to Disneyland, to the hot spring, or into the blind date again. So was the group of Matsuzaki, Takigawa, John and Yasuhara. Matsuzaki would call and dragged her to the movie theatre, Takigawa once invited her when his band performed, lunch or dinner at various places, or even attending a small party at the orphanage of John's church.

And Mai politely rejected most of the invitation. Heck, if she accepted all of those 'social events' request, she would be busier than the most famous artist in Japan for that. After all, she was still enjoying her freedom. Her time was all for herself to use, and surely she would spent it most for her children before the never ending studying consumed all of it.

Today, Mai took the opportunity when the twins weren't at home to wash their clothes. Three days in a week Mamoru and Makoto would be at daycare, or 'school' according to their terms, to develop their social interaction skills. Hamada-san was now having fun in the kitchen, sharpening her already professional skill at cooking. She had a new recipe from the newspaper.

Suddenly, Mai's phone rang. She ignored it; chances were that Keiko called her for the amusement park or Michiru told her about the newest movie that Mai would definitely want to watch. She poured the softener into the rinse water and pushed the button. Mai frowned, why did it seem that the ringer sounded clearer and louder?

That was Hamada-san whose head popped up between the frame and the opened door. "Mai, it's from Yasuhara."

Mai's frown deepened. Yasuhara? She heard that four days ago all the SPR members went to Niigata for a case. Why would he call her? She smiled to the old woman before took the phone from her.

"Hi, Yasuhara. How are you?"

"Ah, Taniyama. It is very cold here, thanks for asking. And we're doing well…I hope. Are you busy? You're not in the middle of having fun with your cute friends, are you?" Yasuhara's voice sounded cheerful as usual.

Mai could hear the faint sound of conversation, "Ah no, I'm at home, washing some clothes. You guys have a case in Niigata, right?"

"Yes it's true. Ah, sorry for interrupting you. Well, but the problem is…you know, about my call… I'm sorry, but may we ask for your help to come to Niigata? Maybe about right now?"

"Eh? Is there something?" Mai's hand which was about to take the hanger stopped in the mid-air.

There were other voices in the background, "We have a little problem here. No, actually we have a big problem. We need your expertise to identify the location of our quarry. Would you please help us Taniyama?"

"Eh? What you mean is... my out-of-body abilities?" That was a very surprising requests that you could get first thing in the morning.

"Ah yeah, that's correct. Right now, you're our only hope, our guiding star at the open sea, a drop of water at the burning desert…"

"Isn't Masako with you?" said Mai in panic.

Yasuhara cleared his throat, "Ah...about that, whatever we're facing right now is quite strong. It even could block its existence from Hara's vision. We had experienced something like this before, right? Even when she tried to summon this spirit, there was something unexpected that happened. I can't tell how dead-end we're right now..."

"Something unexpected? What kind of case that you're facing this time? Is it that dangerous?" Mai became confused. If only she was still alone without anyone constantly tugging her skirt, she would immediately set off to help them...

"Mai?" a different voice... Naru?

"Naru? What's this? Do I really have to go there?" asked Mai nervously.

"Could you ask for Hamada-san's permission and maybe some helps on looking after the kids for a few days? I won't ask you to come if we don't have to..."

'_Ah, so I'm just the last resort? A doormat at your back door, huh? A spare broom in the closet, a broken chair in the kitchen, a thick blanket on summer...'_

"I would never want to involve you in any dangerous things because now there are children who're automatically going to be involved if something happened to you..."

'_Ah, so actually you're thinking of me, Naru. I'm sorry for misjudged you… But wait! You're thinking only for the sake of our children? So as long as I live, it would be okay even if I come home in shred?'_

"Don't worry; I'm not going to let this happen just like the last time. I and Lin will make enough precautions. But if the situation getting more dangerous, we will move you out even before that happen..."

Mai paused, thinking. She knew Naru and Lin and the others certainly wouldn't let anything happen to her. She could entrust herself to them. About Hamada-san, well…she did suggest Mai to take some vacation at the hot spring or wherever relaxing for two or three days, alone, to refresh herself. However, would she still allow her to take her free time for a risky investigation?

"Naru?" Mai held her phone tightly. "Call me in about ten minutes. I have to discuss this with Hamada-san."

And Mai rushed to the old lady in the kitchen. If Naru asked for her help, that would only meant that they really needed her. So Mai explained that carefully to the woman who was like a grandmother she never had. They argued a little. Basically, Hamada-san had no objection on keeping the kids for a few days. But she ever heard from Mai that in some cases the investigations could be turned quite nasty. Beside, it seemed that the thing Mai would be facing was powerful enough. Hamada-san asked for guarantee from SPR that they would return Mai safely, without any slightest scratch.

For that matter, Mai waited for a phone call from Naru and let Hamada-san 'discussed' that with him. Mai stood nervously while Hamada-san bombarded Naru with all kind of questions. But he seemed to get away from the interrogation with a high mark, for a few moments later Hamada-san was in silent as she looked at Mai and then said on the phone, "Well, I think Mai will help you."

Mai bit her lip to stifle her laugh as Hamada-san returned the phone. She heard Naru's voice again, "Mai, can you come right now? You can take Joetsu Shinkansen, you'll be in Niigata in two hours."

"Ah, wait, wait... I have to wait until Makoto and Mamoru coming home and prepare them first. I can't just leave them just like that. Well, although maybe they will eventually cry at least they can still see me leaving..."

"Umm Mai, you do not talk as if they'd see you for the last time, right?"

Mai laughed softly, "No, of course not. It just that…when I was kid, I did hate it when I was home and found out that my mother had already gone for a certain time without saying goodbye and just left me with some notes and a stranger nanny. Maybe I'll go in the afternoon, is that okay? I'll call you later."

"Yes, that'll be fine. We'll pick you up; our place is still half an hour from the station."

And so, Mai quickly finished her laundry. She picked up the twins about an hour after lunch. She deliberately packed up her things in front of the children to create a certain atmosphere. They seemed alright when Mai told them that she would go for a long time so they couldn't see their mother for a few days. They just nodded and then asked for their caramel puddings in the fridge, so Mai didn't sure whether they understood the situation or not. Well, they've been accustomed to see her went to work, though Mai guessed that when they didn't see her at bedtime, they wouldn't remain as quiet as right now.

Her train arrived at Niigata at 18:13. Naru and Takigawa had already waited there; they moved quickly and left the station immediately. Naru was busy explaining their situation throughout the journey.

Basically, after Naru as stunningly as always was able to dig up all the evident, reason and explanation behind some strange phenomena that occurred, SPR found out a horrible and disgusting reality. Apparently the original family who owned the house, the Kurahashi family, had some sort of bizarre ritual that would make them rich, but in return they had to sacrifice a human on the full moon for each year. This family was then all killed in a cruise accident six years ago, and the Tanimura family purchased the house without knowing its background.

In the last five years, five members and acquaintances of the Tanimura family disappeared. They only managed to find the last victim, which was found in a terrible state. The victim died with a torn throat, his blood drained away mysteriously without even a single drop left anywhere, a blackened body and his face became like a pig, added more to the weirdness. By Lin's recommendation, they had to purify and destroy everything that was used in the ritual.

But they couldn't find the location where those things were buried, which logically should be in the house. The house was old, aged more than fifty years and had been built here and there; and there was also something that prevented Masako in reading the house. And they were almost running out of time to dig all the suspected area. The only way left was to find the first victim, who according to Lin would be buried along with all the ritual things.

They arrived half an hour later. Mai looked at that very beautiful house and was fascinated by its impressive garden. She was immediately taken to the pavilion which was an additional building situated at the north side of the main house. There she found the anxious faces of other members of the SPR.

"Ah, I'm so happy you're finally here. What about your children, did they cry when they saw your back? Ah, it's been such a long time since we last met after your exam's announcement," Matsuzaki patted the tatami beside her, a sign for Mai to sit next to her.

"Ahh," Mai sat, scratching the back of her neck and grinning widely. "Actually I'm a little busy so I didn't get to call you..."

"Ah, you must be busy with your boyfriend, that Keio boy," said Matsuzaki. "Don't be too evasive, I once called your home and Hamada-san said that you were going to that Keio boy's house..."

"I'm not...!" exclaimed Mai as she pinched Matsuzaki's hand. "Nothing happened between us. I was just busy looking for the cram school. Hamada-san told me to stop working and join the intensified program for the next exam..."

"Ah, look at your face, you're flushing. Don't be so secretive, I know everything," teased Matsuzaki again as she set a cup of tea. "So you're really that serious that you've been introduced to his family?"

"Ayako!" shouted Mai. "It's not like that!"

Matsuzaki want to tease him again when suddenly a voice startled them. "You two, this is not a play ground. If you're..." barked Naru.

"Okay, okay boss..." Matsuzaki interrupted him quickly, giving him a quick salute playfully. Let's not scratched someone's carbuncle…

Mai looked up and found Naru stood behind her, holding out a sheet of paper. "Just memorize it quickly..."

"Uh, ah..." Mai eyed the paper in her hand, the floor map of the main house, and then stared at Naru blankly. "Why should I do this? Wouldn't it be more effective for myself to explore the house? And do I really have to do this now?"

"Here, let me explain. The victim is taken at a certain time," said Takigawa while sitting on a cushion seat and poured the tea from the teapot. "Unfortunately the time is this month, and if you noticed, tomorrow is the exact full moon."

"Ehhhh...?"

"And if we don't solve the problem today," Matsuzaki took a senbei from the jar. "Perhaps one of us would be the dead sacrificial."

Mai stared at her. Unbelievably, how in the world someone whose soul was threatened could eat rice crackers so peacefully?

"You're kidding right?" said Mai tensely, while Naru moved to approach Lin in front of the monitor and discussed something quietly.

"We're not joking," said Yasuhara who sat next Takigawa among the piles of papers, his face looked so tired. "Because we've set our feet in the main house, so basically our blood has been marked. That's the rule of this game."

"That's why we can't take you into the house and you have to memorize the floor plan," said Naru gruffly while Lin stood up and went out some where.

"But what about the Tanimura family? Where are they?"

"We had to evacuate them. This time, our enemy isn't so picky about the prey, as long as she or he is still breathing that will be alright," Takigawa said casually. "Maybe they think it's more efficient and energy saving to take someone closer. Some victims were not the members of the family. So in other words, we act as the bait for the sake of our client. Yeah, this job really is risky, the client's safety is our priority..."

Mai glanced around to look at the faces that looked so calm. She had to save them; she didn't want to lose any of them. So she had to do her best.

"This is the first victim, a boy," Naru rose from his seat and sat next to Mai, handed her a sheet of paper. "There's no photograph, except if a baby picture can help us. Yosuke Eguchi, eight years old when he was taken, the first missing person related to this house, about 53 years ago."

"Naru," said Masako suddenly. Her face looked so pale. "You're not seriously asking Mai on doing this, right? We don't know what might happen to her there. They could easily prevent her to go back into her body. You know our charms weren't strong enough against them." She clasped Mai's hands, her fingers were cold. Mai smiled, trying to calm the girl. Although it could be said that there was a hidden tension between them but Mai could feel her attention, without pretense.

"That's why we're going to make some prevention," said Naru. "Masako, can you monitor the movements of Mai's spirit? You also have to ensure that it's really Mai who return to her body. John, you'll be ready if there are spirits who take interest in her empty body. Mai, this time you should rely on yourself, so be careful."

Mai nodded, "I know, I can't always rely on Gene to help me out there. I think, the most important thing is how that I will remember to get back into my body. I may just get carried away with the situation and thinking that I just get lost in my own world."

"That's why I've asked Lin to put paper around the house to remind you about your body. And this," Naru pulled Mai's hand and opened her palm wrote something using permanent marker. "I hope it might help."

The others craned their neck curiously. Mai watched her hand, the words _'remember your body'_ were written clearly.

"Naru, it's done," said Lin who already stood by the doorframe. Mai swallowed hard nervously. It had been so long since the last time she did this.

"I'll assist you... Don't worry if you fail at the first time. We still have enough time, let's just hope we'll succeed at the tenth attempt." said Naru, looking around. "Are you ready now?"

Oh my God, was that an insult? Mai could only snort but then nodded and slowly curled up just like the way Gene ever taught her. Better put the fight for later. Mai felt a slight touch to her hand, and she opened her eyes.

"Good luck, Mai. And be careful, really-really careful. They are dangerous..." said Masako, looking pale. "You still remember how to use Kuji the way Bou-san and Ayako taught you, right?"

Mai smiled and nodded, now trying to compose herself. She recalled all that she had to do. Set of her breath, and then draw the energy out of her fingers, wrists, shoulder until her neck in a specific order. Then she began to remember the name of the first victim, Yosuke Eguchi. She felt she was thrown out and for a moment it was quite difficulty on breathing. She pried her eyes open. Very dark, it meant that she had left her normal living environment. Wow! Mai smiled, she succeeded at the first trial.

'_Do you see that, Naru? You'd better eat your sock when I get back!'_

Mai tried to walk cautiously; the brighter area suddenly appeared a little distance in front of her. She walked toward the source, until someone's figure was seen lying on the floor. Wait, not the floor... Mai sharpened her eyes and the sight in front of her became increasingly clearer. A little boy was lying on the slab rocks. Was that Yosuke Eguchi? His hands were tied to something above his head. Mai almost ran toward him but remembered that she couldn't help him anymore. This was in the past, and it was already too late to save him. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she remembered her own sons. How could something and someone so cruel exist in this world?

Suddenly a black shadow materialized next to the boy who was now struggling frantically, it chanted on something like mantra but Mai couldn't hear it clearly. And then that shadow held up his hand, a knife was clenched between his fingers. The knife swung and piercing the boy's chest and the little poor screamed his lung out. Mai shrieked and closed her eyes tightly, pressing her hands against her ears. It was a moment later before she opened her eyes slowly, trying to strengthen her heart to look up again. The boy was now squirming violently.

_Dunk! _A faint sound infiltrated her ears. That odd sound was strangely hearable between the blood-curdling screams. Mai glanced around and tried to sharpen her hearing ability. _Dunk!_ Oh, she recognized that sound; that was the sound of a bamboo that hit a rock, a shishi odoshi! Why in the world there was a shishi odoshi in this place? And she could only see nothing. Where was she? What place was this?

Mai refocused her concentration on the view before her, that black figure now could be seen clearly. That shadow actually was a man, a big fat man. He put a little bowl beside the shaking little boy and the blood dripped down into it. When the bowl was full, the man pulled his knife out from the now gaping chest and in a quick motion sliced the little boy's throat. Mai gasped and covered her mouth, watching in horror as that man slowly turned himself toward her and grinning. Never in her whole life had she ever seen a face so maliciously as this one.

Suddenly Mai felt like she was floating in the air as once again the darkness engulfed her. It was like getting lost in a never ending tunnel before suddenly she felt her hand was tugged. Mai spun around and found a little boy who was staring at her, smiling. "Nee-chan, are you coming for us? But you're too early..."

Mai glanced around, looking puzzled. It was so dark but the shishi odoshi sound was sounded louder, and there was a straw-roofed gate before them. That was all she could see. So, once again, where was it? Mai leaned forward and smiled at the boy, "What's your name? Are you here by yourself?" Yep, that boy was the one she has seen lying on the stone before.

The boy shook his head. "My name is Yosuke. Yosuke Eguchi. Of course I'm not alone here, I have many friends but they are still working. And they're already exhausted. Are you sent by my mother to pick me up? I've been gone too long, maybe she's angry now... Do I have homework, nee-chan?"

"No, I'm not sent by your mother," said Mai as she straightened up again. "You know what this place is? I think I'm lost here."

The boy seemed relieved to know that his mother didn't send someone to bring him home. "You're lost? Then why are you here anyway?"

Mai smiled, "Maybe because I'm looking for you, Yosuke-chan... Maybe I want to play with you..."

Yosuke's face looked more and more cheerful, "You want to play with me? But usually you people didn't come before the time; it's still too early, not yet..."

Mai frowned, "Hey Yosuke-chan, why don't we go to your place? It's dark here"

Yosuke looked a little confused, "This is my place. Eh, but I must go now; do you want to come with me?" Mai nodded and he immediately clasped and pulled her hand to follow him. Slowly, the darkness faded and Mai could see her surrounding. Maybe this was the corridor of the main house. Mai wrinkled her nose. The smell of something rotten invaded her lungs, and it got heavier by each of her step closer to something she didn't even know. The little boy who led their way didn't seem to be bothered by that horrific smell, so Mai fought the churn in her stomach. They walked passed the room that seemed like a kitchen and several doors, before Yosuke pushed the sliding door of a certain room. That was a bedroom, but apparently their journey wasn't over yet. Yosuke opened the closet at the corner and climbed into it. He turned her neck and smiled at her before disappeared behind the thick haoris that were hanged. Mai hesitated before following him.

Mai didn't find the little boy inside; instead she faced a dark squared hole at what used to be the back-wall of the closet. There was stairs downward, and one thing for sure was that Yosuke had already descended the stairs. Mai carefully put her foot down the stair, followed by the other. The stench was getting stronger.

She stopped at the last stair and found herself in some kind of a cave. Although the room was dark, yet somehow Mai could see clearly everything around her. Her feet met the soiled ground as her eyes found Yosuke-chan who was standing by her side as if waiting for her. "Is this your room, Yosuke-chan?"

"No. I just have to look over Kou-chan."

"Who's Kou-chan?" asked Mai breathlessly.

Yosuke pointed his finger to a small wooden box across the room. Mai stepped closer onto it and stuck her neck out. And her eyes widened. There was a baby slept in it. The baby was moving slightly and Yosuke immediately patted the leg, whispering some lullaby until the baby slept still again. Yosuke stood up and put his finger in front of his mouth, signaling Mai for silence. Mai nodded, why was there a baby in this kind of place?

"Hey Yosuke-chan, who's Kou-chan? Is she your sister?" Mai whispered cautiously.

The boy shook his head and replied in an even lower voice, "I don't know. She was already here when I came. And I was told to keep her from freezing or overheating. But she just sleep all the time, she just occasionally woke up to ask for the drink."

"Who told you that?" Mai shuddered to see a black aura that surrounded the baby. Since he was here? So she was a 50 years old baby?

The boy shook his head and shrugged as if he didn't care. Then he took Mai's hand and pulled her to the other side of the room and said, "Do you want to meet the others? They're also here..."

Mai clapped her hands to her mouth to stop herself from screaming when her eye caught whatever Yosuke wanted to show. Figures, a lot of figures in front of her, but she couldn't say that those were even human. They were all emaciated and dressed in tattered clothes, with iron chains shackled around their leg and necks. Old, young, men, women, even some children. They started yelling and screaming, their faces contorted in pain. Mai stepped back in fear. The cries were so horrible, as if they asked to be freed from their hell. They looked more like the living dead.

Yosuke suddenly burst out laughing. "Are you scared, nee-chan? Please don't be. Who know you'll meet the same fate..."

Mai looked at him. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled. He tilted his head slightly, grinning. But somehow his childish face was daunting, and that black aura that suddenly emanated from him was so strong that made Mai unconsciously screaming.

"Hush, don't shout. You'll awake Kou-chan," said Yosuke in a hushed tone. He threw his hand to the direction of the little box. "It's not the time yet..."

How could her voice wake the baby when the others were shouting and screaming like hell? Mai tried to embolden herself. "Aren't you afraid to be here Yosuke-chan? Don't you want to go out, like going home?"

Yosuke grimaced, looking rather tired. "But I have to look after Kou-chan. I've got a lot of friends here, they even follow my every words. And there's also Kou-chan's pet, he's cute."

"Pet?"

Yosuke nodded sullenly. Suddenly that black aura faded and his face became normal like any other normal child his age. "Yeah, Kou-chan has a very fat pig, although sometimes he's a little naughty. But he plays around all the time, just showing up once in a while."

Pig... Ah, Mai remembered that one. Naru said the last victim's face turned into a pig. Suddenly Mai felt so cold, her body shivering. "When is it the time for Kou-chan to wake up? It's already dinner time, I guess." Though, she didn't sure she would be happy to meet the woken up Kou-chan.

Yosuke looked at Mai with a raised brow. "Dinner? Does nee-chan really want to play with her? Tomorrow is the day when she usually will wake up, master is used to come and bring the food. But now it becomes my job. The pig also will come for his share too. I must quickly give it to Kou-chan. If the food comes even just a little late, she and the pig will bite me and it hurt a lot. Look..."

Yosuke stretched his hands out and Mai gasped in horror; they were now covered in blood. It was like someone had butchered his hands, and the white bone peeped out from between the peeling flesh. Yosuke was giggling and his left earlobe rolling onto his shoulder, so were some parts of his head. Mai didn't want to confirm it but she was sure that every inch of his body was in the same condition. The rotting stench stirred her stomach and Mai held herself not to vomit.

"But I eat it too, even if it just a bit. It tasted so good..." He cocked his head to one side and looked at her thoughtfully. "You look delicious too..."

Mai inched away fearfully, shrinking against the brick wall. Yosuke frowned puzzlingly, wondering why that nee-chan now was so unwilling to be around him. Suddenly he laughed out loud, the fresh blood was clearly visible on his teeth. The dark atmosphere now swept over them and Mai was shivering as the bad feeling overwhelmed her. Yosuke raised his hand and pointed upward.

Mai followed the direction of the finger and looked up. She concentrated her mind and slowly everything became transparent and the colors were inverted, like she was living in a negative photographic world. She could see it clearly, a transparent room which was strewn with red and white lights beautifully. She saw some shadows, eight shadows as she counted them. Those lights surely were Lin and Bou-san's seals, so those shadows would have been her friends.

"Yosuke-chan, don't you want to see your mother and father again?" asked Mai, trembling slightly. She simply stood there, transfixed by the sight above her. Would this meant that the targeted prey was fixed, and that would be one of her friends? Or even her?

Yosuke, who now had turned into a horrid creature, tilted his head, "Really? Can I meet them again? But I've been gone playing around for a long-long time, I'm afraid they will beat me. And I forget what homework for tomorrow, Sato-sensei will get angry to me."

Mai wanted to answer but suddenly remembered something. If she channeled positive energy to him, then Yosuke could be purified and he would be freed. But the baby wouldn't have a babysitter, and what could be happened if she woke up before the scheduled time? Mai would unleash a monster when her friends haven't ready, something disastrous would definitely occur.

"Nee-chan..." Yosuke took a step toward her, reaching out and touching Mai's hand. "Will you wait here until Kou-chan wake up? Will you accompany me until master come? Master definitely won't get angry, instead he'll be pleased. Master hasn't show up quite for so long, but I believe master would be happy to meet you."

She felt like she was inside a trap, she had no way out. Her heart was pounding so fast and sweat trickled down her back. Mai glanced at the part of her hand that was touched by that crushed hand; she opened her palm and saw Naru's handwriting that reminded her to return to her own body.

"Hey nee-chan, come on! I will introduce you to the other. We can play together. It's always nice to have someone new," Yosuke chirped happily, but sounded creepy in Mai's ear. "And I don't have to find someone anymore..."

It was the time to return. Mai closed her eyes and concentrated on her own body, and just like before she felt like she was pushed out from the top of tall building. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the familiar faces hovering over her. Their expressions were kind of worried. Mai pushed herself up, trying to sit properly. Masako who sat next to her hugged her tightly and sobbed.

"Thank God you're back. Are you alright? I couldn't follow you once you're out from this room; you disappear like being swallowed by the darkness. I was scared, Mai..."

"I'm okay Masako. But really this place is really suffocating. This house is rotten; every corner of it was built by blood and bones of them who have been sacrificed..." Mai hug Masako back even tighter, shaking either out of fear or cold due to this early spring weather.

"Do you get the location?" Naru asked quietly, handed a blanket to her.

Mai shook her head sadly, "I'm not so sure. It's different, I had returned into old time when the house was still in its original form. Luckily you wrote that reminder on my palm because I didn't find any papers that were taped by Lin. But the things we're looking for is buried underground, the hidden door is behind a closet. It's in the room a couple doors away from the kitchen."

"But usually in renovating the house there would be rooms that remain in the same position because of the pipe installation such as bathrooms and kitchens. We can start from there."

"Naru, it seems that there's also other thing that doesn't fit. It wasn't Yosuke Eguchi, he could be the first victim but he wasn't the first to die," Mai began to explain everything she had witnessed.

All of them listened attentively, while Masako and Matsuzaki were holding hands in horror. It was like telling ghost stories, but this time the ghost was real and their life really was on peril. Takigawa nodded though his face seemed to be very worried. John sat quietly on his place.

"Can you remember what he said before killing this boy?" said Lin, looking at her without the slightest sign of emotion.

"No, he just mumbled under his breath, I could not hear it clearly."

Naru immediately reached for a file and opened one. He handed her a paper, "Was this the man?"

Mai studied the old black and white photo on it. She nodded and read the name, Shintaro Kurahashi. She shuddered to remember his face that was so malicious and cruel at that time.

"He was the one who made that deal with the devil," said Naru as he flipped through some papers. "According to the records from the family temple, in spring 1957 the Kurahashi family asked for a ceremony for their daughter who died at birth..."

"Her name was Kou-chan," said Mai as she closed her eyes. "Whether it was her real name or the name given by Yosuke, I don't know. Then who's this 'master' Yosuke has mentioned? Could it be Shintaro Kurahashi-san?"

"I don't think so, it could be the devil which Kurahashi family had set the agreement with," said Lin as he turned to Naru. "I think we have to change the plan."

Everyone in that room nodded.

"This Yosuke Eguchi, definitely was buried in a place where there were sishi odoshi and thatched gate that could be heard and seen. But that was decades ago. I saw neither of them here," said Naru thoughtfully. "Lin, this is different from the ritual that you've told me. This Yosuke Eguchi was buried at different place, unlike the other sacrifices. If Yosuke Eguchi was a prerequisite to start the agreement, then his position must be pretty special. If we assume it was the main gate, that would be unlikely. Surely he would be killed and buried in a more hidden place…"

Lin was deep in his thought before spoke out, "This is the same ritual, but it also different. This ritual requires a family member, in this case that would be the Kurahashi baby, as the blood seal. That means that the wealth would be given to the Kurahashi family. And the pig acts as tool by the devil to seek the wealth. Pig is often used as the symbol of greed, so this pig will smooth the business deals and suck as much profit as possible. These blood seal and the wealth seal become one entity; usually the sacrifices will be placed at the same area. As for the sacrifices; their blood for the blood seal, their flesh will be the food for the wealth seal and their souls would be the Devil's slaves. That's all."

"Didn't Mai say that Yosuke's task is to take care of the baby?" Matsuzaki spoke out her thought. "So that's it! He acts as a caretaker."

"I believe that's not the case," said Naru, a little impatiently. "Blood seal doesn't have to be a baby, as long as she or he has the Kurahashi blood. So, a baby sitter isn't needed. Mai said that this boy is free to go anywhere and that the blood and wealth seals would bite the boy when the food came late. We have to guess that's Yosuke Eguchi's role. In this ritual, he is an additional component to add more protection for the Kurahashi family if one day the sacrifice comes late. Taking a victim without leaving a single trace isn't always an easy work. Mai also said that now he has to go find the food. Now that the Kurahashi has already gone and no one else brought the human sacrifices, Yosuke Eguchi's role has changed too. He's now the seeker of the human sacrifices to keep their existence. The wealth that should to be given to the Kurahashi is turned into power that's used by Yosuke to look for the victims. I guess up until now he doesn't realize that he's already dead and try his best to protect himself and to stay 'alive'. That's what happens here."

"What do you mean by 'additional protection for the Kurahashi'?" asked Mai quietly.

"Whenever the Kurahashi forgot or late to meet the promise, usually the devil itself would choose and take the victim. And it could not be controlled by the Kurahashi, anyone would be in the list. It could be their chosen heir, the most loved child or wife or anyone who wasn't intended to be used as a sacrifice, even the mastermind himself if the devil wanted him." Naru's voice filled the room as everyone listened to his long, wide and deep explanation in silent. "The devil would use Yosuke as the replacement until the sacrifice was presented."

"And now we have to find the place where Yosuke Eguchi and the seals were buried," said Takigawa, sounding worried. His hand landed on his forehead. "But, Mai's description about the location of the boy isn't quite clear. The place where there's only darkness, a sishi odoshi and thatched gate. Of course it will be dark if you're buried underground. And the two last things aren't anywhere anymore…"

"Sishi odoshi equal to water," said Naru again, frowning at the house plan. "And there's an old fountain in the back yard. About the thatched gate, could it be the gate to the tea house? According to the old house, this bungalow actually was a tea house. So it should be somewhere in the garden."

And Takigawa sighed complainingly. The garden was a kind of huge….! Maybe they should rent an excavator?

"But of course, it should to be the place that can't be dismantled, right? Shintaro Kurahashi must have considered the possibility that the next generation would remodel the house or the garden and it could have damaged the sacred place," suggested John calmly. "There's an old sealed well not too far from the entrance of this building. In Japan, usually people will avoid hoarding the wells when they build something. Hara also had some bad feeling about that well at the first time we arrived."

"So we'll have two groups, one to look for the seals and the other to search for this boy... It looks like we have to work very-very hard tonight. Another case that requires muscles," said Takigawa as he stretched his hand. "But, what about the devil? Do you think we're powerful enough to fight against it? The one who sponsor this agreement certainly wouldn't want to lose a customer."

Lin glanced at Naru. "The deal was between the devil and the Kurahashi. So basically, the deal ended by the time the Kurahashi was perished from this living world. The devil had abandoned this agreement. Somehow, since the deal wasn't ended properly, the tragedy would still continue. But we won't get the honor to fight he devil."

"So we'd better moving fast. Though I guess we'll meet resistance," said John anxiously.

"Mai, you'd better get going. Takigawa will take you to the nearest inn," said Naru as he started to prepare their equipment.

"Errmmm…I don't know how, but...," Mai scratched her nose. "I think I forgot to say that the secret room is actually so spacious, you'll waste too much time to dig all the ground. They'll attack you easily before you even find it. Even though it's not so accurate, at least I can minimize the range. And I also forgot to tell you that Yosuke said that he like me… Do you think he'll choose me?"

"Oh shit!" cursed Takigawa hoarsely. "So...we can't take the risk for you being taken. Beside, any additional assistance would be very useful indeed... What do you think, Naru?"

Naru's expression was so dark that everyone thought that he'd blow up in another second. He sat pensively for a moment before saying, "Then we have to provide extra protection on Mai. Matsuzaki, Bou-san and Lin, make the protective charm for Mai! I, Lin, Mai and Matsuzaki will find a place where the seal was buried. The rest will be looking for Yosuke Eguchi's place..."

They all nodded in agreement and started getting ready. The seals had to be purified first, so the plan was to bring the seals up to the open air since purifying it in the secret basement would be too risky. The camera had been prepared at the settled place. John's team would search the well, or in the exact action, to knock down the stoned wall well, so they prepared the heavier equipment. Naru and Lin took the crowbar, spades and the portable lamp. Matsuzaki had changed her clothes into the miko uniform, she gave Mai a small pouch and put the protective charms from her, Takigawa and Lin in it.

"This would only provide temporary protection. You should still be careful and use Kuji if necessary," warned Matsuzaki. "We can't guarantee how long and how strong it can protect you. Beside, we'll barge into the heart of the lion's den. I'll protect you the best I can, but I can't promise you much."

Mai led the first team toward the main house. She sought the kitchen and began to remember how many rooms she had passed. And just like Mai had predicted, the room a couple doors away from the kitchen was different. There wasn't even a closet there. They checked the four walls and they were solid. So their only choice was that they would have to check every room which had closet in it.

And they found it in the third room. Just like the other closet, its back was closed. Lin knocked the board and finally found the part that had a different sound. He and Naru examined the board to find the lock, knob, or anything to open it. They found none of them, so Lin used the crowbar to demolish the thick board. A dark opening was gaping before them, it was much smaller then what Mai remembered. They used the handkerchief for the mask to protect their lung; who would guarantee that there were no spores, fungus or other damaging organisms from the room that was untouched by the sunlight. Lin aimed the portable lights downward and checked the strength of the stairs before stepped his foot onto it. Naru, Mai and Matsuzaki were behind him.

The room was so spacious and empty. Mai tried to remember the distance and direction from the end of the stair to the place of the wooden box, and pointed somewhere at the soiled ground. Lin and Naru began to dig. Mai glanced around and shuddered, imagining what might be hidden beneath her feet.

Matsuzaki dragged Mai around the room. Matsuzaki took out a piece of cloth from her pocket and gathered all things she found. With a loud snort, Matsuzaki took a rusty knife that has been half buried under the sand.

"We'll leave them to the monk to be purified. Who knew all these stuff are those ever used in the ceremony," explained Matsuzaki.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Mai, staring at the brick wall. Her hand automatically reached out to the alien object hanging on there.

"Mai, don't!" cried Matsuzaki.

**To be continued…**

**-OOOOO-**

Sishi odoshi = well, I can't explain it in detail. Just ask grandpa Google for that. You'll even get the pictures too…

For someone who PM-ed me and suggested for Mai to join the investigation, here's Mai's scary adventure…! Well, it really took a longer time to think of the investigation plot and I still don't think it's scary enough. But anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

A very cruel cliffhanger? Ah well, that will add more to the suspense, right? Don't worry, the next chapter will be updated sooner than this one.


	13. Chapter 13

Who's the liar that said that this story would be updated soon after the last chapter? Ah yeah, that's me… **^..^**

Hehe…the problem is: I got a kind of influenza, again, for the second time this year! That never ending running nose, sore throat, splitting head, all the light in the world was attacking your eyes, the global warming effect caught you that you felt the world was chilling for a ten degrees lower, yeah, that kind of illness. Thank God I'm okay now…well, not after I donated some of the virus to my brother. Got you! That's what you got for teasing your cute bedridden sister! (Okay, that cute thing is just a self accusation)

This chapter contains some sad parts. The hardest thing to write, well yeah…I'm that sunshine type of a person. So, to liven the unhappy mood up, I watched 'Hachiko: a dog's story' again and again, but I guess this chapter still wasn't as sad as I've wanted to be. Well, I already knew this Hachiko story from my father since I was just a very-very little girl, that's why I didn't really want to watch this movie. I've already started to cry when little Hachi showed up on the screen for the first time. I even still cried long after I have finished watching that movie. And maybe I'll weep again when I watched the movie for the 50th time.

**Disclaimer: me only have cats, a very-very troublemaking three colored cat, a fat lazy black cat and an autistic Zorro eyed cat. Want one?**

**_ ^..^ _**

**Chapter 13**

The spades stopped digging, Lin and Naru turned their attention toward the small commotion behind them. Mai's fingertip was just a mere millimeter from the strange object, with Matsuzaki's fingers on her wrist. Matsuzaki pushed Mai backward and blew the dust off of the wooden bar that was nailed to the wall. She examined it closely.

"This is a confining charm, it's pretty rare! I've seen it somewhere before. This is used to imprison something inside the secluded area. So, that's why Masako couldn't detect or summon any spirit, they're trapped here." Matsuzaki turned around and pinched Mai's cheek, stretching it.

"Ohh, ih hurr!"

"This is for you, young lady," said Marsuzaki sternly. "Don't ever put your finger onto something you don't know. I'm not sure how powerful this one is, but it has self protection for someone careless like you. I ever heard that it could burn anything that touched it, including your fingers. And, if you remove it, something really-really bad might happen."

Mai rubbed her cheek, eyeing the miko fearfully. "How would I know, that thing doesn't look dangerous. And Yosuke-chan can go in and out freely, how this could be a confining charm…"

"Well then, don't judge something just by its innocence looking. That's why you were always getting into some mishap in most of our cases. I don't know what's exactly written on it, but if I may guess, this one is to imprison the sacrifices' spirit so they won't wonder around telling any psychic about what happened to them," Matsuzaki leaned forward. "Or…to prevent the enslaved spirit from escaping. And that's another prove that that boy wasn't one of the sacrifice victims."

"But…but…then if we have to purify the spirits, we have to remove it, right?"

"That's just the same as the others," said Naru in a cold tone. "It's still in one package. We destroy the seals, and that charm will be no use anymore."

Exactly half an hour later, Naru's spade finally met something solid. "Looks like we've found it," Naru murmured.

"Do you really?" asked Matsuzaki, walking closer. Appear before them, a corner of a wooden box, despite being so old it was still in good condition.

Carefully, Lin and Naru dug the box up till the whole came into view. It had some strange letters or symbols on all sides. Lin dismantled the lid of the box with the crowbar, and Matsuzaki shrieked when she saw its contents. Even though been buried for several decades, the baby and the little pig in it didn't decompose; those were just like naked grayish mummies. Those two horrid specimens were underlaid on some ragged white cloth, side by side. Some silver and gold coins were spread atop of their head, a rope bond the baby's hand with the pig's limb. There were other things inside, but mostly those were already broken.

"Let's leave this place," said Naru after Lin secured the lid again. "Mai and Matsuzaki, you go first."

"Oh, but would it be okay?" asked Mai, she became panic when the action started to get real.

"Just pray we won't be attacked," said Naru, staring at the box in disgust. "That's why, we must go quickly."

"What a comforting answer. Now we can drink tea and sleep peacefully," said Matsuzaki sarcastically, her hands on her hips.

"Lin and I will carry the box upstairs. You two just hurry and be wary," commanded Naru sternly. "Matsuzaki, Mai is your responsibility. Lin, are your shikis ready?"

Lin nodded. Matsuzaki put the wrapped cloth into her little bag and took one deep breath, the battle was ready ahead. Mai's face looked pale. They had to protect each other, at least she still remembers how to use kuji.

At the same time Naru and Lin lifted the box up, suddenly the ground around them was shaking, and rotten smell burst into the air. Mai and Matsuzaki screamed in horror when slowly decaying hands emerging from the sand and trying to seize their legs. Those grotesque things searched around their target menacingly, the peeling flesh swayed helplessly from its tiny little pale bones. Unhesitatingly, Matsuzaki used her kuji to get rid of those things. Mai helped as best as she could despite her strength. If Matsuzaki's kuji could destroy the ghostly hands, she could only drive them away.

No matter how many times they destroyed those creepy traps, the others would replace them. Amid the chaos and horror, Matsuzaki noticed that every time some rotten hands were about to grab Mai's leg, then something like a white light would circling them and they disappeared. She suspected it as Lin's shiki that was commanded to protect Mai. She was so grateful that at least now she could concentrate to protect herself more freely.

The progress was very-very slowly. Beside the super-heavy box that practically made Lin and Naru struggling just to stay on their feet, the resistance from the occupants of the place were impeding their way. Mai tried to expel anything that tried to block Naru's path as Matsuzaki was working hard to open their way. Naru suddenly hissed out and almost let go of his grip on the box. Mai gave her hands to balance the box to keep it from falling. One if those disgusting hands caught Naru's left foot and pulled it till the sand buried his ankle. They couldn't even see his shoe again.

Lin whistled and Naru's leg was freed. But then it was Lin's turn to grimace in pain when his leg was grabbed and pulled down, deeper and deeper. In panic, Mai shot her kuji on the ground around Lin's ankle, and Lin winced; but at least now he managed to free his leg.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" cried Mai. "I forgot I shouldn't be directing it on human...!"

"It's okay Taniyama," said Lin trying to calm the girl. "Thank you, my leg is okay..."

Suddenly the ground around them shook harder and this time not only hands, some full body figures fought their way out from the sand; all in the same repulsing condition. The big portable lamp that was placed at the far side of the wall to light the room rolled over and off. Mai and Matsuzaki whose hands were free turned their flashlights on. Matsuzaki moved behind Lin, supporting their backside's protection. Mai nervously pointed her flashlight forward to illuminate their way to the stairs. Angry shouts from the undead that rose from their grave made Mai's nerves pricked up and her hand dropped the flashlight which immediately submerged into the soiled ground.

"Mai! Calm down, Mai! It's okay," Naru shouted to her. "Take mine; it's in my right pocket! Don't mind them, Lin and Matsuzaki can handle it, just walk straight ahead..."

Mai clutched Naru's flashlight tightly. Dead bodies that were thrown away by her kuji were immediately taken over by Matsuzaki who expertly destroyed it. But that horrid troop appeared and reappeared endlessly. With an intense fight, they finally reached the stairs. Lin shouted at Matsuzaki to take something from his jacket pocket and put it on the bottom of the stairs and ordered them to immediately flee. Just when the last person, Matsuzaki, jumped out from the closet, the stairs collapsed.

They ran along the corridor toward the back door, it was nearer than to the front door. The crackling sound of the walls forced them to sprint. But the limping Lin was slowing them down. Mai provided additional help by donating her hands to carry the box which seemed to get heavier, while Matsuzaki was in full alert for any attack. Matsuzaki tried to push the sliding door but it was jammed. The situation grew into much more serious one when they heard strange noises from beneath the floor. Naru signaled them to put the box on the floor and immediately helped Matsuzaki to push the door. Their destruction devices were left in the underground secret basement and the door was too stubborn to be destroyed by a mere kicking, so all their attempts were futile.

Naru and Mai were still checking the windows when they heard the loud cracking sounds and suddenly the wooden floors were hurled into the air. Mai banged the window hysterically as other iron bars blocking their way out. Lin was contemplating about going to the living room because it had a glass window, when Mai glanced sideways to 'a rather unusually silent in this critical situation' Naru.

"Lin!" shouted Mai as she recognized Naru's expression when he begun to gather the energy in his body.

Alarmed by Mai's warning, Lin immediately slapped their boss' back. When Naru's concentration was distracted, Mai quickly latched herself into him, preventing him from planning on lashing out his PK power.

"Let go, Mai! This is the only way!"

"No, Naru, don't!" Mai tightened her hug. "Don't hurt yourself for us. We can still fight, let's just wait a little longer. Bou-san and everyone will come to help us…"

And everyone has just realized that they all left their cell phone in the small pavilion, and their radio was buried somewhere in the secret basement amidst their journey on escaping. So, how to contact the others? Naru was trying to free his hand angrily when Matsuzaki screaming. Those creatures were now reaching them! Some mangled body rose from between the broken wooden floor, their hands screeched the surface to drag their body up. Eerie screams reverberated inside the house.

Suddenly, there was a voice from behind the door, "Hey! You're all alright? We'll break the door, stay out!" And then the door was blasted open, Takigawa and John's shoes were the first came into view. They were grinning victoriously; a bottle of holy water was stuffed between John's fingers. But the four poor helpless things they've been saved just rushed out passing them in a panic expression; like a herd of sheep which was chased by the wolf, dragging a big heavy box between them.

"O…Oiii!" Takigawa was complaining. "That's rude, not even a 'thank you sir you're a life saver'?"

"I leave the rest for you, Takigawa…" said John as he followed the group and helped them carrying the box. They run to the place where Masako and Yasuhara had waited for them tensely.

"John, you traitorrr…!" shouted Takigawa disbelievingly. The sound behind him sliced Takigawa's attention. He sighed exasperatedly before closing his eyes, praying. He put a paper charm on the wall. It would calm those spirits even just for a while.

"Ohh…thank you guys," said Matsuzaki breathlessly, panting. "That was so close…"

"Oh yeah, and thank you for leaving your savior behind…" Takigawa grumbled dryly.

"So, have you found it?" asked Naru, sounding annoyed.

"Yes, the correct estimation from John-san. After thorough inspection, we found a small hole at the stone wall, about two meters from the surface. We sent John-san and he found this..." Yasuhara referred to a small crate by his legs.

"Lin, how about your leg?" asked Matsuzaki, took the bundle from her bag. "By the way, what's that that you gave me earlier?"

"My leg's fine," said Lin as he took a brief glance at the gloomy Mai. "That was a seal. Based on Taniyama's story, the only way in and out was just a stairs. That's so risky; we can be easily trapped if the stairs collapse. Stairs is a very unstable structure. I made that seal to protect it, although the time was limited but we all managed to save ourselves."

"Why made only one?"

"The preparation time was short."

"We must destroy them now before the moon disappeared," said Naru, glancing at his watch. It was nearly three o'clock in the morning. "John, Bou-san, can you purify them? After both of them are destroyed, it's Matsuzaki's job to purify the spirits from the basement, if she can..."

Matsuzaki pursed her lips angrily. "Don't worry, I have told you that the trees here are in very-very good condition. You'll see! If I succeed, I'll have Yasuhara eat the kettle!"

"Eh, why me? I didn't say or do anything…" said the poor Yasuhara, looking perplexed.

"Surely because I don't like the way you're grinning. Beside, if I made you, you're the one to die. But if I made Naru, it will be me who'll die. Of course we can't have that, right?"

"But Ayako… If we don't have kettle, how will we make our tea and coffee this morning?" added Mai.

"Taniyama! Your only concern is on the kettle? Not on me?" Yasihara shrieked pitifully.

"Don't worry, that big pot will do…" said Matsuzaki.

John and Takigawa laughed; at least the tension was melted a little and it lessened their anxiousness. They shared their task. John would handle the poor Yosuke Eguchi, which should be done immediately after the monk had executed the purification of the seals. And Matsuzaki cleaned up the rest. The executioners of the action, the monk, the priest and the miko put their hands together and shouted, "Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!"

Naru, Yasuhara, Matsuzaki, Mai and Masako moved away, avoiding the potential landmine as Lin handled the camera. Takigawa clapped his hands and lowered his head while muttered something and then made a circle on the earth around the box using his tokkosho. Then he sat cross-legged, chanting his prayers.

Mai felt the air around them became heavier and the rotting smell slowly diffuse into the air. John and Takigawa had started their own rituals. Mai and Masako jolted when suddenly the little baby lifted her hand and slowly rose from her sleep. She crawled out of the box, followed by the pig which shaking it's body as soon as it landed on the ground. The pig roared terrifyingly, and suddenly its body inflated like a balloon, became as big as an adult boar. It snorted threateningly and stepped closer toward Takigawa.

Meanwhile, the little crate shook and its lid was thrown over, and they could see a bent body was stuffed in it. The small body of Yosuke Eguchi flexed slightly and started to move as well. The angry scream filled the air as his mangled fingers gripped the edge of the box and pushed his body up, slowly and with difficulty. Masako shrieked in horror and hugged Naru, burying her face into his chest.

Suddenly the pig leaped toward Takigawa and immediately bounced back with a loud boom, as if it hit an invisible wall. The barrier seemed strong, but Takigawa was ejected from his seat nevertheless, and a thin streak of blood flowing from his forehead. Mai almost ran toward him to give some help before Naru caught her forearm and held her in place.

The freezing wind blew in a quite surprising strength, circling them around. The horrid sounds from inside the house terrorizing their ears. Mai gripped Naru's sleeve fearfully. Naru pried her fingers before intertwined their fingers in a tight lock, trying to comfort her, promising a protection. Unconsciously, Mai pressed herself into Naru, shivering from both cold and fear.

Takigawa's hand clutched the tokkosho tightly, embedded it deep in the ground. His hand was shaking uncontrollably as now the baby and the monstrous pig moved around increasingly wild as if trying to break the kekkai. Beads of sweat were pooling on Takigawa's face, glistening under the lamplight. Not so far from him, John was striving to calm Yosuke Eguchi which now began to lift his body up. That lump of severe mutilated flesh was struggling to break John's binding; his disfigured face was raised as he howled in agony. The rotten stench was now reaching the extreme level that it was so difficult to breathe.

Suddenly, Takigawa took his wooden beaded rosary and threw it into the circle and shouted something loud. The beads were loose from its string and each produced explosions sound like firework and bright red flash. The air-splitting squeal came from the baby and the pig before they stopped moving. The silence was so intimidating, as if they were waiting something to arise.

Takigawa stood and chanted something aloud, carefully moved closer to the two monsters. He lifted his tokkosho high in the air and thrust it into the wooden box. Black smoke was blasted from the cursed things. High-pitched cries came from the main house, followed by crashed sounds. The pig was shrinking into its original size and along with the baby, they were withering gradually before crumbled into ashes and bones. Their bones were strangely black. Takigawa motioned John to begin his own ceremony.

Yosuke Eguchi's deteriorate body was shaking intensely, a hoarse scream came from his open mouth. He was halfway from moving out off his coffin, his decayed foot was dangling desperately. The rotten smell was thinner but the wind moved faster. John tried to maintain his balance as he pressed his cross into the living corpse's forehead, or what left of it. John staggered backward slightly, the kid's hand clutched his wrist crushingly as the priest prayed. Yosuke's last scream was sounded so mournful before he limped and fell back into the casket. Just like the others, his body also reduced into bones.

The angry wind suddenly stopped. Mai opened her eyes and when she found out who she was leaning into, she hastily pulled her hand off of Naru's grasp. She glanced around, to make sure no one realized her sin. Her face was so red.

Matsuzaki stepped forward to the main house and start her ritual to purify the spirits that were trapped in the house. Along with her clap and the last tinkling of her bell that fell to the ground, she succeeded on cleansing the trapped spirits; the stench that had attacked their nose was completely gone.

"Ahhh...what a day," Takigawa said as he sat on the cold ground. "It's done, eh? Mission accomplished…"

"Then what should we do with these things?" Mai said quietly. She boldly inched closer, observing the remains of her colleagues' work.

"We should burn it," Lin replied quietly.

Mai, together with Yasuhara and Takigawa went to the pavilion; they have to extract the gas from their cars to light the fire, also to collect some woods. Not just some, but a lot of; they would have a campfire tonight…no, this morning. They made sure everything was completely burned, and Takigawa refined the remaining bone and coal with stone and gathered all the ashes in one container. They would spread them into the river; to let it be washed away into the sea. And they all returned into the pavilion with a lighter step.

Matsuzaki and Mai prepared the breakfast. Takigawa and Lin had just returned from the journey to get rid of the ashes and went to the doctor to treat Takigawa's wound. They all just slept a little. Yasuhara and John were dozing off, they were just an inch away from drowning their noses into their coffee. Mai didn't scold them, since they had to do the extra work to bring their equipment back to the base. Lin sat in front of the monitor, trying to review the recording. Naru, Masako and Lin had returned to the secret basement using a ladder, to ensure that the place had already safe.

The breakfast was fried rice and egg. After a tense day, now they could eat and joke more loosely and casually, to intentionally annoy Naru and Lin.

"Hey, where're Naru and Masako?" asked Matsuzaki who had just returned from the bathroom. Yasuhara was tidying their files with John's assistance. Takigawa wrote something, maybe a report; his head was rested on his hand which was perched on the table. Mai was busy on making tea.

"I don't know, they were whispering and then left, saying they wanted to go for a while..." Takigawa said, reaching for the potato chips and munched them noisily.

"Ahhh, our lovey-dovey couple," Matsuzaki said, glancing at Mai secretly. She sat beside Mai and snatched the potato chips' bag closer to her.

"So when will we get back to Tokyo?" said Mai as she put the cup in front of everyone.

"Ah, because Tanimura-san can only come tomorrow, so we have to spend one more day here," replied Yasuhara. "After all it's our policy to make one day observations to ensure everything is all perfect."

"Ah, but because my duty is over maybe I can return earlier, right?" Mai sipped her tea.

"Oh-oh-oh…someone's missing her Koei sweetheart," murmured Matsuzaki.

"Ayako!" shouted Mai, choking. "I have two children waiting at home!"

"I heard it myself when you called Hamada-san just now, she said that even though they were crying looking for you but all of them are completely under control and that you can take your day and have fun here. Come on, admit it…"

"Ayako...!"

"What is it, Mai? You don't have to shout, I'm not going anywhere. Ah, where are you going?" Matsuzaki looked up when Mai rose from her seat and walked to the door.

"I'd rather sleep than listen to you. My ears hurt, almost bleeding!" muttered Mai as she opened the door and disappeared into the one and only bedroom in that little house.

"You're so nosy," Takigawa murmured softly.

Matsuzaki grimaced while playing with her cell phone, "Better if she's sleeping, do you know that she had not slept at all this morning? She was waiting the sunrise to call home."

Takigawa grunted as he continued his work. He stopped only to open a new bag of potato chips. Matsuzaki was eyeing it, ready to take it away again. But Takigawa quickly secured it on the floor beside him, out of some mischievous hand's reach.

"Oi young man," shouted Takigawa to Yasuhara, whom put his chin on the table, his eyes were staring at the wall dreamily. "You look so lethargic. Definitely, last night's adventure had made your brain spun too fast. You might break it..."

"Copying what the boss has always said about himself, I'll announce that my brain has more than enough capacity to process everything that was happening. I just think of something that had made me curious since yesterday," the corner of his eye caught Lin who spun around as he looked at him questioningly. Yasuhara shook his head. "Ah, it's not about this case. It's about the other mysteries in life which answer must I pursue..." Lin turned his face back to concentrate on his laptop. Mystery of life wasn't his specialty.

"What kind of mystery?" asked John, yawning widely.

"Nothing. I'm just curious about something that boss said to Taniyama," Yasuhara straightened up, looking at the door and spoke rather slowly. "Hey, do you ever think about this? We know that the boss and Taniyama are the youngest among us, right? Well yeah Hara-san too. But how could they have ahead of us in having children?"

"Ah…," Takigawa sighed quietly. "That's true. I feel like being stepped over, she makes me feel like an old uncle already."

John patted his back sympathetically. "But when we met Mai-san and her friends, somehow I felt sorry for her. Right now, with she was already accepted in Todai, she's supposedly having fun with her friends, stay late at night to squeeze the brain on essays and exams, partying, make new friends, having fun, maybe occasionally help us on cases in summer…"

Yasuhara sighed softly, "I think, if given the choice about university, sometimes I'd rather have children following me around whining for milk..."

"When I knew about the kids, I couldn't help but wondering," muttered Matsuzaki, slouching off. "Did they ever hear about safety? Surely school taught them about prevention, right? The most important thing is…I never-ever thought that they could do…...that! Ha…! You know, we're talking about Naru here. The man of ice, who I used to think that he would got married only at the age of fifty. And that was only because he felt compelled to have an offspring to pass on his brain because no one on this earth could be trusted on upholding his piercing to the sky knowledge."

"Don't let Naru hear them, he'll skin you alive and use your tanned skin for his sofa leather," warned Takigawa. But at least he agreed with her.

"Urgghhh…I don't know what had Mai did that made Naru ravished her…errm, senselessly," added Matsuzaki mischievously. "He's a tight-ass, you know. I heard from Mai when they were still together, that they even rarely held hands except when they crossed the road so she would walk faster or at the crowded place just because he didn't like to waste his time searching for her if they got separated."

"No matter how tight-ass our boss is, he was just a teenager; hormone was still the main driver of his bike. An autopilot system that functioned when he saw Taniyama's skirt swaying," said Yasuhara, grinning.

"Heh, weren't you too?" Takigawa teased the younger, folding his hands across his chest. "You said that so mockingly like you weren't like that yourself. Or maybe because you didn't have a partner?"

"Nah, I was more distracted by the world's problem," Yasuhara pulled his own hair, wailing. "Arrghh…I know…it's too late…! What should I do to return and relish my youth? I was too busy to think of the homework, student council, part time job, and even university exam. Takigawa-san, would you please ease this arid desert of my life?"

"There…there...is it enough to make you get amnesia so you would forget your poor love life?" Takigawa smirked as he patted Yasuhara's head with a binder file.

They were a kind of forgot that the closest person to Naru was sitting in the same room. It didn't matter anyway, since Lin wouldn't join their silly conversation. Ignoring some mules was his greatest ability. On the other hand, the Matsuzaki group trusted him enough not to relay their idiotic to the boss. They still had some fun without worrying someone's wrath would throttle their bank account.

The front door suddenly opened and Masako showed up, followed by the star of their gossip, Kazuya Shibuya aka Oliver Davis. He looked wan and his eyes were so red. Automatically, everyone in the room stayed silent with a guilty and wary look, as if they've just committed shameful sin.

"We visited the Tanimura at the inn," said Masako as she sat next to Matsuzaki, rubbing her palms for more warmth. "Just to tell them that everything is okay, we've pulled the thorn out of tiger's paw. But Tanimura-san was away and will return around this evening. He's listing this house at the realtor."

"Huh, but this house has already clean," Takigawa murmured, caressing the stitches on his forehead. "Well, maybe they'll just need a little improvement for that secret room, like making the new stairs, digging out the victims' bones, and plan on the new decoration..."

"For some people, digging out some bones would be horrifying. And it precisely would be tons of bones," said John. "Beside, Tanimura family has lost their five relatives. Of course, this house contains bad memories. Well at least after this place is safe, it won't be too hard to find a buyer."

"Maybe they could open it for a haunted house tourism object. But hey, there's no haunting anymore," suggested Yasuhara hopefully. "Ah, Matsuzaki-san, why don't you just let one or two spirits to stay? Just the weakest of them, we'll have a business here."

"I wonder why you even get to the law department," muttered Matsuzaki.

"Where's Mai?" said Masako.

"I sent her to sleep. Poor thing, she couldn't sleep before calling her house and even after that she still seemed a bit worried because her children was crying looking for her," answered Matsuzaki.

"That should be a good new," Yasuhara held up his pencil. "At least it means that the children are sad when Taniyama isn't around. Just imagine if actually those little cuties feel it will be more enjoyable if their mother leaves. Surely it would be very hurtful..."

"Why don't we go to town?" suggested Takigawa as he stretched up gustily. "While we're here, we can have our own leisure time. It has been five days we are living in fear and the threat of death. Thanks for Mai, I will treat her the best ramen we can find."

"That really is a cheap gratefulness for someone who had extended your life," Matsuzaki scolded him distastefully.

"Hey, I promise I'll catch her if someday she drinks lemonade for too much and get sick, and then she'll get conscious with her surrounding as a car slide to her direction at full speed..."

"That would be really dangerous," said John. "Or are you hoping she'll be in that situation? It'd better if you owe her for a lifetime."

They explored the city in the afternoon. Masako managed to make Naru joined them too, either by persuasion or dragging. Lin stayed behind, reasoning that he would monitor the situation. John whispered secretly to Takigawa that they could prove that the case was completely solved when they returned home and found Lin was still breathing in front of the computer. If Lin disappeared, it just meant that they had to start from the scratch again.

No one knew who had the idea, but they split into two groups as they reached the destination. Naru and Masako separated themselves from the group while Matsuzaki, Takigawa, Mai, John and Yasuhara were focusing on food hunting. Just as he had promised, Takigawa treated Mai the most expensive and tastiest ramen in city, which was recommended by the local television. But because he bragged around about the success of his latest indie album, Matsuzaki and the rest had him paid theirs too.

Matsuzaki wanted to buy something to be brought home, and so was Mai. But in the end Mai had to wonder around by herself since Matsuzaki insisted on searching for local snacks. And Mai wanted something non-food for her children. The men had already disappeared, searching for other food stalls because Yasuhara have been whining about some sashimi restaurant which was agreed by the rest male population. Mai suspected that they had a rubber sack kind of intestine, because one big bowl of ramen still hasn't satisfied their stomach.

Mai went into a nice looking little shop selling a lot of items from hair accessories till home decoration, any kinds of toy till dictionary, and all kind of dolls until overcoat. She was entranced by its colorful display. Like someone has put a spell on her, Mai fixed her heart to explore the store. It was a little crammed here, but it really was a little heaven for the shopaholic. A recipe book and a beautiful hair pin would be suited for Hamada-san. She examined a three-dimension robot puzzle, ah but that was still too complicated for her sons. Probably the dinosaur puzzle was better, because the pieces were big enough. There were also stuffed lion which let out a roaring sound whenever its tummy was pressed.

Mai's eyes widened gleefully as she spotted the ear warmers with cute ears ornament such as tiger's, dog's or bear's. And the one with the bunny ears was really adorable, would Makoto and Mamoru look cuter with those? Ah, no...bunny ears would be too girly. Be it the cat's ear, then. Ah, but bunny ear...Mai looked at them confusedly. Should she buy them all? And there were also cute jackets with cute eared hood too. Ohhh, which one to buy? Which one to buy…?

"...for my cousins. They're visiting for a week. Don't you want something else?" A familiar voice announced its owner's presence right after the door was jingling open. Mai quickly hid behind a bookshelf of some traditional recipe books. The newcomers, Naru and Masako, wouldn't likely come to this section. But why would they choose to shop at this store as well? Damn, if she knew it would be like this, she would gladly accompany Matsuzaki.

But why did she choose to hide anyway? Was it a sin to greet them and shopping together? Mai frowned. Well, she just didn't want to. Since earlier this day, after she woke up, she felt like Naru was ignoring her. Even if he spoke to her, his tone was so cold and hostile. Was it possible Naru angry at her because yesterday, or rather this early morning, she was clinging to him? But, she didn't mean that, really…the situation was so scary. Mai rapped her own head…. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"Oh look, though this necklace is pretty cheap but it really is beautiful. Do you think this will match my bracelet?" Masako muttered cheerfully. Mai couldn't catch Naru's answer. From the pile of books, Mai could see they were standing at the accessories counter. She immediately ducked when Naru was glancing around, looking for other things that might interest him.

They were indeed a perfect couple, Mai thought bitterly. And Naru conducted himself pretty sweetly toward Masako. In the past, when they were still together, Naru would never want to do trivial things like this or acted nice enough to praise her. But they were really still so young at that time, just high-schooler kids; and people grew older, they eventually turned into an adult. But sadly Mai felt like she was abandoned behind. Not that she accused herself to be still childish, but it seemed that everyone grew older without her. Everyone already had their own ways as she was bounded to her sons. And again, not that she didn't feel blessed by those little angels' presence…

"That ring is nice, simple but elegant...," Naru's voice startled Mai. She peered at them again through the book row. Naru leaned over the glass counter, placing one of his hands on Masako's back, as if to pull her closer. Masako laughed happily for the attention as she asked the shop assistant to get it.

"_Naru never treated me so sweetly..."_

Oh God! Mai pinched her own arm. What happened to her? She has already prepared herself for something like this, hasn't she? She has worked her heart so hard to erase that old feeling for him, hasn't she? She has promised herself to see him only as a friend, hasn't she? Then what was this pang in her heart? Mai bit her lip tightly to hold back the tears that somehow scrambled to the surface.

Mai condemned the store for having only one door. And why-oh-why that couple chose to stood by her only exit? If only they went into a further area, maybe she could sneak out. Mai glared at the page of some curry recipe in front of her. She knew that if she batted her eyelids even just a bit, both dams in her eyes would be exploded.

The sound of Naru's and Masako's conversation about the damn bracelet didn't help Mai at all. They looked so intimate. No-no-no! She shouldn't cry, she had to divert her mind onto other things. Ah yes, that ear warmers, Makoto and Mamoru would be very cute wearing those bunny ears on their heads. Oh…really one bad choice, the thought of her children automatically led her brain to think of their father again. How pitiful it was for her sons to grow up without a father. Mai's shoulder was shaking as she held her tears from rolling down.

She had to admit it, she felt lonely. Makoto and Mamoru were still too young to aware that family meant a father, a mother and children. And Mai had to swallow her own guilt whenever she took them to the park and watched other kids climbed up the jungle gym with the help of their father. Mai's vision was blurred by tears; she brought the end of her sleeve to her eyes and rubbed them carefully. When would those little darlings of her started to ask about their misfortune?

'_Please don't cry, please God don't let me cry… I won't cry over Naru again… Just don't cry, you silly head!'_

Mai's eyes and nose felt like they were stinging hot, her throat clenched tightly it hurt. She tried as hard as she could to suppress her wretched emotion. It was a lie if she said she was okay with everything. Yes, she was so disappointed when she realized that even after Naru knew about his sons, he still chose Masako over her. A single tear broke the barricade and jumped onto her shaky hand. Not that she put much hope on Naru to return to her, but it just so painful to know that what she had thought was true. Before, there was a thin hope that Naru was just mad at her for some stupidity she couldn't point at, and that after all this time he would finally forgive her. Mai closed her eyes tightly to hold the other tears from following the rebellious one, her chest constricted painfully. She lifted her hand and bit her finger and concentrated on the pain. After she was a little calmer, she just realized that she has been holding her breath. With one deep shaky breath, single lines of tear streamed down her cheeks. She just let them away as she promised herself those would be the last.

With a lot of difficulty, Mai exerted all her mind to think of Matsuzaki and the things she would buy, and how the others would react when they found out that their car was full with only Matsuzaki's belonging. Finally her breath returned to normal, her muscles relaxed and the sorrow slowly dispersed from her mind. Her still slightly trembling hand took the book about any kind of food made from tofu, tomorrow Hamada-san would make some tofu bread for breakfast.

"Oh Mai, you're here too?" Masako's voice surprised Mai. The two subjects of her suffering were already stood by her. Luckily she had wiped her cheeks dry.

"Oh...uh... I've been here. When were you coming? I didn't see you," lied Mai.

"Just a couple times ago, what are you looking for?"

"I have a trouble moment on choosing the recipe book for Hamada-san. I'm sure she already has most of these here, but I don't know which. So maybe I'll take the one she never talked about..."

"Oh, no wonder you didn't know we came in. I find a beautiful necklace, see...Naru chose it for me," Masako took the little box from inside the paper bag and showed it to her. "When you've finished, let's return to the car together."

Of all the many excuses in the world to avoid being with them, like she still wanted to find another thing, or she wanted to go to another boring place, or that she had already promised Matsuzaki to help her carrying all her goods, her brain couldn't find one. She just nodded and grabbed a pair of bunny ear warmer. She deliberately lingered at the jacket section for kids on hoping that Masako and Naru would get bored and left her alone. But no, that couple attached to her like a buffalo and its lice.

They left the store together. Mai walked beside Masako whom was holding hand with her fiancé, she was trying so hard to ignore them. Mai glanced at her wristwatch, the time seemed running slower than usual. It was still twenty minutes from the one and half-hours limit that's been determined to gather at the car again.

"You know Mai, Naru's parents are about to come to Japan. What do you think is the best greeting gift for them? I'm thinking of flower, but that's so ordinary," asked Masako.

"As long as that suits them, I guess it's alright…" Mai locked the pinchpenny side of her and set herself to be the best friend in the world. "But I guess flower is perfect, but maybe you might want to combine it with fruits? I ever saw it somewhere, and that was so beautiful."

"Wow, that's great. You know, it will be the second time we meet again in person. All this time we only managed to talk only via telephone. Even when we were engaged, they couldn't come," Masako was pondering for a moment. "I guess it's also a perfect chance to talk about the date. Naru said it's too early, but I guess it's alright. What do you think?"

"Well, I think a longer preparation is better than in a rush," Mai didn't even know why she even encouraged the lucky girl. She sighed silently to ease the pain that once again piercing her heart.

"See Naru, even Mai think the same…"

And Mai was desperately looking for a pond to drown herself. So much for being a best friend, she thought her heart couldn't take it anymore. She blocked all the chatty conversation between the couple and concentrated on the merry displays from the stores along the street. Maybe if she walked backward silently and jumped to the front of a running truck, they wouldn't realize it and she would find peace.

As they reached the place where their car was parked, there was still nobody around. Mai leaned her back onto the flat door; her hand clutched the cell phone in her little bag. Maybe if she called home, Mamoru and Makoto would still be awake. Mai stared at the phone in her hand, but what if her calling would only make them crying, asking for her to come home? That would only troubled Hamada-san more. Ah, this was so wrong, why didn't she take the first train this morning…

Suddenly a paper back was hung in front of her. Mai looked up, and her eyes caught the black orbs which similar to her sons'. She raised her eyebrows at the man of her misery.

"Give it to Mamoru and Makoto. I found the gloves that match the jackets you bought. I hope they'll like them..."

Mai's heart fluttered as she took the little bag from him. She didn't know that Naru actually paid attention to whatever she bought. Naru bought two pairs of brown and black gloves, the same color of the jackets she had bought for her kids. She was about to say something when the trio Takigawa, John and Yasuhara suddenly showed their noses up, like they just fell from the sky. A faint smell of something delicious attacked Mai's nose and Yasuhara waved a box of yakitori in front of her nose.

"Don't worry, everyone have their share, we bought a lot…"

And Mai was so thankful. Previously, Matsuzaki had announced that she wouldn't cook for dinner. And shamefully, they've forgot about Lin, and perhaps now he was rolling around hungrily awaiting the chef whom wouldn't cook his dinner. At least now Lin got something to eat. Why it seemed that everyone has forgotten about him? Did their self-confidence were so low that they thought that Lin would disappear when they came back later so it was useless to bring him food?

Naru's and Takigawa's face were so grim when a moment later Matsuzaki arrived with lots of bags of gifts. For the trip to Niigata, this time Takigawa drove a big SUV rented by SPR because the van was full with their equipment and left no space for any passenger. With the addition of Mai and Matsuzaki's belonging, someone had to sit on the roof. Mai immediately suggested that she would come home by train again; it was faster than riding the car and she could avoid being in the same car with Naru and Masako. John and Yasuhara raised their hands and said that they would escort her.

And Takigawa said an outright _'no'_, reasoning that if one of them stepped on some dog shit then they all must have endured the smell together, without exception. And Matsuzaki was fuming and screaming that she wasn't anywhere near any dog's poop and she didn't smell. After fifteen minutes of arguing, it was then decided that some of her gifts, which most of them were foods, would be sent to their stomach to reduce the excess baggage.

Matsuzaki still lamented over most of her costly gifts that were seized by the rest members of SPR, which was now piled delectably in the living room, waiting to be eaten. And yes, Lin was still there, safe and sound and hungry. It meant that they've solved the case successfully.

"Where's Masako? She was the first to take a bath," said Mai as she arranged the pillows. Mai and Matsuzaki were ready to sleep as soon as they finished bathing. She had to share the bed with Matsuzaki while Masako slept in the smaller one. This bungalow had only one bedroom so the men only had the living room which was also became the base; their choices were to sleep between the equipments or in the kitchen.

"She said she would sleep later, helping organizing something or whatever..." Matsuzaki said quietly while drying her hair with a towel.

"Hmmm, I'm not sleepy, maybe this morning I slept too long," Mai muttered as she cast a blanket. "Are we going to go home early or after lunch?"

"Ohh, there's someone who has already missed her someone..." Matsuzaki teased her. "And he wanted to get back into his arms..."

"Oh stop it, Ayako!" Mai threw her a pillow. "If I say nothing going on between me and him, would you please stop makes fun of me?"

"Why? You ruin all the pleasure. It really is refreshing to tease you."

"Just say whatever you want, there really is nothing between us."

Matsuzaki sat next to Mai, "Eh, but I heard it so clearly when Hamada-san told me that you went to that Keio boy's family house. That means that this relationship is serious, isn't it? Well, although I think it's too soon. How long do you two get together? Four months?" She pursed her mouth and tilted her head up, as if she was thinking or maybe just checking up the ceiling. "Or….has he asked you to marry him as soon as he's graduated? Ah, that's the only reason he introduced you to his family! Ah, congratulation Mai!"

"The first thing is right, that's just too fast..." Mai muttered.

"What?"

"I am a single mother of two; it's an unchangeable reality..."

"What do you mean? Does he mind if you already have children? But of course he already knew about that, right?"

Mai leaned on the head bed and hugged the pillow, "That's very different. Not everyone can accept it, a single mother, with no history of marriage..."

"His family," Matsuzaki cut her off. "His family doesn't accept you?"

Mai sighed, "It's been a mistake from the beginning. I just wanted to continue my life, raising the kids. That was a peaceful life. But then this Hideki-san came into the screen. Hamada-san, Keiko and Michiru encouraged me to know him better, to make the friendship turned into the more serious level. I guess they just pity me, thinking that I was desperately lonely. Well, he's actually very nice and he also got along with children nicely. I thought, why not trying? Maybe, in the end, there would be something with our feeling, or my feeling exactly." Mai paused for a while, blushing slightly. "He said that he love me, and he's okay with the children. In my situation, of course I'll find someone who could love my sons, that's the first priority. It doesn't matter with my feeling, it'll come along eventually."

"And you met his family and they refused you."

"If you expect a drama, you'll be disappointed. Well, there was a kind of tension. Hideki-san is an only son, his father had died of illness and he is the heir to their business. Of course they hope that his spouse is in the same league, or at least not a single mother with no ex-husband. Even a widow with five children was better than me. I could see it in his mother's eyes when she asked about me and my children."

Mai did not continue the story. Matsuzaki waited patiently. She held out her hand when she saw Mai's shoulders were shaking, pulling her into her arms. "Sshh, it's okay," she murmured softly.

"Makoto and Mamoru are not to be misjudged," Mai's voice broke in tears. "If there's any fault, that's all on me. I can't understand why everyone sees them as something shameful?"

"Not everyone, Mai... Not everyone," Matsuzaki said soothingly, patting Mai's back. "That's just some narrow-minded people, ignore them. They're not even better than you."

Mai pulled herself off of Matsuzaki's arms and took one shaky breath. "Just think about it, a girl who just graduated from high school and had already pregnant without any man whom took the responsibility; that is a criminal act for some people. You don't know what it felt like when they all knew your circumstance and then they would pity or treat you like a person who had a contagious disease," Mai wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "Many didn't understand why I did not abort them and continued my life on; they said it was very easy. But my kids are my most precious treasure. I don't want anyone to look down on them. Just put the blame on me, despise me all they want, I don't care…"

Mai buried her face into the pillow and cried even harder. Matsuzaki just let her, she just hoped Masako wouldn't come any soon or anyone to hear them. Well, she could hear the the running water from the bathroom which was right next to their room, so hopefully that sound drowned their voices. She stroked Mai's hair slowly, trying to calm her.

Matsuzaki never thought or even imagined, and she should know all about that. Mai was a cheerful being, so no one would have thought that she had a heavy burden on her shoulders. Everyone always thought she was just fine, enjoy the life like any other. She even had a kind old woman to protect her, so she should be alright. But life was not just about a couple of meters square of their home. There was also society; neighbors, people you met on street, some colleagues, fish seller, friends of your friends, the teachers of your kids, everyone. And they all had their own mouth, ears and brain.

After a while, Mai raised her head and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand, then clean up her nose. She smiled slightly at the woman before her, "Sorry Ayako, but suddenly I just wanted to cry." She tried to control her quivering voice. "Well, it's a relief, too. I'm glad you're here; I can't say things like this to Hamada-san. She had her own problem far greater than me. Beside, knowing her, she would go straight to the Asaoka residence and berated them. That would be some big news on local television."

"I know. I'm glad you told me, so I can help you. What's this Asaoka boy saying?"

"Surely I don't want to put Hideki-san in a problematic situation. He said that his family's dispute was started far before I came into his life. Hideki-san doesn't want to run his family's restaurants and inns. He wants to have his own company. And I have nothing to do with that." Mai shook her head. "But I think I just made it worse. Well, everyone will curse me if I drive Hideki-san to leave his family. Even I will curse myself. Just imagine the headline, 'a wicked girl had ruined a family, the heir rebelled against his family because of her'."

"So, what would you do now?"

"I have to let him go or make him let us go," Mai blew her nose clean. "The sad thing is, Makoto and Mamoru are so close to him. Hideki-san is so good on making toys from unused things, you know. He made them a moving cow toys from a cardboard." Mai pulled her legs closed to her chest and put her chin on her knee. "If anyone to ask me, he'll be a great father."

"Too bad the situation isn't on your side. And now, what's your plan for yourself?"

"Well, of course no dating. If I need one later, I'll find someone suitable for a woman who already had children. Maybe the old one or a widower?" Mai laughed softly. "If I desire someone in the same age or a couple years older, I should find the one that no longer have family or those who ran away from home. No more family dispute."

"That's terrible. But if this Asaoka boy really has sincere feelings, maybe he can make up his family's mind about you."

"Ah, enough already. He said that in every relationship, there's often a slippery bridge that must be passed. I don't want to take him away from his family just to make me feel 'safe' for having a man beside me. Not that I want to be a martyr or whatever. I have no family anymore, so I know the value of a family however small it is."

"You're right. I agree with you," Matsuzaki held Mai's hand and squeezed it lightly. "I will always support you. You're like a sister to me, so just say all things that bothering you and I will help as best as I could."

"Thank you, thank you Ayako," said Mai emotionally before hugging the older woman tightly. "Ah, enough for the sad story tonight. Let's just sleep, I hope I won't get a weird dream later..." Mai said, dropping her head on the soft pillow and pulled the blanket up to her chest. "I've never had a sister; I guess it's great to have one. But, does it mean I'll inherit something from your family as well?"

"I do really a kind person," Matsuzaki poked Mai's forehead. "But for things like that I do have my own policy. Don't expect too much, but I can give you a satisfactory interest loan if you need it."

"So much for being your sister..."

They were giggling, hugging each other. At such times all of a sudden the door opened and Masako appeared. She raised her eyebrows as her hand pushed the sliding door closed. "I hope I do not bother you..." she muttered.

"No, we're only strengthening our sisterly bonds," replied Matsuzaki. "You're going to sleep now?"

"Ah yes, I come here soon after Naru out of the shower," Masako rapped her pillows before diving into the thick blanket. "Just made sure he didn't need anything."

"A good soon-to be-wife," Mai muttered sleepily.

"Thanks..."

And the next morning run normally just like any other normal morning. They ate toasts, fried eggs and coffee or tea for the breakfast, plus the snacks which was used to be brought home by Matsuzaki that now remained only half from the original quantity. Matsuzaki looked at her former gifts sadly. Just how miraculous male's stomach was, they've spent that much in one night and were still eager to add it more with the breakfast.

The entrance door opened and Takigawa made his act of entering the stage by patting her stomach with the look of hunger; he was late for breakfast because he had to go out really-really early. Knowing that they wouldn't return to Tokyo till around lunch time, Mai had insisted on went home by herself. Takigawa drove her to the train station to catch the fast train that departed at 6 in the morning.

"Takigawa-san, you have to help me with this..." said Yasuhara who as usual had checked his laptop and open the email while packing, arranging the papers in their folders. "Someone needs a help to drive the ghost of the former lover out of her life."

Takigawa looked at the screen, "Do you now open your own business on ghost expulsion?"

"Well, usually the case without any obvious phenomenon like this won't be taken by SPR. So I just want to help them, but it is a good idea too. I can be your manager, Takigawa-san. Maybe I could take 40% of the fees?"

"I won't do it if it's more than 10%."

"Hey, cases like these usually are just about some psychological problems. So you don't have to use your ability at full capacity, but simply to appease the heart of the client who don't know how to spend their money," Yasuhara inserted a folder into a cardboard box. "My job is to convince them to use our service, which would be the vital part of this job. It is certainly the most important position, you only have to yell 'go away evil spirits!' and voila, we got the payment."

"Isn't that a fraud or something?" said Masako who was busy sorting everything and putting them into different boxes.

"Hmm, I'll make sure everything is still under the roof of the law," said Yasuhara with a serious face. "Well, I guess finding some little gaps that can be used will cost 60% of the total inflows."

"Ohhh, a woman felt like every night she was followed by the ghost of her former lover," read Matsuzaki who now took over the laptop, laughing. "They've ended their relationship for about a month, and two weeks ago the man died from a bear attack while hiking? That's tragic..." She hit Yasuhara's arm. "Poor woman, and now that ghost haunt her when she began to get closer to another man. Maybe she just felt guilty because the man died right after they ended the relationship..."

"What if it's true?" Takigawa started reading it while smearing the orange jam onto his bread. "It seems that the things that are described indicate some increasing phenomenon. Who know it's a kind of vengeful spirit and it think that I'm that another man. It might call over its friends to overpower me, I'll ask 98% of the payment for this."

"How did such a thing happen?" asked John as he rolled up the cable. He peeked out from behind Takigawa's back. "She heard some strange noises from her bathroom, the furniture moved by itself, some throwing when she was alone. The woman said she wasn't too bothered by her former lover's tantrum, but she wanted to calm his so he could cross over."

"Maybe it's the neighbor, and of course you're going to expel anyone who haunts your bathroom. How can we enjoy our bath time if there's other creature that might see us naked? That really is a pervert spirit. So this is about some broken hearted spirit which too sad to be left by his former girlfriend to another living competitor. Well, it has to be handled differently…" replied Takigawa, chuckling.

"It must be an angry spirit," Matsuzaki said as she ducked her head, avoiding the big box Lin brought to the SPR's van. She contorted her body again when Masako took her permission to step over her. "Just take example on the living being. When someone angry, he will try to threaten, frighten, torment or even kill his ex. You'll get full resistance on this one."

"What about the sad ones? What would they do?" It was John's turn to glue himself onto the wall for Naru to make his way to the front door. It was quite chaotic in that small living room.

"They'll just go, do not want to deal with that person again. Just imagine it, loving someone whom won't be ours. Especially if that person already has another someone, our heart must hurt like hell whenever seeing that person, so surely we would choose to never saw the bastard again. This one is easy to persuade, but surely needs a lot of speech ability."

"Aww!" A shout from the door distracted everyone's attention from their not so interesting conversation. Naru stood by the door with arms full with box, and Masako stood behind him, rubbing her face. The duct-tape fell loose from her hand.

"Why do you suddenly stop, Naru? Is there anything left?" asked Masako, staring at her fiancé in surprise.

"I just...remember something..." answered Naru slowly before stepped out into the van.

"What's this, a personal experience?" John was teasing the miko, continuing their conversation.

"Well, if people have experienced lot of things, they will definitely have knowledge better than others."

"That's not suit you at all!" protested Takigawa.

A few moments later some of the owner of the house arrived, the Tanimura family. They talked about many things, and after some explanation here and there, about this and that, the SPR was ready to leave the ex-haunting scene. Takigawa stood in front of the car, adjusted his jacket, waiting for others whom were still arranging their luggage.

"Why does your boss seem in a hurry, do you have another urgent business at the office?" asked Takigawa to Yasuhara whom immediately shook his head.

"I don't think there is, but I also want to go home as soon as possible. I need to finish my assignment for next week. And beside, I can't wait to check on something in the office."

"Ah, another busy man..."

"No, I'm just curious about something. It's about Taniyama," he shook his head again when Takigawa looked at him curiously. "I'm not sure, but I'll tell you after I got the evidence. Especially Matsuzaki, she certainly will not live peacefully for yet to find the missing line."

"You know what? You've left me in the dark, hanging onto a thin rope, with alligators open their mouth hungrily just a merely centimeters from my ankle. That's what I'm feeling right now. Just tell me, maybe I can help."

"Don't exaggerate things. Beside, the access is only on mine, how could you give any help?"

They left Niigata before the lunch hour, and arrived at Tokyo in the evening. Takigawa escorted each members of the SPR to their front doors safely before drove back to the SPR head quarter. He only found Lin and Yasuhara who were unloading their equipment. When he asked about the boss whose nose he couldn't see, Lin and Yasuhara just shrugged. It seemed that Naru fled as soon as they landed in front of SPR's door. Takigawa and Yasuhara figured out maybe he had a toothache and was desperate for a dentist, and it would explain why he was so quiet on their journey back. Not that he was the talkative one, but this time he was so different, like he was trapped in his own world. Or in his own tooth, if that toothache was a real thing.

Naru stood still and buried his hands deep into his pocket after he paid the taxi driver who had transported him to that certain building. He didn't help Lin and Yasuhara with their equipment, didn't get to come to his own apartment, didn't have any chance to take care of his luggage, didn't even think to stretch his wrinkled muscles, also didn't escort Masako home. He just left. But he really needed to go. He had to clarify something that has bothered him since a long time. He should make everything clear right away. The conversation that he accidentally heard when he was in the bathroom, a casual discussion he would never put his mind into before; he had to make sure of that now.

He approached the entrance of that enormous apartment complex, leaving the crowded street behind. He boarded the elevator to the third floor and stood in front of a particular door. He was hesitant to announce his arrival, but his finger has unconsciously pressed the bell. Even he felt surprised to hear the bell sound.

The door opened shortly thereafter, and Mai emerged from behind the door while carrying...Naru glanced at the boy's left hand, Makoto in her arms. The boy smiled at him cheerfully, the bunny ear swayed cutely on his little head. And as usual Mamoru ran after them and screaming when he saw who the guest was. "Otou-san ...!" he shouted, leaping onto him, asking to be picked up. Naru bent down to carry the little boy up, and the long rabbit ears poked his nose.

"You're here? What time did you arrive from Niigata?" asked Mai as she let Naru came in. She put Makoto down and whispered to him to ask something from Hamada-san in the kitchen for his otou-san. Makoto immediately ran inside and returned in a short time later, carrying a plate of imokenpi, sugar-coated sweet potato sticks.

"I came straight here as soon as we arrived. I want to ask you something..."

Mai raise an eyebrow, "It must be important, that something you want to ask. Hey, just relax and have some rest first, I'll make you tea."

Mai returned to the living room a few minutes later, carrying a cup of tea and a plate of korokke, Japanese croquettes. Mamoru and Makoto were trying to put their little ear warmers on Naru whom looked so tired. He just slumped on the coach, letting his sons to do whatever they pleased.

"Mamoru, that's too small for otou-san. His ears might get hurt," but Mai couldn't help smiling to see the bunny ears on Naru's head. Makoto and Mamoru immediately removed it from their father's head. Mai put the plate close to Naru. "It's still warm, Hamada-san just fried it."

Naru sipped her tea and took the korokke. Mai tried to persuade the children to play in other room, which was somewhat difficult because it seemed that they wanted to hang around him. They hadn't been met for a while. Mai sat in front of Naru after Hamada-san ushered the kids to the kitchen, saying she needed some helps on shaping the batter.

"Did they cry when you left?" asked Naru to break the silence.

"Well, yeah when the time came for bedtime. But Hamada-san told me it's okay, they were adapting quite smoothly."

"Sorry..."

Mai chuckled, "Why did you apologize? There's nothing wrong about the whole situation. Yesterday was also pretty fun; it has been a while since I experienced such tensions. But the relieving feeling of completed a case was something so wonderful, especially if it involved some li-"

"Mai, do you love me?"

Mai did not finish her sentence, she didn't even remember what she was about to say anymore. She was agape, dazzling at him in shock. She didn't believe her own ears so she could only say, "WHAT?"

"You used to say that it is very painful to see me. Is it because you still love me, Mai? Not because you hate me?"

"W-why...why do you ask? Is this that something important you want to talk about? Really, Naru…I mean, that's just an unimportant thing to discuss. How to save another's life is much-much more interesting topic. Or maybe about what should we get for Ayako's wedding gift, I mean I really have no clue what to give her. She seems to have everything, or maybe I should-"

"Please just answer my question."

Mai stopped her babbling. She broke their eye contact, now glaring at her toes. What should she say? Should she just admit it? But then what would happen? Maybe Naru would assume her feelings was really wrong, inappropriate, and then decided not to see her again? And why would he suddenly ask something like that? Wasn't he like ignoring her just the day before? Was this his way to feed his ego? Oh God, what should she say?

"Mai...,"

Mai bit her lip before answered, "Do you want to embarrass me, Naru? Why did you ask something you've already knew?" she was trying to control her voice not to waver. "Maybe I still love you. But don't worry, I won't hold your feet and weeping for you to love me back. I won't blame you if then you hate me because of this. But trust me, it's just an episode, I mean…we were a couple before, and I can't just control my feeling to suddenly not loving you anymore. Who could anyway? Believe me, this feeling will fade eventually, though I don't know when. I promise you I won't be that stalking maniac like those on movies, I still can be a normal friend or just a-"

"Mai, thank you..." Naru cut off her rambling. And Mai stared at him again, this time in confuse. She didn't see any anger, disappointment or rejection on his calm face. She even saw a kind of relieved on his eyes. Eh, what? Really…?

"Thank you for what?" asked Mai dejectfully.

"Now I know our position. Forgive me for acting so childishly. I'm sorry…"

"Childish? You?"

"So, now there's something I shall and will do."

"Do what?"

"Someday I'll explain it to you, just trust me. I'll start to work this thing out, so you need not worry. Everything will eventually go on the right way."

"I'll get to worry about what?"

"No, nothing to worry about, I've told you. Just think on yourself."

"You're not angry because I still love you? You won't hate me?" Mai looked at him in puzzlement.

Naru smiled at her, that breath-taking smile she missed too much. He rose from the couch. "I'd better go now and return to office. Where're Makoto and Mamoru?"

"You don't dine with us?"

"Not this time, thank you. Lin and Yasuhara are waiting."

"Naru, I still don't understand…"

"It's okay. You will be when the time comes."

So Mai summoned his two sons. They've imagined that their father would play with them, so they were very disappointed and got a little whiny when Naru bid them goodbye. Mai calmed them by saying that otou-san was very tired because he had just come from afar. And if they played with him, their otou-san would end as a dead bone. So, even with a half-crying expression, the twins kissed him goodbye and waved their hands at him who had promised to visit again as soon as possible, at least until he had enough rest and sleep.

Mai stood and stared at the door as Naru disappeared completely behind the wooden door, too flabbergasted to move away. Her mind was too preoccupied to the conversation just a moment before. In the end, she still didn't understand why Naru visited her and asked such an embarrassing thing; saying strange things that she couldn't get the point. And what was that with _'thank you'_ and _'I'm sorry'_ he mentioned about? Did he mean '_thank you for loving me but I'm sorry I don't love you back_'? Mai shrugged; maybe she would understand it later. Now the important things right now were making dinner and thinking about how to make her children stop eating too much imonkepi…...

**To be continued**

**-OOO-**

Ouw, Naru...? With two cute girls in his hands? Oh how lucky he was. And the unfortunate Yasuhara for he could only hug himself. Because of course if he tried to hug Ayako, he would only get a shoe print on his face.

Yes, if you're wondering that Naru was listening to that Mai-Ayako conversation, you're correct. If Ayako could hear the running water sound, then what could prevent someone in the bathroom which was just next to their bedroom from hearing their talks?


	14. Chapter 14

"_Thanks for all the reviewers, readers and anyone who willingly took your time to peek at this story and chose it to be your favorite one. It such a blessing when you said that you loved this messy writing. I was overwhelmed by the happy feeling to read all of your constructive comments, ideas or thought on each chapter. And I'm really-really-really sorry that I couldn't answer all the reviews. I know it was such a big disappointment for having me as the writer, I'm such an incurable bum for sure. I'm really-really sorry for making you waiting for the update. So, as the belated New Year gift, I present you my newest chapter. And just like last year's resolution, I'll say that I promise I'll do my best this year...! Huff-huff-huff…yeah!"_

(Toyama-chan's speech in front of the mirror for the New Year resolution)

**Disclaimer: none is mine!**

"**abcdefgh**" = would be spoken originally in English.

**Chapter 14 **

April. In Japan, the fourth month of the year was important because this was when most of their activities took their start point. The beginning of the new academic year for schools and universities, the starting date of the government financial budget, the first day for the new employees, as well as the perfect time for the cherry blossoms to bloom.

In this first day of this month, little kids with bright hats on, red and black leather bags hung at their backs, with mixed facial expressions between tension, anxiety and enthusiasm held their mother's hand tightly on their first day to school. The high school students walked through the gates with light steps, ready to create a lot of memorable experience to cherish. New college students with sunny faces were gathering for the orientation or entrance ceremony, expecting bright future. And the new employees invaded the trains and buses, imagining a sparkling career.

This year, Mai started her April earlier than most of the people. It felt like she had just closed her eyes when two intruders broke through her door, yelling and shaking her peaceful dream. Mai groaned as she reached for the alarm clock on the nightstand. She forced her eye to open; it was still four in the morning. She buried her face into the pillow, hoping that her two beloved cuties would let her sleep again. She had slept only for two hours, today was the first day of the cram school, and there would be tests to determine the ability of all the participants and of course Mai didn't want to be the dead last. So, last night she has become the slave in the name of higher education, eaten out all of her books till forgetting the time. Like a samurai warrior the day before their master's war.

"Okaa-saaannn...!" The two small bandits shouted again as they jumped onto the bed. Mai groaned when something heavy hit her back. "Okaa-saaannn... Good morning...!" One of them sat on her back, hugging her neck tightly.

Both twins had no nap yesterday, so last night they slept so very early. It was natural that they were now beating the chicken and birds on the morning wake contest. Mai turned around carefully so the little creature who dwelt on her back was slammed onto the mattress, and the other one laughed. She hugged them tightly, praying that she could lull them to sleep again. But today was not her day as her two devils escaped from her arms and rolled around the bed cheerfully.

"Okaa-saaannn, wake up!" They shouted as they showed how excited they were by hopping around on the mattress. They stopped only to kiss her cheeks by turns, again and again and again until Mai felt her cheeks were slopping wet, before continuing rocking her world.

"Please God, let me die in piece...," murmured Mai as she pulled her blanket up to cover her head.

As if to grant her request, both of the boys jumped down the bed and once again the peaceful was returned to her morning. Mai was almost drifting back to her deep slumber when suddenly a _'thud!'_ sound reached her ears.

Mai pulled the blanket slightly and peered over its edge. Both boys were sitting in front of the toilet table; a thick dictionary that had been lying there had not existed anymore. Only the falling dictionary, okay...it was still safe. Her room has been secured from any dangerous objects, just like all inches of the house, so she could continue her sleep in peace as long as they didn't think on climbing the cupboard. But the calming situation only made Mai felt unease, so she opened her eyes again lazily. Well, what a sight… Makoto seemed to think that her toilet table was less in beauty so now he poured her powder on to it and moved the powder puff along the entire surface. At the same time, his twin brother decided that his pajama was less in aesthetic so he redesigned it, his fingers applied the eyeshadow at the cotton material, making new patterns.

Mai groaned and stretched under her blanket, yawning widely. Makoto and Mamoru couldn't be expected to sleep or to let her slept again, so it was time to wake up. Mai slid out of the warm blanket and sat straight, rubbing the sleep off of her eyes. Enough already for a dream-free sleep, what a great way to start her day…

"What do you do with Okaa-san's make up?" Mai tried to make her voice sound more assertive.

The two brothers discontinued whatever they were doing and raced to jump onto her lap. They were chattering merrily, trying to tell something that was not clearly audible in Mai's ears. Mai shook her head, trying to reposition her brain cells into the right places. She tried to concentrate on listening to the twos.

"Ahh, so...Makoto was in school when there was a lion took you to walk him to the market? And Mamoru bought him carrots, but he said that he preferred a boiled egg. Well, what a weird lion. So he didn't want to eat you? Or were you the one who were hungry and wanted eggs for breakfast?" commented Mai, hugging them tightly. She sniffed the scents of baby powder on them, wondering to herself whether her sons had telepathic abilities. Why did they often dream the same thing?

Mai decided to talk about it with Naru later. Now it was the time to make breakfast and prepare their lunch-boxes, lots of things. Today Makoto and Mamoru would spend their day with Naru, in his apartment. Naru had asked her since two days ago; he said that currently there was no work to be taken care of.

Mai sat her two children in front of TV and gave them their bottles. The classic anime Astro Boy would keep them busy while Mai was working in the kitchen. And when Hamada-san woke up at six as usual, she could only stare in surprise at the breakfast that was already served at the table along with some lunch boxes. Makoto and Mamoru were eating their toast and bread with red bean paste while Mai washed the pots and pans.

Naru arrive to pick the children up precisely at eight as they had agreed. He stared at the two big bags that greeted him at the living room. Did Mai and Hamada-san decide to have vacation somewhere while Mamoru and Makoto were in his care? But Mai had told him that the cram school started today.

"Ah, I put everything in these two bags," said Mai as she pulled one of the bags. Naru could see the red eyes on the tired face that smiled at him. "Their milk, bottles, cups and their elephant plates, spoons and forks. Ah, in this flask is their carrot and tomato juice, just in case they ask for it. It's their lunch-boxes; the big one is for you. And the round boxes are the snack, so you don't have to buy them anything; after all, these are healthier."

Naru was stunned at the spot. He eyed the other bags warily.

"In the bag over there is their spare clothes, towels, powder and socks, tooth brushes and the toothpaste and also the soap. All complete. I also put some of their toys, they chose them themselves," Mai was busy explaining everything. "Their books and favorite DVDs are in the front pocket. These are their favorite bear, their sleeping buddies. Don't forget to take them to nap. I've written how to make their milk, also their regular schedules. Anyway, everything is in here."

Mai shoved a notebook in Naru's hand; worry was visible in her eyes. That was understoodable, it was a common sense that Naru would be the last person in every mothers' minds in this world who want to find someone to be entrusted with their children; along with shark, alligator and polar bear in their list. Makoto and Mamoru showed up a moment later, and as usual they jumped and hugged each of their father's leg, hanging on his trousers. Sometimes Mai was wondering what was so endearing about adult's legs that made them so attached to them, did her sons had a kind of leg-fetish or only enjoyed to swing on them?

"Do I really have to take those bags?" Naru asked hesitantly.

"Of course, stupid. Do you want them crying for their toys?" said Mai as she laughed at Naru's expression. "Ah, I forgot. Is your apartment already safe? There are no harmful things, such as knives or scissors or screwdriver; have you secured all the sockets? What about your sensitive equipments and-"

"Mai, you may go and check it yourself. If even one thing doesn't meet your satisfactory, you can bring them home again."

"Ah, sorry..." Mai sighed quietly. "Well, this is the first time they spend their day at a new place all alone without me. You will bring them home before dinner, right?"

Hamada-san and Mai walked them to the car. Makoto and Mamoru walked happily, this was the first time they would ride on their otou-san's car. Mai secured them in the back seat while Naru put the bags inside the trunk. Mamoru and Makoto looked so confused when their mother didn't hopped into the car with them.

"Maybe you should come with us too. We'll take you to your cram school later...," said Naru behind the steering-wheel. He glanced at the children whose eyes started to watery.

"It's okay; they'll used to it eventually. But if they continue to fuss, just call me or Hamada-san."

And Naru kept wondering to himself whether bringing Mai with them would be a better decision. He repeatedly checked his sons via the rear-view mirror to make sure that they were okay. They were just like their mother, so noisy, so it was a kind of worrying to find them so quiet. And Naru had to admit that he was afraid if they would be screaming for their mother when they've reached his apartment. This was the first time he would be alone with little kids…his kids! Yes, they were his, so everything would be alright. Please God, let everything be alright… But would they hate him if somehow he made a mistake or disappointed them? No, he wouldn't let that, he wouldn't let his sons dislike him. But he also didn't dare to break Mai's rule, and he knew he shouldn't.

They arrived at Naru's apartment complex about forty-five minutes later and headed straight to the basement parking lot. Naru slung the straps of the bag on each of his shoulders, holding the tiny hands of his sons tightly. Luckily they didn't ask to be carried. Makoto and Mamoru clutched Naru's fingers as if afraid that their father would leave them alone in this new place. In the lift, when there were some strangers and they tried to say hallo to them, the twins hid themselves behind their father's long legs. But they would watch curiously at the kids around their age or older.

After entering their father's apartment, the two boys were just following him wherever Naru went; even they waited patiently when their father put the lunch-boxes on the table and some others in the fridge. In fact, they even still clutched his trouser when Naru made a call. This was a new place for them, so Naru showed them around, the bathroom, bedroom, kitchen and the dining room, also a small balcony where a towel was hung.

"What do you usually do in the morning at school?" asked Naru while taking their jackets off. Makoto and Mamoru just looked at each other, shaking their heads. Naru took all the toys from the bag and put them on the carpet. He took the DVD and let them choose what they wanted to watch. And a moment later both twins felt more relaxed and got used to their new environment. The twins were already used to spend their days without Mai when she was working, including several days in a week at the daycare, so they adapted quite easily. It only took half an hour for his sons to feel homey, that his apartment was just like their own, and soon it was filled with shouting, cheering, laughing and screaming. But strangely, Naru didn't mind them at all…okay, maybe a little when he had to answer his phone. They were brave enough to explore the apartment, run around and touched everything that looked suspicious enough for them.

As Mai's instruction, Naru has secured his apartment. It took one day to do it, including the check and recheck to ensure all harmful objects have been hidden and locked securely. Naru was facing his laptop, checking the email and all the while his two sons were rolling around on the floor, checking the space under the dining table, pushing a high stool, swimming on his bed, checking the strength of the couch by jumping on it; they examined the entire space of the house.

Naru occasionally filled their plate with pumpkin chips. Mamoru and Makoto were showing their father on how to make their little trucks run when the bell rang promptly at ten just like he had expected. Naru stood up and opened the door.

"**Ahh, it's very cold outside. But the sakura is beautiful...**" A voice in foreign language filled the apartment as an adult couple stood at the entrance and took their shoes off. "**Ah Noll, sometimes you also have to-**" The sentence was cut off, and the woman who said it was stunned to see two little heads peeking out from behind Naru's legs.

"Hello..." said the woman, waving her hand, not really believing her eyes.

Makoto and Mamoru just smiled, clutching Naru's trouser tightly. They were staring at the guests like scientists who were staring at the new mutant species of toad. Two adult foreigners; blonde and dark hair, blue and brown eyes, grayish beard, and so not Asian faces. Sometimes they saw foreigners in town, but this was the first time they met them face to face.

Both peoples also seemed very surprised. They only knew that their son wasn't the type that could easily open up to others, especially close to children. So, seeing two little children whom were clinging to their son without fidgeting in fear was quite shocking, the feeling was equal to the situation when the Yard suddenly knocked on your door at three in the morning and announced that the Queen and Prince Charles would arrive in five minutes.

"**This is Makoto and this one is Mamoru, they're twin**," said Naru, pushing his two sons to step out from behind him. He leaned over and said, "Makoto, Mamoru, they are Martin and Luella."

Luella held out her hand but those two tiny cuties shook their heads shyly and hugged Naru's legs again, hiding their faces. Meanwhile, Martin stood still, thinking that maybe during his son's stay in Japan he was possessed by something not evil, maybe a poor fatherly soul. Naru sighed, gesturing her parents to wait at the living room. He led the twins to continue on playing, but apparently they did not want to leave their father's side.

Makoto and Mamoru sat silently next to Naru on the couch, now clutching each of his sleeves, still staring at the two strangers whom sat in front of them. Both Naru's parents also sat quietly, staring at them with curious expressions. Luella's face creased as a very-very confusing suspicion popped up in her mind. No one couldn't blame her, every mother had a natural tendency to worry their child no matter how old they were, and this out-of-behavior act of her son like a bad omen of their life.

"**Noll, they are-**"

"**I'll explain later**," Naru cut her sentence off. "**Their mother is busy, so I look after them today**_._" He lied. "**I called you to help me taking care of them. I have planned on working at home but there's something very urgent in the office, so I have to go. Could you please help me with the kids?**"

Martin looked at Luella and Luella looked at Martin and the twins looked at their father. The adults were so astonished that their son was willing to take care of two little children, what an amazing discovery since they only knew that the normal Naru used to think that kid was just a troublesome species. The kids were so astonished to find out that their father spoke in a foreign language, what an impressing father they had because he could communicate with those weird looking strangers easily.

"**I don't mind. But Noll, they are-**"

"**I will not explain anything right now**_._" Once again Luella couldn't finish her sentence. "**I will tell you everything later. I'll be here until the four of you get familiar to each other. Now please remember these correctly, the one with blue shirt is Mamoru and the red polo shirt is Makoto. They're two and half years old and they're good kids, so I guess it won't be difficult to look after them.**"

Luella sighed and then took her jacket off. If her son had said so, now even if she tweaked his ears off, the boy would not say anything about the children. She tapped her husband's shoulder and helped him to take his jacket off before heading to the kitchen to make some tea.

Naru was making origami when Luella returned with three cups of tea and two glasses of juice which she found in the fridge. Makoto and Mamoru each held a giraffe-shaped paper in their hands. It was funny seeing her son was so serious in making a toy. Martin also tried to make one simple shape, a dog, by following the instruction from the book. One of the boys, Makoto, leaned his back on Naru's side as he made the giraffe paper moving along the couch. Mamoru stood up and hugged Naru's neck from behind while babbling something inaudibly. Luella bit her lip, if only she brought her camera. That scene was too valuable to be passed up just like this.

Luella could speak Japanese fluently, especially since there was a big possibility to have a Japanese daughter in law, she has learnt the language conscientiously. So naturally, she could get closer to those kids easily. She soon discovered that she was easily being attached to them. Although only understood one or two Japanese words, Martin had his own way. When he succeeded on making the dog, he shouted victoriously and the twins clapped their hands cheerfully. Mamoru pointed a peacock shape from the book, and Martin tapped his forehead. It was a very complicated shape, so he tried to bargain by pointing a whale which seemed very easy. Mamoru who was originally generous nodded approvingly.

An hour later after they had become friendlier, Naru prepared himself to leave. He explained everything to her mother, about their meals, how to make their milk, and what time they had to take a nap. Makoto and Mamoru refused to be left behind, so they clasped Naru's coat as he put his shoes on.

"Hey, otou-san is going to work. You two stay here and play with Luella and Martin. Otou-san will return soon. I'll buy you strawberry cream bread after you two have a nap," Naru persuade them gently.

Makoto and Mamoru started to cry that Luella had to intervene. She knelt between them, waving her hand at Naru and bid him goodbye in a cheerful tone. Makoto and Mamoru stopped crying, and then following her action by waving their hands. But when Naru opened the door, they cried again. Naru was about to approach them when Luella motioned him to just go away and led the children back into the living room, singing a simple child songs she had memorized. Naru closed the door behind him, and his sons' expressions were carved deep in his mind; the looks that accused him as the evil that left them to be eaten by two giant demons. He shook his hand and sighed; he had too much imagination since he got closed to his sons.

Makoto and Mamoru were sulking; they sat crouched in front of the bookcase, sniffling harmoniously and clutching their animal papers tightly which now seemed to have become amorphous crumpling papers. They were still sobbing and in the meantime ignoring two adults from the far away land in front of them. Martin didn't really know how to handle this situation, so he let his wife to find the solution. Patiently, she offered them the toys that lay scattered around them, even bribed them with chocolate which she brought for Naru.

It didn't need that long of a time to sidetrack both of the twins' attention. Luella smiled at the two whom have started to calm down and now were doodling on paper with crayons. She couldn't believe that they were able to write some letters and numbers both in Japanese characters and in roman, and they haven't reached their third years yet! It was still a little messy, but at least those were still letters and numbers and characters.

Martin chose to read a book on the couch while Luella was playing with the children. The physical similarities between the kids and her son didn't escape Luella's observation, or how Naru interacted with them, as well as the way they called him. Otou-san meant father in Japanese, right? Under normal circumstances, if they didn't have special relationship, Naru got familiar with little children was an indicating that the end of the world was just a couple meters away. And how he looked at them…that was what made Luella felt restless at most. And she was afraid, what if they were really Naru's sons just like she had thought before? What really happened here? She tried to talk about it with her husband, but he just shrugged and said _"_**we'd better wait for Noll to explain it himself. Just guessing really is useless.**_"_ But Luella could also see thousands of questions in both his eyes.

Naru was sitting in his office after his tiring practice session with Lin when his cell phone rang. It was Mai.

"Hey Naru, ah...I just want to call. How are you guys? No fighting, eh? They are not troubling you?"

"No, they're just fine, no trouble at all," replied Naru calmly.

"They do not damage anything, right? Maybe they make your apartment a mess..."

"They're still kids, I think it's normal for them to make a mess."

"Ah, well. I guess, you guys are just fine. Eh, who's that?" Naru sighed quietly, Yasuhara was laughing loudly while talking on his phone. Mai spoke again, hesitating. "Uhh, that sounds like Yasuhara. Do you work in your apartment?"

Naru took a deep breath, better to say it right now. Mai would know about it as well, though he should prepare himself for her reaction. "I'm in the office."

"EEEHHHHHH...?"

Right?

"You take them to the office? Won't they troubling your work?"

Really, that was unimportant worry. Even if they were taken to the office and made a fuss, it was not Mai's responsibility but his. Naru sighed again, "No, they are still in my apartment."

"EEEHHHHHH...?"

Well, what else did you expect...

Mai sounded panicked, "How come? Do they sleep? You leave them alone?"

Naru still answered her calmly, "Mai, I probably am someone with many impressive characters that some you don't agree with, but of course leaving the two-years old children alone in my apartment isn't among the list." Naru paused, knowing if the next sentence would make Mai panic. "They're with my parents."

"EEEHHHHHH…?"

See…?

"Your parents?" Mai was trying so hard to keep her voice under control. "I remember Masako said they will come. But-but... what they…what will they say? Oh God, why didn't you tell me that you will make them meet your parents? Do you actually plan to deceive me by introducing them without telling me?"

"Because I know you will disagree, for whatever reason I don't understand. They're my sons too, so it wouldn't hurt for them to meet their grandparents. Actually, I've planned to tell you later when taking them home." Naru could imagine her with flared nostrils.

"But, it is your parents, Naru. You should tell me, I could have prepared them. You're always like this, do things without asking my agreement, opinion or consideration!"

Naru sighed again for the umpteenth time today. "You're going to prepare them for what? Do you want to make them perform something in front of my parents? Anyway, I didn't tell you because I thought that was exactly what you were going to say. So Mai, tell me the truth, if I notified you that I would take the kids to meet my parents, what would you say? Would you just let me or create any creative excuses to let them not?"

"Ah-oh...of course I'll say yes…uh, okay…maybe I'll say let's just wait for the perfect moment…umm, I don't know..." Mai stammered.

"It's alright, Mai. I know you're just worry and afraid of what my parents would say about you and about the kids. I'll assure you, everything will be fine. Sooner or later they must meet as well, so why not sooner…"

"Would they get angry, Naru?"

"Angry? Why should they be? They won't get angry to you. I'll face their wrath if they are."

Mai was silent for a moment, seemed to be thinking. The loud sounds were getting louder in the background; she must have in the train station. "Well, if you say so. It just that…maybe they'll think that Makoto and Mamoru shouldn't exist in this world, ruining or delaying your perfect plan or anything."

Naru slammed his back into the back of his chair. "Don't think of something that strange. Relax, I can handle it all. I will try my best for us all."

"Ah, my train has arrived." There was a loud rumbling sound. "Ungg...alright. We'd better talk later."

And Mai ended her call. Naru sighed. Now he had to call his mother to make sure the kids have eaten their lunch. He hoped all was fine in his apartment.

"**Ah Noll, how is work?**" asked Luella when Naru finally returned to his apartment.

"**Just alright. Where are Makoto and Mamoru?**"

"**They're still sleeping. Do you know Noll, they are really cute, and smart, and adorable... Ah, even they taught your father some Japanese songs. I do really not mind to look after them during my stay.**"

Naru looked at his watch, "**They're still asleep? If they take a nap too long, they would sleep over late tonight.**"

"**Yes... yes...but they look so cute while sleeping. I had already tried to wake them, but I didn't have a heart to...**"

Naru walked into his room. Martin was asleep on the couch, with a book in his lap. Carefully, Naru approached the bed. Makoto was sleeping on his back with legs and arms stretched wide, the weird looking stuffed that Naru couldn't tell what kind of animal was it, was tucked beside his head. Mamoru slept curled up, hugging the same thing, his position was a bit strange. It seemed that he has already awoken and sat, but decided to prolong his sleep a little longer. His mother was right, they looked very peaceful.

Luella was peeking from behind the door when Naru shook Mamoru softly as he whispered something. Naru did it exactly like the way he had seen Mai waked them. He carried him carefully and put him in on the couch in the living room. He did the same thing on Makoto. Now both children winked their eyes sleepily, looking around confusedly. Not the room they had ever known.

Mamoru started to weep, followed by his brother. Naru immediately approached them. Makoto reached his hands out, asked to be picked up. And Naru sighed when Mamoru also did the same. With some difficulty he cradled them carefully. If Mai could do it, so was he!

"Hey, it's otou-san's apartment. You played here today, right? With otou-san, and then with Luella and Martin…," muttered Naru trying to get rid of their confusion. "See? That's your toys…"

The twins rested their cheeks on their father's shoulder, rubbing the sleep from their eyes while rearranging their memory back. Luella poked her husband's waist, trying to make him awake. This was a once in a lifetime moment that was very-very valuable. Martin gasped in surprise and sat up, looking around. Luella pointed her chin toward their son.

"Did you play anything with Martin and Luella? Were you playing with the cars or the robots? So, did Ultraman save a miner when otou-san left?" Naru tried to direct their thoughts on things they've already known. Makoto nodded, pointing at his Ultraman doll which lay helplessly on the carpet. Naru lower them on the floor, and Makoto took the toy and handed it to Naru. Naru turned on the TV, usually there was some kids show on television. Mamoru was still clinging onto Naru's chest as he stared at the screen hazily.

The only thing that Luella could do was staring in awe when Naru led the children into the kitchen and gave them the juice to refresh themselves, and then ushered them into the bathroom to wash their faces. She helped Naru to change their clothes, which he looked already got used on doing it. If she didn't see it by her own eyes, if there was someone telling her that her son was actually so skilled in taking care children, she would sue that someone for allegedly spreading deceiving news.

Naru' phone rang when Makoto and Mamoru ran into the living room. As he talked to Lin in front of the bathroom, Luella made a storytelling show, using the twins' toys and the now a little crumpled origami animals as the puppet performer, creating her own story. The two children watched in amusement, laughing occasionally. Luella had to admit that those kids had captivated her heart, and somehow her anxiety lessened. She stroked Mamoru's hair who sat on her lap, eating his chocolate. She didn't mind with the chocolate crumbs that dirtied her dress.

And Luella felt a little lost when it came the time for the twins to go home. She tried to persuade Naru to let her drove with them, but Naru refused. The boy knew that his mother was very-very curious and suspicious, and that his reluctance to explain even just a little seemed to have sparked her curiosity.

"So, how? Is everything okay?" asked Mai with a tensed face. She was waiting at the entrance of her apartment building. Mamoru and Makoto looked very happy, they started to make a conversation with their mother, telling all their stories with their cute distinctive speaking style. Because Mai seemed more interested into their father, the twins pulled their mother's skirt and raised their voices. Mai ignored her chat with Naru and listened to her sons as they walked to their apartment. Naru, who carried the bags, was following in silent.

"I haven't explained anything to them," said Naru to Mai in front of the door. He refused to stay longer, he only got inside to greet Hamada-san.

"Eh? They didn't question you?" Mai looked at him in surprise. That was so impossible; she knew Naru's parents would be so very-very surprise to find their son with little kids.

"Of course they did. I'll do it after I get back."

"And then?" asked Mai in worry. "What do you think their reaction will be? They're your parents, you'll know their reaction."

Naru just shrugged. Honestly, he did not know. "On some cases, human's reaction is unpredictable no matter how long you know this person or how close you are to them. We'll consider about that later. You get inside and have some rest, you look tired. Don't think about it too much. Now I have to go, my parents are already waiting for me."

And Naru was greeted by the hopeful expression of his parents as soon as he stepped his feet on his apartment. He and his parents sat facing each other with a cup of tea in front of everyone. Luella and Martin sat side by side, a little impatient for the explanation that has been promised.

"**So, Naru?**" said Luella after for a while only met a silent answer.

Naru took a deep breath before starting to open his mouth. "**Mamoru and Makoto are my sons,**" said Naru blatantly.

And no reply. Naru waited calmly. Martin's face looked so grim while Luella sighed and looked away, apparently her suspicion was right. Naru stared at them closely, to see some responds; it seemed that that kind of thought was already embedded in their minds since at the beginning, which would explain why they didn't look too surprised.

"**How could this happen?**" asked Martin, somewhat in a hardened tone. "**Who is their mother?**"

"**You still remember Mai. She worked for me as an assistant and investigator...**"

"**Mai Taniyama, who used to be your girlfriend?**" Luella shook her head in disbelief. "**Why not telling us? Why did you wait till now? If we aren't coming to Japan, do you plan on keeping them from us forever? What kind of parents do you think we are? What about Hara? Did you break up with Taniyama because she was pregnant?**" She scolded her son severely. "**This is ridiculous, Noll! We never teach you to run from the war! We never raise you to be an irresponsible being!**"

Naru leaned back wearily; peeling your bandage to show your own abscess was definitely hurtful. "**You've planned to come to Japan since long time ago; I believed that this kind of information should be told directly.**" He looked at his teacup, avoiding his parents' glare. "**As for Mai, we broke up before she knew that she was pregnant. And she never told me, she just disappeared. I only knew about this a few months ago, Mai tried to hide them from me.**"

"**And why's that? Did she have bad intentions to retain and hide them from you?**" Martin fired another question.

Naru shook his head. "**Mai is not like that, she wouldn't do something like that. Well, you could say we had a fracas before we broke up. There was something I've said that made her thinking that I despised her. And Mai didn't tell me about her pregnancy because she feared that I would hurt her even more, especially that I could hurt her sons.**"

"**Oh Noll...,**" Luella sighed and rubbed her forehead desperately. "**There's really something wrong with your tongue. Then what would you do? What about Hara?**"

"**Everything will be fine, I can promise you that. Masako also already knew about this, she said that she understood the circumstance. She and Mai has been friend since long ago.**"

"**Noll, I still don't understand,**" muttered Martin after he sipped the tea to calm his nerves. "**Are you still continuing your engagement with Hara? And what about Taniyama and your sons?**"

"**Mamoru and Makoto know that I'm their father, and I'll do my best so I won't loose them.**"

Luella put her hands on her cheeks as she closed her eyes; that still didn't explain everything. "**This is unbelievable. I come to Japan also to talk about your wedding with Hara's family, at least that was what we thought. You, at your age, already had a plan to marry someone was quite a shocking for us. And now this! I can not believe how something like this could happen to you.**"

Naru was silent.

"**You are very careful and thoughtful in everything,**" said Luella again. "**So this is surely out from our estimation. How about Taniyama? I only ever met her once and spoke by phone several times. I always thought she's a good girl.**"

"**She is a good girl…,**" defended Naru, staring at her mother coldly. "**We can not and should not blame her. For one thing, she thought that I would hate the kids. She ran away so I wouldn't tell her to abort them, well…maybe that was what she was thinking about me. She gave up her university seat and spent every yen of her saving only to give birth and raise them. She had tried very hard to get into Tokyo University, I can say till her last drop of blood. She believed that I would deny the kids, so she hid them to protect our sons from any hurt feeling...**"

"**Are you saying that all is your fault, Noll?**" urged Martin.

"**Yes,**" answered Naru without a doubt or hesitation.

"**You do not say these things out of some guilt blindness? Maybe she has other reasons for keeping them away from you.**_"_

"**Please don't insult her. If you've met and known Mai, you surely wouldn't say the same thing. And that's the truth. Even until now she never asked me to take my responsibility, she always refused the money I gave her, and she never demands my fathering role.**"

"**You're right, it seems that we do have to meet this Mai Taniyama,**" stated Martin. He sighed and put his hand on his chin, deep in thought. You couldn't blame him, they came from far away to Japan for a wonderful vacation and to celebrate their son's engagement, and while they were in this country, to talk about his wedding date. And suddenly you were told that you were a grandfather of two years old twins! And the mother of the grandchildren wasn't the girl whose family they were about to meet, too! Thank God he didn't get a heart attack.

Naru used the opportunity to retreat to the kitchen. He opened the boxes of sushi that he had bought for dinner and put them on the plates. Luella slipped in to the kitchen and helped him to wash the glasses left in the sink.

"**You're hurt too…,**" whispered Luella suddenly, slicing the silence. "_Don't _**tell me that you don't, because I can see it in your eyes. It was backfired, whatever that you've done that made Taniyama ran away. And that wasn't only hurt her, it hurt you too.**"

Naru looked up to her. He took a deep breath and rested his hands on the countertop; his mother was so perceptive, he knew he couldn't hide anything from her. Luella glanced at her son and smiled.

"**You didn't tell us what was really happening. Can't you see the question marks around my head?**" Luella rinsed the glasses. "**Can't you tell your mother? Or you don't believe this old woman anymore?**"

Naru looked away and stared at the sushi before him. "**It's killing me…,**" he answered dishearteningly. "**It's not that I don't want to tell you, but I can't. You know that sometimes there's something you shouldn't tell to others. You said that once. Beside, I'm still working on my plan. Maybe, someday, I'll tell…**"

Luella smiled again. Unlike Gene, it was so difficult to have a heart to heart conversation with Naru. If you wanted to get an answer for some personal matters, you had to use the most powerful pump to pull them out of Naru's head. And even you couldn't always succeed. Just like a trained soldier, just a mere interrogation wouldn't make you get the information.

"**You love them, your sons.**" She didn't question him, it was a statement. Naru didn't say anything, but Luella was used to this. If he didn't deny it, it meant yes. "**But, what's Taniyama position in your heart? Do you still love her?**"

Naru sighed and once again busy with the sushi in the boxes. This time Luella couldn't understand the meaning of that sigh. Was that a 'yes' or just an 'annoyed expression' because she talked too much? The problem about conversing with Naru in a matter of feeling was that you had to guess, a lot of guessing. And mostly, 8 out of 10, you were wrong.

"**It's a common case, that kids presence could wake up the old feeling, even strengthen it. So, which one are you in love with, Naru? Is it Taniyama or Hara?**"

"**I've made a terrible mistake. I'll fix everything. Maybe there will be some resistance, a horrific battle, we wouldn't know. But I'll try to put the negative effect in a minimal level. It's time to make amends.**"

This time, it was Luella's turn to sigh. No, she didn't understand what he said at all. Sometimes she really wished to have a normal, average intelligence son. "**I ever heard that Taniyama is an orphan. I guess…**"

"**Yeah, an orphan just likes me and Gene. Is that matter?**" interrupted Naru in a stern voice. "_You _**and Martin adopted us since we were little, and she has no foster family because she was too old to be adopted when her mother died. But unlike us, she knows who her mother and father are. I don't know which one between us is the luckier, the one which get a family or the one who knew her family.**" His tone was bitter.

"**You got me wrong, Noll,**" replied Luella quickly. "**It's not about whether she's orphan or not. I just wanted to say that I guess it's a kind of hard to raise children alone in such a very young age. How old was she when she had the babies? Eighteen? Nineteen?**"

"**Don't worry, she has someone she can count on.**"

Luella arranged the glasses in the cabinet as Naru put the last sushi on the plate. He filled the kettle to make tea.

"**I'm sorry,**" said Naru again in sudden. Luella raised her brows. "**I do really sorry. You've trusted me to live my life the way I want to and I'm only troubling you.**"

Luella patted his back and took two of the plates. "**As long as you realize your own mistake and solve it. That's a parent's duty and fate, to be troubled by their kid. It's also a way to reach the mature stage, I think. But really Noll, to have kids at your age, in such situation…**" She shook her head. "**But I forgive you. So is Martin, I guess. Parents will always forgive their child. Since you've became a daddy now, you'll understand that. And you have cute adorable babies, there. Just make sure you don't make this kind of surprise again.**"

A week later…

Mai stood in front of her apartment building in anxiety. Today she had an appointment with Naru; yesterday he had asked her to go with him, without the kids. She couldn't wait for Naru in her apartment or else Makoto and Mamoru would know that their mother and father would go without them, and there would be a series of pleading and whining and crying. So this was where she was now, in a sunny but bone piercing cold Sunday morning, while her sons were running around in the warm apartment with Hamada-san.

Mai shuddered when the chilly wind blew. She still had five minutes until Naru arrived. What would Naru want? Mai thought to herself. Was this a kind of dating? Awwww...Mai pressed her cheeks and shook her head, trying to eliminate the tempting idea from her mind. _No, you should not..._ Her time to expect such a thing from Naru was already over. Maybe his parents wanted to meet her again?

This week Mai has been living the life of a sock inside a washing machine, turning upside down-inside out until she didn't know what to think anymore. Since Naru took their sons to meet his parents, Mai has forgotten what a peaceful mind was anymore. Naru's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Davis, asked her to meet them at a cafe. They were friendly and kind enough although she still felt like she has been interrogated; about the children, about her pregnancy, about her decision to hide them from the world, about her daily life, about her goal in life, anything about her. In the end, Mrs. Davis hugged her tightly and whispered some apologies that she didn't raise Naru properly that had made her suffering.

Since then, her life seemed like always connected to them. Phone calls, dinner or lunch invitation, shopping to the mall, they even offered her to look after the twins. Mai asked Hamada-san about it, and she said that that was surely okay since they were Makoto and Mamoru's grandparents. But she couldn't ignore the feeling that they were observing her, or…weren't they? She wasn't sure. And Naru didn't help at all. Mai was so curious about what his parents' thinking about her and he only said that everything was alright, that she shouldn't worry about that thing. She told him that she forgot that she had asked Mister heartless, and in return Naru called her Miss worryguts.

The peak of her anxiety was two days ago when suddenly Naru informed her that his parents wanted to visit her apartment. And the flood of stress engulfed her, she felt like the wave had swept her away to the open sea. She hasn't shopped yet, so they had nothing decent to be served up with the tea and she had to run straight to the wagashi store, to the restaurant to order the decent lunch, and to the store to buy the decent wine. And she couldn't do much with the twins' toys that scattered around the apartment, Mamoru insisted that the dinosaur's place was under the table, and Makoto had commanded his trucks and tanks to guard the couch. Really, those kids…

The Davis couple arrived with one big strawberry cake, and Mai had to leave them for her cram school. She knew only from Hamada-san's stories, that Naru's parents really were kind and pleasant and smart and all the nice characters in her dictionary. And the kids already called them grandma and grandpa. It was a kind of relief for Mai, though in real she was still very worry about what Naru's parents opinion about them.

It wasn't that she didn't like them, it just that they were Naru's parents. And she had Naru's sons, illegitimately. She didn't care much if other people looked at her accusingly, Naru's parents were a different case; they meant a lot, everything. And this had made her restless. Well, at least her peaceful didn't leave her for too long; she wouldn't meet the Davis couple for a while, they had a tour. Like, meeting with some professors and university researchers, visiting some museums, seminars; that was the vacation ala genius people.

Mai looked up to the bright sky and sniffed the fresh air. Warmth hasn't come to their spring, but the flowers and green grasses have begun their struggle against the frozen soil bravely. She closed her eyes, enjoying the cold wind caressing her rosy cheeks and nose. She had so much to thank for, and she hoped she could live like this forever. The Davis didn't mad at her nor hate her sons, so everything was alright. But why there was this nagging feeling that wouldn't let her worry to rest? That everything was too easy; there was no way everything would run this smoothly. This unsettling feeling; like a calm day before the ragging storm. She had been through the violent weather, would there be another? Maybe right now she was in the eye of the cyclone, and she should prepare herself for the following hurricane.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and blew the air out of her lungs through her mouth. Her eyes caught a familiar figure ahead. That was Naru, leaned onto his car at the entrance of this apartment yard. How long has he been standing there? Why didn't he call or give her a sign that he had arrived? Mai walked across the not so big yard as Naru opened the passenger door and moved to his side. Mai hopped in thankfully for the radiating heater in the car.

"Where will you take me? To meet your parents again?" asked Mai as she loosened her shawl.

"No. I want to ask your opinion about something," said Naru, driving the car out of the complex building.

They've been driving for an hour and finally, Naru parked his car under the shade of an old tree. "We're here," murmured Naru.

Mai looked around, she wasn't sure where this place was. They were in a residential area. Were they going to visit someone? Mai followed Naru out of the car. They parked in front of a certain house. Judging from the condition and the shape of its fence and gate, it was a quite old big house. Whose house was this? And why were they here for? Mai searched for a name plaque of the owners which usually placed under the house number, but it wasn't there.

Naru opened the gate easily. Walking passed the gate, Mai realized that the house was empty, uninhabited. The garden that once must have been beautiful, now was growing out of shape. However, two cherry trees still stood upright with their flowers greeted them beautifully. A small fountain had lost its flowing water, dry and broken.

"Ne, Naru…why are we here? Whose house it is?"

"I want to know what you think about this house."

Ah! Mai nodded, understood. She bit her lip in disappointment. A familiar pang pierced her heart. So, Naru wanted to buy this house. Perhaps a surprise for Masako; therefore, of course he took Mai for her opinion as to whether the house was suitable enough for Masako's liking. She forgot that Naru's parents came to Japan also to talk about their son and Masako's wedding day. Their wedding, oh God, thousand of needles pricked her heart; she was officially devastated.

Naru opened the front door with his key and they entered the house without taking their shoes off because the inside was dirty and covered with dust. Mai put her hurtful feeling aside and fulfilled her duty as a good friend. The house was in traditional type and Mai wasn't sure that the girl would love this kind of house. Despite Masako's hobby to wear traditional clothes, she was so modern in every single way; modern apartment, modern utensils, modern devices, and others modern things. And Mai didn't understand. From a little information that she could grasp from Masako, she thought that Naru and Masako would live their life in UK. So, after they married and Masako graduated, Naru would bring her back to his country.

They checked all corner of the building. The house was quite spacious, living room, dining room, three bedrooms, the kitchen even still have the earth floor part and also a wood-fired earthen stove. Out of their estimation, the two bathrooms had been modernized. Mai squeaked to find a space beside the room for receiving the guests that had an irori, a sunken hearth. She saw it only in old samurai movies. Naru was watching her closely, analyzing every reaction.

They left the main house, walking along the corridor. With an old Momiji tree at the stretched little garden at the side of the house, it was promising a beautiful sight in autumn when the leaves were bright red. Mai made a comment that Naru could grill the fish in summer here which Naru only grimaced distastefully.

"The house is beautiful, Naru. This is that house if you want to start a family. You want to buy it?" said Mai as she sat on a boulder. Wild grasses swayed sweeping her sneaker.

"The previous owner is the friend of my acquaintance. He went bankrupt and sold the house in a quite generous price. I contacted the owner and the bank, and paid the down payment. So, you could say I own half of the house."

"Ah, you're very lucky," muttered Mai, picking a wild flower at her feet. '_So is Masako_,' she thought bitterly. "The front garden is stunning; you may treat the guests with the beautiful scenery if you don't have tea and food." She was grinning widely.

"You read too many haiku. Doesn't suit you," replied Naru.

"If you and Masako have children, you will have an accommodative playground. And the location of the kitchen and the living room will enable you to watch your kids outside..."

"Do you think so? It's perfect, then? Even for kids?"

"Yeah…" answered Mai weakly. Oh, Naru didn't know how she had to force herself to say those words. The cold wind blew her hair up to the air. Sometimes she didn't understand how could Naru did this to her. He had came to her and asked whether she still loved him or not. But even after he already knew the answer, he still dragged her around to show off his lovey-dovey relationship with Masako. How inconsiderate of him. That only made one wondered whether blood really running through his heart or not.

Naru turned his head away and said dreamingly, "That's good, that the kids can play freely here. So, do you think I can buy Makoto and Mamoru the bike now? The tricycle, of course."

Mai looked at him, wide-eyed. "Eh? What?"

Naru raised his eyebrows, staring at her eyes closely. "You think I bought this house for Masako?"

Mai stared back at him, didn't understand his facial expressions. "You do not? Then why do you buy this house?"

Naru smirked. "You are still that dumb, huh? This house is for you. Makoto and Mamoru can play freely here. Hamada-san loves gardening; she might use the garden for practicing…"

"For me...?" Mai nearly shouted in disbelief. "But..."

Naru walked toward a bamboo gate that adjacent this little garden to another at the front and opened it. Mai followed him slowly, her mind was still in shock.

"Naru, wait! Why do you buy this house for me? I never asked you!"

The sakura trees swayed slightly, and some of the cherry petals fell to the ground. Naru examined the bamboo fence and shook it slightly, checking its strength. "Because I want to do something for you, Mai. You've been through a lot and sacrificed so much. Actually, I want to pay your college tuition" - he quickly added when Mai began to open her mouth to protest - "I know you used your saving for the cost of labor and living. That should be my responsibility and I want to compensate it. I know you will refuse it if I give the money directly to you, so I contacted Hamada-san to ask for your bank account. But it turned out that she insisted to finance your education."

"Hamada-san?"

Naru turned his back and focused on Mai. "I will also send the money every month now that I've already have your bank account."

"You don't have to do that!" Mai's eyes twitched angrily.

"This is not just a matter of must or mustn't, Mai. I want to do it. Mamoru and Makoto are my responsibilities. They are my flesh and blood too." Naru tilted his head up slightly and sighed. He crossed his hands on his chest, frowning. "The Tokyo University is not far away from this place, maybe some of your neighbors are the Todai's lecturers. One of my professors resides in this neighborhood."

Mai looked away. She wanted to scream that all of those didn't matter, because she didn't need his money. She didn't need this house. If there was one wish she hoped for right now was for Naru to love her, to stay by her side. But that wasn't possible, right?

"You certainly know that I would also refuse this house..." Mai stared at the sakura trees, wondering to herself what it felt like if she became one of those many beautiful flowers. Surely she would not have to feel anything like this. "Moreover, even if you got it below the market price, this house is still expensive. I can not accept it..."

"Mai," Naru put his fingers on her chin and cheek, forcing her to look at him. "The house is already yours. My parents insisted to help with the payment. The owner demanded for a full payment, so I applied for loan. But because I couldn't get it from the bank here in Japan, they help me. I can not go home any time soon, so Martin and Luella will apply the loan under their name as soon as they go home. I pay them every month." He held her face firmly, but he was also unbelievably gently.

"Naru..."

"You may say that they are so pleased to have grandchildren. Do you also want to disappoint them, Mai?" Naru drew his face closer to Mai's. His stare was so intense that Mai felt like she was hypnotized and unable to peel her eyes off of his. His finger was icy on her skin, but the trails they left were so warm as he moved them slightly.

"You can not blackmail me with thing like that," Mai whispered, looking at Naru's black and serious eyes. Was this only the trick of her mind, or Naru's face was really getting closer? Their noses were almost touching.

"I do not blackmail you, I beg you..." And suddenly, his lips were on hers.

Surprised, Mai closed her eyes tightly. His lips moved slowly on hers, cold but it felt like burning on hers. Her knees buckled as Naru nibbled her lower lip, his tongue swept her teeth dangerously. A moment later, Naru let her go abruptly as if he was surprised by his action. Mai opened her eyes slowly and met a pair of shocked onyx eyes. She couldn't fathom his expression nor knew what to say or react. Naru retracted his hand and kept it safe inside his pocket, stood straight awkwardly.

"I'm sorry...," said Naru quickly in a strangled voice. Both were turning away from each other, not knowing how to handle the situation.

Mai stood facing the grass that grew uncontrollably, trying to calm her heart that beat erratically. Her face flushed, not daring to look at the man beside her. She put her fingers on her lips, and she didn't even know why she did that. Naru stood upright, his hands deep in his pocket, glared at tiny cracks in the brick fence that bordered the house with the neighbor.

Naru cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "I'll lock all the doors. You go back to the car and keep yourself warm." And then he gave her the key and walked passed the bamboo gate, slamming it.

Mai looked at the closed gate. What would happen next? Guilt rammed her consciousness; she had betrayed Masako. But it wasn't her who initiated the kiss, Naru did. And why-oh-why did he suddenly kissed her like that? And why she just let him? Mai forced her feet to move, crossing the gravel path toward the main gate and looked around, hoping no one had caught them. A pickup that loaded unused paper and carton boxes passed her through slowly, and Mai felt that the driver was looking at her accusingly. She quickly jumped inside the car.

"Stupid Mai, calm yourself!" Mai snapped herself. She patted her cheeks in fury, chanting herself in whisper, "It was an accident. Naru definitely want to buy the house for Masako, and he must have been imagining inspecting the house with Masako and accidentally kiss me. She wanted to kiss her; temperature was so low that it disturbed his mind, so he was thinking that I was Masako. The house was for Masako, but because I and my children are so poor, so he hands it to me instead..."

Naru really took his time. Mai remembered that they practically didn't move or touch anything in the house. Locking the doors would not take this long. Mai rapped her forehead; of course, Naru was grieving over himself for kissing her. With a shaky hand, Mai turned on the radio. The cool voice of the broadcaster who reported the traffic conditions calmed her heart a bit.

Mai startled when the driver's door opened and Naru took his seat behind the wheel. He glanced at her briefly before he drove the car down the street toward the main road. He was back on his default expression, looked like the incident had no effect on him. Mai bit the inside of her cheek embarrassedly.

"We'll find a place for lunch," muttered Naru while concentrating into the traffic. "And I hope you accept the house. Inevitably, you have to accept it. Or else I and my parents will keep bothering you for the rest of your life."

Mai sighed dejectedly as she looked out the window. She didn't know why she felt so defeated. And also, she felt like having no more energy to argue. She glued her focus onto the crowded street. Okay, maybe she should accept it. It was reasonable for her to take the house, considering that so far she has spent all of her money. Under normal circumstance in the sense of they were still together, it must have been Naru who paid it all. And surely in that normal circumstance, a kiss must have been nothing odd or sinful. Mai felt like banging her head into the dashboard because it seemed that that kissing image wouldn't disappear from her mind.

**to be continued…**

**_ooOoo_**

I don't familiar with the Western tradition, but I ever read that the wedding date is decided by the couples themselves. But in Asia, mostly, there will be a meeting between two families and they'll choose the perfect date. Sometimes there will be a complicated calculation because we have the good day and bad day, and its different for each people. So, that was why when Naru's parents came to Japan, Masako's family used the opportunity to talk about the date, too.

Before someone yell at me that Naru was so OOC and no way in hell he would act like that to his sons… Well, the novel didn't reach the stage of Naru in that age. So, Naru at 22 years old was up to our imagination, right? I have a neighbor. He just like Naru when he was younger, even worse, I swear! When I was still in elementary, even when he was smiling I was still scared of him. He had a chilling aura, you know. But now after he has married and has a son and two daughters, everyone says he's the best father in the world. He really treats his kids amazingly. My oh my, who could predict that? But now I am still trembling fearfully whenever stay too close to him…nawww, that's a lie. We're good friend now since I became his son's tutor on reading. Khe khe khe…

Well, starting from this point, the tension will rise to the highest level. Time for Mai to explode, eh? No, patience has its own limit, and Mai was just a normal human being, not a saint. And, we'll reach the end of the story, slow but sure. I won't expand the story into more than twenty chapters, maybe about four chapters more. So please bear with me, thank you...


	15. Chapter 15

Ouch! Before you all kill me, I'll apologize. I swear I don't have any wick intention to put this chapter off. Well, my grandfather had an accident in January and been in a risky surgery. Since then, I've been busy from school-hospital-somewhere to sleep-school-hospital-somewhere to eat. My parents had to work too, so mostly it was mine and my brothers' responsibilities to handle everything and everyone. Phewww, thank God he's okay now, or better is the suitable condition. So, I'm really-really-really sorry; in many rare opportunities that I had my laptop on my lap, I couldn't put my thought into it.

Well, the critical condition has been passed. Just a warning to everyone: don't use your cell phone while driving! At all! Focus only to the street! The one who hit my grandpa was talking to his colleague using a BLUETOOTH HANDSFREE, at midday, and still missed my grandfather's car! Well… I thought that the people who still do that are selfish in so many ways. Sometimes when the dark side took over my self, I thought that it'll be alright if the accident just involves themselves, not dragging other responsible drivers or innocent people. But still, that's an avoidable accident, right?

So, enjoy this chapter and let's have some fun since I'm back in good mood again. Thank you for all of you who reading, reviewing, liking or not liking, putting this story into your favorite and supporting me. Sorry for the waiting…. Heyaaaa!

**Disclaimer**: I don't make money with this story. In fact, I lose some money to pay the internet…

**Chapter 15**

Mai sat slouchy on her chair, fighting her urge to stretch her back. Both of the boards were already full with scribbles which all she had painstakingly copied into her book. She sighed boringly and threw her sight out of the window, watching people passing by on the street below. Today, she had English class. Not purposely being cocky, but she has already mastered today's subject since her intensive training with Lin and Naru before the last entrance exam. So this time she allowed her brain to waltz around as the tutor's words slipped through her brain, thinking about anything else.

A young gentleman two rows beside her made a low clacking sound and smiled sweetly at Mai while motioning his hands as if he was holding a glass and drank it, a code for inviting her to have a glass of tea and dango or some glasses of beer and gyudon somewhere after the class ended. Mai smiled, pointing her watch; another secret code meaning that she was busy today. Mmm… Emoto-san, right? He was one year younger than her and pursuing a seat at Kyoto University. He often asked her out for some movie or karaoke which Mai always refused. If only Michiru and Keiko or Matsuzaki were here, they certainly would already be gossiping like school girls.

Mai sighed again, silently checking her phone. No incoming messages. Today Makoto and Mamoru spent their day with their Otou-san and grandparents in a newly opened amusement park. Actually she could have just skipped her class today and joined that merrier club. But Masako was there too, so she preferred to be trapped in this less joyful school-like activity while exchanging secret messages with her classmate. Though admittedly, she really-really wanted to witness it by her own sight: Naru rode a roller coaster. Everyone knew that Naru wasn't equal to any kind of exciting games. And maybe-just maybe-she could bribe Makoto and Mamoru to bring their father up for a carousel. And she would take some pictures – the famous professor Davis on a merry-go-round horse – and definitely Bou-san would kill to get those photos.

Not that she didn't like Masako but with that house thing, she couldn't predict Masako's reaction if they met. Mai did not even know whether that girl already knew about it yet. And if she asked Naru, he simply told Mai to not thinking about it. Naru's brain was big enough to store all the knowledge in this world, but no tiny bit of space was available to accommodate information about human's heart. If her fiancé spent his saving to buy a house for another woman, Mai was certain she would surely be a raging giant.

But who knew? Masako might even like that charity deed and encouraged him. And that's why Naru preferred Masako over her, ho ho ho, oh how sad was that... In addition, that kissing incident was still lurking inside her mind; ready to reply it every time she felt like she had her day. She wasn't sure she could face Masako without crying and kneeling in front of her for forgiveness. Honest, sincere, truthful and wisely stupid action.

Mai marked a certain page of her book as what has been notified by the tutor, the homework to be discussed next week. A girl who sat in front of her muttered something that it just like in high school except the cleaning task after school. This prep-school had two class sessions, the afternoon and evening classes. Mai chose the afternoon class because most of the evening class was filled by high school students. In this class, which was filled with the rounins, they were all in the same boat so they could support and encourage each other as all of them had one thing in common: ever failed in university entrance exam.

The English hours has ended and they had a five minute break before continued to the last subject, math. Mai's hand phone vibrated; there was a text message from Hamada-san. She told Mai that she would be in the community building maybe until night because they had to practice a new dancing movement. Hamada-san was an active member in the neighborhood community, and this time they were busy preparing the mayor's arrival; as for the elders group, performing a welcome dance.

Ah, the kids would be sent home after dinner and her class would end in an hour, so there was still plenty of time for shopping. Mai got into the restroom to splash her face with water, washing away her sleepiness. She deliberately lingered there to avoid Emoto who might ask her to study together. She was tired of refusing, after all Emoto-san wasn't her type. He was a person who thought that since this life was quiet short for his liking, so let's enjoy it as much as possible. Yes, he was a party person.

Her phone sung again. Mai checked the screen and Masako's name was displayed on it. Ohhh...what was this? Why would that girl call her? A guilty feeling surely made someone thought only about ugly things. Mai pressed the green button worriedly.

"Err...hi Masako…"

"_Hey Mai, am I bothering you? Are you busy right now?" _

"My class will start again in a few minutes..."

"_Ah, then I'll be quick. Here, someone wants to talk to you..." _

There were lively voices and cheerful song in the background. And suddenly...

"_Okaa-saaaannnnn..."_ a childish and joyous voice startled Mai.

"Oh hi sweetie, is this Mamoru or Makoto?"

"_I got on a flying plane...!"_

"Okay, that must be fun. Is this Makoto?"

"_Okaa-san, that's a big bear...!"_

"Uh, he must be cute...hug him for me, okay?"

And then Mai could only hear faint voices, _"...crepe with Grandma... - ... Ask otou-san... - ... Say goodbye to your mother first..."_

"_Okaa-san, I'-bye...!" _

What? What was that? Mai couldn't hear it clearly since Mamoru, or maybe Makoto, shouted in a speed of a jet plane but there was something definitely amiss for her ear.

"_Hey Mai, your kids really are so cute. We are already getting close to each other just in a short time..." _Masako's voice replaced the cheerful screams.

"Umm, well they really are. So, do you have fun? They do not trouble you, I hope…"

"_No, of course they aren't. They're easy to baby-sit. Right now, we're in the queue to buy strawberry crepes."_

"Uh, well, have fun you guys there... Where's Naru?"

"_Naru takes Makoto to the restroom. Mai, hey, I guess everything will go smoothly just as we wanted." _

"What do you mean by 'smoothly'?"

"_Well, when there comes the time they live with us, they will adapt easily without any problems or difficulties."_

"Live with-"

"_They even call me 'mama', you need not worry. I'll take care of them just as good as you." _

"What-"

"_Uh, you don't know? Well, oh…my point is that you will not be bothered by them anymore. You can live your life normally again. Soon..." _

"Who's being bothered by them! What do you mean by normal!" Mai almost shouted.

"_By normal? O-of course you can learn and study and life without having to confuse and busy yourself thinking and worrying about them. I and Naru will take care of them. They will be in better hands..."_

Mai was frozen on her spot. Her hand clasped the phone tightly, she couldn't trust her own hearing.

"_... Oh, Mai...they're back. Sorry I interrupted your class. Good luck, okay... By..." _

"No…no…! Masako wait!"

Before the connection was cut, Mai's ear caught the laughter of her sons, _"...Mama Masako, the dressing is melted in my hands..."_

Mai was quivering. She didn't care that the class has started a few moments ago. She was still trying to digest the words that rushed into her brain. _'Normal life' _... _'I and Naru will take after them'_..._'Mama Masako?_' Were those true? Was it true…whatever that she have thought? So then it meant that her life now was at stake... She dashed out of the toilet and ran to her class.

"Sorry sensei...suddenly…there's a family affair, very important...must go home," said Mai to the tutor who stood motionless in front of the boards. Now both the blackboards were full with symbols and numbers. She put all the books scattered on the table into her bag and quickly fled out. She didn't care when the tutor shouted, "Taniyamaaaa...!"

**... **

Naru was about to pull his car to the entrance of the basement which was on the east side of the building when his eye caught something…or someone to be exact. Naru immediately stopped the car and park it on the side of the road. What was Mai doing at the main entrance of his apartment? Naru got out of his car. He has said that he would take the children after dinner.

"Mai? What are you doing here?"

Mai straightened up in surprise, looking straight into his eyes in a strange way. There was a staring festival for a while before Mai's mouth opened, "Where are Mamoru and Makoto?"

"I've told you would take them home, right? You don't need to pick them up…" He didn't miss the heavy bag weighing her shoulder. So she must have come straight from her prep-school.

Mai was ignoring Naru's questioning look as she glanced around in a worry expression. Her face was so pale and her lips were almost blue; she must have been standing here in this not so warm weather for quiet some time. How long was she been here actually? What really happened?

"Mai, what happened? Does something happen to Hamada-san?"

"No, she's alright. Nothing, it's just that I…I…" stuttered Mai before her shaky hand reached out and grabbed Naru's sleeve tightly. "Naru… Please, please…don't take my son away from me... I beg you, please…"

"What?"

At the place not so far from them, Luella and Martin got out of the car, confused. Why did they park here? And why did their son leave them without a word? Did he just decide to run to his apartment to put the bags by himself? But the bags were still laid helplessly at the back seat. And then they saw Naru talked to someone. Taniyama? Was that Mai? Makoto and Mamoru who saw their mother immediately struggled to get out of the car.

"Okaa-san...!" they shouted as they ran and hugged her legs. Mai squatted down and hugged them back, tightly. They were just like a years parted family.

"Did you have fun? Were you being good boys?" asked Mai softly.

"I met a very big rabbit..." said Mamoru as he shook his hands happily. "Danced and fell and jumped..."

"Okaa-san, rode a train, it's long, a big balloon..." Makoto added the rejoicing story eagerly. Though the information was a bit incomplete, Mai nodded and smiled.

"That really is sound fun..." Mai muttered again as she hugged them tightly.

"Mai, I don't understand…" said Naru, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Mai stood up and gulped nervously. Even if she has strengthened her will to put up a fight if necessary, she couldn't bring herself for a direct confrontation. "I'll take them home right away. And Naru, please don't separate me from my children. You know very well how cruel thing like that is..." Her voice was trembling.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Please don't take them," pleaded her, one and two tears dropped and landed onto her cheeks.

"What? I've told you I'll take them home right after dinner."

"It's not about that, Masako said - you will..." Mai lose her words. "I guess it'd be better if you don't see us for a while, I mean-"

"What do you mean?" said Naru sharply, grabbing her arm. "You can't do that to me. What's wrong, Mai?"

"You're going to take them from me, that's what's wrong!" screamed Mai in a raised pitch. "After you and Masako married, you will take their custody..."

"How did you get such a thought? I don't-"

"I will fight for my children, Naru! I'd rather die, losing arms and legs than separated from my sons," Mai was trembling, overwhelmed by her emotions. Makoto and Mamoru held her skirt, puzzled. They were staring at their parents confusedly. "That house, I don't need it, you take it back. You can't buy my sons, there're no price tags on their heads."

"Mai! Really, what-" Naru gasped in surprise when suddenly a small shoe and a small fist kicking and hitting his legs.

"Don't be mean to Okaa-san!"

"Bad person go away!"

Children were perceptive. They could feel the tension and confusion even though they didn't even know the situation. He knew that, but nevertheless Naru was hurt to realize that the innocent instinct of his sons' chose their mother over him. It wasn't that he preferred them to kick and hit Mai, of course not! It was just that Makoto and Mamoru were still thinking of him as an outsider. By them attacking him to defend their mother, it was a sign that he was just an 'Otou-san' by name. His position was just a little higher than Matsuzaki's, Bou-san's, Yasuhara's, John's or other Mai's friends'. And Naru couldn't blame anyone for that but himself; he didn't live with them and that's how his position was sealed. Makoto and Mamoru didn't know the concept of father and mother in a family yet. They just accepted that they lived with their mother and Hamada-san. Therefore, those two people were their true family. So, Naru could only stunned on his feet as Mai pulled her sons' hands.

"Makoto, Mamoru, you shouldn't do that!" Mai reprimanded them quiet harshly. She herself was shocked by their actions. "You shouldn't hit or kick Otou-san!"

"But Okaa-san is crying..."

Ah, so…at some point, it was her fault too... Mai tried to smile and wiped her cheeks. "Okaa-san isn't crying, sweetie. Here, it's something in my eyes; there is dust in my eyes. You remember when we played in the park and then woosh...the wind blew dust into Hamada baa-chan's eyes, right? She also had tears flowing from her eyes, right?" She tried her best to lie. "It's just like the television at home; if you pushed the button, the picture will change. So, if something got into our eyes, they automatically produce water to wash the eyes. Understand? Okaa-san isn't crying; this is just water to wash the dust away. Hey, the dust is already out of my eyes, see...my eyes are dry now."

The twins paid attention to her every word, nodding though no one would sure whether their developing brains could digest the information or not.

"And you shouldn't do that to Otou-san, that's not what good kids doing to their father. Makoto, you hit him with your hand, which one?"

This was their ritual; Makoto understood his incorrect doing and tentatively reached out his left hand. Mai smiled and then flicked his wrist lightly. Not hard, really-really not hard, you wouldn't even feel it, but somehow tears still rolling down the boy's cheeks anyway.

"And Mamoru, which leg you used to kick Otou-san?"

Mamoru shifted his right foot forward and Mai tapped it lightly. Tears also flowed down his cheeks. It was more a guilty feeling that they had made their mother angry than the mere pain. Their mother rarely raised her tone or punished them, except when they tried to play with the stove or checking the hidden knife in the drawer or being curious about the steam emitted from the iron. Beside, there were those depressing and suffocating aura around them that they couldn't understand; the happiness was suck out to an unknowing place.

"Now, what should you say to Otou-san?"

Makoto and Mamoru turned towards Naru and bowed deeply while muttered in a teary tone, "I'm sorry..."

For the outsiders, they would see what the twins done as cute and adorable. But for Naru, it really hurt his heart. He squatted down and hugged his sons whom were still crying. He was grateful that Mai didn't lead the children to side her and hostile toward him.

Naru was trying to find the right words to soothe his sons when Mai pulled them away, saying "Well, now it's time we must go home. Come, say goodbye to your father..."

The two boys nodded and kissed their father's cheek whom reluctantly let go of them.

"Mai, wait..." There was still a problem that should be cleared out before she left him.

"We'll talk later..." Mai had already walked as fast as she and the kids could.

"I'll drive you..." Naru tried to catch up with them.

"No, we'll find a taxi!" Mai stopped in front of Naru's parents, bowing politely. She let Makoto and Mamoru hugged them and exchanged some farewell words before pulling them off again. It was just a few steps before the twins whining and decided that they were too tired to walk by themselves. Staggeringly, Mai strode off down the street with two little kids on her waist and a heavy bag on her shoulder. But she still refused Naru's offer to take them with his car.

Naru really-really wanted drag Mai and threw her and the kids into his car, but he knew it would only worsen her anger and confusion. After he helped them to hail a taxi, Naru walked toward his car where Luella was talking seriously with Martin, translating and explaining everything.

"I'd better take you to hotel," said Naru as he opened the door.

"**Noll, wait. What happened between Taniyama and you? Why, all of a sudden, she took the kids away? And what exactly did you two fight for?" **asked Luella, staring at him gravely.

Well, he wanted to know too. **"I'm not so sure. I think I know but I can't tell you yet."**

"**From what your mother told me I can't help but thinking that you're planning a stupid game. Is that right, Noll?"** Martin enquired carefully.

"**What stupid game?" **

"**You tell us, Noll. I'm afraid I don't quiet understand you either,"** sighed Luella reprovingly, **"We're going home in two days, and another problem arises. How will you resolve this?"**

"**I think I know the root of this situation,"** declared Naru. By the second Mai mentioned Masako's name, he knew his fiancée was related to Mai's erupted anger. But he wouldn't tell his parents about that, **"I'll finish it as soon as possible."**

**"Well, hopefully what we're thinking isn't true. I really can't understand your way of thinking..."** Luella looked unsatisfied. But her son clearly had no intention to inform them any further. **"You just should remember about your sons and their mother. Don't put them in too much trouble. You're already a father now, not to mention that you're a young adult. I guess we don't have any other choice but to trust you to solve your problem." **She put her hand on his arm and squeezed it.** "I do believe you could do it, you only have to prove it yourself."**

Naru took a deep breath and sighed. He himself didn't know whether his decision was the right one or not.

**... **

Mai stood in front of the social sciences building in the famous private university, Waseda University or abbreviated as Sodai. She only knew that right now Masako had full classes; she had called Masako's house. She skipped the prep school and chose to spend the day sitting on a concrete bench at the little park in front of the building, waiting for Masako to show up; hoping that she chose to pass this roadbed. As long as needed, she would patiently wait as long as she could meet her.

The seconds turned into minutes and then accumulated into hours. Mai had inhabited the bench for the whole three hours, it just the matter of time before lichens started to grow on her feet. No, the one which was plant, not the disease thing. She glanced around at some students whom also occupied the other benches, spending their between-classes free time by joking around with their friends or just silently reading. This getting warmer weather really attracted people to enjoy the unfrozen air, though sometimes the cold wind was still able to make their body shivering.

Mai glanced at her wristwatch and scratched her nose; her bottom would be flat by the end of this waiting session. A bag of chocolate chewing candy and a magazine were her only companion. She always hoped that Masako would wear a kimono so she could quickly spot her, but of course she also always knew that that girl would wear modern clothes. If today she could not meet her, she still had tomorrow. Visiting Masako's house was a no-no option; it should be a private conversation. Beside, from the Sun Tzu's point of view, the situation would look like that she-as Masako's family number one unwanted person-approached their fortress with a smoked gun in the right hand and grenade in her left one.

Several hours later, when the sun was already slanting westward, and after she felt her eyes almost burnt watching about thousands of people that had passed her by, Mai's eyes caught a glimpse of the girl of her wish, walking with her two friends. She quickly packed up her bag and walked to greet them. She put her sweetest smile on the display and waved her hand toward the girl.

"Mai? What are you doing here?" Masako was immediately separated herself from her entourage. She looked at Mai anxiously.

"I just want to meet you, can we talk somewhere more private?"

"Masako, is she your friend?" asked one of the Masako's friends.

"Can we talk later? We're going to the library, we have an assignment," said Masako to Mai, smiling to her friends.

"Hey Masako, it's okay if you and your friend have some business. The paper is still for next week, we can do it anytime," another friend of Masako interrupted them.

Masako looked at her 'busted-into-conversation' friend annoyingly. She shrugged her shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Hiroko Nogami. I never saw you before. Are you studying here too? In what major?" A girl who had a curly red dyed hair held out her hand. The beautiful manicured fake nails with butterfly and flower-shaped stones at the ends looked so intimidating in Mai's eyes. She shook the girl's hand hesitatingly. Mai wondered how she could do her everyday activity with artistic nails like those, not to mention with the objects that decorated them. She doubted whether the fingers could even be used to hold a teacup.

"She's not in college," said Masako quickly. "We're friends because we used to meet for work things."

Mai's brows shot up. She stared at the girl uncertainly. Was that meant to degrade her or what? Nah, she wouldn't get offended that easily.

"Oh..." the girl named Nogami nodded; now looking at Mai haughtily. Mai tried to keep her smile intact. Although she knew not all rich people were like that but she couldn't resist a comment in her head, _'What a rich snob girls...'_

"Hi, I'm Masako's not really best friend. My name is Makiko Osawa. So, are you working?" asked the other girl. Her face looked friendly; from her classy clothing, designer bag and confident personality, you would know that she was also from a rich family. But she looked normally humble.

"I don't too. I was busy in prep school to take the exam next year," said Mai with a laugh.

"Oh, what a hard life you got there. Trust me, I've been there before," that girl smiled sincerely, reminiscing her own unhappy moment. "Which university that you aimed?"

"I'm not sure enough, but Todai would be nice. Well, I hope I'll still be alive next year."

"Gosh, that's hell. You definitely have to study desperately to get in there," said the Nogami girl disbelievingly. Judging by her straight expression, Mai wasn't sure whether that girl was mocking her or not.

'_Gee, Masako. You have a wonderful friend, you know...' _

Mai grinned from ear to ear, restraining herself from striking the girl's eyes. "Ah thanks. I ever passed it once, but because of one and two other things, I had to let the seat from my grip. Hopefully my brain won't get too rusty so I could do it again. I still need to pray a lot, though."

Ah, now Nogami was looking at her with a little awe.

"Mai, let's just go to cafeteria," murmured Masako as she turned to face her friends, "We meet again tomorrow. Hiroko, you bring those articles, alright?"

"Hopefully I can find them immediately," said Nogami, frowning. Her expression was not so convincing. "Otherwise, Makiko can search for them, too. Or-"

"Of course not, dear my beautiful Hiroko. That task has already yours. I do not want watering your laziness into bloom," interjected the nice girl Osawa, circling her arms into the other girl's. "I'll see you again tomorrow, Masako. And nice to meet you, Taniyama. May you succeed with your Tōdai. And when you've successfully passed the exam, maybe you would invite me to your party. Bye..." She pulled her friend away, waving her hand at Mai cheerfully.

Masako waited until her friends disappeared behind the adjoining building. She raised her eyebrows at Mai, asking her to follow him.

"Wait Masako, it'd better if we talk there. It's okay, right?" Mai looked at her with a pleading look, pointing her camping site before.

Masako just shrugged her shoulders, following Mai. She sat on the concrete bench, put her bag and books on her lap. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Mai sat next to her, taking a deep breath. "I just want to make sure that everything that you said to me yesterday on the phone wasn't true. You were just teasing me, right?"

"In the phone?"

Mai swallowed, this would be a difficult conversation. "About you will raise Makoto and Mamoru-"

"Ah, about that..." Masako's voice somehow sounded bitter and cold. "Why would I tease you?"

"So you really are serious…" Mai looked away, hiding the anger in her eyes. The truth was that she had been hoping and wishing that that threat was just a mean irresponsible joke. "Why do you and Naru want to snatch them away from me? Wouldn't it be better if you have your own children than parenting your step children?"

"But Naru is the father... Don't you think that Naru want to be their 'real' father? Don't be so selfish, Mai."

"Me? Being selfish? And do you even think of my feeling?" hissed Mai incredulously. "I lived all the difficulties on carrying them, I bet my life with death to give birth to them, I am the one who love and raise them when you two are busy with your own life. They're my life, so you two absolutely can't do this to me!"

"Naru also has the right over them…" said Masako, bent her head downward. Her fingers played the strap of her bag.

"And I'm their mother. I'll fight with my all so you wouldn't get them." Mai stood up abruptly and grabbed her own bag. It was so hard to control her rage if she stayed there for too long. "Tell that to Naru!"

"Hey, Mai!" called Masako as Mai was about to leave her. "Wouldn't it be better for you? You'll be free to live your life. People won't look and treat you wrongly anymore; you could enjoy your life. That's different with us, since we'll be a married couple surely there won't be problem if the kids are with us. They'll have a mother and father, a real functional family."

Mai turned around and filled her lungs with the cold air. If only looks could burn… "I guess we have a little misunderstanding here. Look, I don't feel burdened by my own sons. Even the feeling is equal or even more than what you feel about your nose. Do you feel burdened by it hanging on your face? Surely not, I believe. In contrary, you'll feel like die if you lose it." She crossed her arms on her chest. "And I also don't care about what everyone says about me. So, even after I've told you these, will you still make an attempt to steal them from me?"

Masako raised her head, her rounded eyes looking straight at Mai. "Yeah, absolutely. What do you think Naru bought you that house for? Mai, it's not that you won't see them again. You shouldn't be worry; you'll still be able to meet them. Maybe after we move to England, we'll have the summer vacation in here."

"In your dreams, Masako. I'll make sure you won't get them. They'll stay with their mother!" Mai was struggling with her words. Anger really made your brain loss a little of its function. Was that really the reason Naru gave her the house? "Why don't you two just married and make your own child? My life would be easier without you two. Gees, if only I didn't return to this town again…" Mai threw her hands upward angrily.

"Are you going to run away again, Mai?"

"Masako…" Mai sighed. "We used to be friend. Is this it in the end? Should this friendship dissolve into nothingness? Should this ended with each of us wishing for the other's disappearance? I never think of you as a rival, we could still be friends even if you're with Naru now. Or do you consider of me and my sons as a threat?"

"Of course not!" said Masako offensively. "You wouldn't be a threat for us. We love each other. Or, is it you who want to stir the clear pond?"

"I don't even have a slight thought of it," answered Mai resentfully. She glared at the still sitting girl fiercely. Mai was struggling to restrain herself from shouting. Making a scene was something she hated on doing. "So, that's why it'll be better if you two be hurry to move to England. I promise you, I and my sons won't bother you! Or maybe you want it written on a legal paper in the presence of the judge and lawyers and witnesses in court? I'll do it, just tell me when."

"But they're Naru's sons too. Like it or not, we'll always be connected to each other," whispered Masako tentatively. "Trust me, Mai. I'll treat them like my own. They'll have a better life with me and Naru."

Everyone had their own limit of patience. Through her difficult life, Mai has managed to put her border into further extend than most of the people. She was obviously considered had a bigger capacity of tolerance by her friends. But finally came this day when she was pushed toward the edge. No, she was not a holy virtuous girl, definitely not. She was just an ordinary human.

With a shaky hand Mai adjusted the strap on her shoulder, inhaled deeply to calm her nerves. Her voice was so cold and shaky as she spoke, "I don't know what else to tell you, Masako. It's understoodable that you don't know a mother's heart. I pity your mother, though. I assure you that as a mother I'll fight over my sons till the last drop of my blood, till the last blow of my breath, till the last fraction of my bone, till the last existence of my soul. I'll protect them even if I have to starve myself or cutting my own flesh to feed them. Tell Naru about that," she forced herself to smile, but she failed and a grimace adorned her face. "I recommend you to ask your mother about her feeling if she's to loose you. And I hope she'll answer the same. May gods give their mercy if she tells you otherwise."

Mai turned her back and walked as fast as she could to distance herself from the other girl. Her eyes shone angrily, too much emotion that made her wanted to scream, made her wanted to cry her eyes out to bleed. This was so torturous, this awful weight in her chest.

Masako stayed still on her place, staring at Mai's back with painful eyes. She bit her lips to redeem the grief and then lifted her hand to rub the wetness in her eyes. When Mai's figure disappeared behind the trees that fencing the road, she arose and hugged her books tightly, walking to the opposite direction.

…

A bright late afternoon day at the SPR office in Dogenzaka, Shibuya.

The investigator and concurrently an assistant but sometimes a secretary though mostly acted as an office boy, Osamu Yasuhara, was still busy in Lin's room. His fingers were dancing fluidly on Lin's keyboard as the real owner was locking himself with the boss in the boss' room. Only hell knew what they were doing, lately they were excessively busy but never invited him to take part into their secret project. Yasuhara grinned wickedly; if only he told Takigawa, they would be now gossiping like two old nosy ladies, imagining those two indifferent people did these and those naughty things behind the locked door.

He was frowning as once again he checked the reply email from the SPR headquarter in England. Yasuhara nodded like a lively woodpecker as he once again digging around the old files in Lin's computer. It was a rare opportunity that would surely down into extinction if the boss found out what he was doing, so he had to use his short time into harvest.

After a little while, Yasuharae took his cellphone and made sure that the door was closed. Lin's room was soundproofed so he would be free to talk without the necessity to whispering like an evil criminal who planned on a robbery attempt with his undoubtedly the same evil pack.

"_Oi, you call at the wrong time…"_ a hoarse voice greeted him. _"What's up…?"_

"Oh hi, my honorable fellow Takigawa monk-san… What a delight to hear the extremely remarkable greeting from you," Yasuhara plugged his tiny flash disk and copied everything he needed into it. "Were you, I'm so sorry to interrupt you, were still meditating and checking and testing the fluffiness of that great invention named as pillow?"

A snort came from someone's nose from the other line. _"I was at my friend's party from last night till late this noon. I was just snoozing for a couple minutes until you call me. So, what's up? A new case?"_

"Nah, I'm just checking some internal misfit here. And I'm really sorry to cut off your quality time. So, tell me Takigawa-san, do you remember anything about the Tabata case? It was an old case from three years ago, around September – November. The case was in Kobe, the resort town of Arima. It's a place near a famous onsen. Do you remember?"

"_Wait-wait-wait…! Don't be too fast! Wait a second, I'll wash my face…"_ and the line went silent for a little while. _"So, what's that about again?"_

And Yasuhara repeated his every word.

"_Hmm, Kobe…,"_ answered Takigawa in a doubtful tone. _"Yeah I ever visited Kobe, but not for a case. When did it happen? Around September three years ago? I'm not so sure. Well, I remember I had to decline some of the SPR requests; surely that Tabata case was one among them since I can't remember it. Doesn't your office have a record about that? If my name isn't in it then of course I wasn't in the case. What's up?"_

"Nothing, it's just about Taniyama. I'll tell you someday."

"_Oh, shoot me…! Tell me now, immediately!"_

"You'll just have to wait. I have this Tabata case in my hand, but I'm not mentioned in this report and I also can't remember about this one. Your name, John-san and Matsuzaki-san also aren't in it. And mysteriously, this case is…oh forget it, I'll tell you later. I have to go now or Lin-san will curse me with a never ending itch on my butt. I'll call you again, bye…"

"_Hey you damn teaser…! I'll-"_

Yasuhara had ended the line, ignoring the whiney protest. He unplugged the flash disk and erased his traces before shutting the computer down. He left the room stealthily and jumped in shock on finding Mai standing at the entrance.

"Hoooohhhh….Taniyama. You scare me, I almost loose my life…" Yasuhara blew his breath out and put his hand on his chest, at the place where his heart pumped not only blood but also some mischief. "Please, sit down… I was just organizing some files. So, now since you're a guess I'll serve a tea for you. Just wait for a second, okay?"

"No, no…thank you. Don't busy yourself for me," said Mai, taking her place at the comfortable couch. "I was wondering, the sign announced that the office was open but no one greeting me. What would happen if thieves visiting you?"

"A-ah…sorry," Yasuhara rubbed his nape embarrassedly. "Boss and Lin-san are busy in boss' room. I was busy with the computer in Lin-san's room, so maybe we should have a 'busy' sign at the door?"

"Oh, Naru is busy?" Mai said slowly. "Perhaps I should stop by another time. Then, I'll go now…" She reached her bag and stood up.

"Ah wait, wait a minute!" cried Yasuhara as he jumped to Naru's door. "I'll be scolded if I let you go without telling him. It's alright; they're always like this when we have no case. I guess it's alright for them to cease their…oh whatever they're doing. I'll inform him right now!" He knocked on the door and shouted "Boss, Taniyama-san is here!"

"Oh what an impolite staff you are," said Mai derisively.

"But still a good employee… So, are you sure you don't want some tea or coffee or else?"

"Yes…please, no thank you. I was just drinking with my friends straight from prep-school. I just have something to talk to Naru."

"Alright, be a good girl and wait here, the boss will be out in a couple of minutes. I have to go to the bathroom," said Yasuhara as he retreated to the back of the office.

Mai hugged her bag wearily, exhausted. She couldn't pull her mind out of Masako's threat that she has been living in fear for the past two weeks. She has thought and searched for the way to tie her children to herself, she had nightmares rejoicing her sleeps, and she was so worried that since then she didn't allow her kids to attend the daycare. She was always scared whenever Makoto and Mamoru were out from her sight, now she never took them out for shopping and playing outside anymore. She was literally imprisoned her sons in her apartment. And that was not good, definitely bad for their growth and her and Hamada-san's sanities.

And that was why Mai was here today. She knew that seeking help from Hamada-san was the very last option. And all the possibilities she could think of to keep her sons were only lead to a violent open-conflict or a harsh battle in court or kidnapping for the worst. She had thought of one quick desperate solution, so that was the reason she visited SPR today. It needed a week to resolute herself to finally face Naru and put everything into an end.

Suddenly the door opened and Naru shown up with Lin close behind him. Lin nodded at her and walked pass the director of the SPR before vanished into his own room. Naru stood with a tired face, staring at Mai with an unreadable expression. Since the incident at his apartment, just like what she had said, he couldn't meet his sons. At first he just let her be, because he understood Mai was still confused and needed some time and space to think. But for two whole weeks? They needed to talk, but it was so hard even just to call her and visiting their apartment was resulted in nothing. No matter how much he wanted to break the door and dragged her out, he couldn't do that. It would traumatize his sons.

"Mai? I've tried to call you so many times, you were always busy. And just like an eel, you were so slick to avoid me when I waited for you at your cram school. It's good for you to show up so we can talk."

Mai took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She has been thinking about this for a long time and she had to do it now. Slowly, Mai put her heavy bag on the couch and knelt on the floor. Without hesitation, she put her forehead onto the cold floor.

"Mai! What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Naru…," she murmured. Her sweaty palms pressed the floor. "I'm so sorry for lying to you, I'm so sorry for deceiving you..."

"Rise up, Mai!" Naru stood in front of Mai. His heart ached for some bad feeling. He wanted to know what Mai wanted to disclose, what she wanted to apologize for, but somehow he didn't want to hear it too.

"I'm so sorry... At that time, I just wanted to avenge myself for you had hurt me. I'm just too selfish, oh I know I'm so mean but please forgive me..."

Naru bent down and pulled Mai's forearm quite harshly so she now lifted her head up facing him. "I don't know what you meant, I also don't want to hear it. I just want us to talk. Just stop whatever you want to say and we talk!"

"No, there's nothing to talk about. You may hate me, I'll understand if you report me to the police. They are not your son..." her body was trembling for an uncontained emotion. "They're not your son, I lied about them, you're not their father..."

"Don't talk nonsense, Mai!" shouted Naru, pulling Mai upright. "Don't say things like that! And do not lower yourself like that!"

"But it's true, Naru. I have done evil things to you," she summoned all her courage just to look at Naru's eyes, forcing herself to not wavering.

Naru glared at her sharply, so sharp as if he could drill a hole onto Mai's head. "You just said those so I - I don't know how you could have such that absurd thought in your mind - so I will not take Makoto and Mamoru from you, right?"

"No, no... I'm telling you the truth. I'm so mean. I hate you so for dumping and insulting me when we broke up. So I wanted to take revenge on you."

"So who's their father?" asked Naru coldly. He still didn't let go of Mai's arm.

Mai swallowed, no matter how painful it was she had to say it. "I was very sad and desperate, so I went through some reckless relationships with anyone who could console me. My sons' father is still in Chiba, I did not tell him." She couldn't hold back her tears any longer, "I returned to Tokyo to pay you back for everything you've done to me. I'm sorry because I have been lying to you. I just wished to take advantage for my own benefit by using them…"

"That's enough, Mai! Why would you say things like that!" Naru's face was so red from anger. No, he couldn't and wouldn't believe her words. He knew her so well. For Mai to degrade herself, she must have been so desperate. "Stop it!"

If anyone outside walked by close enough to the SPR office, they would definitely hear the shouting and the yelling inside. Maybe they would think that the supernatural activities in Japan increased at such a horrific extent that now SPR was overwhelmed by the unsuspected side-effects.

"Those are my entire fault; I can't help it anymore. I wanted you to feel guilty," Mai wiped her cheeks with her free hand. "But my conscience won't allow me to lie for too long. I have to clear everything out."

Naru couldn't stand it anymore. He hugged Mai tightly, pleading "Stop, Mai! Stop! Please don't say anything. I would not take the kids from you. Don't say such those craps, enough already!"

Mai pushed him off of her forcefully. "I'm not lying! Why don't you trust me? You're not their father!"

"Mai, you know I could demand the DNA tests to prove that they're my sons, right?"

Mai looked at him, stunned. She forgot about that thing, she completely forgot. Why was she so stupid and careless? Now what should she do?

"I'm not going to part you from the kids. I'm just asking you to be patient. Maybe things will get slightly worse, but you need not worry."

"You're just trying to make me at ease and then you'll bring them to your country!"

"Mai, what makes you think I'll take Makoto and Mamoru? I won't do it, you have to believe me!"

"I don't know whom to trust anymore, I can only trust myself. Oh, I understand now, so this is the plan you talked about. You once told me that you had a plan concerning Mamoru and Makoto. So, you've schemed to take them since the start? You've been planning it for a long time?" Tears flowed down more profusely. "I can not live without them, Naru! What should I do so you won't take them away?"

"Mai, wait! That's not what I meant about my plan. I can't explain anything at this time. But later on, I'll tell you when the time is right."

Mai grabbed her bag. "And when is that right time, Naru? Could it be when I'm in complete despair for loosing my sons and you've already in England with them? Then you'll send a pretty notification via Mr. Postman? Now, for everyone's sake, starting now, I hope you stay away from my sons, from us!"

Mai turned her back and started to swing her feet to the door when suddenly Naru hugged her from behind.

"Please, Mai! Please just wait, I can't promise you anything right now, but everything is gonna be alright. I can't risk everything by telling you now."

Mai's shoulders were shaking as she cried. Naru's embrace and his soft pleading, her heart flattered wildly and her resolution melted. She braced herself and grasped Naru's hands on her stomach and shoulder, pushing them away. "I'm tired, Naru. You don't know what I feel for these weeks. I just want to live with my sons peacefully. I'll disappear from your life if I have to. Now just let me go home."

Naru was only staring pensively at the door where Mai's figure completely vanished from his view. Whatever he was doing now, he had to do it fast. He quickly stepped back into his own room room, slamming the door.

In the other part in the office, Yasuhara slowly stuck his head out of the kitchen, checking the situation. He carefully approached his table and took his cellphone. He ran back to the kitchen and scrolled down the list of his contacts.

"Takigawa, listen to me carefully," he whispered after hearing the man's greeting. "Can we meet soon? There's an alarming development. Tomorrow at lunch in my place? No, I don't have class and I'll skip work. It's alright, nothing to do at office anyway. I'll tell you everything tomorrow. Can you contact the other? Well, thank you and see you tomorrow."

Yasuhara hung up and sighed, leaning against the wall. Maybe he would make tea for the boss; he definitely needed it right now. He glanced at the clock and sighed again, he had to return the book to the library. Okay then, the tea wasn't that important anymore, he had another thing to do before the library was closed. He went to Lin's door, knocked and opened it.

"Lin-san, I want to talk. Do you know what just happened?"

…

The members of the SPR reinforcement gathered in Yasuhara's cramped apartment while its owner was still out to buy drinks and something to eat. Matsuzaki grumbled in annoyance to see the place. Books, papers, newspapers, magazines and books and papers and newspapers and magazines were lying in every corner of the room. Even their eyes couldn't bear the burden to see the destruction in the ruins once called the bedroom from its slightly opened door; it just reminded them of a barn after the tornado. They moved carefully, as if there was a chemical balance in the midst of these chaos; one wrong footing and they would go home with shiny fangs and mighty horns.

Yasuhara lived in an ordinary five stories apartment, with one living room, one bedroom and kitchen-bathroom-washing space unit for each. Not so spacious but enough, the typical living unit for a middle-lower college student. Oh yeah, Yasuhara was coming from a having family, had a part-time job which payment equal to a full time worker, so it was questionable for him to rent this humble apartment.

"I can't take it anymore...!" Matsuzaki screamed and ran to the kitchen and started to use the faucet, liquid soap and the sponge to their functions. It seemed that all the plates, cups, spoons, forks, pans and pots supplies have been moved from the shelves into the sink. A new way for saving spaces? No one knew…

John tried to stack the magazines and newspapers carefully, arranged them according to the publishing date, trying to make rooms for them to sit. Takigawa was staring at the strewn paper with lifted brows, but he didn't touch them in fear that those papers actually was scattered in order. Who knew what was in the head of young men this day. This could be a newest invention of organizing system. So, just in case…they tidied only a little.

The door opened and the student in question whom had that neat-less disorder showed up, grinning from ear to ear in amusement.

"Ah-ah... seems that you've managed to get some spaces," he took off his sandals and stepped into the living room, "Sorry-sorry... I'm busy completing five assignments at once. Crazy semester, you know… I also have to review one court case; those are my investigation materials in the bedroom. I'm actually a neat person, so it's kind like a necessary mess." He tried to collect the scattered papers after putting his groceries on top of a laundry pile waiting to be ironed.

"Why don't we go to a better place, like café or…oh I know one restaurant where we can order a private place not far from here!" shouted Matsuzaki, putting the last clean rinsed pot into the top shelf.

"Ahaha...but then you wouldn't able to perform one good deed to help someone in need?" For this comment, Yasuhara got a wet cloth tossed onto his face.

"Well young man, now it's time for your exposition. We'll be a good students and listening," Takigawa opened a can of iced coffee. Everyone had found their comfortable position,

Yasuhara cleared the surface of his short-legged little table from other papers, boxes and tennis shoes and dragged it into the middle of the room, pouring the foods and drinks items from the plastic bag on it. After a laptop settled on his lap, Yasuhara knocked the table with his oolong tea can three times and cleared his throat. "Right! Now lady and gentlemen, we'll go straight to our main topic. Officially, the discussion of the Taniyama mystery started now. So, the first clue of our special case is an odd statement from boss when Taniyama was asked to help our Niigata case. He told her something like: 'I'm not going to let something happen like the last time'. The second clue is that I was curious about that statement so I checked all files, all the cases in which Taniyama involved. And I didn't find any record that mentioned something error concerning Taniyama's expertise." Yasuhara paused, staring at the spider web on the white ceiling.

"The third clue is that since curiosity had driven me into suspicion, I thought that I needed to hack Lin's files collection. Maybe he had something that I didn't for as long as I know he always records all the detail related to SPR activity even like if you broke a pencil," continued Yasuhara. "So just to inform you, we always report every single case that we got to the SPR headquarter in England. And it turned out that there's a mismatch case number between the central archive's and Lin's. How could I know that? Because I was the one to send the last case's report. I contacted the data center requesting all the copy archives that we have sent. So I compared them and found one unreported case."

John, Matsuzaki and Takigawa were craning their necks. Yasuhara got all their full attention. The onigiri, ramen and buns, their supposedly to be their lunch, laid forgotten on the table.

"I copied that left out case from Lin's computer. And that's right, it was the last case which involving Taniyama. I myself didn't take part in that case because I had a lot of exams that week. I just participated in the initial investigation, just some unimportant this and that; that's why I couldn't remember this one. So, since all of your name doesn't exist in the record, I called you guys to make sure."

"So, that was the last case with Mai-san in it? After Takigawa called me, I checked my journal. And no, even I never ever have been to Kobe. And in September three years ago, I was in Australia. You may check my passport," said John guiltily.

"Yeah, Lin-san told me yesterday. Hell, I don't know whether it's because he has an amazing memory capacity or that case is special for him, but I suspect it's the last. Takigawa-san couldn't lend us his ability because he had an unexplained illness and Matsuzaki-san was in Hokaido at the friend's wedding," Yasuhara read his laptop. "And that was Taniyama's last case for an active investigation, because since then she was not allowed to take part at any field investigation. She was just to support information from Tokyo base in a reason that boss insisted on her to concentrate on her entrance exam. Well, I remember that part because there was time when Taniyama whined for being left behind as everyone went to Kyoto," said Yasuhara with a sad smile.

He reached for a sweet potato chip bag and opened it. "I'll explain you all about this case. We got this case from Hara's recommendation. The Tabata family we dealt with was the acquaintance of one of her branch family... In short, terrible things happened in their home and it escalated to the point of Mrs. Tabata's death, followed by their six years old first child a few days later. Then SPR unraveled the mystery; years prior, the Tabata couples aborted their baby because their business went bankrupt, in fear that that unborn child would cause them more suffering."

Yasuhara munched his chips with annoying noises before continuing his monolog again. "The root problem was that poor seven months old in womb unwanted child. That child was improperly buried in their back yard, clandestinely for sure. The soul was attached and chained onto the place and corrupted due to time. In result, then it became an evil thing which happily avenging his anger to the parents whom had killed him."

He took a deep breath while wetting his throat with oolong tea. The other three were silently waiting. The atmosphere was as gloom as a party meeting which leader was in the threat on loosing the election. "So, based on Lin-san's record, the investigation wasn't a complete success and ended horribly. Because when they tried to get rid of the evil spirit…" he swallowed, "…Taniyama killed the other child of the Tabata family and injured another which was Mr. Tabata himself when she tried to kill him too."

"Oh my God...!"

"No way!"

"Impossible!"

John, Takigawa and Matsuzaki screamed as reactions for that shocking narration.

"I'm afraid it's impossible for Lin-san to write nonsense except if he feels enough with boss and decides to be a novel writer. After the Niigata case I asked Taniyama why boss and Lin-san and Hara-san seemed to uncharacteristically put lot of lot of extra protection and preparation, and a little terrified too may I add, while as long as I knew her out-of-body ability was simple and safe proven. And she told me that she ever performed it to persuade an unwanted child's spirit but ended pretty badly because she couldn't return to her own body. She ended up in hospital for eight days, and being in coma for one full day."

"For all the kind gods in heaven, but actually what was happening? There's no way Mai would kill," Matsuzaki looked at Yasuhara in fearful expression as her hand anxiously squeezed a bundle of papers on her lap. Yasuhara hoped those weren't his completed assignment.

"Lin wrote that the evil spirit took over and controlled Taniyama's body, blocking her from returning into her own body and using it to kill the child and injure Mr. Tabata. Lin-san and boss conquered and exorcised this wick thing in a very harsh way when it strangled Mr. Tabata after stabbing him; well…boss used a little of his PK but no crucial harm on him. Taniyama returned to her body, but because she had long lost control over her body, and the incident lasted from early night until morning, she fell into a coma-like condition. Most likely, the body got a shock from loosing the real host and had to contain that rotting evil for that long time."

The three adults in front of him were in silence with faces contorted in disgust, how in the world something so horrible could have happened to their friend. They tried to digest the shocking information but still in trouble accepting the fact.

"That is indeed beyond our imagination. But what it got to do with the end of Mai and Naru's love life?" said Matsuzaki after she could control himself. "Surely Naru knew those all was not Mai's fault, right?"

"No, of course the boss knew about that," Yasuhara shook his head slowly. "From my conversation with Taniyama, it's clear that boss didn't even tell her the truth."

"Surely he would do that. Knowing Mai-san, she would fall into depression for knowing that her body was once used to kill a little kid. Who could guarantee she wouldn't cut her own hands," John's voice was full with emotion.

Takigawa sighed, leaning against the wall. "If I was in Naru's position, I would also do the same. Even I would hate myself if I experienced the same thing. Although the soul was different but that was still the same body," he looked at his hand, "Just felt like I myself who killed the kid."

"Exactly," said John. "But this doesn't explain why Shibuya severed himself from Mai-san."

"As for that matter, we could only make some speculation," said Yasuhara. He stood up and walked to his kitchen, and returned with a big flask on his hand. "Those are all that I can get. Ah…and another thing, taking records is one of our important protocol, you know it yourself. But Lin's computer only keeps the records from the first two days of that special case. The last day, the day when Taniyama lost control of her body, there's none. We also keep all the audio-video disrupted recording even those which only has static waves on the screen, just giving them notes about the exact time and location and real situation when it was taping. The Tabata case was an exception, the video tapes aren't a full set."

Yasuhara took the four ramen bowls and opened the lids. Hot water from the flask was poured in each of the plastic container and the lids were closed again. It still needed a couple of minutes before their 'pork with miso special ramens' were ready.

Matsuzaki threw her squeezed papers to the corner, followed by Yasuhara's worried gaze. She stared at the other anxiously, "I know you also must have thought about this in your mind. I know this is horrible, but because Masako also involved in this case - umm – do you think she used them to extort Naru to leave Mai?" She extended and waved her hand frantically, "I know you're thinking that I only have an ugly suspicion, but considering her history, oh well…I know she wasn't serious at that time - just a childish play, she admitted herself to me – but could it be that this time she did blackmail Naru? As in a real blackmail?"

She got no denial or protest as response. Their reaction seemed to justify her thought.

Takigawa reached the ramen bowl and parted his chopstick before stirring the thick noodle. "Though I do not want to believe it," he murmured and took one mouthful of the noodle and chewed it at a high speed. "But considering what happen right now, that's one to count. It's so obvious that that ice cube Naru still has a special feeling for Mai. And even though after he found out that he had kids with Mai, he didn't make a clear move to…return to her."

"But we also have known Masako for so long, well especially between us the ladies," said Matsuzaki grimly, "It's hard to believe she would do something like that. Another point to think of, Mai and Masako has also been very good friends. They were in fair rivalry on gaining ice cube's heart. Even after Naru and Mai were together, they were still in good terms."

"Yes...well...," John nodded. He had emptied half of his noodle. "So, the issue here is that there's a possibility for crime charge on Mai-san. Maybe the video recorded everything and someone has the deadly evident. Well, it's reality that it will be difficult to prove it otherwise, that the soul in that body wasn't Mai-san's. It's so complicated and dangerous. In other words, we can't do anything at this point. Unless there's a good will from the one that has the upper hand…"

The atmosphere in the room was gloomy.

"Oh my God, that's no way!" cried Matsuzaki. "It just crossed my mind. But, do you think…somehow…we also gave our hands for their break out? Just think about it, Naru rarely used Mai's ability, right? But since we weren't there, they had to make Mai did the purification…by persuasion… Oh no…that definitely make me feel guilty… That wedding, I didn't even knew the bride too well, I could have stay and helped with that case."

John slapped his own forehead, "That could be true. Now I won't be able to sleep… If only I didn't return to Australia, I could help and Mai-san wouldn't have to loose control over her body…"

Though nothing came from Takigawa, his expression told everyone that he couldn't clear his mind out of this unconscious guilty feeling. His brain rolled around reminiscing that day when he only had a slight fever. If only…

The atmosphere in the room was becoming increasingly gloomier.

"Boss is very busy lately. Even he refused some interesting and promising request," Yasuhara rubbed his full stomach, "He shut himself in his room with Lin-san. If I have Bou-san's dirty mind, surely I would suspect that they are busy doing something XXX-"

"Hey! I never have any!" protested the monk.

"- but my guess is that boss is practicing hypnosis," continued Yasuhara.

The other shot him a questioning stare.

"Hypnosis? But Shibuya had already mastered in hypnotizing people, right?" asked John.

"Well, I was kind of interrogating Lin-san yesterday. Apparently boss is now trying to reach the highest level. Don't ask me, I don't know the detail. In a simple explanation, for average hypnosis practitioner, it's impossible to hypnotize someone to do something he or she finds repulsing. You may put a robbing suggestion into a kind someone's mind but you couldn't hope for it to result. In Taniyama's case, remembering her characters, you wouldn't success to order her to do a murder act through the usual hypnosis."

"But why would he do that? What that highest level is for?" enquired Matsuzaki. "Does he want to hypnotize someone to kill another someone?"

"Isn't that obvious, Matsuzaki-san?" answered John in a serious tone. "He needed that to be performed in court. If, something bad occurred, and those videos are sent to the police, what do you think will happen? I think I understand his plan, but I think that's really horrifying. If something happened to Mai-san, Shibuya will deliver himself to the police and point his own self as the actual actor behind the murder. If those videos are real, those will be powerful physical evidence that can not be refuted by just a make up story. Shibuya had thought of everything, and he had the most reasonable explanation to protect mai-san, which is… he had hypnotized her to kill the Tabata child and injured the father, for the reason that only Shibuya knew."

"Gosh, all the more difficult..." Takigawa sighed and shook his head. "What should we do if that's really happen?"

"Ah, do you know that Taniyama came to the office yesterday and begged boss to not take the kids away from her? She even bowing down and kissed the floor while doing that."

"Eh? What happened?" Takigawa almost shouted.

Yasuhara crossed his legs and put his elbow which hand propping his chin on his knee. "I'm not really sure, but they seemed to have a little hot quarrel. Some shouting and yelling, pleading and weeping, I got stuck in the bathroom for nearly half an hour, you know. I couldn't listen clearly, but I think the situation now seems to become increasingly complicated and worsen."

"You, men, probably have nothing to do anymore," said Matsuzaki decisively, "But there's still one thing that I can do. Talk. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll talk to them. Talks between grown up girls..."

**To be continued…**

…**oOo…**

It's been hours since the earthquake and tsunami in Japan. My condolence for everyone who lost their family or friend or colleague or acquaintance, and my pray for the Sun Land for a better tomorrow…

I still couldn't contact my friends in Tokyo and Chiba. I hope they're alright…


	16. Chapter 16

Hi, love to meet you all again. So…the explanation you've questioned most would be explained in this chapter. Thanks for your concerns about my grandfather and friends, my Tokyo friend is safe, unscathed. She and her parents were out of town that Friday and had to walk for 7 hours because all public transportations were stopped. But still no communication with my Chiba friend; not even a report to embassy, her families told me. Should we be panic now?

_**Devil Danielle Diaries**_, the first part of this chapter is for you. Thanks for the idea; I think it's kind of cute…

Do you all participate in EARTH HOUR next Saturday? Yosh! Let us all in the dark for an hour, thinking of what we can and shall do for our poor earth. What a pitiful planet for having inhabitants like…its inhabitants. And pity me too, for - unusually, shockingly and amazingly - not allowed by my parents to join my brothers in a mountain hike this weekend; why mommyyyy and daddyyyy? Is it because the mountain this time is in faraway place? But brother1 and brother2 said it would only be for a short observation and already made an oath that I'll be packed home before Monday... Or maybe they just love me too much that they can't stand the house without my smell even for just two days… (Think positive - think positive!)

**Disclaimer: **Heee…who would think that Ghost Hunt is mine?

**Chapter 16**

_Makoto and Mamoru were playing with their wooden blocks, trying to stack them as high as possible. Their surrounding was dark but they seemed not to care, as if that place was a common play ground for them. They kept laughing every time their unbalanced building fell with loud noises and the blocks scattered everywhere. They would collect and stack them up again. _

_A shadow came over and crouched beside the enthusiastic kids, looking at them in full interest. When they managed to make a quite high blocks pile, their mysterious companion leaned forward and blew it. That shapeless tower was swaying slightly, and that mischievous figure blew it even harder. Finally the blocks stray out of its axis and tumbled down. _

_The twins laughed aloud as they looked toward their naughty new friend who had destroyed their great work. _

"_Otou-san!" They screamed and hugged the man whom now laughed along with them. _

_He hugged them back, tickling them playfully. Though the happy scream and the laughter became louder, those didn't affect the blackness around them._

"_Ouw, Mai's sons are cute, eh? You're so funny…" he muttered softly, ruffled their hair and pinched their cheeks. _

"_Otou-san, let's play...!" Makoto poked the man's cheek. _

"_Uh, you want to call me Otou-san?" he mumbled happily. "Well…it's okay. I guess it's difficult to teach you calling me 'Uncle Gene' right now, since I and your dad looks the same. After all, if only I were to have twin sons, they surely would look similar like you guys, right? So there's no harm for calling me Otou-san. I wonder what he would say if he knew his kids call me Otou-san…" He chuckled._

_Gene stood up and lifted one of them, throwing the unaware victim into the air. The boy screamed and laughed out loud when Gene deftly caught him again. He put the boy down and did the same to the other twin. He repeated that over and over until his back protested. So, even after in death your soul still could feel some pain, eh? Gene sat with outstretched feet, panting._

"_So, what is your name? How to differentiate you two then? Hmm…your bracelet is cool...oh, there's a name…Taniyama Makoto. So you're Makoto, and then the one on my back must be Mamoru," mumbled Gene in low tone to Makoto whom sat on his lap, while holding Mamoru's hands whom hanging on his back. "You know, I'm glad that you're very cheerful like Mai, unlike that idiot Otou-san." _

"_Idiot..." agreed Makoto pleasantly, happy to learn a new word. _

"_Oh, you're smart. Pssst…don't say it in front of your mother, okay? But you may say it in front of Otou-san," said Gene playfully while trying to contain his laughter. He could not help it, imagining his twin brother's face when he heard his children uttered the word. _

"_Otou-san, let's play again...!" screamed Mamoru closed to his ear. _

_Gene flinched slightly and then grinned as he pulled the boy onto his shoulder and kissed his cheek lovingly. He tickled them again, wanting to plant their laugh and scream into his mind. It was a lone place, this world he was living in. He stood up, remembered a game every child would like._

"_Helicopters…!" shouted Gene as he held Mamoru's hands and swung him in circle till those little feet were lifted from the ground. They did this repeatedly until Gene surrendered to the ultimate dizziness. _

**!**

Mai groaned softly. Gosh, golly, gee…her back hurt! She really had to go back sleeping on her own bed. She changed her position carefully; sleeping on a small couch was very uncomfortable! And finally Mai gave up and got up slowly. If this continued, she would have a hunchback for sure. She looked into the bed where her two children slept. Lately she often slipped into the twins' room very late at night, watching them sleeping. That was, until she herself fell asleep on the couch.

Mai jolted in surprise when suddenly one of the twins woke up and sat, looking around with sleepy eyes. His brother was following him soon after.

"Mmm... Otou-san?" They muttered, rubbing their eyes.

Mai immediately jumped onto the bed. "Hey, you awake already? Well, it's still dark outside, let's lay down again. Do you want to sleep with Okaa-san?"

"Otou-san… Otou-san... where?" Makoto and Mamoru muttered again.

Eh? Mai was frozen. What? Did they miss their father? Mai rubbed her cheek guiltily. Well, indeed they haven't met Naru for more than two weeks. Well, what should she do?

"Otou-san is now still sleeping in his house. Do you want to call him? It's still night, we'll have to wait till tomorrow morning. Well…now you sleep too, okay?" Mai persuaded them to sleep.

"We were playing..." murmured Mamoru softly.

"Otou-san laughed and screamed..." added Makoto.

Mai stared at them. Oh no, they dreamt of the same thing again. Ugh, this telepathy thing was becoming more real. She really should discuss this with their father. But-

"Otou-san said that Mai's kids are cute. We played helicopter…" said Makoto childishly as he climbed into her lap and hugged her.

And once again Mai was frozen on that bed warm. No way. Did they meet...impossible! Gene, how could they meet Gene? Did they not only inherit Naru's talent but also hers? She really should talk to Naru! But-

"And cheerful like Okaa-san unlike that idiot!" said Mamoru, laughing as if the sentence was very funny though Mai was sure they wouldn't know what that meant. Of course they weren't, that was just silly word. Well, they were always imitating new words they heard from others or TV. Err, wait a minute…what word? Which word-

Idiot? IDIOT?

"Gene! How dare you teach my children that stupid thing! You do not visit them anymore if you're only going to teach them useless things...! You hear me…?" Mai shouted angrily as she clenched her fist into the ceiling.

"WHAT…! WHAT…! WHERE ARE THEY?" screamed Hamada-san a moment later, storming inside with a bolster in her hand, still half asleep. "Go away or I'll beat you to death!"

"Oh no – oh no…I'm sorry…!" cried Mai guiltily. "That's just me! The kids had a dream –oh, Hamada-san…- wake up properly before you swing your weapon. That's dangerous! Watch out that lamp!"

Makoto and Mamoru had already jumped and hid behind Mai, screaming and crying in fear.

"Haa…?" Hamada-san was finally looking at them confusedly after a few minutes of havoc. "What time is it? Why are they crying?"

"It's still late, Hamada-san… They just had a dream. Maybe we should all return to sleep again… Oh I'm so sorry, Hamada-san…" lied Mai, half laughing.

"Oh okay, good night…" replied the old lady in a sleepy voice.

Mai sighed, hoping that tomorrow morning everyone would forget this comical incident. She rubbed her sons' back, whispering a relaxing comfort. It took a longer while to calm them, and an even much longer to send them back to sleep. But for Mai, she couldn't sleep that night.

**... **

In an exciting Saturday, Matsuzaki walked cheerfully towards the backyard of her big house. She had many guests today, and now she was leading them to her favorite place. She had prepared it carefully; even she has borrowed something from the house staff whom also lived in the other part of the house. Her parents were away for the whole day, so hopefully everything went well and smooth.

"Yep, here we are..." She opened the door to the veranda, motioning her guests to go outside.

Mai pushed her twin sons who followed her timidly into the cheering morning sunlight. They were always like that whenever visiting other's house. The small but beautiful garden greeted them; iron benches which surrounded a rough wooden table were the centre of that Western-style garden.

"Hey-hey Mamoru, Makoto, come here!" Matsuzaki waved her hand, "Look, look over there..."

Both twins approached her and shouted excitedly as they called their mother, "Okaa-san, a cat!" They pulled her hands to introduce themselves to the master of the house.

"See? I've told you that Ayako nee-chan has a big cat…" Matsuzaki placed a tray that she has been carrying onto the wooden table. Two cups of hot tea and two big glasses of steaming chocolate would accompany them.

Mai crouched beside the rounded sleeping cat, motioning her sons whom jumped happily to calm down, "Oh, how pretty... Ayako, is it a she or he?"

"What name?" asked Makoto who already sat beside the sleeping cat.

"Mmm..." Ouch, that was dangerous! Because the cat belonged to her cooker and Matsuzaki just picked the poor thing at the last second right after she called Mai, she forgot to check it out. So, automatically it was also impossible for her to know the name. "Well, I forgot our little snacks. I'll be back in a minute..." She fled away, avoiding more difficult questions.

She had called Mai early that morning, inviting her to her house in a make up reason for helping her with the wedding invitation. That was the only excuse Matsuzaki could think of to pull Mai into her web; an interrogation about something very-very important wasn't something to do in a public places like restaurant or teahouse. But Mai refused it politely, telling her that she had to be a housemother that day since Hamada-san wasn't in the house. So, cat was the only thing she could think of to lure the children so they would drag their mother into her house.

Matsuzaki returned a moment later with a big tray full with shortcakes, hoping that her guess had already solved the cat's mystery by themselves. Mai was supervising her sons on how to treat the big cute fluffy fur feline.

"Right, do not touch his belly, okay? They don't like it and will scratch you. Mamoru, do not pull his tail, that's hurt! What do you think if I pull your earlobe?"

Mamoru covered both his ears with his hand and shook his head, grinning. "I'm sowryy…"

"Don't say that to me… So, who's should that 'I'm sorry' for?"

"I'm sorrrryyyy…" muttered Mamoru as he bowed deeply in front of the sleeping cat which obviously ignored his apologize.

Matsuzaki smirked, cursing inwardly for not having a camera with her. The twins laughed delightedly when they lightly stroked the cat's back and head; the sunbathing cat stretched his front legs lazily and curled his body to sleep again.

"Maguro-san is white and orange and black..." muttered Makoto as he poked his finger onto the colored fur like he was saying.

'_Ahh, so the name is Maguro. Well, if I remember correctly, there's something written on his necklace. That must be the name, but what kind of name is Maguro? Could it be because that cat likes to eat Maguro…?' _

"Hey, let him sleep. Ayako nee-chan has hot chocolates and cakes. We have apple, strawberry and blueberry shortcakes, which one do you want?" Matsuzaki set the large plate containing shortcakes with various fillings and toppings on the table.

Children and cakes; just like a cat met the fish, the hungry tigers run into a group of deer, greedy people to see the scattered money at his front door, all in the same equation. Mamoru and Makoto squealed happily as they run toward the table. For a while Maguro-san the cat could enjoy the warmth of the morning sun in peace.

Makoto chose a blue cake and Mamoru pointed the red one. Mai forced them to wash their hands first because they had touched the cat which must have been everywhere. They sat politely while chopping the cake with their spoon, soon after the cream was smeared on their cheeks and chins.

"What do you think about the cat?" Matsuzaki asked the twins. "Maguro is the best cat in the world; his job is just like securities in bank. He drives away bad mouse that likes to steal our rice. Everyday at night, Maguro strolls along the garden, patrolling the roof, checking our food supply, guards the door and window, and watches over us whom still sleeping. Ohhh, he's like a secret agent with long sharp nails as the weapon." She bragged over the cat she didn't really know about.

"Cool…"

"Awesome…"

"Oh?" Matsuzaki laughed aloud. "You really know those words? You're just like big kids, eh?"

"Well, they love to imitate their senpai at the daycare. You have to screen their vocabularies sometimes," explained Mai.

"Hey, won't they cry asking for a cat after you go home?" Marsuzaki lowered her voice.

"Don't worry, I can handle them. They now want a pet toad, though."

"A toad? I ever had a bullfrog when I was little. Why a toad now?"

"Two weeks ago was a pet week at the daycare. It really was amazing that no kid brought crocodile; God still gave me his compassion. Since then, they won't stop talking about hamster, guinea pig, cat, dog and the co. Now I have to be extra careful not to pass a pet store if I take them out."

"Kids… So, what about your prep-school? Ready to join the battle?" asked Matsuzaki again, sipping her tea.

"Well, well...still make my head busy," using a wet tissue, Mai wiped the cream from her sons' face. "You should try it too…"

"Nah, I've been there once. And, what about your life?"

"We're alright... All is secured and controllable."

The kids stormed back to the cat after they finished the delicious treats. Mai quickly took the books and the crayon from her bag, commanded her sons to draw the cat instead. She worried that if they kept on petting Maguro, the cat would shrink thin when they left later.

"Hahaha…they're having fun, eh? They sure are funny…" said Matsuzaki after Mai returned to her seat.

Mai grinned widely, "Yeah sure, at this age. Let's wait and see about twelve years later when they become rebellious teenagers. I'm not hoping, but I think I understood my mother now. Whenever I did something irresponsibly, she would say how wonderful it was if I became three years old forever. My sympathy for every poor parents who have difficult teenager kids. They could be so demanding; thinking that they deserve everything they want in this world, that their parents don't give them enough, never considering that their parents had worked their bones into pieces just to have decent meals on their table everyday."

"Hoo…like you've already experienced that yourself. You speak like my late grandmother."

"Welcome to motherhood society," giggled Mai. "You'll hear everything if you live in my apartment complex. Beside, having your own kids would definitely change your point of view. My biggest regret is that I couldn't show my mother how thankful I should be for everything she has done for me, no matter how small it was, no matter how ordinary it was. You're lucky you still have your parents, Ayako."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in my mind. So, what about Naru? I heard something that hurt my ears..." Matsuzaki asked casually.

"Eh, what did you hear?" Mai looked at the older woman alarmingly.

"A lot of things..."

Mai sighed. "I can't tell you more than what you've heard, though I don't know what those are. I don't want to involve more people into this ridiculous matter. You, Ayako, you must live happily without having to puzzling over my problem."

"That bad, huh?"

Mai shrugged. She only watched her twins whom now stalking the cat sniffling over every corner of the garden, checking for enemy infiltration. They would sometime shouted "Nyaaa…!" whenever Maguro stared at them suspiciously, apparently trying to talk to the annoyed cat.

Matsuzaki took a deep breath, swallowed her questions as her eyes caught Mai's misty eyes. She didn't have a heart to continue the asking any further. Mission number one: successfully failed.

**... **

About the same time at SPR office in Shibuya, an old lady knocked the door and opened it slowly. The smiling glasses young gentleman greeted her politely.

"Ah, Hamada-san. Good morning. It's a great honor to have your presence here."

"Sweet talk like usual eh, Yasuhara-san?"

"Ahaha… Please have a seat. So, what kind of assist could we help you with? Do you need an expert's advice for some unexplainable incidents?"

"No, I wish to talk to Davis-san. Is he busy or…"

"No, don't worry, I'll inform him. He's in the kitchen right now," said Yasuhara before vanished from the sight and returned a moment later with the man in request. "Ah, I have something to discuss with Lin-san. So, I'll disappear into his room. Have a great day, Hamada-san…" Yasuhara bowed deeply and retreated into Lin's room.

Naru bowed slightly before taking his seat in front of the old woman.

"I'll inform you first, that I come here to make a little fuss," said Hamada-san with a kind smile, "Though I don't like to make a drama in real life."

"I understand," replied Naru. "This must be about Mai." He paused for a while before nodded his head. "How are they? I couldn't contact them at all."

Hamada-san sighed and tapped her own wrist. "They're alright. Yes, I want to talk about them. So tell me Davis-san, is it true that you have a plan to take Mai's sons?" She shot right to the point.

"I've told Mai before and I'll tell you now that that's not right."

Hamada-san tilted her head, "I see. But why does Mai still thinking otherwise? I know I can hold your words, but can you say the same for your fiancée or your parents?"

Naru answered only with his silence.

"I guess so…" muttered the woman sadly.

"But I assure you, everything will be alright."

"But everything's not alright, Davis-san. As for now, even Mai is afraid of her own shadow. We can not go outside without Mai acting like a fugitive. I know this isn't something important to you, but that's not good for the kids too," explained Hamada-san. "Mai and her sons, I don't know what else to say… For Mai, Makoto and Mamoru are her life. Without them, she wouldn't breathe anymore. And for Mamoru and Makoto, Mai is their sun. Their life is revolting around her. And when a solar system loose its solar, you know what'll happen."

Naru stared at her with an indescribable expression, "And what are they to you, Hamada-san? And where's my position, what am I to them?"

She laughed lightly, "Maybe you'll think that since we're not blood related, so we have no connection at all. But they're my universe, Davis-san. I'm just that little dust floating around aimlessly and will disappear if they're gone. As for your position, I don't know… what kind of something do you want them to see in you?"

Naru cast his sight downward, examining the top of his shoes. "I'll do anything to protect them."

"You'd better be, Davis-san. Or else you'll meet the fiercest old woman as your opponent."

And with those words, Hamada-san excused herself and left the still stunned Naru.

**…**

Matsuzaki smiled as she set some wedding invitation designs on the table. Masako examined them one by one, comparing one to another carefully. Matsuzaki sighed. Within one day she had to invite two girls who seemed opposed to each other to choose the invitation design that she actually had choose. They were now sitting on the expensive thick carpet in Matsuzaki's room with hands all were propped on the circular low table.

"This one is great, unique and I think it's the newest design," Masako handed her one. "You're getting married in June -that's a wedding season- and till this day you haven't print the invitation? Usually for June wedding, you have to order it no later than six months earlier."

"Ah, that's okay. We are already well acquainted with the owner of the printing. I've been assured we will be given priority," said Matsuzaki, full of lies. Dear God, even she has already chosen the catering and booked the church. "What about you and Naru? Your parents have met each other, right? How did it go?"

"Smooth, very-very smooth, like pudding sliding down your esophagus. I'll tell you when the time is near..."

Matsuzaki frowned. She could not catch the excitement in her voice.

"Drink your tea while it still warm," Matsuzaki shoved the teacup closer to that girl. "The one you choose is nice. But do you think this apple green one is great too?" Well, that was her chosen design.

"Ah, that's good too..." murmured Masako in a lackluster tone.

"Masako, don't be lethargic. Come on, show me some excitement! Does your tea need more sugar? Just eat the petit four, it has a lot of sugar so you will definitely be cheerful again-"

"You invite me not to help you choosing the invitation, right? That's just a cover up," Masako straightened up her back. Her eyed wandered around Matsuzaki's big and elegant bedroom uninterestedly.

Matsuzaki pursed her lips as she leaned back onto her bed, "Of course not. I invite you also to drink tea, enjoy these delicious petit fours, also because I missed you. It's been a long time since we talk like this, didn't you miss me too?"

"That's it?"

"Oh God..." Matsuzaki threw her hands up, admitted defeat, "All right, all right…you got me. I just want to know whether you really want to do that to Mai?"

"Do what?"

"Do you –you two exactly, Naru and you- plan to take Mai's sons by force? Is it true what I heard?" Matsuzaki sat still, anticipating the disaster.

Masako stared at her teacup grimly. But she was not surprised by the question, as if she has been waiting for those words to be spelled by the older woman. "I think I don't have to ask where you heard about that from. But we will not take them by force as you say. We will be working on it in a good way. I don't know if Mai want to do it in a hard way."

Matsuzaki's head was steaming. "I can't believe you guys. Aren't you two good friends? Or now I have to say that once you two were good friends? Why are you doing this to her? She's their mother, of course she won't let you taking her sons!"

Masako just shrugged wearily. Matsuzaki sipped her tea to calm herself, this was not time to loose your temper.

"We were curious," Matsuzaki said quietly. She has to be careful toward Masako or else she wouldn't get anything, just like what happened with Mai. "So we -I, Takigawa and John- arranged for Yasuhara to investigate it and he found something very disturbing; the always questioned reason about why Naru decided to leave Mai and started new with you."

Masako put her spoon on the saucer carefully as she looked sharply at Matsuzaki. "What do you mean?"

"About the case in Kobe, about an accident in which Mai could not return to her body, about a killed victim, about an injured person. Also about the missing video records," Matsuzaki swallowed. "I hate to ask this, Masako. But, did those incidents were the significant subject which triggered the break up on Naru and Mai's relationship?"

Masako's eyes narrowed, her eyebrows nearly met. Her eyes radiated antipathy that directed at the older women.

"Are...are you keeping the missing videos and maybe used it for your own benefit, Masako?" Ah, finally the question came out as well; Matsuzaki has to exert all her courage to ask that.

"Why do you always defend Mai and hate me? No, not only you! Bou-san, John, Yasuhara and also Lin-san, you all always favor Mai over me!" Masako almost screamed, her eyes shining with anger. "Mai always gets everything! And now she also want to steal Naru from me?"

"For all the respectful holly Gods in the world! Masako, 'Mai always gets everything', you said?" Matsuzaki's eyes widened. "Ah, are you blind and deft? Let's learn to count. One, Mai doesn't have parents. She's an orphan since at a very young age. Two, she has no family, none, not a single living human. She's truly alone in this world. Three, she also has no inheritance to support her life. She must work very-very hard to ensure her financial security. While you, your parents are still alive and healthy. Your family is well off, even your profession as a television star earns you more than enough. You're a pretty young girl and famous and rich. Now let's compare you to Mai; ouw, it's like a worm in the bottom of the cave in earth and an eagle soaring in the sky... And you told me that Mai has anything?"

Matsuzaki emptied her cup and continued her speech in a calmer tone.

"Mai only had Naru. Naru had given her a job so she could live a little more comfortably. Naru was also her guard; he would ensure Mai was fine. Frankly, I was so happy when Mai and Naru continued their relationship into a deeper level. I was glad Mai had someone to take care of her. Mai only had Naru but you took him from her," She took a deep breath. "And you have to underline this: we are not siding with anyone. You know, when you and Naru started your love life, we didn't revile you or anything. We just expressed our sympathy and tried to help her forgot Naru. We would also do that to you if you were in that same situation. We just want to put everything onto the right lines."

Matsuzaki gasped to see the tears fell on Masako's cheek. What? Was she talking too harsh? Why didn't Masako bite her back like usual?

"We have promised to each other," whispered Masako softly between her sobs, "I and Mai. We made a promise about Naru. We would compete fairly to get his attention. If one of us was to get Naru, no one should feel hurt. We've been agreed, and we laughed together through it too. And then it seemed that Mai had gave up, she often encouraged me to keep trying. But why Naru, in the end, fell in love with her? That didn't make sense, I cried so much when I realized there was something that began to develop between them. But I accepted it, I got over it. I was also trying to be happy for Mai."

Matsuzaki seemed to struggle with herself, but managed to restrain her tongue.

"But seeing them so happy, my heart couldn't stand it. My fortification was destroyed, I wanted to scream. Evil also whispered in my mind, I am more beautiful than Mai, she could get into Tōdai but I'm also no less smart, I have much more appropriate background to be by his side. I love Naru, I love him, I love him very much... why couldn't Naru see it? Every time, whenever I saw the way he looked at Mai, the way he treated her... Oh, you couldn't imagine the pain that I felt."

Masako buried her face into her hands, crying harder now. Matsuzaki patted her shoulder gently, trying to calm the girl.

"Was that why you blackmailed him with the video tape? So he would turn to you?" Matsuzaki whispered softly.

"I did not blackmail him!" cried Masako harshly. "He was the one who came to me, Naru was the one who offered himself to me. Because someone died in that incident, the police was automatically involved; they handled everything and somehow confiscated the tapes too. Tabata is our branch family, and the detective who was handling this matter was Ryuhei-san's brother in law. Naru came to me, saying if I could take and secured the tapes, he would leave Mai and became my boyfriend."

"Heeee?"

"He offered himself to me. He knew that my family hadinfluence over police's investigation since the detective was part of my family. He said if I could help him got all the SPR's recordings back, he would grant my request, even to be my lover," Masako snatched the tissue and wiped her wet cheeks. "What a tempting offer, and it got me. I persuaded Ryuhei-san to ask the police to cease the investigation. And then Ryuhei-san promised Naru that the police wouldn't investigate the incident any further. Perhaps he himself feared that that scandal would be leaked out."

Matsuzaki was feeling sorry for the girl, it must be really hard for that girl to tell her everything. When a person was already immersed in the darkness of lust, even the fire that could burn you would look so nice and tempting.

"I didn't know that Mai was pregnant with Naru's, we didn't know at all. I was so happy and so full with happiness at that time; I finally had Naru by my side. I wanted nothing else, I've already had my heaven. And I forgot about Mai," Masako sobbed quietly. "Then I saw Mai years later. I was visiting my friend who also worked at that magazine, and I saw her there, as happy and cheerful as ever. She had returned to Tokyo and I panicked. I forced Naru to make our engagement official and he didn't refuse even though I knew he didn't do it willingly. I was just too scared."

"So that's why your engagement was held so suddenly," murmured Matsuzaki, looking at the girl whom now looked so pitiful.

"I realize that Naru forces himself to be with me, and it might be just for a while. Perhaps, he would free himself after ten years. I was so afraid to lose him, so I let it out on Mai. I didn't want to do all those things, but somehow I couldn't control myself," She was crying again as she hugged her knees. "How could I hurt my own friend? Everything was rolling further away, I could no longer control my heart..."

Matsuzaki hugged the girl whom now looked so fragile. She understood her, because she knew that kind of feeling.

"At the time, after I knew that you've all found out that Mai was in the city and then one day, out of ordinary you brought the kids to SPR, I was suspicious. They looked exactly like Naru. Then I read their name at their bracelet and I was afraid."

Matsuzaki pat Masako's back, encouraging her to let everything out. She knew she should be angry and rebuked Masako with the roughest words she ever known, or even spanked her bottom till red. But she couldn't.

"I knew I had to let Naru go, he had children already, I had to give those children their father back. I love him very much but I knew Mai needed him more, so at first I just wanted to prolong our time, one minute more, an hour more, a day more; I wanted to be with him just a little more time. Just let me have that precious little time. But then I became greedy, I met Mai and she seemed fine even without him. She had that rich woman who supported her and a thought crossed my mind that actually Mai didn't need Naru. She would survive without Naru, so surely I should keep him for myself. Then all began; lies and deceit and cruelty. Everything just to make Naru remain by my side…"

Matsuzaki stared at the girl, waiting for more.

"I was terrified that Mai would use her children to take Naru back. I know Mai wouldn't do that, nevertheless…I always tried to hurt her. I was so angry, now that everything run exactly according to my wish, why should she show up with Naru's sons? Oh I am the worst, Ayako...!" cried Masako even harder. "I didn't know what to do. I told myself that it was Naru who wanted to be with me just to justify my possessiveness, but I knew that wasn't real. Only God knew that I always hoped that this day would come, that someone would scold me, this guilt really ate me alive. But I also prayed to God that someone wouldn't find out about this, that everything would work the way it was, that I was allowed to keep Naru for myself. Oh Ayako, those were all confusing, what's wrong with me?"

Matsuzaki opened her mouth to give the answer but decided otherwise. There would be wiser time to speak, not now…

"And then Naru spent his money to buy a house for Mai. But he didn't tell me or asked for my opinion. I knew about that only after Naru's parents accidentally spilled it out when we were going to the amusement park. You can't imagine how furious I was. He did that for Mai, even if he knew that that could hurt my feeling. I just lost my self and used her sons to hurt her; I threatened her to take her sons for myself and Naru. Oh my God, I'm the cruelest human ever in this planet."

Masako freed herself from Matsuzaki's embrace and wiped her eyes. Her expression was brimming with immense pain, shame was written in her red eyes.

"Oh Ayako…I was falling so deeply into the darkness and trapped in that hateful world," she took a deep breath to lighten her hiccups. "I hate myself. I cried when I was alone; hurting Mai was like hurting myself. Jealousy and fear took over my heart. That's so true, that saying about too much love will only kill you. It killed my compassion, every bit of my rational consideration. I love Naru so much…so very much that it kills not only me, but everyone around me."

"Now-now…isn't it much better after you relieve everything?" Matsuzaki clasped Masako's hand and patted it lightly. "You've lost the battle against your dark desire, that's what happened. But you didn't loose yourself at all. See, you still could feel guilty and sad and regret for whatever you have done. You should just fix everything now."

"I was so mean. And do you know? During all this time, I never managed to make Naru love me. He was by my side, engaged with me and willing to marry me, all for the sake of Mai's, he did those all to protect Mai and their children. In the end, I never get anything that I wish for, it all just an illusion, a mirage which has misled me," Masako laughed bitterly and wiped her eyes dry. "I was so stupid for taking Naru's offer; I knew he didn't love me, I knew he was so desperate to get Mai out of trouble. Then why did I still take his proposal with open arms? Oh I'm such a moron for letting me myself becoming a pitiful laugh-stock. All this time I just fooled myself. Naru would hold my hand only when I initiated it, he would kiss me only if I asked him, all those false attention had made me ignore my self-awareness which screamed all the truth to my brain. He would bed Mai even without Mai had to seduce him, while he never even tried to make out with me."

"You realized that yourself that you were tormented by it, Masako. But you can get away from it all. The earlier you do it, the earlier you can heal yourself. Make a new start and find your own love."

Masako sighed, "Love can be blinding. Your rational mind will not function according to the manual. What can you feel is just him. All paths only directed to him, you can not find another route. That's what happened to me. I love Naru, I love him so very much. Ayako, what should I do?" Masako's voice sounded like a pathetic plea, like a desperate request for help.

"You say you love Naru, but I can tell you that that's not true, Masako."

"How could you say that?"

"Because from what you've told me, you don't love him so very much, you only love yourself so very much. I'm sorry for my vicious words, but I can't say it another way. You said you only saw him. That couldn't be, you saw him only because that's what you want, he was your goal. Those all were just about you. You wanted him, so he must be yours. Did you know about his feeling? Yes you did, but you didn't care. You loved him in a selfish way. But love isn't like that, love is about giving. What you did was just taking and demanding." Matsuzaki gazed at the silent girl. "Maybe this will be painful to hear, but I dare to say that the true love lies in Mai and Naru's. He was willingly sacrificing himself, his future plan and his love to protect his loved one. Mai was willingly letting Naru go because she thought that he loved you and would be happier with you. She even raised their children by herself, without pressing him to take responsible. She was against the idea of ripping his life from you."

Masako just stared at the carpet pensively, sighing softly.

"I know what you feel, I'm one from so many people who ever had an unrequited feeling, I know how hurt it was to see someone you loved smiled happily with another woman, I know how strong that temptation was to just surrender into depravation," Matsuzaki said again, "But once you free yourself from the grip of your own lust, that would feel great, trust me."

"I know," murmured Masako. She looked at Matsuzaki beseechingly. "This is just too much. I feel like I'll die, what should I do Ayako?"

"No one is going to die because of broken heart. Well, unless with the help of some over dosed sleeping pills, high rise building, a knife, or train…oh, I'm not giving you idea, aren't I? There's too much fun in the world, don't leave it just because a man. Just trust me, maybe it would be really-really tormenting at first, but you'll be alright. And it would be better if you also fix everything…"

Masako gave her only a blank look before crumpled down, sobbing. "Oh God, if only I could turn back the time. Or just let me disappear. Why must Mai still act so kindly to me? It would be better if she hates me so I won't feel this killing remorse."

"Because she doesn't have anyone," answered Matsuzaki immediately. "She doesn't have a single family, so she values everyone close to her. We are her only family. Of course she's capable of hating and angry, but she endures them because we are her only family. She'd better suffers silently than loosing even one member of her family."

"Oh, that's making me feel worse…"

"Hey…," said Matsuzaki composedly. "The time won't stop, it's the more impossible to reverse it back. Just accept it and look forward, that's the only choice that you should take. And, I guess that since we've talked about that… Mmm… Now you'll break up with Naru, won't you?"

"No, I'm not going to," Masako said with certainty. Matsuzaki widened her eyes, ready to rip that girl's hair. She almost did that when Masako spoke again, "I'll give that honor for Naru, I'll give back his dignity by throwing me away from his life. Let's just say that that's my apologizing present for Mai; he must prove himself that he's man enough to reclaim his life, to fight for his loved people. Beside, there's no pride for him if I just gave his freedom to go back to his family. At least, giving back his own dignity is my last gift for him."

Matsuzaki laughed. "Maybe you have a point. You know what? You're really kind in your own way. But I must warn you that that will probably happen sooner than your prediction."

Masako looked at her quizzically.

"Naru has trained himself to improve his hypnotizing skill. We guessed that he wanted to prepare himself if there's something happen to Mai; like a lawsuit. He'll claim the indictment -in replace for Mai- for hypnotizing her to carry out the murder act. Well, something similar to that…"

Masako sighed sadly. "That's useless and stupid, that wouldn't happen. Those videos all have been destroyed by Ryuhei-san soon after he got them from his brother in law. There was a part of the recording that taped his confession of killing his unborn child and his other shameful acts, he was in panic that he didn't watch the others and burnt them all. I was there and witnessed it myself. I never have anything to bond Naru to me, really. He said he just kept his promise, but maybe he was suspecting me of still keeping the videos. Oh well, I guess I should feel offended that he didn't trust my words."

They were silent, lost in their own thoughts. No one took the initiative to turn on the lights when shadows started to creep into Matsuzaki's room. The only light came from the window was from the reflection of the twilight's sun's ray from the atmosphere. It seemed that the dark was suitable for their gloomy moods.

"He's so stupid," muttered Masako suddenly. "Don't you think Naru was being a stupid, Ayako? Really, he should just ask my help rather than offering himself like that, which just like swaying a fat meat in front of a hungry lion. And I really should hit his smug head for thinking that just because I ever confessed that I like him so I would gladly throw myself into his arm, which unfortunately I did justify his thought. It would be better if I just told him in his face that I didn't want him anymore, that he was just thinking so highly about himself. He really was toying with my dark side. What a silly…"

"Ah...if I think about it, he really is an idiot."

"Stupid Naru!" yelled Masako, but then she spoke in a grieving tone, "And I'm the stupider. Now what should I do without him?"

Matsuzaki held Masako's hand whom now started to weep again. "It's alright; cry as much as you need. All the pain, regret, the lost, your sadness, angers, pour them all out. It might be hurt so much now, but you will remain strong and survive. You're going to fight and leave it all behind. Then you will find a man better than Naru, whom will love you sincerely, and you'll love him back, and you'll find your happiness…"

**... **

May began with a promising nice weather before the rainy season confine them again soon. The SPR office in Shibuya, Tokyo, was still shrouded in quiet fog. Yasuhara was not present at the office because he had class while Naru sat on the couch in the reception area with a book in his hand alone. Lin had some business somewhere he wasn't quiet sure exactly. He was thinking about hiring a new assistant now that Yasuhara got busier with his thesis.

To clean the office he has used a cleaning agency. All he needed was an expertise whom capable of conducting investigations as bright as Yasuhara. And of course beside the specified qualification, that someone should also had an interest in their field; it would be a very difficult searching. But it had to be done, because it was impossible for Yasuhara to remain working for him after graduated his law school. He must have wanted to work in a law field. Or maybe he should close this Japan branch office and returned to England? Naru sighed, trying to lighten the burden that had been accumulated on his shoulders.

He was tired, very tired. Almost every day he sharpened his hypnotizing skill, practicing it with Lin's assistance, but he was still far from the results he expected. And time chased him brutally, tickling mercilessly even in his sleep. Naru rubbed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose. Suddenly his phone rang shrilly. He glanced at the screen, and Mai's name surprised him. He quickly put it on his ear.

"Mai..."

"_Oh, hi Naru. Are you busy?" _

"No, I just read a book. Lin and Yasuhara are not in the office right now."

"_Ah, you're lonely huh?"_ Mai's soft giggle filled Naru's ear. It felt relieved and refreshing to hear her laughing after so long. _"I just want to say something."_

Mai's voice sounded calm, Naru didn't feel her anger or sadness just like the last time he met that girl. Was she finally had calmed down?

"_You know, I've never said thanks to you... So, thank you so much from the deep of my heart." _

"Thank you? For what?"

"_Although it was unintentionally, I thank you for giving me Makoto and Mamoru into this world. They are my best gifts ever, so thanks a lot Naru..." _

All of a sudden, an uneasy feeling grasped Naru's mind. He didn't sure what Mai meant by thanking him, but why did he feel that he was about to loose her?

"What do you mean?"

"_Nothing. I just feel bad because I haven't told you that. Ummm, thank you also for all you have done. Thank you because you don't refuse our sons. And forgive me for always troubling you, ah it seems that your life would be better if you never met me, eh?"_ Mai laughed again.

"That's...not true," Naru didn't know what else to say.

"_Ouch!" _yelled Mai, whom then laughed slightly. A cry was howling in the background. Naru frowned._ "Ah, Makoto fell from the couch. I've told him not to jump around. Well, I'll call you again. Bye...!"_ A long 'toot-toot' ended the connection.

Naru frowned. Why he heard it like a farewell speech? His heart skipped a beat. He straightened his feet and took his jacket. Just like what a lot of people said, que serra serra. Sometime there were things that must be done by excluding detail and careful planning. He had to do something now or he would loose something precious. He didn't care about anything and only one thing he could do at this time.

He called Lin and told him that he wouldn't be in the office by the time Lin arrived before stepping out of the office and locked its door. A 'closed' sign now greeted everyone who threw their sights toward the SPR door.

**To be continued**

…**!…**

Maguro = tuna fish = tunny fish

Nyaa is the way cats in Japan meow. If you have cat and take it to Japan, whichever it usually said, it will say 'Nyaa' in Japan… (Pfftttt... I lie…)

By the way, have you ever watch Japanese movie 'Us vs Police: 700 day of battle'? It's from 2006 if I'm not mistaken (which usually I am). Oww, I laughed a lot, rolling around my wall and fell from my window (don't mind this). Hope I have that kind of beautiful experience, ha ha... (mind you, my parents will disown me first)

Thanks for reading, jaa ne…


	17. Chapter 17

Ah, finally...the last, longest and most boring chapter! Big-big-big thank you for everyone who has taken your precious time to read and review. I really appreciate every word that you gave me, your comments, your ideas, your criticism, everything…I want to hug you all.

Sorry about the long update, I was converting kanji into letters for the whole characters of a certain novel. I guess I was too preoccupied, and my eyes hurt. He he he… And for hakuMeyen who has a national exam in this month, I can only wish you good luck. Good luck!

**The last disclaimer: I want to have Ghost Hunt! **

Oh, by the way, Gene and Naru in the back cover of the last volume of Ghost Hunt were so cute… I hate that last book, really, because it so sad! I just read it once and never more; usually I always reread my manga. And I kind of disappointed because Shiho Inada-sensei abandoned the part of the novel where Naru poked Mai's head teasingly, he told Mai that Takigawa's explanation was too much for her poor brain. That's a simple gesture, but coming from Naru, for me it was one from his so not often cute affection toward Mai. Hics!

**Chapter 17**

"It's so unusual for you to come to my house without me asking you," said Masako, opened her front door widely for Naru. "Just come in and make it your own place. Everyone is out for vacation so basically my house is empty. I wish I could go too, but my assignment bound my feet. I was in library with my friend when you called me, which was why I couldn't talk much, sorry."

Masako directed Naru to her room at the second floor, with little balcony facing the front beautiful garden. There was a pretty bench but Naru chose to lean his bottom onto the leaves ornamented steel railing.

"I want to talk," Naru said softly. The sun had already waved its hand to this side of the earth. The old garden stone lamps which decorated the little artificial landscape behind his back were glowing with their warm lights, but Naru ignored them. His face was calm and serious, an expression that could make the weeping toddler cried hysterically more.

"Of course, you always come to talk about things. Is there any new case? Ah, how rude of me, I'll get something to drink for you." Masako disappeared behind the door so fast, even Naru had no chance to stop her.

Naru spent his waiting time by checking an opened book on the bench, a book that discussed the of so-called modern civilization, compared it with what was referred to as ancient stage of the history where everyone considered it as a manual era. Naru put the book back on its original place. As an exception for this day, he didn't feel like reading. Masako seemed taking her time, so Naru just looked around, feeling a little out of place as usual. Actually he has several times entered this so girly room, but this was the first time he took his surrounding into his full attention. Was it because he felt a little nervous or just his conscious feeling that this would be his last to step his feet into this room?

Blue, the color of the room was blue with different shades, ranging from light to dark. For Naru, that was what Masako's room in his memory. As a typical male indifferent human, he has been used to pay less attention to the pots on the balcony where he stood which contained all kind of plants like azalea, daisy, chrysanthemum, bonsai cherry tree and even a small yuzu tree. Or to the dark brown cabinet which seemed so old that its history could be traced till the days of war. Or to the colorful pillows on the bed that refreshed the overall impression. Or to a classical painting on the wall which depicted a fisherman who tried to catch a big kajiki. Or to a messy desk in the corner which books and papers lay all over it. But today he put them all into his memory, before he buried it later.

Masako suddenly popped up from behind the door, carrying a tray with two cups of tea and a biscuit jar on it. She placed it on the wooden bench beside him and smiled brightly, "Well, will you be here until dinner?"

"No, it probably won't take that long."

"So what do you want to talk about?" said Masako quietly as she sat on the empty side of the bench.

Naru hid his hands deep inside his pockets and stared at the pale floor, "It's time to put our relationship to an end."

That Naru, always shot right at the target point. He never bothered himself to mince his words, or even eased the feeling of the one he'd put into misery with his bad news. Was it hard to compose words for the opening like: _"I'm so grateful to have you by my side for this three whole years, but-"_ or _"I really enjoyed my three years together with you, but-"_ or _"the moment I spent with you is very precious to me, but-"_, even if those were all just lie, empty words.

"What do you mean by end?" Masako clenched her fist as her heart felt like it has been electrocuted.

Naru looked at her directly into her eyes; his eyes were deep and calculating. And then, his cold voice tore Masako's heart, "About you and me, our engagement, the wedding plan, we should end it. It won't work and you won't be happy with someone like me."

Masako bit her lower lip. From the beginning, ever since Matsuzaki told her, since she opened the door, since she let him into her room, she already knew that that harsh verdict would come out from his mouth. She already prepared herself but nevertheless, her heart was still crying. Could she-... Couldn't she-... No, she could not and should not. How embarrassing and pathetic she was. But this was her last chance, to ask and to plead. So maybe...

"You're going to leave me for Mai? For Makoto and Mamoru?" said Masako in no less cold voice. She was hoping that Naru didn't recognize the desperate tone in it.

Naru just remained silent, his handsome face was expressionless. That was the answer for her question. Maybe, in Naru's complicated mind, didn't respond verbally would reduce the painful effect that Masako felt. She turned her pretty head away.

"Couldn't you...," Masako's voice quivered. She didn't want to express her distress, but she couldn't help it. Although she has determined herself to keep her head up and smiled pridefully, but her heart said another. These two opposite desires of her were battling each other within herself now. "But you love me, right? Naru? Do you leave me because you feel guilty for your sons?"

'_Stop! Don't say another word! Let him go!'_

With teary eyes, Masako looked at Naru whom still kept his silence. He was staring at the teacup as if it was an ancient Egyptian artifact which any time would scream curses at him.

"Do you think you will be happy with Mai? You can still show your responsibility even if you're not with her, this worked alright before..."

Masako wanted to bite her tongue off because in truth, every word that it spoke only hurt her more. She didn't even know why she said those all. And Naru was still not giving a single word that only made Masako wanted to scream and slapped his face with the tray and poured that hot tea onto his head.

"It would be unfair for the kids or Mai if you do that just because you feel like you have to. We can still find other ways…right, Naru?"

With trembling hand Masako straightened the hem of her blouse. Flashes of memories when she slipped the ring into his finger, as they walked into the restaurant with intertwined fingers, while Naru helped her walking across a stony river in one of their cases, when they were discussing something, when she gave him the home made chocolate cake at Valentine Day, when she slipped a secret gift into his bag at his birthday...

"I love Mai," Naru's firm reply destroyed all those happy pictures. Somehow, his voice wasn't devoid of any emotion like usual.

Masako lifted her head. Beads of tear were no longer stoppable. Finally, those words... She didn't know whether all this time she actually waited for Naru to spit those words onto her. Her dream was ripped into pieces, her heart shattered unrecognizable and her life was split irreparable. But at least with that truthful declaration she was able to completely throw her pathetic hope away, she would be able to live and rise again with no false future map that never failed to blindfold her.

"B-but I love you..." Masako said again in a cracked voice. "What do you see in Mai? What does she have that I don't? What make Mai better than me? I will change myself, I'd be even better than her."

'_Oh no, why would I still begging like this?'_

Masako was sobbing slightly, her hands clutched her own skirt so tight until her knuckles turned white. "Even after all this time, couldn't you give your heart to me, even just a remnant, even only a scrap? I love you so much; I'm willing to do anything for you..."

'_Stop! Stop! Don't say even a word anymore, don't lower yourself like that! You're so stupid, Masako!' _

"Mai-" Naru paused and turned his back, gazing at the garden below which now completely engulfed by the night. His hands grasped the railing as his waist leant into it. "I never thought about this before. I thought that it was ordinary, every parent's feeling toward their children." He took a deep breath and somewhat his voice sounded so sad. "They came so suddenly into my life, at first I just want to know them. But curiosity turned into something bigger and deeper, and I realized that I love them more than my own life. Mamoru and Makoto, I couldn't watch their first breaths in this world, I couldn't hear their first words, I couldn't see their first steps, I can not see them whenever I'm home. Mai was always alone, she risked her life without me protecting her, she struggled to survive alone without me looking after her, I wasn't by her side when she needed me at most. But it's not just about my responsibility or my guilty conscience. I can not leave them because I need them..."

Masako took a deep breath to loosen the tightness in her chest. With the end of her sleeve, she wiped the tears off her cheeks. This was the first time she heard Naru talked so much about his feeling, and this was the first time he let out his emotion in front of her. But unfortunately, that emotion was for someone else.

They didn't say a word anymore, lost in their own thoughts and feelings. Each was waiting for the other side to cut the silence. Masako counted the ticking sound of her clock. She wasn't sure how long they've restrained themselves to speak out, but somehow this quietness soothed her aching heart. This was the end, really-really the end. She has already lost him, but did she really own him from the very beginning?

"About-"

"You don't have to worry about anything else," Masako cut him off. "There's no threat on Mai. I can guarantee it with my soul, there's no more that can be used to harm her."

Naru nodded. He turned himself to face the girl and bowed deeply. "Thank you," he murmured softly. With a slow movement that seemed like a sacred ritual in Masako's eyes, Naru pulled the ring off of his finger and placed it on the tray. "I give it back to you. You keep my ring, just do whatever you want with it."

Masako watched him silently as Naru began to walk away. Naru was halfway to the exit when she called him.

"Hey, Naru...is it really not possible for us?"

'_Stupid! Why should you ask that question? Is it not enough, the pain that you feel right now?'_

Naru turned his back slowly. "I'm sorry," Naru replied in a tone that somehow sounded softly in her ears.

"I see," said Masako weakly. "I'm sorry I can't escort you to the front door…"

"I'll talk to your parents. Can you tell me when they-"

"No," _still a gentleman until the end, eh?_ "I'll tell them myself. That's not your obligation. Don't think of them anymore."

No, she wouldn't let him meet them. She herself would lie to her father, mother and the whole family that she had dumped Naru. She would find for the reason later. Maybe it would scratch Naru's pride in the eyes of her family, but at least it would protect him from their wrath.

"I guess it will be better if we don't see each other. And maybe…I wouldn't be able to help SPR with the cases; you should find a better replacement. I have to concentrate on my study," added the broken hearted girl.

From the corner of her eye, Masako could see Naru nodded and headed for the door, stepping out from her life, leaving her life forever. Masako filled her lungs with air fully to calm herself. No, no more crying in front of him, that was enough. Naru had to go with the knowledge that the girl whose heart he had broken was strong, there shouldn't any guilty feeling toward her, and he should not pity her. Naru had to continue on with his life happily without the burden of useless feeling about her.

Masako stood on her balcony, her eyes following Naru that was already out of her house.

'_Turn your head, Naru. Look at me. Turn your head. Please, for the last time, look at me…' _

But her eyes only met Naru's back; each of his steps brought him even further from her existence. But since the very beginning, was Naru really ever looking at her? Did he ever see her? Then what made her hoping that Naru would look at her even at this last moment? Those beautiful eyes were not for her.

"Naru!"

The man stopped right in front of the gate. He raised his head towards the place where Masako was calling him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything...!" she held his breath. "Tell Mai to forgive me, okay? And you have to be happy! I won't forgive you if you don't!"

Naru nodded and a moment later his figure completely disappeared from her view. She was alone now, and only then Masako allowed her composure to crumble. She stumbled back onto the bench and let her tears flowing freely. She stared at the white gold ring on the table between the untouched cups and then raised her own hand up to the same level as her eyes, gazing at her finger. Her ring was shining mockingly. With trembling fingers she pulled it off.

"My God, it's so painful..." muttered Masako between the sobs. "Is this what Mai felt? Oh God…I'm so sorry, Mai...please forgive me..."

She lifted her feet and drawn them tight against her chest. She grasped both rings tightly till her palm hurt. With one hand hugged her feet and the other held the rings closed to her chest, Masako buried her face into her knees and cried louder.

One day…yes, one day she would get rid of them and forget about everything. But now, lamenting herself was what she would do. She would cry her eyes dry, she would mourn over her ill-fated romance life, and she would berate herself for being such a stupid and pitiful being. Yeah, she would laugh and smile again…someday. But right now, when no one around, she would spoil this pain in her chest and drained her despair. All the while, she wished that all her memories with Naru were erased from her mind, immediately and permanently.

_'You're stupid, Naru! You don't know what you've missed when you threw me away. It's your own loss for dumping me! Someday you'll regret it...'_

Masako was trying to mentally entertain herself, but deep down she knew that she was fooling herself. Ah just please let her be, right now she had a dispensation to say anything to alleviate the sadness that oppressed her whole being. But, there was another something that eaten herself more than just this broken hearted feeling, and it made her heart constricted painfully. The awareness that she actually didn't have the right to cry over her sorrow, the knowledge that actually she had also hurt someone ought not to be hurt, it made her unable to drown herself into her grief peacefully.

"I'm so sorry Mai, I'm so sorry…"

Crying was such a perfect remedy. And crying Masako was, the whole night, until her eyes were red and swollen, until she felt asleep while dreaming about beautiful days that were no longer her own.

…

Naru gave the taxi driver a specific address. It was dinner time already, a time which was considered impolite to visit someone. But he didn't care; he wanted to tell Mai everything, as immediately as possible. With long strides he finally stood in front of Mai's door and poked the button. Silence, no one opened the door. Naru rang the bell again, and again, and again and then frowned. Although Mai did not allow him to meet the kids, but at least Mai would still greet him even if they would only argue in the hallway.

Maybe they were dining out? And Naru walked away, standing there all night would only pull curiosity and suspicion from Mai's neighbors toward a non inhabitant like him. Perhaps tomorrow morning he would be lucky.

The next morning Naru stood again in front of Mai's door and still, no one opened the door. He checked his watch again, 7.30 o'clock in the morning. Maybe Mai dropped the children off to the daycare earlier than usual and Hamada-san was in the market. Then Naru walked along the path which Mai usually took to the daycare. But they weren't there. Mamoru and Makoto's one-san kindly informed him that the Taniyama children took their day off, without giving him any detail. And Naru understood and didn't insist her, he was not listed as family after all.

The wrinkles on his forehead were countless now. Why it was so hard just to find them? Mai didn't answer her phone too. He returned to her apartment and they were still not there. Where was she? Where were they? He came to the units on each side of Mai's apartment but after minutes of ringing their bell without any answer, he almost came to a silly conclusion that all the occupant of the building was evacuated from an invisible catastrophe.

The annoyed Naru left that 3rd floor. He stood motionless, listening to the unanswered tone of her cell phone. The sounds of children who were playing pulled his interest. He observed the apartment's yard which has a little play ground at the corner, hoping that his sons were playing happily among those kids. He approached them to find only disappointment.

"Hey, do you live in this apartment?" he asked the elementary school children who were absorbed in making something out of cardboard, perhaps for their school's project.

The kids were looking at him in surprise and two of them nodded.

"Does anyone know Taniyama-san or Hamada-san on the 3rd floor, apartment number 306? I am looking for them, but their apartment is always empty. Does anyone know where they are?"

One of the boys pointed at another group and shouted to someone whom was jumping off of the top of the jungle gym, "Mika! Hey Mika! Come here!"

A girl with long hair but dressed like a boy run approached them with a sweaty red face. "What?" asked her.

"You live on the third floor, right? Do you know about Taniyama-san?" asked the boy who had called her. "This oni-san wants to know..."

"Who are you?" asked Mika to Naru, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"I'm Makoto and Mamoru's father."

"Ah!" Mika's face brightened. "Oh yeah, I remember having seen you with them. So you're Mamo-chan and Mako-chan's father…"

"You know where are they?" asked Naru.

The girl shook her head. "I don't know, but they brought a lot of big bags with them. I think they went somewhere far for a very long time. I was with Mayumi at that time, so I didn't ask them."

"And when was that?" Naru's calm voice turned into panic.

"Yesterday. I took my hamster to the vet, he was a little strange."

"Thank you for telling me," said Naru who then left the ground. Yesterday afternoon. That was when Mai called him. Had she actually been trying to say good bye? Oh damn, it indeed sounded odd when Mai out of the blue said 'thank you' at a time she was supposedly to be angry.

Naru stood like a confused man on the sidewalk. His head was shackled by sense of panic, fear, anger and regret. If only he dealt with Masako later and cleared everything up with Mai as soon as he felt something was strange. If only he told Mai faster...

Naru clutched his phone and sent a message to Mai. He should have known, Hamada-san has warned him, Mai also has mentioned it. What a fool he was. Now, how should he find them? His usually clear mind was now just foggy. Under normal circumstances, he would know how to start the investigation. But the mental image that he would never meet Mai and his sons again made his brain cells run like hell and collided with each other. Japan was not a little country, and with her money and intelligence, it would really be easy for Hamada-san to hide in a remote place from a foreigner like him.

Suddenly he remembered that some of Makoto and Mamoru's toys in his apartment, maybe he could psychometrically read them and found some clues about their whereabouts. He quickly hailed a taxi. He should have brought his car, but because he felt very tired lately and had not enough concentration to drive by himself, so he preferred to use public transportation today.

Naru opened his apartment door and hastily opened the closet, dragging the big box from the bottom shelf. He spilled its contents onto the floor. No, no…those weren't actually their toys; those all were the toys he had bought for them whenever Makoto and Mamoru spent their day in his apartment. He thought it was easier than carrying bags full with toys from their place into his. No way, these toys were useless, Makoto and Mamoru had only played with these maybe for only twice. It had to be the toys which really belonged to them, which they touched and played with everyday…

He went into the kitchen and rummaged his drawers. No, no even one cutlery was left. With a thumping chest Naru squatted down and checked every corners of his place, looking for even tiny stuff he could use, a broken crayon or even a piece of eraser. But he did not find any. He sat on the floor and tried to relax himself. He took one of the toys and grasped it tightly. He closed his eyes and concentrated on it, but a few minutes later he opened his eyes and sighed in despair. Only a blurry image.

Naru desperately read all the toys in which were just futile attempts. In fact he nearly drained his own energy. With trembling hands Naru squeezed a stuffed cow and buried his face in it, he really wanted to scream now. Not once during his life that he felt the bound to other people so strong like this, not even when he lost Gene. Okay, loosing Gene was devastating, but at least he could control his heart. He gazed at the fluffy animal in his hands and his heart was broken, he nearly cried. What should he do?

This was just like three years ago again, when Mai gone and had left him. But this time it became worse, because this time he didn't want her to leave, because this time he finally knew how to protect her, because this time there was nothing that forced him to break her heart, and because this time he had to loose not one but three most important souls in this planet. That was so right, everything that he had said to Masako yesterday. Three years ago, as a teen boy, he had childishly thought that pushing her away had been the right thing to do as his effort to protect her, selfishly glad to know that by not seeing her it would have made the process easier, stupidly wishing that he would someday met her again. But he understood, that was just because he loved her so he hid the terrible fact for it could destroy her.

He pulled out his phone and punched the first name that popped out from his mind.

"_Yeah, hello..." _

"Where's Mai? Do you know where she is?"

"_Uh...what? Naru? Is this Naru? I did not check the caller-id. Uhh, you call me, this is so strange. Please don't give me bad omen-" _

"Matsuzaki, do you know where Mai is?" repeated Naru sharply.

"_What a weird question, usually at this hour she's in her apartment. She has a cram school later in the afternoon. For the precise schedule, you have to ask her yourself or ask Hamada-san, why asking me? Like I'm her mother…"_

"They're gone..."

"_Eh...?" _

"Like I've told you, she's gone! She left with Hamada-san and the kids yesterday! Did Mai ever say anything to you?"

And Matsuzaki was screaming incessantly, _"No way! How can they leave? So they won't come back? Oh this is your fault, Naru! You made Mai left; you forced her to do this! You-"_

"Please stop, you just make my head hurt," Naru cut her off with his cold voice. "I won't be able to find Mai if you're keep nagging rampantly. If you have any items that belong to Mai so I could read it, bring it to the SPR office. Now!"

And Naru immediately contacted Lin and asked him to call the others with the same request. He himself went to the garage and drove his car to his office, ignoring the fatigue that was now whipping his body.

**... **

The SPR office, Shibuya. That noon Matsuzaki and Takigawa occupied the living room and discussed Mai's disappearance. They had nothing useful for Naru, but opted to help with not even an idea on how to help him. Naru and Lin who sat across from them tried so hard not to restrain and throw them out, because they hoped to find some clues from their chatter.

All of a sudden the door opened and John appeared, panting.

"Sorry, I was in a meeting at the church. And the secretary just told me that I had a message which asking me to come here and bring Mai as soon as possible? I've called her but she didn't pick her phone up and her apartment was empty." He glanced around before murmured innocently, "I was under impression that she's here already."

Matsuzaki was the one to answer, "The message was not to bring Mai, but to bring whatever you have which relating to Mai. Naru wanted to psychometrically read it."

John was staring at her confusedly.

"Mai disappeared, along with the twins and Hamada-san. We're trying to locate them, and Naru need something so we can track the place."

"Ohh..." John sat down, taking off his jacket. "Sorry, I have none."

"Ahh, now what we should do? It's all pointless..." Takigawa sighed.

Naru and Lin also thought the same. It was astonishing that even they said that they didn't have any useful thing, those two were still coming to this place. They could understand John since the poor priest got a misleading message.

Matsuzaki and Takigawa were again busy with their 'maybe-' and perhaps-' speculations. They spoke out that Yasuhara would surely find out something about Hamada-san because they came from the same town. Maybe Hamada-san had relatives or acquaintances who might knew where she was likely to go. Yeah right, like Chiba was just a small village and its villagers all were gossip loving grannies. Naru looked at Lin hopelessly.

"Kanazawa..." John muttered suddenly.

"Eee..." Matsuzaki and Takigawa halted, turned their gaze to the blonde man.

"Could it be that they're in Kanazawa?" muttered John again.

"Why Kanazawa?" asked Naru seriously.

"Ah, I'm not sure myself..." John rubbed his hands. "I had this conservation with Hamada-san, about a month ago I think, about places in Japan I've been to. When I mentioned Kanazawa, she said that actually she wanted to live there. If only Mai didn't want to get into Todai, she would definitely ask Mai to move there. She told me that she wanted to build their traditional inn together and resign peacefully after she trained Mai-san to take over all her business."

"But if they really wanted to hide, surely they would choose a place that wouldn't flash into our mind, right?" said Takigawa as he folded his arms and leaned his back onto the couch thoughtfully.

"Then the place she likely would return to could be Chiba," suggested Matsuzaki. "She's from there, so naturally we won't think she will return to the place she's been known from."

"No-no... It can't be Chiba." John shook his head convincingly. "Hamada-san once told me that too many painful memories over there. That was the place where her children grew up. Surely she would not return to Chiba. Beside, she said that she, together with her best friend, had a little investment in a hotel in Kanazawa."

"Do you know the name of the hotel, John?" asked Naru.

Suddenly the door opened again with a bang sound and Yasuhara walked in, panting. It surely made everyone felt like déjà vu. "Taniyama is missing? She really is missing?"

"Hoi, sit down and take a deep breath before you talk!" snapped Matsuzaki. "Did you run away from your professor?"

"Not really," said Yasuhara who run to the kitchen and returned with a glass of cold water in his hand. "I was waiting for my professor when I got Lin-san's message. And after a long wait, I was told by the assistant that my beloved professor had a stomach ache so I just had to wait for an indescribable more time. Finding missing people are much more important than patiently praying for someone a speedy recovery from his addiction over the toilet flushing system. Beside it still holidays, I don't even know why my professor scheduled my thesis consultation today."

"Do you have something belong to Mai-san?" asked John.

"I have her pen but I think it just would not be, she lent me her pen and I forgot to give it back to her," said Yasuhara as he walked toward his desk and opened the drawer. "But because it was still newly bought, so I think Boss-san could not use it, am I right?"

Everyone sighed in disappointment.

"So then, we should just hunt her in Kanazawa," said Takigawa eagerly.

"We?" Naru glared at him disapprovingly.

"Oh come on..." said Matsuzaki impatiently. "More people mean more aids. Moreover, we also need a car to make the hunting easier and faster. And look at you, everyone can see that you're in no condition to hold a steer, you'll have Takigawa and maybe John as a replacement driver."

"That's a reasonable opinion," add Yasuhara. "I agree with her."

"From your tone, it seems that you will come with us too. What about your thesis?" scolded Takigawa.

"A few days off will refresh my brain for a while, after all I've been ahead of my own schedule. It's okay, even my professor will be happy too. He'll have his time with his toilet seat more freely."

"Just tell us that you need an excuse for a short vacation," teased John.

"All right, I'll call my friend. He has a SUV that can accommodate us all," said Takigawa, taking out the phone.

"Thanks for your help," said Lin quickly before Naru had his time to refuse the offers. Right now he had to settle the decision. Matsuzaki was right, they definitely needed their helps.

They left about an hour later. Lin, John and Takigawa would take turns driving for about 10 hours to their city destination: Kanazawa.

**...**

"Ugh, then how are we going to find them?" muttered Matsuzaki, looking into a crowded street skeptically. They had reached the city and it was night already.

"Because they left yesterday and perhaps got here around last night, maybe they will look around the historical attractions first?" advised Yasuhara. "Let's go to the famous places, Kanazawa Castle, Kenroku-en, the tea house district, Seisonkaku-"

"You seem to know all these places," muttered Takigawa half-sleepily.

"In junior high, we had a field trip to Kanazawa."

"Hamada-san likes gardening. I think she would visit Kenroku-en," said John.

"We'd better find a place to stay and rest. Beside, it's night already, those places must have been closed by now," said Lin.

And all of them nodded in agreement as if Lin's words were the words of god. They had to spend about almost two hours to find even just a humble place, it was a holiday season indeed. They were lucky eventually to get a small inn with only two rooms left, Matsuzaki had to share room with John and Yasuhara and someone had to sleep on the floor. They put their backs to rest for the night; luckily the owner was kind enough to serve them dinner and provided them with extra futons.

The next morning, they divided themselves into three groups, Takigawa and John would be stationed at the Seisonkaku-villa, while Yasuhara and Matsuzaki's base would be at Kanazawa-castle park, and Naru and Lin covered the Kenroku-en's area. The three places were side by side to each other so it would make their job easier.

But despite being already divided, each area was still so large, wide, big and full with people. So, it really was not an easy work.

Yasuhara and Matsuzaki were staring at the castle in awe, some of the area was still closed because of the restoration and renovation. This castle had three gates, but the Ishikawa-mon main gate was the most preferred entrance chosen by the tourist to get through, and the gate was directly opposite to Kenraku-en's main entrance. But since there were still two gates at the other end, so they were really rallying on some good luck.

John and Takigawa focused their searching in Seisonkaku-villa, a preserved samurai village. They looked carefully for every nook and corner, across the street, behind the tree, just in all places. They also pointed their attention onto children. Wherever there were kids gathering, they were also there, hoping that they would find Makoto and Mamoru among them, and strongly wishing that no one suspected them as child predator.

Naru and Lin had their own battle in Kenroku-en. That place was considered the most beautiful garden in Japan and it really was, but they were there not to enjoy the beauty of its scenery. When people who crowded that place was walking slowly and stopped here and there while commenting their amazement about the elegant bridge or the graceful pond or the artistic stones or sophisticated trees, Naru and Lin ignored those all and concentrated more on breathing living things.

It was lunch time when the reinforcement groups decided to have a break. If Mai's group was also there they must have had lunch somewhere too. So they still kept their alert system up even while munching a yakisoba or yakitori. Naru and Lin walked along the street with restaurants and shops outside the garden, still looking and searching, for Mai and also someplace to eat.

"Ah, Davis-san!" A surprised voice greeted Naru and Lin. They turned toward the source of the voice and found an old woman who seemed in difficulty to maintain her steps with two small children whom practically dragged her.

Naru stood frozen in place. What kind of good fate that he had today? He was like a hunter who was approached by the deer. He could barely speak because of his overwhelmed sense of relief and joy. But something was tickling his mind. Why did Hamada-san spoke to him instead of run avoiding him?

"Ah, it really is a miracle to meet you here," exclaimed the old lady breathlessly while Makoto and Mamoru jumped to hug, as usual, Naru's legs. "Thanks to all the gods in heaven for leading me to meet you. Davis-san, Lin-san, would you please look after Mamoru for a while? I have to take Makoto to the restroom to change his pants but I can not watch Mamoru too. And I'm not so sure where the restroom is, I think it's somewhere over there…"

Ah, Naru just realized it also that there was somewhat an unpleasant smell from his son. Hamada-san immediately took Makoto's hand as she persuaded him for an ice cream only after he change his smelly wet pants. Naru immediately grabbed Mamoru whom were also moving to follow his twin.

"You stay here with Otou-san," whispered Naru, holding the little boy's hand. Mamoru whined in protest and wriggled his way to the direction of his twin and Hamada-san.

"Mamoru," called Lin softly. "Here…" He let out a 500 yen coin in front of the boy. Mamoru just stared at the round thing on his little palm and recognized it already. Okaa-san would sometimes allow him and Makoto to insert that thing into a big metal box, and something would come out of it.

Naru widened his eyes and glared at the older man, silently complained that that was an inappropriate thing to bribe a little kid to calm.

Lin shrugged slightly, "I don't have any other idea."

Mamoru dragged Naru's hand to find the closest vending machine. He squealed to find one.

"No-no-no…that's for cigarette," said Naru calmly. He looked around and found the soft drink one not so far away. He pointed the big thing and his son happily made his way to his father's chosen target. He put the coin into its slanted eye, smiling to hear the sound of the coin being swallowed into its stomach. Mamoru looked up at Lin questioningly.

"I think he asks you which drink that you want," Naru translated his son's expression.

Lin frowned and stared at the display and put his finger onto the picture of small can of lemon tea. He was about to push the selected button when Mamoru screamed, "Me-me-me…!"

Mamoru raised his hands at Naru, pleading that he wanted to be the one to push the button. Naru lifted his son till he faced the row of buttons and looked up at the adult with his toothy grin. He extended his small hand to one of the button but turned his little head at his father, asking for confirmation.

"No, that's for ice coffee. See that yellow button? That's for the lemon tea," Naru directed him.

Confidently, the little one pushed the button and wriggled to be put down. Mamoru squatted down in front of the machine's mouth, happily listening to its humming and a moment later a small can rolled down with a clack sound. He giggled, took the can and gave it to Lin.

"You don't want it?" asked Lin. The little boy shook his hand, he ever had tried a gulp the same one from his mother's and it tasted not good. "Thank you." Lin took the can and slipped it into his pocket.

Naru put his hands under the boy's armpits and lifted him up. He kissed Mamoru's forehead whom already secured on his stomach and embraced him tightly. And Naru, known as the ice price, almost cried happily and shed his tears when his son hugged his neck, chattering cheerfully that his mother had bought him and Makoto the masked rider figurines yesterday. He had not saw his sons for how long already? A couple weeks? A month? He stared at his son closely.

Lin cleared his throat behind him, excused himself that he wanted to tell the other to cease their mission. Naru took his son to sit on a bench under the cherry tree in front of the row of shops, waiting for Hamada-san and Makoto. Mamoru stood on his lap for he couldn't sit still, held on his father's shoulder as he looked around and babbled merrily. He gave his big smile to other kids whom sat not so far from him and jumped up and down excitingly to see a colorful balloon seller.

Naru held his son carefully. He did not mind that Mamoru's soiled shoes dirtied his pants. He kissed the boy's belly in front of his face, inhaled deeply the scent of his baby talc.

"Otou-san, there's a bear balloon..." chirped Mamoru, pointing to a distant place.

"Aa, do you like balloon?"

It really was a strange feeling for him, Naru just realized this. Usually he was a person who avoided physical touch. He was not comfortable when someone treated him physically, maybe except for some people. Gene and Mai were surely in this exclusive group, heck…how did you think Makoto and Mamoru were created into existence? And now his sons were extending the list. He hugged the little boy tighter while Mamoru giggling as he grabbed Naru's hair to keep his balance.

Naru pressed his forehead onto the boy's chest, muttered softly that he was so very glad to meet him again, how he missed them so much, that they were really the grace of his life. A month really was felt like forever.

Mamoru crouched down and Naru tried to hold him close, but Mamoru insisted that he wanted to go to a traditional candy shop across their place. Many children was gathering in front of the shop while its old kind looking chef demonstrated his ability to make the hot sugar dough into a lot of shapes from flowers to many kind of animals.

Mamoru was smaller among those kids so Naru held him on his waist. Mamoru stayed on Naru's chest quietly, fixed his eyes onto the show below him. He clapped his hands just like any other kids whom also hummed 'Ohhhh…" whenever the magical hands finished one shape to another. Naru bought him the butterfly, frog, bunny, chrysanthemum and dragonfly shaped candies in the display and returned to their previous seat. Naru sat him on his lap, the little boy was now staying still while examining the captivating sweet things in both his hands. Mamoru leaned onto his father's chest and giggled as Naru kissed the top of his head, the orange scented shampoo of his hair filled Naru's nose.

"Don't, it's dirty," Naru pulled Mamoru's wrist when the boy chewed his finger. "Just eat your candy."

Mamoru shook his head. "Makoto…" murmured him as his little hand shoved some of the candy onto Naru's face.

"You share them with your brother? Hmmm, good boy…" Naru stroke the thick silky hair of his son.

"This is frog..." Mamoru muttered to himself as he ran his little finger along the plastic-wrapped candy, tracing the well-made shape.

And Naru couldn't help but thinking, what had his mother been thinking when she had decided to leave him and Gene in the orphanage. It was said that a mother's feeling was supposedly stronger than a father's, as expected from the chemical element in woman's brain. When it felt so dreadful for Naru to only think that he wouldn't be able to see his children anymore, then again, what had his mother been feeling at that time? He felt so thankful that Mai didn't have any thought to put them in the orphanage. He was so sure that even if Hamada-san wasn't by her side, even if her sons were considered as freaks just like him and Gene, Mai would not give up on them.

"Where's Okaa-san?" This question had nagged his mind for a while. Where was Mai? Why wasn't she strolling along with them?

"Okaa-san has a lot of homework," muttered Mamoru as he glanced at his father with his round and clear eyes. Naru could see his own reflection on it.

What? Mai was doing her homework? Naru didn't quiet understand. Mamoru chuckled, poked Naru's cheek with his candy. Naru couldn't help but smile as he flicked Mamoru's nose as response. Suddenly the boy straightened up and turned his head and wriggled to be put on the ground. Soon later Hamada-san and Makoto came into sight. Mamoru jumped excitingly and run to his twin, gave him some of his candy.

"Ah, thank God..." Hamada took the seat beside Naru. "Luckily not too many people were queuing up in the restroom."

Naru picked Makoto up and put him on his lap as the other twin curiously checked the new plastic bag beside Hamada-san's feet. Makoto giggled as his father kissed his forehead. He has changed his pants into a short pants and a new pair of sandals stayed firm at his feet. The smell of soap and baby talc's fresh fragrance was spreading in the air.

"Makoto already wanted to pee since we were still in the garden, I've told him to hold it but I couldn't find the restroom. Well…in ancient time, people sold their urine to the farmer for fertilizer, and I was glad Makoto gave his for free," the old woman smiled. "I don't know that you're here too, what a coincidence. Do you have case here? What is it about? A haunted tree?"

"No," replied Naru. "I'm looking for Mai. I visited your apartment yesterday and it was empty. John told me that you're probably in Kanazawa. But where's Mai?"

"Ah!" Hamada-san smiled amusedly. "She's doing her homework; I won't allow her join us before she finished it." She sighed quietly, "But it's a big trouble to look after them alone with these old bones. Just a little careless, then they will soon disappear from your view and you'll find them under the bridge, watching the fish. So, you want to meet Mai?"

"I want to talk to Mai. Which hotel do you stay?"

"Obaa-san, ice cream...?" the children exclaimed suddenly, reminded her that she owed them the ice cream.

Hamada-san shook her head. "Why do they always remember when someone promised them something tasty?" Hamada-san stood up and moved her neck around; she found an ice cream sign down the road. She turned her head to face Naru. "You could find her in Anraku Hotel, room 416. I'll take these kids for their treat."

**... **

Mai read the brochure in her hand, nodding off to feel the cool breeze. She learnt all the tourist destinations in Kanazawa. Mai was alone on that second floor veranda that was designed just like an outdoor lunch place, with a pair of three seated benches and raw wooden table sets which usually full in breakfast time. Everyone was out enjoying their vacation, and there she was, trapped in this place until she completed her homework. Hamada-san was quite a sadist too.

Mai read the explanation about Ninja-dera temple, which had no relation or connection with ninja at all but had many secret and hidden places inside. Hmm, seemed like a fun place. She searched for another unusual place. Her homework could wait a little longer, her head needed a little refresher.

A long shadow fell on her desk and Mai squealed in shock as she threw the brochure away, "Sorry Hamada-san, I've almost finished it, really. I just take a little break...!"

"Mai..."

Eh, the voice was different... Mai turned her head around and gasped. Naru? Was that really him?

"Naru? You're here?"

Naru took his seat across of Mai as she watched him closely. The girl was surprised to see him. Yes, surprised but not scared. What was really going on? Hamada-san haven't told him either why they were here.

"You're not in Tokyo..."

Mai pursed her lips. "Yes, of course. If you forget, we are now in Kanazawa, not Tokyo. By the way, how could you be here too?"

"Do you run away, Mai?"

"Run away... Naru, what do you mean?" she quirked her eyebrows at him.

"You're not going to avoid me and run away with the kids, are you? You yourself told me something like that," Naru's voice sounded grim. "You said that you'll vanish from my life so I won't take them."

"Uhh...ha-ha-ha... That really is funny," Mai laughed softly. "Do you think how much have I paid for that prep-school? It's expensive, you know! Then why should I leave it just like that? Beside, my apartment's rent is still for another year. This is golden week, and my cram-school is off for a week, so Hamada-san wanted to have a different view other than Tokyo, so here we are..."

Ah, Naru forgot. Golden Week, the longest vacation period in Japan beside the summer holidays for schools. It was a collection of continued holydays, from April 29th till May 5th. How could he be so forgetful? How stupid could he be? Yasuhara's words and those kids who weren't at school, he should have got the hint.

"But your neighbor told me that you brought big bags, so I thought…"

Mai's smile got wider, "Ah, those bags belong to Makoto and Mamoru. Just tell them not to bring all their toys, will you? Hamada-san and I have only one small bag just enough to slip a toothbrush and comb in it."

Ah yes indeed, that was the reason he bought them their own toys in his apartment. In one occasion when the kids spent half of their day in his place, Mai equipped him with two very big bags.

"But two days ago you called me, and you sounded so strange... I thought you said goodbye to me."

"Ah, you were? Sorry, at that time I was a little stressful. Actually I planned to tell you, but then Makoto fell and cried, so I seemed to be forgotten. Ah sorry, sorry..."

"I was scared to know you've been gone..." murmured Naru, his black eyes locked to Mai's brown eyes. "I thought I would not be able to see you and the kids again."

"Really?"

"I and the others finally find you here, all thanks to John who remembered that Hamada-san wanted to visit this place."

"Oh, they're here too? So, where are they?" Mai shot her eyes toward the door, hoping to see happy faces.

"They're also looking for you. I met Hamada-san and children outside Kenroku-en. From her, I know you're here."

"Ah, sorry. I guess I've made a big fuss huh? But why did you so easily conclude that I planned to run away and hide from you?"

"You did not pick up your phone. I couldn't contact you, so was everyone else."

Mai blew her nose and crossed her leg uncomfortably. "Hamada-san forgot to put my phone back in my bag, she left it in the living room when I was busy with the kids and our luggage. Ah, this mess is really ridiculous, huh?" She took a cheese biscuit and chewed it slowly with burning cheeks. She had made everyone worry, and she secretly grateful that the others weren't here. They definitely would scold her severely.

"I've cut my relationship with Masako."

"Ughk ...!" Mai choked and coughed, spraying the eaten biscuit sprinkles everywhere. "What did you say?"

And Naru told her everything, the history of their breakup, the reasons and everything that happened around that time. Naru tried to be careful when inform her about the Kobe incident.

"I killed the boy...?" Mai whispered in disbelief, tears welling up.

"No, it was that evil spirit. It wasn't your fault at all; in fact I was to blame. Please don't worry-"

"Oh my God..." She clasped her mouth tightly.

Naru calmly told her the other things, also what happened yesterday with Masako. He told her everything, and Mai listened without uttered even a word.

"I don't want to lose you again..." said Naru, ended his explanation. He looked at Mai, hoping that she reacted the way he had hoped. But he was not sure.

Mai was silent, looking blankly at her opened notebook with teary eyes. She was still shaken over the facts that have been transpired. Drops of tears damaged her pen writing on the already finished work. Naru waited patiently.

"I didn't know that the situation was that horrible..." sobbed Mai.

"You really should not think about it that much. It's already behind us..."

"It is over for you!" Mai snapped bitterly. "You already knew about this since long ago and actually lived in it. But I knew about that just now, you hid it from me. How can you expect me to take it so easily and pushed it out of my mind just like that?" She wiped the tears from her eyes. "You are, and oh well-Masako... You're so stupid!"

"I'm so sorry..."

Mai buried her face in her folded hands on the table. Naru didn't say anything, giving her some time to calm down. They were in silence for awhile.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it until now?" asked Mai without lifted her head up. "Did you think I couldn't take it and dealt with it?"

Naru took a deep breath. "Yes. I knew you, you would take it the hardest way. Beside, your body just got a huge impact from the shock, I couldn't risk you for another. I just wanted to protect you; I just wanted you to live without any tainted memory."

"So it was about me," said Mai as she looked up slowly, startled Naru a little. "That all happened because of me."

"I've told you not to blame yourself," Naru said sharply.

"How could I not blame myself?"

"Think rationally," His tone hardened slightly. "Think logically. If you blame yourself then it will be no end to this. All we can do is accept what had already happened and know clearly that under normal circumstances, you definitely would not have any intention, desire and even ability to do such e thing. Do you understand?"

"But it's not easy," she locked eyes with him, eyes full with sorrow.

"Who said it will be easy? You just have to get used to. Not all things happen or take place according to our wishes, but we have no other choice but to accept it. That's how the life is, take it and deal with it and continue our life,"" Naru's voice weakened. "It actually will make you stronger."

"But to kill someone, a child..."

"Mai..." Naru's expression turned hard. "If you were in your body at that time, were you going to kill the child?"

Mai shook her head.

"Did you have any intention or desire to kill the child? Even if you were in control of your body, were you capable of doing such a thing?"

Mai shook her head again.

"Everything is settled, then. After all, it was my responsibility for putting you into that situation. I didn't take enough precaution, I should have known about the risk. So don't blame yourself."

"Did you blame yourself, Naru? Until now?" Mai's question surprised him. "For accepting the case, for instructing me to persuade the spirit."

Naru nodded slowly. "I did. It still haunts me sometimes, but more to the fact that it made me missed everything I should not."

Mai pondered everything in silent and then thoughtfully whispered, "Poor Masako… She really loves you."

Naru's eyes narrowed. "Don't talk about that. I didn't know that everything would develop into something like we're now. I just wanted to shield you from any harm, but I guess I just hurt you more."

"Oh now what should I do?" Mai trembled slightly from holding the tears which threatened to spill.

"Try to put it all behind and get used to it. It might be difficult, but I know you can do it. You're strong, you've been in so many difficult situations and you got through them all. But there's another option, you can dip or even drown it in sake to make everything easier, but it'll still there, it won't go anywhere even after you emptied fifty gallons of the finest sake in the world."

Mai scoffed at his irksome answer. "And what are you gonna do now?"

Naru seemed faltered by that question, he locked his gaze onto the apple juice glass and its straw, his hand arranged the pen, pencil, sharpener and eraser in many different orders. "Of course to unify my family. Would you forgive me? Would you let me back into your life? Into our sons' life? To start a family?"

Mai realized that she always couldn't get his subtle care. Not that she was so dense, but Naru had his own pride to let it became apparent. She even believed that somehow he intentionally hid his kind intention from the world and let everyone witnessed only his cold side. "I feel overwhelmed by those revelations right now. And there's too much that have happened to us. Do you know that I've already given up on you, Naru? You knew that I love you. I know I should have jumped and rolled around with joy and danced up the street because I have you back. But I had used to think that I've lost you, I was conditioned to not put any hope toward you. To be honest I don't even know what to think right now."

Naru nodded calmly. "I just want you to know that I love you. I love Makoto and Mamoru. But I'm also not going to force you; I must give you a little time and space to think of it."

Mai clapped her mouth with her fingers as she stared into the distance to the verdant hills afar. Slowly her tears were streaming down again, although she herself didn't know whether those were sadness, joyful or anxious tears. Too many feelings mixed and stirred in her heart.

"You were trying too hard, Naru," said Mai after a while and after she could control her tears. She pulled her handkerchief out and dried her cheeks. "That's who you are. Gene told me that you always kept everything for yourself. Just don't do that again, I beg you. I need to trust you, so that's mean that I need to know the truth. Like you said, I am strong, so I can take everything the world throws at me. Maybe we can be family, as long as you do not walk by yourself."

"I can try,"

"Gees, Naru. Don't try, just do it. You're also tormented by this, am I right?"

"The only regret I feel is because I lost my precious moment with my sons. I don't want to miss any little thing anymore." It was one of his rare moments when he let his emotion emerged to the surface.

"You'll always be their father..."

"Okaa-san...!" loud howls from the door surprised them, and two little boys rushed eagerly. Hamada-san followed behind them.

Mai straightened up her posture and once again checked her eyes and cheeks dry. Even if she wanted to scream and cry and kill Naru, she couldn't do it in front of her sons. She forced her best smile for them.

"Ah, I'm grateful to get to the hotel safely," she nodded at Naru. "Now, can I hand over these two little bear into your care? I think I'll put my ageing waist down to rest for a while."

"Of course, Hamada-san..." replied Mai with a laugh. "Thank you very much. After all it's your own fault for not letting me going with you."

The old woman sneered. "That remind me, have you finished your task?"

Mai threw her hands up, "I promise I'll finish it today, I just rest my poor brain. Beside, after all the wails and hurricane that came along just to get to this city, who wants to spend it to only doing some stupid homework?"

Hamada-san looked to Naru. "Ah, well. I will assign Davis-san to watch your work. I'd better going to my room... Be good boys, okay?" She ruffled the twins' hair and whispered to Mai, "Do you want to know what's in their stomach for lunch? Let me remember, oh…they have takoyaki, fried gyoza, caramel pudding, orange juice, chocolate milkshake, candy and ice cream. Nice, don't you think?"

She ignored Mai's whine and waved her hand as she walked to the door. Makoto and Mamoru put their left over candy on the table and started to climb their mother's seat when Naru quickly snatched them and sat them on his bench.

"I ate takoyaki… Very hot and Obaa-chan blew it huff-huff… And there were carrot, orange, strawberry and even spinach ice cream... I don't like green tea, it's bitter… Obaa-chan said that we shouldn't play in the pond, a lot of colorful fish... There was a small bird, on top of the tree, they flew from far away and took some rest in Japan..."

Makoto and Mamoro were racing to tell their stories. Mai nodded and commented here and there at the right moment.

"You guys are pampered by Obaa-chan, huh?"

"Makoto peed in his pants," Mamoru added, pointing at his brother whom nodded, somewhat proudly. Well, no big men had courage to pee in their pants in public just like him, so he actually was a brave boy. Right?

"Why do you look so happy? That's shameful, Makoto…" commented Mai.

Mamoru and Makoto just swayed their body as if not listened to their mothers. Mai pinched their cheeks. The boys giggled and then chose to sit on Naru's lap.

Naru poked their noses and they poked him back in his cheeks.

"Idiot..." muttered Mamoru quietly.

"Eh?" Naru couldn't believe his ears. From where did this kid get a word like that?

"Idiot...!" repeated Makoto, clapped his hands happily.

Mai sat uneasily, rolling her eyes. "Gene," she finally whispered after Naru censured her with his eyes, waiting for an explanation. "That wasn't me, it was Gene. They met him in their dreams. Don't ask me how or why he taught them the word. I think he just wanted to upset you."

"Well, if someday you see him, just tell him that I'm not as idiot as someone who can not find a way to get across."

Mai just shrugged her shoulders, holding her own laughter. She suddenly remembered something, "Errr…doesn't that bother you? That they met Gene in sleep?"

Naru sighed softly, "So they also inherit your abilities. So what? What else can we do? Though I always hope they will be just like other normal children." He slowly stroked their hair. Makoto and Mamoru were busy to read Mai's textbook, the hiragana and katakana parts, purposely missed the kanji. Naru listened to them proudly, not even three years old and already able to read fluently.

"I guess so."

"So they don not show anything else? Nothing strange like…poltergeist?"

Mai shook her head.

"That's good. Having special ability like that isn't as glamour as what people use to think. More about the burden than the pride, sometimes it's like a curse," murmured Naru in relief. "Since I was little, as much as I can remember, my ability always scared the people around me. I couldn't control it. But people always misunderstood me; perhaps that what made me became a difficult child. I had to protect myself not to close to another person, because usually they disappointed me in the end. I myself didn't know and even fear for what I could do, let alone anyone else. Only Gene knew, only Gene understood that."

About that, Mai could understand him too. At the beginning of their employer-slave relationship, she always thought that he was such a jerk with unpleasant personality. But after a long time she finally comprehended his situation. It was a habit Naru had developed since childhood by putting a distance to people whom didn't understand him.

"Are you going to do certain tests on them?"

"Do you want me to propose for it to SPR?" asked Naru.

Mai shook her head. "I want them like other children who don't have to worry about things like that."

"That means that we have a deal?"

Mai nodded. Mamoru and Makoto were doodling on her book and she moaned softly, now she had to redo her homework.

"Is Masako alright?" asked Mai quietly. She refused to look into Naru's eyes.

"She'll be fine. We'll all be fine."

"I never imagined it would be like this," said Mai as she watched the chrysanthemum flower-shaped candy on the table. "Do you think I should see Masako and talk to her?"

"I don't think you should, I think Masako isn't going to like it. She told me to forward her message to you, she said she's sorry."

"If..." mumbled Mai as hers eyes gazing into the clear sky. "Back then you knew that I was already pregnant, what would you do, Naru? We were so young, were you going to tell me to abort them? Do you think we'll have different story?"

"Mai, how many times should we do this all over again? Do you think I didn't want to fly into the past and held you from going, sailed through those tough times during your pregnancy together, be by your side and watched for my sons' first breath? Do you know how I felt when Hamada-san told me how difficult your pregnancy was and I wasn't there to help you at all?"

"I'm sorry..."

"I'll make it up. Next time when you're pregnant again I will ensure you and the kids in your womb are healthy and alright, I'll tie you on bed if I have to."

Mai's face flushed, "next time?"

"You want to have only two kids?"

Mai's face was getting redder and hot, "And twin? Again?"

Naru smirked, "Well, just look at them; I think my genes are more dominant than yours. So when you're pregnant again, big probability we'll have twins again. Perhaps identical too, just like Mamoru and Makoto."

Makoto and Mamoru were dozing on his lap now so Naru couldn't dodge a pencil that had a hard landing on his forehead.

"I didn't say that I'll open arms for you, why are you so sure? You know, sometimes you're so annoying," Mai pouted.

This time Naru was actually smiling. "Because you love me and I love you, and we've already have the proofs of our love. If we should split up only because of your upset, than everything we've been through will only serve no purpose. So, will you marry me? I'll contact my parents right away, they will be more than happy to come here whenever we're ready. Maybe we can hold our wedding before Matsuzaki's?"

"Naru! I never thought that you can be so cheeky!"

Mai put her attention toward her sleepy sons to avert the embarrassing talk. She tapped their cheeks softly, "Hey, don't sleep yet. You ate sweet thing, didn't you? We'll brush your teeth first."

The twins just moaned in protest. They turned around and hugged their father, seeking for a kinder judge.

"Hey, do you know about komodo?" said Naru. "Their mouths are so dirty that there are a lot of bacteria in their mouths. If they bite their prey, the poor animal will die because those bacteria will get to their blood through the wound and attack the neuron system. That's because komodo never clean their mouth."

Mai poked their side, "Hey, I don't want two komodo as my sons. I'll put you in the zoo if your mouths are that dirty. Go, open your eyes and brush your teeth."

Makoto and Mamoru swatted her hand and giggled and then buried their face into Naru's chest.

Mai shot her brow up at Naru and took something from her pocket, "Just help me, please? Get them to bathroom and brush their teeth. Here's the key, the room number 215, I have to rewrite my homework."

Naru shrugged and shook his sons, "Come on…" He put the whining kids on the floor and took their hands. "What taste is your toothpaste? Is it strawberry or apple or orange?" He distracted them for their sleepiness and smoothly dragged them inside.

Mai just smiled thankfully and buried her face into his palms. Naru's words still made her embarrassed and happy at the same time. Really, what should she say to him now?

**::::::**

Mamoru and Makoto were so exciting to see the beautiful black swans in the pond and eagerly tried to look closer, but Naru pulled their hand.

"Don't run, there's so many people, you'll run into them," said Naru patiently. "We have to wait for okaa-san. We'll watch the pond together with okaa-san."

"That's a bird..." said Makoto as he pointed his finger. "What bird?"

"Swans. They can swim, but they can fly also."

The little twins got bored a couple minutes later.

"Otou-san, I'm a rabbit!" said Makoto who pulled his hand free from Naru's grasp and then squatted down and jump forward. Mamoru soon imitated his brother. They guffawed happily as they jumped chasing each other.

"Be careful..." Naru followed them from behind. After all, they would stop eventually when they tired.

The people around them who saw the father and sons couple couldn't hold their smile. Some were looking at them in disbelief, couldn't trust their own eyes or ears that those cute kids actually were his sons. He looked just like a college boy, and God please save Japan, young people these days chose to defer their marriage age and even the already married couple preferred to have kid as few as possible. Some girls who watched the handsome lone father eyed him expectantly, they didn't mind with the kids, in fact…his fatherly nature added more into his charm. But the girls' fantasy was quickly shattered into dust when a girl with a camera in her hand ran approached the man of their dreams.

"Hey otou-san, what do you want for lunch?" Mai started to address Naru 'otou-san' now. That was the appropriate thing in Naru's opinion since he also started to call Mai 'okaa-san'. That was the way they declared their first step into a real family, for Mai still asked for more time to make it legal. Beside, Makoto and Mamoru also imitated the way they called each other that sometimes they said _"Naru, you sit on my crayon,"_ or _"Mai, my cookie fall on the ground and it's dirty," _that made them shocked and frenzied.

"You want noodle or rice? There's - Ahh…!" Naru hissed and immediately ran after both twins whom had stopped being rabbits and now turned into lions and ran away, chasing a group of kids who fled into the pond. He caught them and hauled them at once at the waist like two rice sacks. He could not imagine Hamada-san, an old lady, to look after them by herself the day before. Usually, the twins were compliant enough to their parents' order. But here in this family garden closed to a shrine, with so many people especially family with kids played and ran around everywhere, Makoto and Mamoru became too excited.

Mai laughed and took over Mamoru from Naru's arm, carrying him tightly. Makoto held out his hands, asking for his mother as well. Naru lifted him up and secured him on his chest.

"Hey, I once said not to release okaa-san or otou-san's hands, do you remember? What if you lost? You'll be in cold and rain and heat and hunger out there, alone. And then bad people will take you and you'll never see us again." She pinched their cheeks. "So, are you going to stay by otou-san and okaa-san's side or not?"

Makoto and Mamoru nodded and then laughed as they hugged their father and mother's neck. They could feel it, the happiness aura that had returned to their life. Even Otou-san said that he would live with them, everyday! This would be great, especially when he said that they could have a kitten as soon as they moved to a new house. Errrmmm…they had watched about the mountain on television, so maybe someday otou-san would also give them a bear? They, and otou-san, and okaa-san, and obaa-chan, and the kitten and the bear would play happily every day. Otou-san surely was a very kind person; they loved him so much…!

"Somehow I feel so tired..." said Takigawa as he bent his body around to the left and right, straightening the curled muscles.

"I was never thinking that Shibuya could behave like a normal father as any other normal father," commented John. "I remembered that whenever we had case with children in it, he always acted like he wanted to eat them alive. Though admittedly, it's really weird to see him behave so fatherly like that with his usual iced expression."

"Yeah…frightening, isn't it? That's a behavior anomaly and what it'll mean? Maybe an apocalypse is coming. And what make me want to laugh right now is that this fuss was all just a plain misunderstanding," said Takigawa again.

Takigawa, Matsuzaki, Yasuhara, John and Hamada-san sat under a big leafy tree, enjoying the beautiful scenery and watching that odd couple and their sons from afar. They chose to let the newly reunited little family to enjoy their togetherness. Lin chose to stay at their inn; celebrating the joyful and cheerfulness with the pack wasn't his thing.

"It's a deception," Matsuzaki mumbled as she cleaned her sandal. "Masako deceived her own heart to be with Naru, Naru deceived Mai to save her and Mai deceived everyone to protect her sons. Stupid! If only they talked honestly to each other from the beginning and resolved the problems that arose out, we certainly would not be worried and sad and hasty and rushed and panicked like what has already happened. So stupid! And I wouldn't have acnes and headaches thinking about them."

Hamada-san laughed softly, "And I deceived everyone too."

"Hamada-san too?" asked John. Everyone turned their head to the old woman who seemed to be satisfied herself.

"Yes, I always thought that if I didn't make a push, this issue would be a very long completion. So I gave some clue to John-san that I wanted to go to this place and at the right time brought Mai and children away. I haven't heard the whole story from you, but somehow I always thought there was something odd; just an old woman's instinct, I guess. So I thought maybe I should blow up something to forcefully open up Davis-san's eyes. If Davis-san thought that he would lose Mai and his sons and left his cautious zone to retain them, then it would obviously nail the problem. But if he didn't pursue his rights, well I guess everything would be clear and then I really would take them far away from Tokyo for sure this time."

"Ah, I see..." Yasuhara was grinning, admiring a clever ploy of that old lady.

"Ahhh, they really are stupid. But somehow I get the feeling that they'll do it ahead of me," sighed Matsuzaki, leaning against the tree. "Hamada-san, do you think we'll see a wedding ceremony soon?"

"It's up to them. After all, they already have what they needed."

"But at least, let's see the bright side," uttered John in an optimistic voice. He smiled broadly. "They both were in the same shore when the tide reached its highest point, so I hope they will realize how much they need each other and they certainly will not let it go wasted."

"Speaking of deception, because you said that we should be honest to avoid the similar foolish thing, I guess now I should confess something to you that has been buried in my mind since so long," said the monk shyly to Matsuzaki.

"E-ehhh?" Matsuzaki's face flushed. She straightened her back and gave the monk a disbelief look. He would not...he certainly knew she would get married soon, right? Oh how embarrassing this would be? And why in front of everyone?

"Frankly, I wanted to say this since long ago but there were always things that stop me from letting it out. I don't want to regret it in the end because I know it will be bugging me even in my sleep," Takigawa scratched the back of his head nervously. "I think this is the only perfect time and I don't really care what you'll say for the answer."

John and Yasuhara stared at Takigawa sharply. Matsuzaki was getting redder and redder along with the flowing speech.

"I just want to say you should change the way you're dressing yourself," said Takigawa with an innocent look.

Matsuzaki widened her eyes; she really should know that nothing good would come from that filthy mouth! John and Yasuhara held their laughs while Hamada-san was looking at them in amusement.

"I know you want to deceive people by dressing like a college girl. Even Mai dresses more mature than you. Just put something fit for your age. After all you're going to get married next month, right? Start dressing like an adult woman or young wives..."

"What?" Matsuzaki was gawking at him. "You just wanted to say that? I thought..."

"You thought of what?" Takigawa was grinning widely like a horse. "Uh, why are you blushing? Oh no, don't tell me… Were you, probably, thinking that I would utter some romantic words, eh?"

"Grrrrr! Takigawa! Prepare for your awaited miserable death!" Matsuzaki was roaring in rage. She stood up sturdily, eyes shone with fury. "Did you know that these trees here are living? I'll make sure you enjoy your slow and painful torments I put upon you! You obscene monk! Don't bother with last words and wishes! I'll show you the true power of a miko…! HYAAA…!"

The sound of the birds' flaps which fled from their perches in fear took everyone's attention. No need a shelter anymore, better saved their life from an upcoming doom below. And people even from far away places that witnessed the massive evacuation wondered what kind of horrible occurrence that has driven away the poor birds.

(\_/)

(^o^)/")

( ("')("')

**The End**

…**ooOoo…**

Alright, the story has ended. The next project will be that _'Twisted Moon'_ story, the continuation of _'Naru's Great blah-blah-blah'_, but it has to wait for a while. School and other blah-blah-blah are still choking me…

Just to inform you, my _'_伯爵の恋 _Hakushaku no Koi = The Earl's Love'_ story will be put in hiatus for an undetermined time. It's a collaboration story that one of the authors is still preoccupied by her own life and the other is too dysfunctional to work it alone. My friend is still adapting herself into her new school and new neighborhood and new habit in a foreign country up till now, plus with that nuclear crisis that make her family practically _'have one foot ready to make a long run'_ and _'one eye opened while sleeping'_. She even said that half of their belongings were already packed up and stored in bags. I hope that would explain the long un-updated chapters.


End file.
